La guerre de l'Ansible
by Sylphideland
Summary: Un secret bien gardé, une vérité enfouie ; la victime de la guerre qui en résultera : Espérance, une petite planète encore fragile, que des hommes, des survivants et des soldats, vont se disputer. Arriveront-ils à trouver un accord avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? /!\YAOI/!\ RESUME PLUS COMPLET EN PREMIERE PAGE
1. Prologue

**Titre** : La guerre de l'Ansible

 **Résumé** : Ils ont réussi à quitter la Terre avant que le soleil n'explose et ne réduise le système solaire en poussière. A présent, réfugiés à bord de Pacifitia, les survivants, plongés dans un sommeil cryogénique, sont en route vers leur avenir, et se croient en sécurité. Mais ils ont tort. Car, lancés derrière eux, portés par un désir de vengeance et une colère désespérée, des hommes, à bord de la navette Olympus, ont bien l'intention de les neutraliser. Mais derrière ce face-à-face terrible qui s'apprête à s'engager, se cache une vérité oubliée. Et entre eux, bientôt victime de ce terrible secret, une petite planète encore fragile : Espérance.

Depuis l'aube des temps, les hommes se font la guerre pour conquérir toujours plus de territoire. Ceux-ci parviendront-ils à s'entendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : Aventure/Romance/Fantasy/Violence et ATTENTION! SEXE !

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ... tout le reste est à moi ;)

 **Nombre de chapitres prévus** : 10~15

 **Ndla** : Attention ! Il est nécessaire, pour bien comprendre l'histoire, d'avoir lu le premier tome : " _Le Soleil, la Lune, et l'Orage_ ". Merci, et j'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas :)

* * *

 **Prologue**

Il arma son fusil à impulsion, dont la charge siffla, visa et tira. Le laser brûlant traça une ligne jaune orangée dans le brun-rouge ambiant, et toucha la bête au poitrail. Il entendit le mugissement de douleur rauque avant que l'énorme animal, alors en pleine course, ne bascule sur le côté. Une gerbe de poussière rougeâtre s'éleva et il ferma les yeux juste à temps avant d'en recevoir sur le visage, puis entendit de minuscules pierrailles percuter le métal de sa combinaison noire. Il toussa.

\- Ah merde ! grommela-t-il en se frottant le visage. Saleté de bestiole, fais chier !

\- Tout va bien Kagaho ? demanda une voix dans son oreillette.

\- Ouais ça va ! Je l'ai niqué.

Un grognement lui affirma le contraire et Kagaho redressa la tête, ses cheveux sombres recouverts de poussière, plissant des yeux sous la luminosité agressive de l'énorme soleil. L'Auroch bougeait encore, ses pattes massives et courtaudes prises de convulsions alors que le sang s'échappait de sa blessure à gros bouillon.

\- Le troupeau fait demi-tour, reprit la voix dans son oreillette. Sion nous dit de rentrer.

\- Ok, j'lui règle son compte et j'arrive, répondit Kagaho avant de s'avancer.

La charge de son fusil à impulsion siffla de nouveau et il acheva l'énorme prédateur d'une pression de l'index sur la gâchette. Du sang éclaboussa sa combinaison et l'animal cessa de bouger. Une horde de femelle, venue chatouiller l'Institut de trop prêt.

\- Y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de revenir ces salopes, grogna Kagaho en retournant sur ses pas.

Il fut l'un des derniers de sa garnison à pénétrer dans l'Institut, qui se verrouilla derrière lui dans un « cling-clang-fssssshhhhh », dont il avait terriblement l'habitude. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux pour en retirer la poussière et éteignit la charge neutron de son arme en pointant le canon sur le sol. Ces fusils étaient chatouilleux, et un accident était rapidement arrivé. Certains de ses camarades, autour de lui, étaient dans le même état que lui : couverts de poussière et de sang. Aucun blessé. Il y en avait rarement lorsqu'ils sortaient aussi bien armés pour repousser des Aurochs.

Le capitaine Sion Tsering, qui commandait sur le terrain en l'absence du général Sage Markaris, leur fit face à tous, impressionnant dans sa combinaison en kevlar.

\- On écoute ! s'écria-t-il avec autorité, imposant derechef le silence. Prochaine faction dans neuf heures, alors profitez-en pour vous reposer, on refera un tour à l'extérieur pour s'assurer de la sécurité. Je veux les armes rechargées, décrassées et prêtes à servir. Rappelez-vous, vos vies dépendent de ces petits joujoux !

Les soldats devant lui acquiescèrent avant de se diriger vers la cage d'escalier, direction le niveau des chambres et des douches. Chacun de ces hommes possédaient, dans ses quartiers, une caisse de confinement pour leurs combinaisons, car elles étaient toutes fabriquées selon leur propre mensuration, ainsi que pour leurs armes. Rapidement, Kagaho monta les étages au milieu de ses compagnons, les sourcils froncés, perdus dans ses pensées, et eut tôt fait de rejoindre sa chambre, petit espace exigu de neuf mètres carrés à peine avec un lit, une armoire de rangement, et la fameuse caisse de confinement.

Dans un soupir, il retira sa combinaison noir, ôta les plaques de métal du kevlar, et mit le tout dans le Surviseur.

\- Nettoyage, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Une petite lumière bleue clignota sur la boîte noire accrochée au mur, durant quelques secondes, puis elle s'éteignit et s'ouvrit. Kagaho récupéra sa combinaison et les plaques, impeccablement nettoyées du sang de l'Auroch, puis il rangea le tout dans la caisse, avant de retirer la charge neutron du fusil et de la poser sur un bloc d'alimentation antiradiation qui se referma et entra en action. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les douches.

...

La cantine était toujours bruyante, peu importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Tant de faction se superposaient dans cette Institut qu'il y avait toujours des hommes et des femmes en plein travail qui se croisaient dans les couloirs, les bureaux ; et ici, pour déjeuner ou dîner. Kagaho se contenta de prendre, sur le buffet vitrifié, une petite bouteille blanche qu'il supposa remplie de jus d'orange lyophilisé et un croissant qui paraissait terriblement vrai.

Il s'attabla au milieu de certains de ses compagnons d'armes, dont Deutéros, ingénieur et patrouilleur réserviste, avec qui il avait déjà sécurisé le périmètre à l'extérieur. Il s'entendait bien avec lui, mais ne le considérait pas vraiment comme un ami. Juste une connaissance amusante et divertissante. Comme beaucoup d'autres de ses camarades.

Certains, comme Ilias Zoïlos, considérait toute cette garnison comme une sorte de famille un peu dispersée et bruyante, à laquelle il semblait sincèrement attaché. Mais Kagaho, lui, n'y arrivait pas. Il ne s'était attaché à personne. Rectification : il aurait aimé s'attacher à quelqu'un, mais ce quelqu'un lui échappait.

\- Aiolia ! cria cette voix qu'il aurait reconnu parmi des milliers d'autres.

Il releva la tête. Shun souriait, quelques tables plus loin, mais le sourire ne lui était pas adressé. Il était destiné à un autre homme, ce dénommé Aiolia qui, un simple fruit en main, se dirigeait vers lui avec un petit sourire. Un sourire que Kagaho aurait aimé lui faire ravaler.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent si près l'un de l'autre que la relation qu'ils entretenaient en devint évidente, bien que ce soit interdit dans l'Institut. Evidemment, ils n'étaient pas les seules à faire ça, d'ailleurs Kagaho le faisait lui-même occasionnellement, et de ce fait les autorités minoritaires n'agissaient pas, mais les hommes et femmes aimaient entretenir le secret. C'était excitant.

Shun et Aiolia s'assirent ensembles à la table, au milieu de leurs amis. Chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient discrètement, chaque fois que l'un faisait rire l'autre, Kagaho se crispait de colère. C'était idiot, pourtant. Ça n'était qu'un garçon. Il y en avait d'autres dans l'Institut, d'autres sur la base Lunaire, mais il ne parvenait pas à se l'enlever de la tête. Ils n'avaient couché ensembles qu'une seule fois, voilà déjà plusieurs dizaine de longues journées, peut-être même un an, avant que Shun ne rencontre Aiolia et l'oubli. Ces quelques heures qu'ils avaient passé ensembles, Kagaho ne les avait pas oubliées. Depuis, chaque relation sexuelle, toujours avec des partenaires différents, lui était ennuyeuse. Shun lui avait fait quelque chose, l'avait marqué de sa douceur naturelle, de sa passion instinctive, laissant une trace de lui si forte sur son corps qu'elle aurait pu être faite au fer rouge.

Il en avait conscience, et ça le mettait en colère. Il n'avait jamais été dépendant ni reconnaissant de personne – surtout pas de ses parents – et pourtant Shun semblait avoir réussi à l'enchaîner. En quelques heures et quelques caresses. Une certaine partie de lui-même désirait se défaire de cette attraction, alors que l'autre n'avait qu'une envie : revivre cette passion. Mais il y avait Aiolia.

...

Deux journées brûlantes et une longue nuit froide s'écoulèrent avant que Sion ne leur apporte la nouvelle qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pensait entendre de leur vivant. En tant que soldats patrouilleurs des Corps Diplomatiques, ils avaient été avertis de la finalité de ce que voulait l'Alliance – plan d'Expansion Colonial mis en place voilà près de deux cent ans – mais aucune information quant à la date précise de mise en place ne leur avait jamais été communiquée. Voilà pourquoi certains d'entre eux étaient si surpris. Pouvoir vivre le début de cette nouvelle ère était un privilège pour quelques-uns d'entre eux.

\- Les caissons cryogéniques sont stables, fiables et prêts, et la programmation du Sanctuaire a été validée, leur déclara le capitaine Sion alors qu'ils terminaient tous d'enfiler leurs combinaisons. Les noms des sélectionnés apparaîtront sur vos visières internes, avec les secteurs dans lesquels vous allez devoir agir. Souvenez-vous, on utilise que des armes non létales ! Deutéros, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Qu'on les assomme, chef, pas de cadavres.

\- Bien. Mettez vos casques. Les communications par ORA et terminaux muraux ont été désactivées, pour ne pas qu'ils se préviennent les uns les autres, mais nos liens radios ont été maintenus. Faites gaffe, certains des Pilotes de l'académie Lunaire ont reçu un entrainement de base militaire, ils risquent de riposter, alors on ne se relâche pas et on fait gaffe à ce que toutes les plaques de sa combinaison soient bien fixés. Compris ?

Les réponses qu'il reçut sembla le satisfaire car il se détourna, abaissa sur son visage la visière de son casque, et arma son arme, une matraque qui crachait du gel antichoc électrifié capable, à haute-tension, d'assommer un Auroch mâle.

Une fois son casque verrouillé, Kagaho entendit l'alimentation en oxygène de sa combinaison complète se mettre en route dans un ronronnement et sa visière s'alluma, lui présentant toutes les informations utiles : il avait une réserve d'air de huit heures, les articulations de sa combinaison brillaient toutes d'un vert rassurant, signe que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait bouger sans qu'une jambe ou un bras ne se bloque à cause d'un tuyau qui aurait grillé, et la communication radio s'alluma d'elle-même sur le circuit commun, lui permettant de garder contact avec chacun des hommes de sa garnison.

En tout, ils étaient trente ; vingt-et-un d'entre eux avaient été placés sur le terrain pour agir. Kagaho faisait partit de ceux-là. Les neuf autres les guidaient sur le circuit comm, en interne, avec une vue privilégiée sur la totalité de l'Institut grâce à un contrôle total des caméras de sécurité, et attendaient que les premiers sélectionnés leurs parviennent. Car une fois capturés, il fallait agir vite avant de les enfermer dans ces caissons.

Tout en pensant à ça et en se mettant en route vers le secteur qui lui avait été attribué, Kagaho frissonna. Il ne pouvait concevoir l'idée d'être enfermé dans cette boîte pour des centaines d'années. Il était de ces hommes qui ne s'effrayaient pas facilement, et pourtant ça, ça lui faisait peur. Il était plutôt content, à bien y regarder, de faire partie de la garnison qui avait été choisie pour monter à bord d'Olympus, même si cela signifiait quitter la Terre pour longtemps. Rien ne le retenait ici. Rien ni personne, hormis Shun.

Arrivé dans la cage d'escalier, Kagaho se figea. L'homme derrière lui qui manqua le percuter grogna et lui adressa un geste de la main en le contournant qui signifiait en langage militaire : « t'es con ou quoi ? ».

Kagaho déglutit. Il venait de lire les noms sur sa visière, les noms de ceux qu'il allait devoir trouver, capturer, et livrer, afin que leurs mémoires soient effacées entièrement et qu'ils soient plongés en sommeil cryogénique avant d'être dupliqués à l'infini.

Sur cette liste, il y avait ce nom : Shun Otsuka.

* * *

Voilà ! héhéhéhéhé ... oui je sais, c'est assez surprenant de faire un POV Kagaho, mais avec le temps c'est devenu l'un de mes persos préférés, donc au fil de mes fics je pense qu'il gagnera en importance, alors autant commencer maintenant xD Ce prologue soulève plus de question qu'autre chose, oui, mais n'est-ce pas le but d'un prologue ? :P

Comme promis, je vous présente rapidement les nouveaux personnages, de l'arc " _Lost Canvas_ " du manga, pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas, avec entre parenthèse leur grade dans ma fic :

Sage : Chevalier du Cancer, Pope, cheveux gris yeux gris-vert (Général Sage Markaris)

Hakurei : son frère jumeau, Chevalier de l'Autel, maître de Jamir, cheveux gris yeux gris-vert (Ingénieur)

Sion : Chevalier d'or du Bélier, cheveux châtain clair yeux mauves (capitaine Sion Tsering, Pilote)

Ilias : Chevalier d'or du Lion, cheveux blonds yeux bleus (lieutenant Ilias Zoïlos, Astrophysicien)

Sisyphe : son frère cadet, Chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, cheveux blonds yeux bleus (Responsable Armement)

Régulus : son fils, Chevalier d'or du Lion, cheveux bruns cuivrés yeux bleus (Programmeur)

Deutéros : Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, cheveux bleus nuit yeux bleus (Technicien)

Aspros : son frère jumeau, Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux puis Spectre d'Hadès, cheveux bleus nuit yeux bleus (Technicien en chef)

Asmita : Chevalier d'or de la Vierge, cheveux blonds dorés yeux bleus (lieutenant Asmita Anjali, Scientifique)

Rasgado : Chevalier d'or du Taureau, cheveux noirs yeux noirs (Technicien)

Dohko : Chevalier d'or de la Balance, cheveux bruns yeux verts (Pilote)

Kardia : Chevalier d'or du Scorpion, cheveux bleus yeux bleus (Pilote)

Dégel : Chevalier d'or du Verseau, cheveux bleu-vert yeux bleus (Responsable Armement)

Manigoldo : Chevalier d'or du Cancer, cheveux bleus nuits yeux bleus (Technicien)

Albafica : Chevalier d'or des Poissons, cheveux bleus clairs, yeux bleus (Astrophysicien)

El Cid : Chevalier d'or du Capricorne, cheveux noirs yeux noirs (Pilote)

Tokusa : Spectre d'Hadès, cheveux blonds yeux bleus (Technicien)

Yuzuhira : sa grande sœur, Chevalier de la Grue, cheveux blonds yeux bleus (Pilote)

Sasha : réincarnation d'Athéna, cheveux mauves yeux verts (Médecin de bord)

Alone : réincarnation d'Hadès, cheveux blonds yeux bleus (Navigateur)

Tenma : Chevalier de Pégase, cheveux bruns yeux bruns (Pilote)

Cheshire : Spectre d'Hadès, cheveux blancs yeux dorés (Pilote)

Lugonis : Chevalier d'or des Poissons, cheveux brun-rouge, yeux bleus (Pilote)

Voilà voilà ! En cas de doute, il vous suffira de vous souvenir que cette liste se trouve en première page de la fic ;)

Je publierais le chapitre 1 quand je serais en vacance, le 2 août, sauf si je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, dans ce cas-là il arrivera avant xD En août j'ai 3 semaines de vacance, alors là il y aura de la publication à foison :P

bisous tout le monde ! J'espère que ce Prologue vous donnera envie de lire la suite ;)


	2. 1 Réveils 2 point 0

**1**

 **Réveils 2.0**

 _Environ mille ans plus tard, nébuleuse de la lagune …_

Venant s'ajouter aux nausées, à la soif, au froid, à la vue trouble et au mal de tête : la désorientation. Kanon mit un certain temps avant de reconnaître son environnement. Sol et plafond blancs, murs gris, portes noirs, caissons blancs par dizaine, écrans, boîtes qui clignotaient d'une petite lumière bleue, froid, froid, froid. Et ses compagnons qui, réveillés les uns après les autres, revenaient lentement à eux, nus, regardant tout autour d'eux d'un air hébété, perdus tout comme lui. Finalement, il se souvint : l'immense salle au pont inférieure du vaisseau, remplie de caissons cryogéniques.

Surpris, Kanon constata que, bien qu'il entende encore sourd, que sa vision soit encore très floue et que ses membres engourdis commençaient à peine à lui obéir, son cerveau, lui, maintenu en état par ce sommeil forcé, fonctionnait à plein régime, et il se remémora. Leur fuite près de l'Institut, pour monter à bord ; la perte de son bras ; l'explosion du Soleil et la disparition de la Terre ; la découverte de Pacifitia ; Espérance. Plus de cinq cent ans de sommeil pour y parvenir. Et à présent, ils étaient tous réveillés

Le souffle coupé, frissonnant de froid et la peau recouverte du liquide épais du caisson, Kanon suivit ses compagnons du regard. Quelques-uns tentaient déjà de se mettre debout, d'autres regardaient autour d'eux, assis au bord de leur caisson, paralysés. Cinq cent années venaient de s'écouler. Cinq cent ans qu'ils avaient quitté la Terre, et que le système solaire avait disparu. Lorsqu'il prit la pleine mesure de cette information, Kanon se mit à trembler. Ils étaient des humains à la dérive, loin de ce qui avait été, durant des milliers d'années, le berceau de l'humanité.

Une goutte épaisse coula le long de son nez et Kanon leva le bras droit pour la retirer, car elle le chatouillait. Il tremblait. Puis constata que, parmi tous ces frissons et ce froid, une partie de son corps ne ressentait rien : son bras gauche. Interdit, il le scruta avant de le toucher du bout du doigt. Il était complètement insensible et immobile, comme s'il dormait encore. Etant un membre artificiel, il lui faudrait sans doute plus de temps pour se réveiller. Il chercha Aioros du regard. A environ dix caissons de lui, ce-dernier tâtait son pied, hésitant. Manifestement, il avait le même problème.

\- Putain de merde ! gronda brusquement une voix, les faisant tous sursauter. On se gèle les miches ici !

Kanon fronça les sourcils et regarda Rhadamanthe, qui se tenait maladroitement sur ses pieds, frissonnant et dégoulinant. A voir l'expression de son visage, il était fort possible qu'il se mette à mordre si on s'approchait trop de lui.

Athéna apparut alors sur l'un des écrans de contrôle, souriante, et leur annonça que les boîtes noires sur les murs, appelées des Surviseurs, leurs fourniraient à tous de quoi se vêtir jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent leurs cabines.

 _..._

 _Quelques instants plus tard, salle de contrôle …_

\- Aucun incident ? demanda immédiatement Poséidon lorsqu'Athéna apparut.

\- Aucun. Ils se sont tous réveillés en pleine forme, mis à part Kanon et Aioros. Ikki semble être encore malhabile sur ses jambes et les nausées de Shaka ont vite repris mais …

\- Je viens d'envoyer la sonde. Elle atteindra Espérance dans soixante-quatorze heures terriennes exactement, le temps qu'elle analyse la surface et nous renvoie les données, nous n'aurons pas de nouvelle d'elle avant au moins cent soixante heures.

Athéna sourit. Poséidon était l'exemple même de la figure paternelle : du moment que tout le monde allait bien, il se fichait de savoir les détails. Etonnée par le silence, elle parcourut la salle du regard et demanda :

\- Où est Hadès ?

\- Il vadrouille dans la salle des machines.

\- Encore ?

\- C'est le seul endroit où je n'aime pas aller.

\- C'est dangereux pour nous en bas, s'inquiéta Athéna.

\- Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas y aller.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Sur l'un des trois écrans principaux figurait une représentation de la trajectoire de la sonde que Poséidon disait avoir envoyé ; elle s'éloignait lentement de Pacifitia, petit point bleu immobile malgré sa vitesse, et se dirigeait tranquillement vers Espérance, énorme boule verte tout à l'opposé, en suivant des pointillés rouges. Un décompte en minutes et heures faisait défiler les nombres en hauteur. Plus que cent cinquante-neuf heures et trente-huit minutes à attendre. Presque sept jours.

Une fois reçues les données analysées de la sonde, ils allaient devoir les étudier durant les huit jours supplémentaire nécessaire afin d'atteindre Espérance.

\- Je me demande si ce sera suffisant, reprit Athéna, sa voix raisonnant dans le silence de la salle. Quinze jours pour les préparer, je trouve ça peu.

\- Peu ? répliqua gravement Poséidon. C'est beaucoup trop à mon goût.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as refusé de leur administrer l'acétate de cyprotérone.

Athéna ne répondit pas mais l'expression de son visage pixélisé signifiait clairement qu'elle tiendrait ses positions.

\- Ils ont été drogués bien assez longtemps, dit-elle durement.

\- L'acétate n'est pas une drogue mais une mollécule qui !

\- Ce ne sont pas des cobayes !

Poséidon soupira, ce qui fit un bruit étrange, comme si quelqu'un soufflait dans un micro. Athéna serra les mâchoires mais s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir haussé le ton. De plus, elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais rien que l'idée de droguer de nouveau ceux qui étaient désormais sous sa protection l'avait révolté.

\- Dès qu'ils auront repris possession de leurs moyens, dès qu'ils se seront pleinement réveillés, ce seront de vraies locomotives ! déclara Poséidon avec dureté. Et tu ne viendras pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu.

Hadès se matérialisa sur l'un des petits écrans, tout sourire, et dit :

\- Pacifitia va se transformer en véritable baisodrome !

Et il se mit à rire. Malgré elle, Athéna sourit aussi. Poséidon, lui, s'en alla, les laissant seuls. Il était vexé mais s'en remettrait vite.

L'acétate de cyprotérone était une molécule utilisée dans le cas d'une castration chimique et qui annihilait le désir sexuel chez l'homme. Tous ceux qui, dans les Instituts, avaient été placés en cryogénisation, en avaient reçu des doses massives, afin de permettre aux Tutélaires d'avoir une meilleure emprise sur leurs esprits et leurs corps. Lorsque les survivants étaient parvenus jusqu'à la navette, plus de la moitié n'étaient pas sevrés de cette substance, mais en les plaçant dans les caissons, Athéna avait refusé de les droguer de nouveau. En cinq cent vingt-huit années, leurs corps avaient donc parfaitement eut le temps de se débarrasser des derniers résidus de l'acétate. Leur désir sexuel allait s'éveiller brusquement, et Poséidon craignait que ça ne soit dangereux, mais Athéna voulait avant tout que ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses enfants redeviennent des humains maitres d'eux-mêmes et de leur corps.

Mais qui disait activité sexuelle disait aussi jalousie, envie et violence.

...

Ils ne reprirent pas tous pleine possession de leurs membres au même moment. Certains se trouvaient déjà dans leur cabine à se doucher que les autres étaient toujours au pont inférieur, à tenter de se lever. Aioros, plus particulièrement, peinait beaucoup, car sa jambe artificielle, tout comme le bras de Kanon, se réchaufferait beaucoup plus lentement qu'un membre naturel.

L'état d'Ikki semblait s'être amélioré, car il ne tanguait plus que légèrement, mais Shiryu restait tout de même à ses côtés ; et Camus, dont le corps avait été nourri à l'insuline durant son sommeil, semblait bien plus fort et soutenait un Milo hébété. Shun, quant à lui, vêtu d'une robe en papier très fine, se sentait bien mieux qu'avant son sommeil – certainement le mal de l'espace reviendrait-il plus tard. Un peu troublé par cet état de fait, le garçon s'étira et regarda autour de lui. Ces centaines d'années de sommeil avaient été noires et chaudes. Il n'avait pas rêvé, ne s'était pas cru enchaîné à se noyer. Rien que l'obscurité et la chaleur, et rien d'autre.

A quelques mètres de lui, Aiolia était encore assit sur le bord de son caisson, à frissonner et à se frotter les yeux, hagard. Shun ferma le couvercle du Surviseur, attendit que la lumière clignote de nouveau puis le rouvrit et sortit une autre blouse fine, qu'il apporta à son compagnon. Ce-dernier leva sur lui des yeux vitreux et dit :

\- J'ai des nausées horribles.

Shun sourit, les muscles du visage encore tirés et douloureux, et lui tendit le vêtement. Aiolia s'en empara d'une main tremblante puis, les membres un peu raides, tenta de l'enfiler sur son corps nu. Shun l'aida. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent ensuite. Si le garçon sentit son cœur louper un battement et repartir de plus belle, envoyant dans son corps une vague de frisson étrange, il mit cela sur le compte de son réveil récent et l'ignora. Mais Aiolia, ébranlé, sentit quelque chose de plus troublant s'éveiller en lui et fronça les sourcils. C'est alors que le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux sous leur petit abri, sur Terre, avant que les chats-teigne ne les attaquent, lui revint en mémoire et il retint son souffle. C'était encore faible, en dormance, mais c'était là, il le sentait : le désir.

\- Ce truc sent mauvais, déclara soudain Shun en portant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux émeraude à ses narines. C'est dégueu !

Aiolia regarda le fond de son caisson, sur lequel il était encore assit. Une petite flaque de liquide vert translucide subsistait, malodorante. Leurs sens n'étaient pas encore pleinement réveillés, mais l'odeur était tellement forte qu'il la sentait quand même. Son estomac se souleva et il ferma les yeux en grognant. Le petit rire de Shun le fit frémir.

\- Petite nature, se moqua gentiment le garçon.

\- Attends voir toi, sourit Aiolia en rouvrant les paupières. Quand j'aurais retrouvé tous mes moyens …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Fixa Shun en face de lui sans trop comprendre lui-même ce qu'il avait voulu dire, et vit que la peau de son compagnon s'était recouverte de chair-de-poule. Durant un bref instant, il pensa que ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas naturel, que c'était dû à la cryogénisation, à une quelconque substance que son corps avait ingéré durant toutes ces années de sommeil. Mais n'était-ce pas le contraire qui était censé se produire ? Ses sens et son corps n'étaient-ils pas censés être totalement engourdis ?

\- Allez on se magne ! lança Angelo non loin d'eux. N'oubliez pas ce qu'Athéna a dit, on peut aller se doucher en vitesse, mais il faut qu'on mange le plus vite possible, c'est important !

Les derniers à se trouver dans la pièce se dirigèrent à pas lents vers la porte, étourdis. Aiolia se mit finalement debout. Athéna avait été claire et exigeante sur ce point : ils devaient se restaurer convenablement, car leur corps n'avait été nourris que de solution vitaminée durant tout ce temps, et avait besoin rapidement d'un nouvel apport en glucide.

Tous ensembles, ils gagnèrent l'élévateur. Pendant un instant ne se firent entendre que des claquements de dents, des bâillements, des soupirs et des reniflements, avant que Kanon, qui soutenait un Aioros boiteux, ne murmure, troublé :

\- Cinq cent ans …

Shun, les sourcils froncés, lui adressa un regard en coin, avant de réaliser à son tour. Oui, ils avaient dormis plus de cinq cents ans. Cinq centaines d'années depuis sa dernière goulée d'air prise sur Terre. Une terre lointaine, qui n'était plus que de la poussière. Une tristesse intense s'empara du garçon, qui baissa la tête et fixa ses pieds nus. Ses orteils étaient bleuis par le froid. Leur réveil ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : ils avaient atteint Espérance.

La large porte de l'élévateur s'ouvrit sans que d'autres mots n'aient été prononcés. Ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs pensées, qui ne différaient pas beaucoup les unes des autres. Mais ils étaient trop ébahis pour le moment pour réaliser pleinement ce qu'ils venaient de traverser. Tous, ils ne désiraient qu'une chose : se réchauffer et faire disparaitre de leur corps les résidus du liquide verdâtre des caissons.

Se laissant guider par ses souvenirs, Shun s'approcha de sa cabine, la numéro seize, et entra à l'intérieur. Voyant que quelqu'un l'avait suivi, il se retourna. Aiolia lui adressa un regard amusé.

\- Coucou, rigola-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu ? tenta Shun avec un sourire.

\- La dernière fois que t'as pris une douche tout seul, t'as fait une crise de panique. On va la prendre ensemble.

\- Euh …

Mais Aiolia n'écouta pas et se dirigea derechef vers la minuscule salle de bain.

\- D'accord, accepta finalement le garçon dans un souffle.

\- Fermeture, annonça la voix froide de la navette.

La porte de la cabine se ferma sans bruit. Aiolia, frissonnant de froid, s'était déjà débarrassé de sa blouse en papier et, nu, fit jaillir l'eau dans la douche. Shun, évitant soigneusement de poser les yeux sur le corps de son compagnon, se déshabilla lui aussi. Finalement, satisfait de la température de l'eau, Aiolia se mit dessous et poussa un grognement de bonheur avant de le regarder et de lui dire :

\- Viens.

Shun se mit lui aussi sous l'eau et retint un cri de justesse. La sensation de l'eau chaude sur son corps froid était un pur délice et il sentit tous ses muscles se décontracter d'un seul coup. Il gémit de plaisir et ferma les yeux, levant le visage pour apprécier la sensation des milliers de gouttelettes heurtant sa peau. L'espace était étroit et tout juste suffisant pour deux personnes, mais Shun était assez mince pour qu'ils ne se gênent pas. Cependant, dès que l'un d'eux faisait un geste, forcément, il touchait l'autre. Aussi, lorsqu'Aiolia bougea le bras pour saisir un petit savon, le dos de sa main heurta les reins de Shun, qui sursauta.

Mais Aiolia ne sembla pas le remarquer, car il se contenta de présenter la savonnette au garçon en lui disant :

\- Tiens.

Shun s'empara du petit morceau blanc et dur dans le creux de sa main en lui souriant et commença à se frotter. Aiolia fit de même. Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment, mais cela ne sembla déranger ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils étaient trop heureux de pouvoir se débarrasser du liquide visqueux et malodorant des caissons.

Au bout d'un moment, Shun se tordit le bras pour atteindre son dos, mais n'y parvint évidemment pas. Il allait se contenter de se tourner sous le jet d'eau lorsqu'Aiolia, tout en lui prenant le savon des mains, lui dit :

\- Je vais t'aider. Ça va ?

Shun lui adressa un coup d'œil en remerciement.

\- Ça va, répondit-il en lui présentant son dos. Pas de panique.

Aiolia pouffa de rire et, de sa main gauche, l'attrapa par l'épaule. Le garçon sursauta, le souffle coupé, puis se mit à trembler. La main droite d'Aiolia, qui tenait le savon, allait et venait sur son dos. Soudain, Shun sentit ses jambes devenir flageolantes et, inquiet, il baissa la tête, adressant un coup d'œil à son bas-ventre. Rien, aucune réaction. Pourtant, il se sentait frémissant, et la chaleur et le désir dans ses reins ne trompait pas, mais son sexe ne réagissait pas. Il était réveillé depuis trop peu de temps pour ça et, durant un bref instant, ça le contraria.

De son côté, Aiolia appréciait de plus en plus la douceur et la souplesse de la peau de Shun sous ses mains. Distraitement, du pouce il commença à caresser la nuque fine de ce-dernier. Sa respiration devint plus rapide, plus courte, alors que son regard tombait sur les fesses du garçon, qu'il sentait frémir sous ses doigts. Un bref instant, il eut la sensation d'avoir déjà connu ça, cette douceur et ce contact. Ses mains trouvaient toutes seules le chemin sur le corps de Shun, instinctivement. Elles se souvenaient pour lui. A lui aussi, son sexe restait inerte, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ça n'était pas ce qu'il voulait pour le moment.

\- Shun ? appela-t-il doucement.

Le garçon se retourna lentement, sans que les mains d'Aiolia ne quittent son corps : désormais, elles reposaient sur ses hanches.

\- On a déjà fait ça, constata Aiolia en souriant.

\- Oui, lui répondit Shun dans un souffle, je crois …

Les lèvres d'Aiolia sur les siennes lui coupèrent la parole. Surpris, Shun recula d'un pas, mais son compagnon suivit doucement le mouvement jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur de la douche. Il était froid et glissant, et Shun gémit mais ne refusa pas le baiser. D'elles-mêmes, ses mains vinrent s'accrocher aux hautes et larges épaules d'Aiolia, qui colla son corps plus au sien en réponse, et approfondit l'échange, jusqu'à ce que sa langue s'engouffre dans la bouche du garçon, qui gémit de nouveau.

Encore une fois, leurs corps se souvinrent pour eux. Shun l'avait déjà constaté à de nombreuses reprises, et ça l'avait un temps contrarier de ne pas se souvenir, mais à présent il s'en fichait. Il était tout à l'échange présent, tout entier tourné aux sensations qu'Aiolia faisait naître en lui en cet instant. Grâce à lui son corps et son âme étaient plus chauds, grâce à lui il se sentait plus vivant.

Mais soudain, le baiser prit fin et Shun sentit les mains d'Aiolia le serrer si fort qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Aiolia, inquiet.

\- Hein ? répliqua Shun, surpris. Euh … oui …

\- T'as failli tomber.

Ses jambes, tremblantes, s'étaient dérobées sous lui. Shun sourit.

\- Ouais, dit-il en s'essuyant le visage, sur lequel tombait encore l'eau de la douche. Ouais …

Aiolia, voyant que les bras du garçon tremblaient également, arrêta le jet d'eau et dit :

\- Tu vas aller t'assoir.

\- Ouais, confirma de nouveau Shun, un peu groggy.

Son compagnon sortit pour lui, du Surviseur, une large serviette en coton, dans laquelle Shun s'enroula des épaules jusqu'aux chevilles. Ses tremblements n'étaient pas dû au froid, ni au mal de l'espace, toujours pas revenu, mais à ce désir en lui qui ne pouvait, pour l'instant, que rester enfermé.

Le garçon s'assit sur le lit et, doucement, commença à frotter la serviette contre son corps. Il se sentait bien, quoi qu'un peu absent. Certainement des résidus des drogues envoyées par vagues successives dans son corps pendant ce long sommeil glacé. Une serviette autour des hanches et une autre sur la tête, Aiolia vint jusqu'à lui et, inquiet, lui demanda pour la énième fois s'il allait bien. Shun lui répondit d'un sourire, avant d'entendre l'estomac de son compagnon grogner.

\- Athéna a peut-être pas tort, rigola Aiolia, on ferait bien de manger.

Shun, lui, n'avait pas faim pour l'instant, mais ce petit moment d'absence qu'il venait d'avoir sous la douche le convainquit qu'il fallait qu'il se restaure également.

...

La cantine était bruyante. Ils étaient tous présents, sans exception, et si les premiers arrivés, ayant déjà terminés leur repas, digéraient à présent tranquillement sur leur chaise, riant et taquinant leurs camarades à qui mieux-mieux, les autres, arrivés plus tard – comme Shun et Aiolia, les cheveux encore humides – attaquaient leur plateau repas.

Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la nourriture que Shun réalisa qu'effectivement, il était affamé. D'ailleurs, sa perte d'équilibre sous la douche était sans doute due à ça. Il attaqua donc voracement son repas tout en souriant à certaines blagues de ses camarades, certaines de leurs taquineries, et en leur jetant des coups d'œil curieux. Angelo, manifestement arrivé sur les lieux avant tous les autres malgré qu'il ait quitté le pont inférieur parmi les derniers, était avachi sur sa chaise, les jambes étendues si loin sous la table qu'il en était presque allongé, et grignotait distraitement un gâteau au miel. A force de l'observer, Shun constata que, très souvent, Angelo adressait des regards par en-dessous à Shina. Lorsque la jeune femme le remarqua, elle s'amusa à en jouer et, l'air de rien, croisa les bras sur la table en faisant mine d'écouter ce que lui disait Marine, faisant ainsi généreusement ressortir sa poitrine. Angelo avala un morceau de son gâteau de travers et toussa. Shun sourit.

A ses côtés, Aiolia, qui n'avait rien remarqué, s'inquiétait de son grand-frère.

\- Ça va ta jambe ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- J'arrive à peine à bouger les orteils, répondit Aioros dans un sourire un peu raide. Mais ça va.

\- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie non ?

\- Athéna nous a assuré, Kanon et moi, que c'était normal, que les circuits se réveillaient plus lentement. T'inquiètes pas.

\- Mmh …

Aiolia piquait sa fourchette dans son assiette lorsqu'il entendit, à sa droite, Shun éternuer. Immédiatement, il le regarda et lui demanda, encore, s'il allait bien. Le garçon leva les yeux vers le plafond.

\- Arrêtes de me demander ça, répliqua-t-il, faussement agacé. Sinon je vais finir par me lasser.

Aiolia rigola et, distraitement, caressa le dos du garçon. Il le sentit frissonner à travers le vêtement, et retira immédiatement sa main, troublé. Shun lui adressa un regard en coin, pas le moins du monde gêné, et un sourire. Aiolia reporta son attention sur son assiette. Son sang battait à ses tempes.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, sentant un regard sur lui, il croisa celui de Kagaho. Ce-dernier le fixait intensément, les yeux brillants de colère. Aiolia fronça les sourcils, surpris, et détourna la tête. Il savait que Kagaho, qui avait pris l'habitude de s'isoler des autres, comme s'il n'était jamais à sa place, avait tendance à regarder tout le monde du coin de l'œil, mais de là à l'agresser ouvertement du regard, il ne s'y attendait pas. Et puis il regarda Shun, qui s'était penché vers un Shaka pâle qui ne parvenait pas à manger, déjà rattrapé par son mal de l'espace. Et il regarda Kagaho de nouveau, qui, les mâchoires serrées, l'ignorait désormais. C'était évidemment de la jalousie.

Le visage d'Athéna apparut sur l'écran principal de la cantine, derrière Angelo qui se redressa et se retourna lorsqu'elle les interpela tous.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Tout dépend pour qui, rigola Kanon avec un coup d'œil sur Shaka, qui virait au vert.

\- Pas trop désorienté ?

\- Complètement perdu ! répondit Angelo avec énergie. J'ai l'impression de dormir encore …

Il se tut, l'air de se trouver idiot, mais ses camarades comprenaient. Eux aussi ils étaient encore assez perturbé pour ne pas croire à leur réveil, ils agissaient instinctivement, s'étaient douchés parce qu'il le fallait, s'étaient habillés pour se réchauffer, se nourrissaient parce qu'ils en avaient besoin, mais agissaient uniquement par réflexe. Ils ne réalisaient pas qu'ils venaient de faire un bon de plus de cinq cent ans dans l'espace.

\- Je comprends, leur dit Athéna dans un sourire pixélisé. J'étais venu vous tenir au courant de la situation, mais je devrais peut-être attendre.

Le silence qui avait coulé sur la tablée à l'arrivée d'Athéna se fit plus tendu. Shun retint son souffle. Ikki, en face de lui, qui s'était retourné pour regarder l'écran, arrêta de mâcher momentanément le morceau de gâteau qu'il avait dans la bouche. Angelo fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers l'avant.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il, prudent. Un problème avec Espérance ?

\- On n'a pas pu y arriver ? demanda Milo à son tour.

\- Je parie que c'était des conneries, elle n'est pas habitable, lança Rhadamanthe d'un ton grinçant.

Shun ouvrit la bouche à son tour, prêt à demander si le problème ne venait pas plutôt de la Terre. Et si, en cours de route, ils s'étaient aperçus qu'en réalité, elle n'avait pas explosé ? Mais ses camarades l'ayant déjà oubliés, plus préoccupés par cette autre planète qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, qu'il n'osa rien. A la pace, il se crispa et serra les mâchoires.

\- Non, rien de tout ça, répondit Athéna avec douceur. Mais nous préférons savoir le plus de choses possible sur l'état de cette exo-lune avant d'y parvenir. N'oubliez pas que plus de cinq cent années se sont écoulées et la faune, ainsi que la flore, et peut-être toute la biosphère de la planète ont pu évolués. Il est préférable de s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucun danger pour vous.

Un soupir de soulagement collectif et quelques sourires accueillirent cette déclaration mais Shun baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Il était indigné, autant par la réaction de ses compagnons, que par la sienne.

\- Danger de quel genre ? demanda néanmoins Angelo, curieux.

\- Les dernières informations faisaient état de l'apparition de petits animaux, des mammifères, comme des petits rongeurs. Et si, avec les années, des prédateurs sont apparus, nous préférons le savoir.

\- Des prédateurs ?

\- Dès qu'il y a des proies, il y a des prédateurs, annonça Marine avec sérieux. C'est dans l'évolution, c'est comme ça. Le plus rassurant c'est que les prédateurs des rongeurs sont le plus souvent de grands oiseaux, tout simplement. Alors il n'y aura sans doute aucun danger pour nous.

\- Nous serons tout de même rassuré en ayant le plus d'informations possible, reprit Athéna. Poséidon a envoyé une sonde il y a quelques heures, et nous recevrons les réponses de ses analyses d'ici cent soixante heures terriennes.

Un court silence s'installa, pendant qu'ils faisaient tous le calcul. C'est finalement Camus qui dit :

\- Presque sept jours à attendre. On va stationner en orbite autour de la planète en attendant ?

\- Non, répondit Athéna avec un regard satisfait en direction de Camus. Nous sommes encore à quelques milliers de kilomètres du petit système solaire d'Espérance. En orbite, nous n'aurions pu garder qu'une gravité faible, alors que je préfère que vous vous habituiez à celle, plus forte, de la petite planète. Elle est une fois et demi plus grande que la Terre, à première vue ça n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça demande quand même de la résistance.

\- Ah ok, acquiesça Angelo, ce qui lui attira un regard agacé de la part de Rhadamanthe.

\- On y sera dans combien de temps ? demanda Shiryu avec curiosité.

\- Un peu plus de quinze jours, répondit Athéna, manifestement rassurée de leur réaction à tous. Si les résultats de la sonde nous apprennent des choses inquiétantes, nous aurons le temps de vous préparer convenablement.

\- A nous défendre ? demanda Ikki après avoir enfin avalé sa bouchée de gâteau.

\- Et à vous débrouiller sur une planète presque totalement boisée surtout.

\- Nous débrouiller … c'est-à-dire ? demanda Hyôga à son tour.

Athéna prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre à cette question. La plupart des hommes et des femmes étaient pendus à ses lèvres, mais Aiolia pensait avoir un début de réponse. Il était évident que cette navette avait été conçu pour les voyages, courts ou longs, mais pas pour que des hommes y vivent éternellement. Ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire en arrivant sur cette planète, c'était apprendre à y survivre : construire des habitations, se nourrir eux-mêmes. S'installer définitivement. Voilà ce qu'Athéna voulait qu'ils apprennent.

Lorsqu'elle leur répondit et leur annonça cette réalité, certains restèrent figés, surpris, alors que d'autres, ceux qui, comme Aiolia, s'attendaient à cette déclaration, acquiesçaient simplement.

Shun écouta Athéna parler, puis écouta certains de ses camarades émettre quelques suppositions et quelques idées, perdu dans ses pensées, réfugié derrière son mutisme. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir la Terre de la tête, cette planète qui les avait vu naître, et qu'ils avaient tenté de sauver bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas comment – tous ces souvenirs perdus le hantait – mais il savait que c'était idiot. Espérance c'était un nouveau départ, et s'installer là-bas c'était apprendre de nouvelles choses, presque une nouvelle aventure. Ça lui faisait certes un peu peur, mais en même temps, et ça le surprit, il avait hâte.

...

Quelques heures s'étaient encore écoulées depuis la petite réunion à la cantine et Poséidon, occupé à surveiller la progression de la sonde dans l'espace, qui se dirigeait, lentement mais sûrement, vers Espérance, entendit un bip d'avertissement venir d'un autre moniteur. Distrait, il téléchargea les informations survenues, mais il eut à peine le temps de les regarder qu'Athéna apparut.

\- Tout se déroule comme prévu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Bien que les chances soient très faibles, il n'était pas rare qu'une sonde sans protection dans l'immensité de l'espace voit sa trajectoire coupée par celle d'un objet stellaire, peu importe lequel. Voilà pourquoi Poséidon gardait un œil dessus.

\- Tout va bien, répondit-il, les sourcils néanmoins froncés d'inquiétude.

Athéna, depuis qu'elle avait informé les passagers qu'ils allaient passés quinze jours entiers dans cette navette les uns sur les autres, souriait plus facilement. Ils avaient mieux réagis qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Mais Poséidon, lui, n'était pas tranquille. Elle ne voyait pas le danger que lui percevait.

Certes, comme elle le leur avait recommandé, après s'être restaurés ils s'étaient presque tous rendus dans la salle de sport, à la poupe du vaisseau, au pont supérieur, afin d'habituer leur corps à la gravité et empêcher l'atrophie musculaire. Pour le moment, ils obéissaient tous sans poser de question, un peu perturbés et perdus par la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Mais les choses n'allaient pas durer. Et manifestement, ça commençait déjà à changer.

\- Rapport du déjeuner, annonça-t-il gravement.

\- Encore ? rigola Athéna. Je croyais l'avoir désactivé, c'est inutile ce genre de rapport.

\- Je l'ai réactivé derrière toi.

Court silence entre les deux intelligences, qui se jaugèrent du regard.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Athéna.

\- Par précaution.

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! J'ai confiance en eux !

\- Pas moi ! Et j'ai eu raison de me méfier.

Interpelée, Athéna fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ils sont trente-et-un on est d'accord ?

\- Jusqu'ici oui.

\- Le rapport fait état du nettoyage de trente-et-un plateaux, trente-et-un verres, trente-et-une fourchettes et vingt-neuf couteaux.

Athéna ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne dit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas défendre ses enfants avec ce genre d'information. Poséidon dit alors tout haut ce qu'elle pensait en silence :

\- Ça veut dire que deux d'entre eux se promènent maintenant avec un couteau sur eux.

* * *

Tadaaaaa ! Ils sont à peine réveillés que des dangers et des mystères arrivent déjà ! Je précise pour qu'on soit bien d'accord, même si c'est peut-être pas utile, mais les mille ans écoulés indiqués au début du chapitre, c'est par rapport au prologue et non pas à la fin de "Le Soleil, la Lune et l'Orage".

Alors, avez-vous peur ? D'après vous, qui a prit les couteaux ?

Je vous laisse mariner et je vous dis à dans quelques jours (là je pars chez ma sœur, on va se faire un MacDo ;))

Ps : j'ai appelé ce chapitre **Réveils 2.0** parce que le premier chap de la première partie s'appelait **Réveils** , tout bêtement xD


	3. 2 Six femmes dans un vaisseau

**2**

 **Six femmes dans un vaisseau**

Kagaho, le visage en sueur, termina sa dernière traction et se laissa tomber au sol. Il avait repris ces exercices instinctivement dès qu'Athéna leur avait parlé de cette salle de musculation, au pont supérieur, s'appropriant le matériel en quelques secondes contrairement à ses camarades qui, eux, étaient restés les bras ballants devant les barres de tractions, les rameurs, les bancs, les butterfly et les pédaliers, pensant sûrement avoir à faire à quelques obscurs instruments de torture. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Kagaho, qui n'eut pas besoin de lire les notices des écrans tactiles. Car, contrairement aux autres, lui, il n'avait rien oublié.

Le souffle court et le corps frémissant, heureux de pouvoir délier ses muscles après la cryogénisation, Kagaho s'empara d'une petite serviette en coton et s'assit sur l'un des bancs abdominaux. Le cuir soupira lorsqu'il s'installa. Il passa la serviette derrière sa nuque, essuyant les lignes de sueur qui coulait dans son dos. Cette petite séance de sport lui avait fait un bien fou. Distraitement, il parcourut la salle de ses yeux violets. Les autres, moins tenaces, étaient déjà presque tous partis. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, car la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient pas utilisé le matériel convenablement et s'étaient plus fait mal qu'autre chose. Ils avaient vraiment tout oublié. Kagaho n'aurait jamais imaginé ça.

Ne restaient, finalement, que les plus opiniâtres d'entre eux, un peu têtus. Angelo, appelé par Athéna à la salle de contrôle, venait de partir, laissant derrière lui Milo, Camus, Hyôga, Dante, Shina, Minos et Kryshna. La plupart restait seul dans leur coin, hormis Milo et Camus, qui ne se quittaient plus. Surpris, comme chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble, Kagaho suivit distraitement leur chamaillerie :

\- Arrête Milo ! lança Camus en se redressant en position assise, repoussant les mains de son compagnon.

\- Mais quoi ! répliqua ce-dernier en riant. J'assure tes pompes !

\- Nan tu me pelotes !

\- Bah je serais quand même idiot de ne pas en profiter.

Ce faisant, Milo replaça ses mains où elles étaient alors que Camus se rallongeait dos au sol en grognant. A quelques pas d'eux, Shina, occupée avec des poids, avait elle aussi suivit l'échange et lança tout sourire de sa voix un peu rauque :

\- Allez dans votre chambre !

Ce qui fit rire Hyôga. Quant à Minos, non loin, il était tellement crispé qu'il aurait été bien capable de se déchirer un muscle sur le butterfly. Kagaho devinait sans problème les raisons de ses crispations involontaires : ils s'étaient tous sevrés de l'acétate de cyprotérone, il le sentait lui aussi. Le désir sexuel qui s'éveillait. Malheureusement, ils ne pourront être tous satisfaits. Premièrement, les femmes étaient très peu nombreuses, et ils n'étaient pas tous homosexuels ou bisexuels. Et pour ceux qui l'étaient, ils étaient tous en couples. Sans s'en rendre compte, Kagaho serra les poings à s'en faire mal. Un peu plus tôt, d'un commun accord, Shun et Aiolia avaient quitté la salle ensemble.

Que ces deux-là se soient retrouvés malgré les souvenirs effacés et la situation relevait presque du miracle. Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles se passer ainsi ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas suivi le même chemin que Milo et Camus ? Tout en regardant justement Camus dégager les mains de Milo de ses cuisses pour la énième fois, Kagaho sentit l'indignation le crisper. Il se souvenait de cette époque, avant leur capture par l'Alliance et leur première cryogénisation, où ces deux-là ne s'entendaient pas. Vraiment pas. Ils étaient incapables de rester dans une même pièce sans en arriver aux insultes et aux coups. Evidemment, la tension sexuelle qui régnait entre eux, même à cette époque, était sans doute la grande responsable de cette animosité, mais Camus, qui se revendiquait farouchement hétérosexuel, ne supportait par les avances grivoises de Milo, et tout pouvait très vite dégénérer. Kagaho se souvint tout particulièrement de cette scène, dans un couloir de l'Institut, en plein changement de faction, quand Milo s'était écrié :

\- Arrête de faire ta petite pucelle, j'suis sûr que t'adorerais t'en prendre une dans le cul !

Il n'était pas du genre de Camus de perdre son sang-froid, et d'ordinaire ce-dernier ignorait tout simplement les insultes que Milo lui balançait en veux-tu en voilà, mais pas ce jour-là. Ce jour-là, il lui avait sauté dessus dans un cri, et les deux hommes avaient roulé par terre, échangeant coup sur coup. Kagaho ne se souvenait pas exactement comment ils avaient été séparés, mais le fait que deux hommes que tout opposait et qui, avant de plonger dans ce monde virtuel, ne se supportaient pas, finissent par devenir amant, voilà qui l'avait surpris.

Un temps, il avait espéré que la chose inverse se produise sur Shun et Aiolia : ils étaient amants avant la cryogénisation, mais ne le seraient peut-être plus une fois leur mémoire effacée. Mais il n'en fut rien. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, malgré l'abattement sombre d'Aiolia. A croire que rien, pas même l'oubli le plus total, ne pouvait les séparer.

Kagaho se leva vivement du banc, en colère, et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière alors que Camus râlait encore contre son compagnon qui riait. S'il avait accepté la proposition de l'Alliance de se faire refroidir lui aussi ; s'il avait accepté de quitter ceux de sa garnison et de sombrer dans un sommeil froid, enfermé dans ces boîtes, c'était uniquement sur ce faible espoir de voir Shun et Aiolia s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Un espoir qui, très vite, s'était évanouit. Ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ils s'étaient retrouvés malgré des centaines d'années de sommeil, malgré l'oubli, malgré la peur, l'éloignement et le danger. Et lui, un intrus dans cette garnison qui n'était pas la sienne, était condamné à rester seul.

Sur sa route à destination de sa cabine, il croisa Mû qui lui adressa un regard scrutateur. Kagaho, inquiet, fit mine de l'ignorer. Il savait que cet homme était le psychologue du vaisseau, et que rien n'échappait à ses yeux et son esprit acéré, et il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire démasquer de sitôt. D'abord, réparer son erreur.

Il ne parvenait pas à s'enlever cette image de la tête ; cet instant où il avait fait le mauvais choix, lorsque le Docteur de l'Institut leur avait annoncé, avant la cryogénisation de la garnison sélectionnée et l'envoie de l'autre loin dans l'espace à bord d'Olympus, qu'ils auraient besoin d'en cloner trois d'entre eux afin de garder, pour les futurs Tutélaires en charge des Produits dans l'avenir, une stabilité mémorielle. Kagaho s'était porté volontaire. Deux autres de ses camarades avaient été clonés, mais lui avait choisi de rester. Le Docteur et le Directeur l'avaient remercié. Sage Markaris, son supérieur, l'avait détesté. On n'abandonnait pas une garnison. Mais Kagaho avait pris cette décision en espérant que Shun aurait oublié Aiolia, et qu'il pourrait lui revenir. Les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme il l'avait espéré.

Mille ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait fait cette erreur. Il avait dormi cinq cent ans sur Terre, vivant une réalité virtuelle préprogrammée, pendant que ses camarades se rendaient sur Espérance pour veiller au bon déroulement de la Terraformation ; puis il avait dormi cinq cent années supplémentaires à bord de Pacifitia, perdu au milieu de l'espace. Mille ans dont il pouvait sentir la présence obscure, sans aucun souvenir, et dont il était le seul, ici, à sentir le poids. Il avait pris la mauvaise décision. Il avait fait une erreur. Et tout ça pour un petit Programmeur qui ne le regardait même pas.

Mais il pouvait réparer cette erreur. Il pouvait se racheter auprès de son Général. Pour ça, il lui suffisant de prendre contact avec Olympus.

 _..._

 _Au même moment, salle de contrôle …_

\- Et il y a un moyen de savoir qui c'est ou pas ? demanda Angelo.

\- Nous avons regardé les enregistrements des caméras de la cantine, mais c'est impossible à dire, répondit platement Poséidon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- On attend.

Les sourcils froncés, les cheveux collés au front par la sueur, Angelo garda le silence. Athéna l'avait fait appeler quelques minutes plus tôt, mais depuis qu'il était arrivé elle n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole. Elle semblait se sentir coupable de la situation. Après tout, Poséidon l'avait mise en garde contre d'éventuelles complications, mais elle avait choisi de faire confiance aux hommes et à leur instinct animal. Elle avait eu tort. Pour deux d'entre eux au moins.

\- On attend ?! répéta Angelo, estomaqué. On attend quoi, que quelqu'un se fasse poignarder ?!

\- Tu as une autre solution ? hasarda Poséidon.

\- Oui, on fouille tout le monde !

\- S'ils ont été malins au point de ne pas se faire attraper par les caméras de sécurité, ils ne vont pas avoir gardé les couteaux sur eux.

Angelo soupira. Il avait naïvement pensé que quitter cette Terre détruite et brûlée les mettrait en sécurité, à l'abri de tout danger. Manifestement, il avait eu tort.

\- Il y a quelques personnes en qui tu as confiance parmi les passagers ? lui demanda Poséidon, l'air de rien.

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit Angelo dans un soupir. Milo est idiot mais il est fiable, et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait plus droit que Kanon … Aiolia est trop impulsif pour que je lui en parle, mais Mû pourra !

\- Choisis-en quelques-uns pour partager cette information, que tu ne sois pas seul à devoir ouvrir l'œil. Et peut-être que les femmes devront rester les unes avec les autres à partir de maintenant.

\- Nous garderons un œil sur elles, déclara Athéna avec douceur.

Malgré ce ton, Angelo entendit nettement qu'elle se sentait coupable. Et qu'elle avait peur. Les poings serrés, il acquiesça. Poséidon avait raison, ceux qui avaient gardé les couteaux sur eux l'avaient sans doute fait pour une raison évidente : soumettre les femmes. Donc les coupables n'étaient pas en couple. Ce qui, en réalité, n'en éliminait que très peu de l'équation : il pouvait d'ores et déjà innocenter Camus et Milo, ainsi qu'Aiolia et Shun. Et peut-être également Pandore et Minos, qui semblaient proches, mais pour eux il ne pouvait rien affirmer. Sauf si … sauf s'il s'agissait d'un désir de se protéger, et non pas d'attaquer. Dans ce cas, Aiolia pouvait tout aussi bien être coupable, lui qui veillait sur Shun comme un lion protégerait son territoire. Il aurait pu opter pour une arme.

\- Toutes les caméras ont été réactivées, reprit Poséidon, le sortant de ses pensées. Même celles des couloirs que nous avions éteintes.

A la droite de l'écran principal s'affichèrent des dizaines de carrés, portions d'images des différents ponts, différents étages et différents secteurs de la navette. Dans la salle de musculation se trouvaient encore Milo, Camus, Hyôga, Minos et Kryshna ; Shina en sortait tout juste, s'essuyant manifestement le visage à l'aide d'une serviette. Elle se dirigeait vers l'élévateur. Un instant, Angelo la suivit des yeux. Il allait lui en parler. Il ne pouvait pas encore dire s'il avait oui ou non confiance en elle mais elle était assez intelligente pour l'aider, même si elle pouvait s'avérer aussi incontrôlable qu'Aiolia. De toute façon, s'il voulait mettre les femmes en sécurité, il allait devoir leur en parler, à chacune d'entre elles. D'autres vadrouillaient ici et là dans Pacifitia : la bibliothèque numérique, l'infirmerie ou encore dans ce qui s'appelait un labo scientifique, mais aussi dans ce qui semblait être un hangar immense. Angelo y reconnut deux ou trois silhouettes qu'il identifia comme étant Jabu, Nachi et June. Une femme avec deux hommes. Il se raidit immédiatement.

\- Je vais prévenir Shina pour commencer, déclara-t-il. Avec elle, on regroupera toutes les femmes dans deux chambres communicantes.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Poséidon sans plus quitter les dizaines de petits écrans des yeux.

\- A la moindre nouvelle information, tiens-nous au courant grâce aux terminaux muraux, lui conseilla doucement Athéna.

\- Ok.

Angelo sortit de la salle de contrôle bien plus troublé que lorsqu'il y était entré.

...

Shina, en sueur et essoufflée, s'apprêtait à se mettre sous la douche lorsque la voix de la navette la fit sursauter en disant :

\- Ouverture.

Enfilant à la va-vite le tee-shirt qu'elle venait de retirer, la jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain, prête à rabrouer son visiteur, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'Angelo. Ce qui ne l'arrêta pas pour autant.

\- Tu viens foutre quoi ici ? lança-t-elle, agacée que sa porte s'ouvre sans résistance. C'est ma cabine !

\- Excuse-moi, répondit Angelo, manifestement gêné. Je ne pensais pas que …

Son regard descendit sur les cuisses de la jeune femme, qui ne portait en tout et pour tout que son fameux tee-shirt et sa culotte. Elle n'avait pas cru bon d'enfiler son pantalon.

\- Tu veux quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, un brin agressive.

Sa petite séance de musculation lui avait fait du bien et l'avait détendu, mais elle se sentait de nouveau crispée à cause de cette intrusion. Elle avait tenté de trouver un système de verrouillage à sa porte, mais il ne semblait pas y en avoir. Et elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Pourtant, elle savait que s'il y avait un homme qu'elle ne devait pas craindre, c'était bien Angelo.

Lorsqu'elle le pressa une seconde fois de lui donner la raison de sa présence, ce-dernier lui raconta ce qu'il venait d'apprendre dans la salle de contrôle. La jeune femme resta étonnamment stoïque, bien que ses muscles, bien visibles à cause du peu de vêtements qu'elle portait, se soient crispés imperceptiblement.

Ils convinrent ensembles de la marche à suivre.

Angelo savait déjà où se trouvait June, restait à trouver Geist, Shunrei, Marine et Pandore. Il se proposait de se rendre au hangar dans les entrailles de la navette pendant que Shina interrogerait les terminaux muraux afin qu'Athéna ou Poséidon scrutent les images des caméras de sécurité pour elle, qu'elle mette la main sur ses camarades féminines le plus tôt possible. Et selon leur emplacement, elle préviendrait Angelo.

La jeune femme termina de se rhabiller et tous deux, encore fatigués de leur séance de sport, ils sortirent. Immédiatement, Angelo s'engouffra dans l'élévateur, alors que Shina appuyait sur le bouton d'appel du terminal du couloir. Le visage d'Athéna s'afficha instantanément sur l'écran.

...

Shun n'était pas resté bien longtemps dans la salle de sport. Il avait tenté quelques tractions, s'était même essayé au butterfly et avait pris quelques minutes afin de soulever un peu de poids, mais il avait vite sentit la force de cette gravité sur ses muscles. Il avait l'impression d'être plus lourd et plus lent depuis qu'Athéna leur avait annoncé, alors qu'ils se restauraient dans la cantine, que la gravité allait être amenée à 1,5G. Comme elle l'avait souligné, ça ne paraissait pas grand-chose, mais en réalité le garçon sentait l'attraction sur son corps. Presque comme si chacun des pores de sa peau étaient lentement mais continuellement tirés vers le bas.

Voilà pourquoi pratiquer tous ces exercices physiques l'avait tant fatigué. Il était vite sortit de la salle, suivit par Aiolia qui, arrivé au pont supérieur, avait suivi son grand-frère dans la salle de jeu qui se trouvait au bout du couloir des cabines. Shun l'avait assuré qu'il resterait dans sa chambre pour prendre une autre douche et s'allonger, car il était épuisé, et c'était tout à fait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Mais le sommeil lui avait échappé.

Ne parvenant pas à s'endormir, il avait, dans un premier temps, fixé le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que, tout autour de lui, les murs se rapprochaient et que l'air devenait rare. Le mal de l'espace revenait graduellement, lentement, et la panique avec lui. Et ça, c'était chaque fois qu'il n'avait rien à penser, rien hormis sa situation actuelle et ladite panique. Alors, pour s'occuper l'esprit, il s'était levé, chancelant, et, d'une voix mal assurée, avait demandé au Surviseur un plan du vaisseau. Il s'était donc retrouvé avec, entre les mains, une feuille de vingt centimètres sur trente qui lui présentait chaque pont de Pacifitia, chaque secteur, chaque pièce.

Les cabines se trouvaient au secteur C, comme il le savait, mais le plan les désignait sous le nom de « quartier des officiers ». Au niveau juste en-dessous se trouvait une « bibliothèque numérique », au niveau encore plus bas la « salle d'entraînement », puis, au dernier niveau, la « salle cryogénique ». Le secteur B, quant à lui, était composé de la « coquerie », que Shun devina être la cantine, du « labo médical », qui devait être l'infirmerie, ainsi que d'un « labo scientifique » et, au niveau le plus inférieur, d'un « hangar principal d'armement ». Au secteur A, tout à l'avant de la navette, semblait être regroupée les pièces de commande les plus importantes : au niveau supérieur se trouvait la salle de contrôle, tout à côté la salle d'embarquement, cette pièce où ils avaient tous été harnachés dans ces fameux sièges anti-crash au moment du décollage, et au niveau en-dessous se trouvait la salle de pilotage, que Shun reconnut sous l'appellation « passerelle ». Quelques flèches lui indiquaient la présence, dans le même coin, d'une « batterie radar standard » et d'une « batterie de laser avant », certainement des systèmes de défense qui devaient être uniquement visibles depuis l'extérieur du vaisseau ; le niveau d'en-dessous n'était qu'un grand « salon d'observation ». Au niveau inférieur se trouvait la « salle des machines », où quelques autres flèches l'informèrent de la présence de « capsules anti-gravité », de « système de propulsion anti-gravité », du « cœur thermonucléaire » et des « valves d'hydrogène », ainsi que du « moteur à hyperpropulsion » et des « systèmes de refroidissements ». Rien de tous cela ne lui parlait. Ses yeux revenant en arrière, il parcourut de nouveau le secteur B, puis C, et s'arrêta sur le D, tout à l'arrière de la navette. Ici, il n'y avait que deux niveaux, alors que les autres secteurs en comptaient quatre. Le niveau supérieur était un « hangar de marchandises », muni, lui aussi semblait-il, d'une « batterie de laser », et le niveau inférieur n'était qu'un immense « réservoir d'hydrogène ». A l'extérieur, une masse en forme de cône inversé reliée au secteur D, immense par rapport à l'échelle générale, était désignée sous le nom de « fusée de propulsion ».

Le tout avait une forme simple, pas très esthétique mais on ne peut plus fonctionnel et pragmatique, qui faisait penser, dans l'ensemble, à un cachalot sans nageoire. Dès que cette image lui vint, Shun sourit, avant de se demander, troublé, ce que pouvait bien être un cachalot. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Bien décidé à ne pas rester ici à attendre qu'une nouvelle crise le submerge, Shun quitta sa cabine et prit l'élévateur pour descendre au niveau juste en-dessous, là où, selon son plan, se trouvait la bibliothèque. Le seul endroit qui, il l'espérait, aurait des réponses à ses questions. Ou serait susceptible, du moins, de lui en apprendre plus sur ce passé qu'il avait oublié.

Lorsqu'il y entra, il constata non sans surprise qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée. Marine, une tablette lumineuse en main, assise sur une petite table au fond de la pièce, l'accueillit d'un sourire. A ses pieds, Kiki était allongé sur le sol, battant des jambes dans le vide, avec également une tablette numérique dans les mains. Plongé qu'il était dans sa lecture, il ne tourna pas la tête, hypnotisé par les images. Shun s'avança, son plan en main.

\- Toi aussi tu as trouvé cette pièce ? lui demanda Marine en désignant du menton la feuille qu'il tenait.

\- Euh …

Shun, avisant, sous les coudes de la jeune femme, le même plan que le sien, ne trouva rien à dire et sourit à la place. Manifestement, il n'était pas le seul à tenter de mieux comprendre son environnement.

\- Ici c'est calme, reprit Marine d'une voix douce. Les autres sont soient dans la salle de jeu soit dans la salle de sport, et ils sont bruyants. Et je me suis dit qu'ici je pourrais trouver quelques réponses.

\- Pareil, répondit Shun en scrutant les étagères du regard.

Il s'approcha d'une bibliothèque haute de plus de deux mètres et tendit la main. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur une mince tablette, qu'il tira lentement avant de l'examiner. En réalité, ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour des tablettes se trouvèrent être des écrans très fins encadrés de métal noir. Regardant à travers l'écran qu'il tenait, il distingua ses pieds. Cette technologie ne lui disait rien. Il ignorait ses fonctionnalités.

Semblant sentir le contact avec sa peau, le cadrage métallique s'alluma d'une lumière bleue pâle à chacun de ses quatre coins, ce qui alluma, en retour, l'écran. Manifestement, tout se faisait par contact tactile. Des lettres apparurent devant ses yeux et Shun lut « _Dompter l'hydrogène stellaire – Toute l'histoire du voyage dans l'espace et de la conquête spatiale._ » Manifestement à chaque écran correspondait un ouvrage. De quoi gagner de l'espace et donc pouvoir en installer plus. Néanmoins, Shun ressentit un vague pincement au cœur, lui qui aimait tant la texture du papier et perdre son temps à feuilleter un livre.

\- On s'habitue vite, lui dit Marine en changeant de page d'une caresse de l'index, c'est très instinctif. Mais ça fait mal aux yeux au bout d'un moment.

A ses pieds, Kiki poussa un rire d'enfant conquis. Manifestement, l'histoire qu'il lisait lui plaisait beaucoup. Shun reposa l'écran, qui s'éteignit aussitôt retourné dans la bibliothèque.

\- Et je trouve qu'ici, on a une belle vue, souffla Marine distraitement.

Shun regarda la jeune femme, intrigué, mais cette-dernière avait tourné la tête et regardait par un hublot carré d'un mètre sur un, juste à sa droite, que le garçon n'avait pas remarqué. Et pour cause, les murs étant noirs, tout comme l'extérieur, cette fenêtre passait inaperçu. Il s'approcha, et regarda à son tour.

Le vertige le prit aussitôt. Au loin, très certainement situé à une distance impossible à imaginer pour un esprit aussi limité que celui d'un être humain, flottait un nuage de gaz et de poussière orange, bleu et vert. Il était là, éloigné d'eux de plusieurs centaines de milliers de kilomètres, certainement grand de plusieurs kilomètres également, étrangement immobile au milieu de ce néant profondément obscur. Pourtant, Athéna leur avait annoncé, pendant leur repas, que Pacifitia avançait encore à une vitesse dont il avait oublié les chiffres tant ils étaient impressionnants, maintenant la gravité à une force supportable pour les humains. La respiration brutalement courte et rapide, Shun tourna le dos au hublot et ferma les yeux. Tout son corps tremblait. Ce vide, qu'il avait regardé, entourait le vaisseau, de toute part. Et la coque, pourtant en titane, semblait si fine sur le plan que lui avait imprimé le Surviseur.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Marine, inquiète.

\- Oui, répondit Shun après avoir déglutit difficilement. Ça va.

\- Désolé, j'ai oublié ton mal de l'espace. Moi ça ne me fait rien. Tu as pris ton cachet ?

\- Au repas tout à l'heure. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Juste un vertige.

\- Tu es venu ici en cherchant quelque chose en particulier ?

Shun sourit et rouvrit les paupières, heureux que Marine l'aide à penser à autre chose. Elle était la bienveillance même, et semblait vouloir veiller au bienêtre de toutes les personnes présentes à bord. D'ailleurs, sans même que personne ne le lui ai demandé, elle avait derechef gardé Kiki avec elle, s'occupant de lui comme une mère le ferait de son fils.

\- Je ne sais pas, déclara le garçon en regardant la centaine de bibliothèque présente dans la pièce. Mais j'ai la sensation d'avoir oublié tellement de chose que ça me frustre.

Marine rit, un petit son clair et sincère qui allégea le mal-être de Shun.

\- Je suis exactement dans la même situation que toi ! lança-t-elle avec entrain. Et je suis désolée de te dire ça mais, malheureusement, ce n'est pas ici que tu trouveras les réponses … enfin, si tu en trouveras mais … comment dire, ces livres parlent naturellement de chose que j'ai oublié, alors forcément je ne comprends pas un mot sur deux. Et c'est encore plus frustrant que de ne rien comprendre.

Shun sourit. Il n'était pas désespéré pour autant, au contraire. Il avait encore plus envie de se lancer à l'assaut de ces étagères qui, toutes, semblaient garder un trésor. Encore une fois, il eut la sensation de connaître cette situation, cette petite excitation avant de se plonger dans l'inconnu, et ici ça n'était pas dû à la présence d'Aiolia mais bel et bien à celle du mystère, et du frémissement qui accompagnait toujours un début de recherche. Il était évident que, dans son ancienne vie, il avait fait ça très souvent, et aimait ça, sans doute.

\- Ceci dit, reprit Marine avec un sourire, nous aurons certainement assez de temps toi et moi pour lire tout ça. Alors, arrivé au bout, on comprendre peut-être quelque chose.

Elle pouffa de rire, et Shun, ayant complètement oublié le vertige qui l'avait pris lorsqu'il avait regardé par le hublot, rit lui aussi. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit alors brusquement, les faisant sursauter tous les trois, et Shina entra comme une tornade.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement à sa comparse.

\- Bah je lis, lui répondit sèchement Marine.

Shun fit discrètement un pas en arrière lorsqu'il sentit la tension qui raidissait le corps en sueur de Shina. Cette-dernière lui adressa un coup d'œil acéré avant d'en revenir à Marine.

\- Suis-moi faut que je te dise un truc, dit-elle brusquement.

\- Tu ne peux pas me le dire ici ? rétorqua aussitôt sa camarade.

La façon dont elles se parlaient différait grandement de la façon dont Marine avait parlé avec Shun. Manifestement, ces deux-là avaient des difficultés à s'entendre, mais elles prenaient apparemment sur elles pour ne pas se sauter à la figure.

\- Non, répliqua Shina d'un ton brusque. Viens avec moi, faut qu'on aille chercher Pandore à la salle d'observation.

Marine adressa à la jeune femme debout à ses côtés un regard curieux et grave à la fois, mais ne dit rien ni ne bougea. Se sentant de trop, Shun dit timidement :

\- Je vais vous laisser c'est …

\- Non Shun, lui sourit Marine en se levant. L'écran commençait à me faire mal aux yeux de toute façon.

Elle lâcha sa tablette qui, après deux clignotements, s'éteignit, et s'accroupit pour attirer l'attention du petit Kiki, toujours plongé dans son histoire.

\- Et si on allait à la salle d'observation voir les étoiles ? lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

\- J'peux emmener mon livre ? supplia immédiatement le petit garçon.

\- Non, je préfère que les livres restent ici sinon tu risques de les perdre. Repose-le où tu l'as trouvé, comme ça tu le retrouveras plus facilement quand on reviendra.

\- Mais j'ai pas fini l'histoire !

Shina, perdant patience, soupira et grommela quelque chose que Shun ne comprit pas, mais il préféra s'éloigner d'elle, détournant le regard. Non pas qu'elle lui fasse peur mais … si, elle lui faisait peur. Il était visible chez cette jeune femme que la violence lui venait facilement, et il ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle était dangereuse pour lui ou non.

Finalement, après avoir promis à Kiki qu'ils reviendraient ici après avoir retrouvé Pandore, Marine parvint à lui faire lâcher sa tablette et, ensemble, accompagné d'une Shina agacée, ils quittèrent la bibliothèque. Shun se retrouva seul. Le silence le submergea et, se faisant violence pour ne pas regarder par le hublot, le garçon prit l'écran que Marine lisait avant de sortir. Immédiatement, ce-dernier se ralluma à la page ouverte mais, sur un onglet en hauteur, il put lire le titre de l'ouvrage : « _La Nébuleuse de la Lagune, nouvel espoir pour l'Humanité ?_ » Intrigué, Shun s'installa sur la chaise précédemment occupée par Marine et fit revenir le texte en arrière.

Sa lecture ne lui apprit que peu de chose : cette nébuleuse avait été découverte en mille sept cent quarante-sept par un astronome français du nom de Guillaume Le Gentil, mais n'avait pu être plus profondément observée qu'en mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-sept par le télescope Hubble, date à laquelle elle fut plus couramment désignée sous le nom de M8 ou NGC6523. Située dans la constellation du Sagittaire, elle était lointaine de la Voie Lactée de plus de cinq mille deux cent années-lumière, et mesurait près de cent-dix années-lumière de diamètre. Très longtemps, les scientifiques avaient cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un immense nuage d'hydrogène et de poussière, une gigantesque pouponnière stellaire, car les étoiles qui la composaient étaient jeunes et très chaudes. Voilà pourquoi ils ne s'y étaient pas intéressés pendant près de trois cent ans, jusqu'à ce que, en l'an deux mille trois cent cinq, l'état de la Terre soit assez alarmant pour que les astronomes les plus optimistes envoient, au quatre coin de la galaxie des sondes spatiales à la recherche de mondes habitables – des sondes manifestement capables d'ouvrir des « trous de vers » microscopiques afin de se rendre d'un point à un autre de l'univers presque instantanément. Et contre toute attente, ils avaient découvert un système solaire très prometteur en périphérie de cette nébuleuse diffuse, loin de la chaleur de la super géante bleue qui l'éclairait – l'étoile 9 du Sagittaire. Peu après, l'envoie d'autres sondes plus intelligentes et sophistiquées permit la découverte d'une petite planète ressemblant fortement à la Terre lors de sa naissance turbulente, et qu'il était donc possible de Terraformer.

Ce texte, agrémenté de graphiques, de calculs et d'études, s'arrêtait à cette déclaration et proposait à l'utilisateur de continuer avec la tablette 4B-6E-32P, dont le titre était manifestement « _Espérance – où, quand, comment ?_ ». Shun eut énormément de mal à trouver ladite tablette, car il lui fallut un peu plus d'une heure pour comprendre que sa désignation correspondait en réalité à un ordre de rangement : quatrième bibliothèque, sixième étagère, trente-deuxième place. Une fois qu'il mit la main dessus, il s'abima dans la lecture, qui lui relatait toute l'histoire de la découverte de cette exo-lune habitable, et de la réalisation, somme toute plutôt risquée, de sa Terraformation. Il découvrit que des hommes y avaient déjà été envoyés, voyageant à bord d'une navette nommée Olympus, et que leur mission était de s'assurer du bon développement de la transformation de la petite planète, avant de revenir sur Terre et d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à toute l'Humanité. Sauf que, manifestement, la navette n'était jamais revenue, car le texte ne faisait pas le récit de son retour. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il se mit à la recherche de la tablette annexe, la 19B-5E-79P, qui s'intitulait « _Olympus, pionnière de l'espace._ ».

Il s'absorba tellement dans ses lectures qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer.

...

Parvenu dans le hangar, Angelo resta cloué sur place. L'endroit était gigantesque ; haut de plusieurs mètres, il emplissait manifestement toute la largeur de Pacifitia et était rempli de caisses énormes, de boîtes en métal aussi imposantes que l'avaient été les Crochefers, et d'une dizaine de squelettes métallique aussi larges que hauts. Intrigué, il s'approcha de l'un d'eux, avisant les jambes courtes, les bras longs terminés par des anneaux de fixation, et le torse dans lequel se trouvait une nacelle de commande surmontée d'un dôme protecteur en verre. Sur le plastron noir, les lettres A.M.A apparaissaient en gris, mais il ignorait ce que signifiaient ces sigles.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait aussi des navettes de transport. Fuselées, noires comme la nuit, leur revêtement, loin de briller comme celui de Pacifitia, était mat, plat, sans aucune brillance d'aucune sorte. Angelo entendit alors ces mots, raisonner dans son esprit comme par instinct : revêtement fantôme. Il ne s'agissait pas, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, de simples véhicules de transports. C'étaient des corvettes de combat. Sur le flanc de l'une d'entre elle, il put lire : « _Maraudeur III – Classe F2 – Leader 1_ » Encore une fois, il ne sut pas trop ce que cela signifiait.

Des voix à quelques mètres de lui attirèrent son attention et Angelo se détourna de ses trouvailles pour s'approcher des silhouettes qui se dégageaient en contre-jour d'une source de lumière blanche.

\- Hey ! s'écria Jabu lorsqu'il l'eut vu. Regardes un peu ce qu'on a trouvé ! C'est dingue non !

Angelo, silencieux, s'approcha. Jabu, Nachi et June s'éclairaient à l'aide d'une bobine à faible rayonnement laser, qui agissait un peu comme une lampe torche. Manifestement, ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver comment allumer les néons du hangar, mais ne s'en étaient pas découragés. Excités, ils souriaient. June tenait une tablette longue comme un avant-bras dans les mains, qui semblaient lui avoir listé tous les composants présents dans ce hangar. Lorsqu'il la regarda, croyant sans doute qu'il la questionnait du regard, la jeune femme, tout sourire, pointa une caisse métallique du doigt et dit :

\- D'après ces archives, tout ça c'est plein de missiles et d'ogives, avec des recharges pour les armements plus légers, du genre des fusils lasers qu'on a ramené de l'extérieur. Ça là-bas !

Elle désigna le squelette devant lequel Angelo s'était arrêté.

\- Ce sont des … Armures à Mobilité Amplifiée, dit-elle tout en lisant ce qui se trouvait sur sa tablette. Apparemment, ce sont simplement des outils de chargement, les anneaux au bout des bras servent à attraper les caisses. Mais ça !

Elle se tourna vers le petit vaisseau que Jabu regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux et, intrigué malgré lui, Angelo écouta avec toute l'attention dont il était capable.

\- Ce sont des Chasseurs ! reprit la jeune femme avec entrain. Ils ne correspondent pas tous au même modèle. Celui-là, c'est un Intercepteur de Classe F1 ; on a aussi des Maraudeurs de Classe F2 et d'autres de Classe Griffe, des Prédateurs de Classe F3 et des Frégates de reconnaissance. Je ne sais pas à quoi les différentes classes correspondent, il faudrait qu'on les étudie une par une.

Encore une fois, faisant un tour complet sur lui-même, Angelo parcourut le hangar du regard. A bien y regarder, les corvettes n'étaient pas toutes identiques, il y en avait cinq de chaque modèle cité par June. Ce qui faisait en tout vingt-cinq Chasseurs rien que dans cet espace.

\- Je croyais que Pacifitia était, déclara Jabu sans réussir à se débarrasser de son sourire un peu idiot, je ne sais pas ! Une espèce de grand paquebot de luxe qui nous emmènerait d'un point à un autre ! Mais en fait c'est comme … un vaisseau lourd de combat !

Il se tourna vers les caisses les plus gigantesques et les désigna d'un geste de la main à la fois faussement désintéressé et très excité.

\- Tous les missiles là-dedans sont trois fois trop gros pour ces Chasseurs, reprit-il énergiquement, ils sont pour le vaisseau. Tu te rends compte ?! Avec ça on pourrait … j'sais pas on pourrait !

Angelo le fixa gravement puis, les mâchoires serrées, dit :

\- On pourrait détruire une planète.

Un silence intense accompagna ses paroles. June, nettement refroidie, baissa la tête sur sa tablette alors que Jabu, papillonnant des paupières, tentait d'analyser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sans rien répliquer, il baissa les bras. Seul Nachi était resté silencieux. Lui aussi détourna les yeux. Angelo, un peu gêné de leur avoir retiré ce petit moment de joie, soupira pour se calmer et remarqua, dans le mur du fond, derrière les trois comparses, une grande porte blindée.

\- Y'a quoi là-dedans ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Immédiatement, June pianota sur sa tablette.

\- Euh … attend, tenta-t-elle en cherchant. C'est … la salle d'armement. Tous les trucs qu'on peut tenir à la main, fusil laser tout ça … apparemment y'a un code de sécurité pour l'ouvrir mais il n'est pas là-dedans. Et comme on ne se souvient de rien, on ne pourra pas l'ouvrir.

\- C'est pas plus mal, grogna Angelo en tendant la main.

Sans rien dire, June y déposa la tablette, les sourcils froncés. Elle semblait avoir deviné qu'il y avait un problème.

Angelo regarda l'écran rétroéclairé en plissant les yeux, intrigué par un souvenir. Ils étaient entrés dans cette navette armés de fusils qu'ils avaient pris aux hommes venus leur ordonner de faire demi-tour, alors que des Hurleurs venaient sur eux. Et ces armes, ils les avaient laissées dans le sas d'entrée avant de se ruer dans la salle d'embarquement. Et maintenant, où étaient-elles ?

\- Je préfèrerais que vous ne trainiez pas ici, dit-il simplement en éteignant la tablette. De toute façon, on n'utilisera jamais tout ça. Espérance n'est pas habitée, on ne se battra contre personne.

\- Sauf si des dinosaures géants ont investi la planète !

\- Jabu.

\- Ouais, pardon. T'as raison. N'empêche se serait hyper cool de vadrouiller dans l'espace dans un de ces trucs et de tirer !

\- Tirer sur quoi ?

\- Bah rien, juste comme ça.

\- Idiot, rigola June.

\- Peut-être mais n'empêche que j'ai raison !

Ils quittèrent le hangar tous les quatre, emmenant avec eux la bobine laser pour s'éclairer. Ils montèrent dans l'élévateur, dont la porte se referma aussitôt. Le terminal sonna et Athéna apparut, prévenant Angelo que Shina l'attendait dans la salle d'observation, au secteur A, niveau deux, avec Marine et Kiki, Pandore et Shunrei. Geist, quant à elle, était à l'infirmerie avec Shiryu. Angelo décida d'y faire un crochet avant de rejoindre Shina et les autres.

Ce qu'ils ne virent pas, lorsque l'élévateur les emmena au niveau supérieur, c'est que, dessinée par la lueur verdâtre du bloc de la sortie de secours, une ombre se profila. Elle s'approcha du digicode de la porte blindée tout au fond du hangar qui réclama, lorsqu'elle y posa sa paume, un code à six chiffres.

Le code entré et validé, la porte s'ouvrit.

 _..._

 _Au même moment, à l'infirmerie …_

\- Athéna l'avait assuré, la cryogénisation n'a eu aucun effet sur le bébé. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien.

A ces mots, Geist eut un sourire triste. Le souvenir de la mort de Cassios lui faisait toujours venir les larmes aux yeux, et elle n'était toujours pas sereine avec son enfant. Elle n'acceptait toujours pas ce qui grandissait en elle.

Le module médical s'éteignit dans un bip sonore, le dôme se referma et les lumières disparurent. Shiryu, une tablette tactile en main, nota quelques informations avec son stylet et adressa un coup d'œil à Geist qui se remettait sur ses jambes. En fait, elle et le bébé étaient en pleine forme physiquement, mais l'état psychologique de la jeune femme l'inquiétait. Elle semblait abattue.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit alors et Angelo, accompagné de June, entra. Shiryu le vit immédiatement : il était inquiet.

\- Salut, l'accueillit-il néanmoins avec un sourire. Besoin de quelque chose ?

\- On venait chercher Geist, sourit June en réponse, petite réunion féminine à la salle d'observation. T'es partante ?

Geist haussa les épaules en signe d'acquiescement. Shiryu fronça les sourcils. Soit Angelo accompagnait June par simple coïncidence – peut-être venait-il le voir lui – soit il lui servait de garde du corps, soit il était convié à cette réunion, qui n'était donc plus si féminine que ça. Et lorsqu'il vit l'homme faire volte-face en lui souriant, accompagnant manifestement les deux jeunes femmes, il comprit qu'il s'agissait soit de la deuxième option, soit de la troisième.

Cependant, à peine sortit de la pièce qu'Angelo demanda à June et Geist de bien vouloir l'excuser et il fit demi-tour, retournant dans l'infirmerie. Un sourcil arqué, sa tablette toujours en main, Shiryu lui sourit discrètement.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il tout en redoutant la réponse.

\- Euh, j'en sais rien, lui répondit Angelo avant de reprendre son souffle et de lui expliquer les raisons de sa présence.

Au fil de son discours, Shiryu sentit son inquiétude grandir. Puis, lentement, il posa sa tablette sur le comptoir et dit à son compagnon :

\- Tu dois sacrément me faire confiance pour me raconter tout ça.

\- J'crois pas que tu sois du genre à te promener avec un couteau sur toi, répliqua Angelo avec un pouffement de rire.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je pourrais être du genre à vouloir me protéger quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Mmh … je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un vol destiné à défendre, mais plutôt à attaquer.

Shiryu fronça les sourcils puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Entendant la voix de June, qui attendait sagement à l'extérieur avec Geist, il lui jeta un coup d'œil et reprit un ton plus bas :

\- C'est pour ça que tu regroupes les femmes ?

Angelo acquiesça sèchement. Shiryu soupira.

\- C'est stupide, soupira-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et de se frotter les paupières.

\- Comment ça stupide ?! répliqua vivement Angelo, un peu vexé. Je devrais faire quoi selon toi, attende qu'il se passe quelque chose ?!

\- Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ta réaction qui est stupide, mais les raisons de ta réaction.

La curiosité titillée, Angelo ne dit rien et écouta.

\- On est tous effrayé, reprit Shiryu, même si la plupart d'entre nous disons le contraire, on a la trouille. On est perdu au milieu de nulle part, à destination d'une planète qui, si ça se trouve, est devenue dangereuse pour nous et … bref, on n'est pas dans les meilleures conditions pour rester en confinement. Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une peur exacerbée qui a conduit deux d'entre nous à faire ça.

\- Alors selon toi, il ne se passera rien, conclut Angelo avec un sourire un peu forcé.

\- Voilà. Ça sert à rien de créer un vent de panique.

\- J'ai pas l'intention de faire une annonce, seulement d'en parler à ceux en qui j'ai le plus confiance et qui pourront m'aider.

Shiryu, un peu amusé, arqua un sourcil en réponse.

\- Et j'ai confiance en toi, reprit immédiatement Angelo, mais c'est pas uniquement pour ça que je t'en parle.

\- C'est pour quoi alors ?

\- Tu es … enfin, selon moi il se pourrait que quelqu'un décide de garder les femmes pour lui. Tu comprends, une nouvelle planète à coloniser, tout ça …

\- J'ai bien compris oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit que c'était stupide. Et quel est le rapport avec moi ? J'suis pas une femme tu sais.

\- Je sais, rigola Angelo, de plus en plus gêné. Mais tu es … enfin, tu préfères les hommes non ?

Shiryu, qui ne s'était pas un seul instant posé la question, pas même après que Ikki ait tenté quelque chose avec lui après la crue – d'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas repensé à ça – resta silencieux. Il fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux au plafond, l'air de réfléchir, puis répondit tout naturellement :

\- Je pense que oui. Mais j'suis sûr de rien. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que quelqu'un capable de vouloir se créer un harem de femme pourrait très bien avoir dans l'idée de se garder aussi … enfin, quelques garçons. Du genre toi et Shun, et peut-être Hyôga. D'ailleurs faudrait que je leur en parle aussi … quoi ?

Dès qu'il entendit le mot « harem », Shiryu pouffa de rire. Ce qui vexa un brin Angelo.

\- Harem de femme sérieusement ? C'est complètement idiot !

Angelo se renfrogna immédiatement, l'air de se braquer.

\- Désolé, s'excusa aussitôt Shiryu, non sans continuer à rire sous cape. Désolé. Mmh. Et t'as, enfin, des suspects ou quelque chose ?

Froissé, Angelo hésita à répondre avant de laisser sa fierté de côté – difficilement – et il répondit :

\- Ouais, quelques-uns …

\- Qui sont ?

\- Algol et Dante, pour commencer. Difficile d'oublier ce qu'ils ont fait sur Terre …

Là, Angelo sentit la colère crisper d'elle-même ses poings. Il n'avait pas oublié la mort d'Aphrodite, tué par Sirius, qu'Algol et Dante avaient longtemps suivit. Immobile et silencieux, Shiryu le fixait intensément.

\- Milo, reprit Angelo dans un soupir, il est bien assez idiot pour ça. Mû, parce qu'il est trop prudent, Aiolia parce qu'il est trop … enfin, parce qu'il est lui, et Kagaho, parce que j'ai pas confiance en lui.

\- Si c'est seulement pour ça, à ce stade tu peux soupçonner tout le monde, répliqua Shiryu en roulant des yeux.

\- Bon je t'ai averti parce que j'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, maintenant si tu ne me crois pas c'est pas mes oignons.

Entendant nettement la colère dans la voix de son vis-à-vis, Shiryu ouvrit la bouche mais la referma avant de dire quoi que ce soit. A la place, un sourcil arqué, les bras toujours croisés, il regarda Angelo se détourner de lui et sortir de l'infirmerie, emmenant June et Geist dans son sillage, le pas raide. Il l'avait énervé.

Ses actes partaient d'un bon sentiment, il était bien forcé de le reconnaître, mais Shiryu ne parvenait pas à croire aux raisons qu'il s'était trouvé. Ils étaient un groupe, ils avaient traversé des situations qui auraient pu les tuer à tout instant, et tout ça avait sans doute créé un lien entre eux. Un lien qui ne pouvait pas être détruit par la simple peur de disparaître, où le simple désir de coloniser seul une planète, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne voulait pas croire à ça. Il n'avait pas envie de se méfier des autres, de se méfier de ceux qui étaient devenus, par la force du destin, les seuls être qu'il allait côtoyer toute sa vie.

Tentant de sortir tout ça de son esprit, Shiryu reprit sa tablette et termina de noter les résultats de l'auscultation de Geist et du bébé. Rapidement, enfermé dans cette pièce silencieuse, ses pensées furent assaillies par autre chose : Ikki et sa main posée sur sa cuisse. Ikki qui s'était approché de lui avec une lueur bien trop décidée dans le regard. Longtemps, Shiryu n'avait pas compris ce que son compagnon avait tenté de faire, mais depuis qu'il était sorti de son caisson, il savait. Il s'était souvenu de ce qu'était le sexe. Et en repensant, là, maintenant, à Ikki s'approchant de lui, une main sur sa peau, il frémit. Le stylet, dans sa main, trembla tant que la tablette, n'ayant pas compris le mot dont il venait de rater la dernière lettre, émit un bip négatif. Shiryu eut un claquement de langue agacé. Ça n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Pourtant, il sentait déjà que son corps frémissait, en réponse au souvenir du contact de cette main autoritaire sur sa cuisse.

Il soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il avait chaud. Rouvrant les paupières, il prit alors le temps de réfléchir : un simple souvenir exerçait un pouvoir qu'il ne pouvait ignorer sur son corps, car il avait les reins comme pris dans un étau. Alors comment un homme , séduit par l'idée d'être le seul capable de sauver, par sa simple présence, l'avenir de la race humaine, pourrait-il résister à la tentation de posséder six femmes pour lui tout seul ?

Dans un soupir, ne parvenant pas à croire à ce qu'il pensait lui-même, Shiryu reposa la tablette sur le comptoir et sortit de l'infirmerie, bien décidé à aider Angelo à résoudre ce mystère. Peut-être était-il dans le vrai finalement.

* * *

Hello ! L'attente ne fut pas trop longue j'espère ? ;) J'ai explosé de rire quand j'ai enfin trouvé le titre de ce chapitre XD

Comme vous l'aviez pressentis, les personnages se dévoilent petit à petit. Que va tenté Kagaho à votre avis ? Angelo va-t-il réussir à protéger tout le monde tout en perçant les voleurs à jour ? Shina est-elle vraiment nette ? Qui a donc réussi à s'introduire dans la salle d'armement verrouillée avec un code normalement oublié de tous ? Que va découvrir Shun dans la bibliothèque ?

Ca ne vous a sans doute pas échappé, mais un personnage était absent : Aiolia. Rassurez-vous, il va revenir en force dans le prochain chapitre ;)

Bisous à toutes et tous !

A dans quelques jours ;)


	4. 3 Innocenté par la colère

**3**

 **Innocenté par la colère**

\- Bon d'accord, c'est pas idiot, souffla Shiryu en rattrapant enfin Angelo en sortant de l'élévateur.

\- Secteur A, annonça la voix métallique de la navette. Salon d'observation.

\- Ah, déclara Angelo sans le regarder, manifestement encore un peu vexé. T'es de mon avis maintenant ?

\- Ce que tu peux être susceptible quand même, sourit Shiryu, essoufflé d'avoir couru pour le rejoindre.

Devant eux, marchant aux côtés de Geist, June leur adressa un regard amusé. Angelo arqua un sourcil, surpris, et son jeune compagnon fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu. Ils restèrent silencieux le temps de quelques pas, jusqu'à ce le plus jeune demande :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Tu vas le savoir, répondit Angelo en lui tenant une porte battante.

Shiryu entra. Le salon d'observation qu'il découvrit était, de son point de vue, l'endroit le plus doux et le plus calme de la navette. Les murs étaient d'une couleur crème légèrement boisée, les meubles étaient bruns, plaqués bois veinés de noir et les lumières tamisées, beaucoup moins agressives que toutes les autres, créaient une ambiance chaleureuse. Surpris de ne plus entendre ses bruits de pas, il baissa les yeux et constata que le sol était recouvert d'un épais tapis, synthétique à première vue mais diablement bien tissé. Aux murs étaient suspendus des rideaux pourpres, uniquement là pour décorer. Devant la grande baie vitrée qui ouvrait sur l'immensité effrayante et envoûtante de l'espace, d'autres étaient suspendus, mais d'une couleur différente, bleue nuit, comme pour se fondre dans l'obscurité de l'univers. Cette petite salle, c'était comme un autre pays.

Deux tables rondes, une vingtaine de chaises confortables. Ikki, affalé sur l'une d'elle, accoudé au bras du meuble la tête dans les mains, avait les yeux fermés mais semblait souffrir d'une quelconque douleur.

Shiryu s'approcha de lui, inquiet, à pas feutré, et s'accroupit à ses côtés sans faire de bruit. Doucement, il posa une main sur son bras. Ikki sursauta et ouvrit les paupières. Le blanc de ses yeux était rougi par la fatigue et la douleur.

\- La tête ? lui demanda Shiryu dans un murmure.

\- Ouais, répondit Ikki en grimaçant. L'antidouleur ne marche plus.

\- Ça fait plus de quatre heures que tu l'as pris, c'est normal. Pourquoi t'es pas venu à l'infirmerie en reprendre ?

\- Parce que.

L'air bougon d'Ikki, loin de l'énerver comme auparavant, amusa Shiryu qui, avec un air de conspirateur, sortit un cachet ovale, blanc et bleu, de sa poche de poitrine. Ikki cligna des paupières, interdit, puis grommela.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda Shiryu dans un sourire.

\- Pas envie de devenir dépendant de ce truc, répondit Ikki en détournant le regard, vexé.

Lui et Angelo, de grands butés. Shiryu se retint de rire en adressant un regard à Angelo, qui avait regroupé Shina, Marine, Shunrei, June, Geist, Pandore et Kiki, leur parlant à voix basse. Hésitant entre le rejoindre, poussé par sa curiosité, et insister auprès d'Ikki pour qu'il prenne cet antidouleur, inquiet de sa santé, Shiryu soupira.

\- T'es casse-pied, finit-il par dire. Prends-le, y'a aucun risque d'addiction.

Ikki bougonna quelque chose mais Shiryu ne s'en occupa pas et déposa la petite gélule sur le bras rembourré de la chaise avant de se redresser et de laisser son patient derrière lui. Lorsqu'il parvint près du groupe, June disait :

\- … avec deux couteaux ?

\- On est peut-être plus nombreux, mais nous on n'est pas armé, répliqua Angelo.

\- Et la pièce dans le hangar ? La salle d'armement ? On aura de quoi s'armer là-dedans !

\- On n'a pas le code.

\- Athéna le connait peut-être ! insista vivement la jeune femme.

\- Il est hors de question qu'on s'arme les uns contre les autres, c'est clair ?! s'écria Angelo d'un ton autoritaire.

June se tut, Shina arqua un sourcil et Kiki, les yeux écarquillés, allait de l'un à l'autre sans trop savoir s'il devait faire face courageusement ou se réfugier dans les jambes de Marine. Shiryu, pour sa part, se forçant à respirer lentement et à réfléchir, laissa son regard vagabonder jusqu'à la baie vitrée derrière Angelo. Un amas de poussière stellaire, lointain mais gigantesque, s'éloignait lentement. Un frisson d'excitation le parcourut, comme chaque fois qu'il regardait l'immensité dangereuse et mystérieuse du cosmos, puis il dit :

\- Il a raison, ça pourrait très mal finir sinon.

Les femmes se tournèrent vers lui, certaines attentives, mais d'autres, comme Shina et June, simplement agacées qu'il intervienne.

\- Cette navette est peut-être très grande, mais c'est un espace confiné pour trente personnes, qui peut devenir mortel si on s'arme tous, reprit-il calmement. Faire feu les uns sur les autres dans cette situation est beaucoup trop risqué.

\- Bien, alors prenons des couteaux nous aussi ! s'entêta June avec agacement.

\- Pour faire deux à trois fois plus de victimes ?

\- Mais t'es de quel côté toi finalement ?!

\- Y'a pas de côté qui tienne, s'interposa Angelo.

\- Donc ta solution c'est de nous enfermer quelque part en attendant de trouver les coupables ? lui demanda Shina d'un ton acide.

\- Si t'as une autre idée, je t'écoute.

\- Alors ça ! Ça c'est la réplique préférée des mecs trop bêtes pour réfléchir ! Avoue en fait t'as aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire hein ?!

Angelo, les mâchoires serrées, était sur le point d'exploser. Les sourcils froncés, Shiryu fixa Shina, tentant de lui faire passer un message subliminal pour qu'elle se taise, mais évidemment la jeune femme ne lui prêta aucune attention. Pandore suivait les échanges avec attention, les yeux brillant d'intelligence, alors que Geist se contentait de regarder dans le vide, perdu dans ses mornes pensées ; Shunrei, de son côté, les yeux larmoyants, s'était mise à trembler, manifestement à deux doigts de fondre en larme. Marine, attentive elle aussi, était silencieuse.

\- Vous voulez que je vous dirige, vous voulez que je prenne les décisions pour vous que je vous dise quoi faire, mais dès que je fais ce que vous attendez de moi, ça ne vous convient pas, déclara finalement Angelo avec une brutale froideur.

\- J't'ai jamais demandé quoi que ce soit, lui répondit sèchement Shina.

Shiryu, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, détourna le regard, soupira, puis dit :

\- Nous diviser c'est pas la meilleure des façons de réagir.

\- Toi ferme un peu ta gueule, on ne t'a rien demandé, répliqua Shina d'un ton agressif.

\- Ne lui parle pas comme ça, il essaie de nous aider, intervint Marine avec plus de douceur.

Shina la foudroya du regard. Angelo choisit cet instant pour les planter là et partir, sous le regard terrorisé de Shunrei, étonné de June, intense de Pandore, et satisfait de Shina. Par-dessus son épaule, il lança :

\- Super, démerdez-vous, après tout je m'en fous si vous vous faites violer à tour de rôle !

Shunrei poussa un gémissement effrayé et se mit à pleurer. Shiryu, les sourcils froncés, adressa un regard noir à Shina, qui l'ignora, puis se retourna en entendant un bruit. Ikki, qui n'avait manifestement rien perdu de leur échange, lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inviter à le suivre et prit lui aussi la direction de la sortie, suivant Angelo. Avec un dernier regard désolé pour Marine, Shiryu suivit les deux autres hommes.

Restées seules, les femmes étaient silencieuses. Jusqu'à ce que Shina, agacée, ne dise à Shunrei, qui pleurait toujours :

\- Toi arrêtes de chialer tu m'énerves !

\- Cassios s'est sacrifié pour nous, déclara brutalement Geist, attirant tous les regards sur elle. Et toi t'es assez conne pour gâcher ça.

Shina se braqua, lèvres pincées. Parmi ses camarades, aucune ne contesta ce fait.

\- T'as pas compris qu'il a d'abord pensé à nous avant de penser aux autres ? continua Geist, les yeux brillants de colère. Deux couteaux disparaissent, et lui il pense immédiatement à nous mettre à l'abri, persuadé que l'un des hommes s'en prendra à nous. Mais si ça se trouve, ces couteaux serviront d'abord à tuer ceux qui peuvent nous défendre. Ils sont autant en danger qu'on l'est, mais il nous a prévenu nous, avant de prévenir les autres !

\- Si tu le trouves si parfait, répliqua Shina avec un sourire mauvais, pourquoi tu ne te dépêches pas d'aller le baiser ?!

Geist se tut, tremblante de colère et de douleur. Puis elle quitta le cercle et se dirigea vers l'élévateur qui revenait après avoir déposé Angelo, Shiryu et Ikki, à un autre étage. Sans rien dire, Pandore la suivit, puis Marine, non sans avoir adressé un regard déçu à Shina et s'être assurée que Kiki la suivait ; Shunrei, toujours en pleurs, les suivit rapidement. Seule resta June, qui la fixa, hésitante quant à la marche à suivre. Mais, dès que la porte de l'élévateur se fut ouverte et que les autres femmes s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, elle prit sa décision et se hâta de les rejoindre. Restée seule, Shina soupira et jura.

Parvenu aux cabines, Angelo refusait toujours de se calmer. Ikki, silencieux mais pensif, ne disait rien, et Shiryu tentait encore de le modérer.

\- Elles ont peur, dit-il.

\- Shina, peur ?! répliqua Angelo avec un rire aigre. Elle tu la balance dans l'espace elle arrive encore à trouver de l'air pour t'insulter j'suis sûr.

Ikki poussa un petit rire mais un regard en coin de Shiryu le fit taire.

\- D'accord, alors cinq sur six ont peur, reprit-il doucement, ça ne veut pas dire que tu doives à toutes leur tourner le dos.

\- Je ne leur tourne pas le dos, reprit Angelo après un soupir et une grande inspiration, je leur faire comprendre que sans mon aide, elles sont seules, et que leur seul chance de ne pas être blessées ou pire, c'est de rester ensemble à un endroit où moi et d'autres pourront les protéger.

Shiryu ne dit rien mais, regardant droit devant lui, il sourit. Angelo avait rechigné, tout d'abord, à endosser le rôle de Sion après sa mort, la tâche lui revenant en toute logique selon certains, puisque Saga et Dohko étaient morts également dans la foulée. Mais, en réalité, il s'acquittait fort bien de cette tâche, avec un sérieux et un investissement qui dépassait ce que Shiryu aurait imaginé. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas du personnage qu'Angelo fût dans cette réalité virtuelle qui lui paraissait de plus en plus floue et irréelle à mesure que passait le temps, mais il s'en moquait bien. Cet Angelo-là lui plaisait et le rassurait.

\- Vais me coucher, déclara Ikki derrière eux d'une voix sourde. Mal à la tête.

\- T'as pris ton antidouleur ? lui demanda Shiryu en se retournant.

Un grommellement lui répondit, sans qu'il sache s'il s'agissait d'une réponse négative ou positive, et Shiryu, un sourcil arqué, surpris de la brusque colère qu'il lut dans le langage corporel d'Ikki – poings serrés, expression butée, yeux durs et lèvres pincées – le regarda disparaitre dans sa cabine. Quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser davantage, car des éclats de voix eurent tôt fait d'attirer son attention et, avec Angelo, ils hâtèrent le pas. A moins qu'il ne se trompe, ce timbre de voix en colère et inquiet appartenait à Aiolia.

...

La salle de jeux de la navette lui fit penser, sitôt qu'il y avait mis les pieds, à une salle de bar. Des tabourets devant un comptoir en bois lambrissé plein de verre vides et retournés, avec, derrière, des bouteilles emplis de divers liquides allant d'un jaune doré à un brun terreux toutes accrochées à des étagères hautes. A chaque murs avait été fixé des glaces et des miroirs, afin de faire passer cette pièce pour plus grande qu'elle ne l'était. Un jukebox, l'air plus vieux qu'il ne devait l'être réellement, une table de billard, une cible pour des fléchettes, et deux tables rondes, où il était possible de s'assoir afin de boire et passer le temps. Temps dont il était impossible de suivre le court, car il n'y avait aucun indicateur ici, aucune horloge, digitale ou numérique, ni au mur ni ailleurs. Fait exprès, évidemment.

Voilà pourquoi, lorsqu'Aiolia en sortit enfin, l'air reposé et un peu fatigué, plus de quatre heures avaient passé depuis qu'il avait quitté la salle de sport avec Shun. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, juste réaction de son corps puisqu'il n'était sorti du caisson cryogénique que depuis une dizaine d'heure. A présent, il n'aspirait qu'à retrouver sa cabine, là où Shun l'attendait, et son lit. Un bon lit bien confortable sur lequel il s'allongerait et fermerait les yeux pour ne profiter que du sommeil, sans autre crainte que celle de se réveiller affamé. Pas de prédateur qui risquerait de l'attaquer, pas de crue mortelle, pas de soleil brûlant, rien que lui, sa fatigue, et Shun à tenir dans ses bras. Bizarrement, dès qu'il pensa au garçon, sa fatigue régressa légèrement, laissant place à une tenaille insistante dans ses reins. Le désir.

L'ennui, c'est que lorsqu'il entra dans leur cabine – en fait celle de Shun qu'il s'était approprié – ce-dernier n'était pas là, ni dans la salle de bain. Disparu. Immédiatement, Aiolia s'imagina le pire, incapable de réfléchir posément ; d'autant que, lorsqu'il ressortit de la chambre, tendu, les poings serrés prêt à laisser éclater son inquiétude, il croisa Kagaho, qui lui envoya un regard noir et consciemment agressif. Aiolia vit rouge, et son corps vibra avant même qu'il l'ait compris, nourri d'une force qu'il ne s'imaginait pas avoir encore avec toute cette fatigue qui lui était tombé dessus.

Surpris de sa réaction violente, Kagaho ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsqu'Aiolia l'attrapa par le col pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur du couloir, du feu dans les yeux.

\- Où est-il ?! rugit-il de toute sa colère.

Les yeux violets de Kagaho s'allumèrent lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était menacé, et il contrattaqua : il frappa violemment les coudes d'Aiolia, et ce-dernier n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher prise, pliant les bras ; puis il reçut un coup de poing dans les côtes et, courbé en deux, recula. Kagaho lui fonça dessus dans un grognement, d'une clef de bras l'attrapa par le cou et le projeta en arrière. Il ignorait pourquoi Aiolia l'agressait si sauvagement, mais il le haïssait tellement qu'il s'en moquait bien ; l'occasion lui était donnée de laisser éclater sa colère, et il était bien décidé à la saisir.

Aiolia se redressa et arma son poing à son tour, mais Kagaho l'esquiva et frappa une deuxième fois, un autre direct du droit que son adversaire encaissa en plein abdomen. Sentant ses poumons se vider de leur air, Aiolia grimaça, plié en deux, mais fit face une troisième fois, et là il s'écria :

\- Où il est qu'est-ce que t'as fait de lui ?!

Kagaho n'eut pas besoin de demander pour comprendre de qui Aiolia parlait, aussi sourit-il d'un air mauvais et satisfait.

\- Pourquoi l'enlever ? lui demanda-t-il avant de s'empresser d'ajouter : t'es tellement con que j'ai qu'à attendre qu'il vienne vers moi tout seul.

\- Enfoiré !

Quelques-uns commencèrent à sortir de leur chambre. Surpris en plein sommeil, Hyôga, tout ébouriffé, mit le nez dehors juste à temps pour voir Aiolia se ruer de colère sur Kagaho et le plaquer violemment contre le mur pour la seconde fois. Le bruit de l'impact fut si audible qu'il en grimaça. Sortit de sa cabine à son tour, Kanon tenta immédiatement de s'interposer, mais son bras gauche, toujours engourdi, ne lui permit pas de faire grand-chose et il regarda Aiolia encaisser un troisième coup de poing, de nouveau dans les côtes, qui lui arracha un cri.

Kanon fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Aiolia tenter de frapper à son tour. La façon dont Kagaho s'écarta pour contrattaquer prouvait bien que son corps n'était pas seul à agir, sa mémoire entrait en ligne de compte également. Il se souvenait de la façon dont devait se mener, et se gagner, un combat à main nue l'opposant à un adversaire uniquement porté par la colère. Aiolia, lui, comme tous les autres, ne se souvenait de rien. Les deux hommes en étaient arrivés à s'empoigner mutuellement et à rugir de colère lorsqu'Angelo et Shiryu surgirent au détour d'un couloir.

Immédiatement, le premier attrapa les deux combattants par le col et les secoua violemment pour qu'ils se lâchent, et si Aiolia tenta, une fois Kagaho éloigné de lui, de se débarrasser de la poigne d'Angelo pour se ruer sur lui, il fut durement rappelé à l'ordre d'une secousse qui l'obligea à relever les yeux. Il était essoufflé, et sa lèvre inférieure tuméfiée commençait déjà à gonfler, mais il y avait une telle colère dans ses yeux bleus que Shiryu en retint son souffle et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Ce combat risquait de tourner à la bagarre généralisée, il en aurait mis sa main au feu. Une présence derrière lui le fit sursauter et il vit Ikki s'avancer, attiré lui aussi par le bruit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-il dans une grimace.

Minos, sortit lui aussi de sa cabine, ainsi que Shaka, déjà pâle et maladif, se joignirent à eux, tout en restant en retrait. Kanon, tout en se frictionnant le bras, grimaçait, alors que Hyôga, resté prudemment en retrait, adressait, depuis l'autre côté du couloir, un regard surpris à son ami Shiryu.

\- Vous croyez que j'ai que ça à faire bande de débile ! s'écria Angelo à ce moment-là. Jouer à la nounou !

\- Il s'est jeté sur moi, se défendit Kagaho d'un air faussement innocent.

\- Je sais que tu sais où il est ! rugit Aiolia en se débattant comme un beau diable. Dis-moi où il est !

Angelo, forcé de le lâcher tant il se tordait dans tous les sens, libéra également Kagaho mais se plaça pile entre les deux hommes.

\- Où est qui ? demanda-t-il, agacé.

\- Shun ! s'écria Aiolia avec colère. Il a disparu ! Et je sais que ce connard le voulait ! Il sait où il est !

Derrière lui, Shiryu sentit Ikki se tendre d'inquiétude. A lui non plus l'intérêt de Kagaho pour le garçon n'avait pas échappé, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Aiolia l'ait remarqué. Ikki, lui, semblait tomber des nues. Angelo se retourna pour fixer gravement Kagaho dans les yeux, et si ce-dernier lui sourit, il dit néanmoins :

\- Non je ne sais pas où il est, mais j'avoue avoir pensé plus d'une fois à le coincer dans un coin !

Dans un cri, Aiolia tenta de se jeter sur lui mais Angelo fit barrage et le renvoya en arrière.

\- Ça suffit merde ! s'écria-t-il virulemment.

\- Aiolia ! lança alors une voix derrière Ikki et Shiryu. Aiolia ! Je sais où est Shun !

Marine, suivit de près par Kiki, Geist, Shunrei, Pandore et June, s'arrêta près des trois hommes, légèrement essoufflée et, s'assurant d'avoir toute leur attention, elle reprit :

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était dans la bibliothèque, à l'étage du dessous, je ne sais pas s'il y est encore mais …

Silence. Aiolia, essoufflé, adressa un regard venimeux à Kagaho qui ne se laissa pas impressionner et lui renvoya ; puis il remercia la jeune femme du regard et, bousculant Angelo, puis Ikki et June, il se dirigea vers l'élévateur.

\- Hey ! l'appela Ikki, que Shiryu stoppa.

\- Laisses-le, lui dit-il doucement.

\- Le laisser ?! T'as vu dans l'état qu'il est ? Je ne vais pas laisser mon petit frère !

\- Ok, donc tu vas t'interposer, et prendre un coup sur la tête.

Ikki se renfrogna.

\- Aiolia est dans une colère noire, reprit Shiryu avec toujours autant de douceur. Et quand il est comme ça il répond à la violence par la violence. Seul quelqu'un de non-violent peut le calmer. Quelqu'un comme Shun.

\- C'est mon petit-frère !

\- A moi aussi.

Ikki, lorsqu'il vit l'inquiétude dans les yeux Shiryu, mais aussi la confiance, décida de ronger son frein. Mais ça lui coûtait, évidemment.

\- J'y vais si tu veux, tenta June, tout à côté d'eux.

\- Non ! lança Angelo, les forçant à se retourner. Tu restes ici. Les femmes ne s'éloignent pas les unes des autres.

Hyôga, Kanon, Minos et Shaka, qui n'étaient au courant de rien, froncèrent ou haussèrent les sourcils, pour le moins surpris. Mais pas Kagaho, à qui Angelo adressa un regard buté, avant de lui ordonner :

\- Vide tes poches.

\- Pardon ? répliqua aussitôt Kagaho, sur la défensive.

\- Angelo, tenta Shiryu dans un souffle.

\- Non ! s'écria de nouveau l'interpelé en lui adressant un regard dur, avant d'ordonner une seconde fois à Kagaho : j'ai dit vide tes poches !

Kagaho obtempéra, le visage figé et les yeux devenus noirs. Il retourna ses poches. Elles étaient vides.

Angelo prit une grande inspiration, soulagé, avant que l'inquiétude ne refasse surface. Certes, il avait innocenté quelqu'un, mais cela signifiait que deux des hommes se promenaient toujours avec des armes sur eux.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda finalement Kanon.

\- Aiolia est idiot, c'est pas nouveau, répondit Shaka.

\- Une histoire de cul, répondit June de son côté en riant, ce qui lui attira un regard foudroyant d'Ikki.

Shina, qui avait croisé un Aiolia en colère et blessé dans l'élévateur, arriva au même moment à leur hauteur et laissa échapper :

\- Bordel il s'est passé quoi ici ?

...

Shun grimaça de douleur et frotta ses yeux brûlants. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici, penché sur ces tablettes ? Un coup d'œil sur sa table lui répondit : cinq tablettes éteintes étaient empilées maladroitement les unes sur les autres. Il ne se souvenait même pas en avoir sorties autant des rayonnages. Soupirant, il se frotta de nouveau les paupières, puis s'étira. Il était épuisé, mais assez content de lui. Il en avait appris beaucoup, en quelques heures, sur ce monde dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, ce monde qui avait sans doute été le sien avant et après l'attaque de ce que les humains avaient appelé les Nanos.

Il se remettait tout juste debout lorsque la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit violemment, le faisant sursauter. Soulagé, il vit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Aiolia.

\- Tu devineras jamais, commença le garçon avant de froncer les sourcils et de demander, en voyant l'état du visage de son compagnon : qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- T'étais censé attendre dans la cabine ! rugit Aiolia, manifestement très en colère, en s'avançant vers lui à pas vifs.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'avais dit de rester dans cette putain de cabine, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

\- Nan mais attends !

\- La prochaine fois que tu fais ça sans me dire où tu vas !

\- J'suis pas ton esclave bordel !

Aiolia se tut, surprit que Shun hausse le ton, mais sa colère était plus forte que le soulagement qu'il ressentait à l'avoir retrouvé. De son côté, Shun était trop énervé d'être traité ainsi pour prendre garde à l'inquiétude dans les yeux de l'homme en face de lui, ainsi qu'à sa lèvre blessée et aux jointures rougies de ses doigts, signe qu'il s'était battu.

\- Je vais où je veux quand je veux ! reprit-il avec vivacité. J'suis certainement pas obligé de te demander la permission d'abord !

Le corps d'Aiolia se crispa, faisant ressortir chacun des muscles de ses bras et de son torse derrière son vêtement très près du corps, et Shun sentit un battement de cœur frapper plus fort que les autres contre sa poitrine étroite. Immédiatement, sa respiration devint plus rapide et un feu, ce même feu timide et enfermé qu'il avait senti s'allumer en lui sous la douche, se ralluma au creux de ses reins. Sauf que cette fois, rien ne sembla freiner sa propagation. Puis Aiolia lui attrapa vigoureusement le poignet, ce qui acheva de réveiller tout à fait le désir en lui. Mais Shun, à la fois effrayé de la réaction de son corps et blessé d'être traité ainsi, se dégagea et tenta de lui fausser compagnie.

Aiolia l'attrapa à nouveau, l'autre poignet cette fois, serrant plus fort, jusqu'à lui faire mal et lui arracher un cri de douleur. Lorsque Shun le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, il vit que la colère de son compagnon s'était légèrement dissipée, faisant place au soulagement derrière l'inquiétude encore présente.

\- Je te l'ai dit sur Terre, déclara Aiolia d'une voix rauque et essoufflée, je t'ai dit que je te protègerai, je me le suis juré.

Shun, ne sachant d'abord quoi répondre, le fixa dans les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper une respiration courte et rapide. Son pouls battait si fort qu'Aiolia, qui le tenait par le poignet, en sentait les pulsations affolées dans ses doigts. Il avait mal tant le désir brûlait en lui.

\- Mais on n'est plus sur Terre, répondit finalement le garçon avec plus de douceur. On ne craint rien ici.

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'écria Aiolia en l'attirant à lui. Bien sûr que si mais t'es trop naïf pour le voir !

Vexé, Shun tenta de dégager son poignet, la tête de plus en plus brûlante, les reins de plus en plus sensibles et douloureux, mais évidemment Aiolia ne sembla même pas se formaliser de ses tentatives pour lui échapper. D'autant que lui aussi sentait son désir s'accroitre.

Alors, sous une pulsion qui le prit au dépourvu, il plaqua Shun contre une bibliothèque. Sur les étagères, les tablettes bougèrent et cliquetèrent les unes contre les autres. Puis il embrassa furieusement le garçon, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes sans aucune douceur.

Shun gémit de douleur lorsque les dents d'Aiolia s'emparèrent de ses lèvres, puis de sa langue, et il tenta vainement de se dégager. Bien que, en réalité, il n'en ait pas vraiment envie. Il sentait le désir de son compagnon contre son ventre, ce sexe érigé si dur venant se frotter, à travers la barrière de leur vêtement, contre lui. Il cessa de se débattre, puis gémit et ouvrit davantage la bouche, laissant Aiolia en prendre possession.

Ce-dernier se plaqua alors contre lui, lui coupant le souffle, enfonçant davantage son sexe contre son ventre, telle une dague toujours dans son fourreau, et Shun réalisa alors qu'il était dans le même état. Aiolia lâcha son poignet endoloris pour lui attraper les hanches, gémissant de douleur lorsque la langue du garçon toucha durement sa lèvre blessée, mais il l'ignora autant qu'il le put, tout comme il ignora la douleur dans ses côtes. Il n'y avait plus que le corps de Shun contre le sien, son odeur, son désir, sa peau d'une douceur troublante au goût sucré et au parfum de passion.

Sans trop comprendre comment ils firent pour en arriver là, les deux homme se retrouvèrent au sol, essoufflés, ébouriffés de désir trop longtemps contenu, de peur et de soulagement, de colère et de susceptibilité. Shun, après avoir enfouis ses mains fébriles tant et tant de fois dans les cheveux de son amant, les engouffra entre leurs deux corps et tenta de libérer son sexe toujours emprisonné. Sentant ses doigts brûlants sur son ventre, Aiolia comprit ses intentions et fit de même avec le sien.

Débarrassés de leurs pantalons, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et commencèrent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre, vibrant de leurs souffles et gémissements respectifs. Shun sentit son corps se tendre comme sous le coup d'une décharge électrique et s'arc-bouta alors que le sexe chaud, dur et impérieux, d'Aiolia, frottait contre le sien. Il releva alors les jambes, entourant les hanches de son compagnon, approfondissant le contact, et gémit plus fort, les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière, laissant un espace dégagé sur son cou. Aiolia y plongea le visage et mordit, suça, lécha, maltraita la peau délicate jusqu'à ce que le garçon sous lui pousse un cri et qu'il sente le goût du sang sur sa langue.

Il jouit à ce moment-là, incapable de s'en empêcher, et ça le prit si violemment, totalement par surprise, qu'il cria et serra Shun contre lui avec tant de force que le garçon cru entendre ses os craquer. C'est en sentant le corps engourdis et massif de son amant tomber sur le sien, les muscles pris de soubresauts, qu'il éjacula à son tour, le souffle coupé.

Ils restèrent ainsi, cherchant leur air, totalement vidés par ce désir violent et cette jouissance toute aussi violente, qui n'avaient duré, en tout et pour tout, qu'une dizaine de minutes. Les yeux clos, presque étouffé par le poids d'Aiolia sur lui, Shun n'en demeurait pas moins bien. En fait, il adorait cette sensation de soumission presque totale, attendant simplement que son amant se souvienne, derrière les brumes de son plaisir, qu'il était là et qu'il pouvait avoir besoin d'air. Sitôt cette idée se fraya-t-elle un chemin dans son esprit qu'il sentit le désir revenir. Etait-il vraiment ainsi ? Etait-il vraiment si soumis ? Rien qu'à cette question, il frémit violemment, et d'autant plus lorsque lui vint la réponse : oui, il l'était.

Aiolia sembla le sentir trembler car il redressa la tête et le regarda au fond des yeux. Il avait l'air un peu absent, comme s'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Puis il releva la tête et regarda la porte de la pièce. Elle s'était refermée derrière lui lorsqu'il était entré, et ne s'était, heureusement, pas rouverte.

\- N'importe qui aurait pu nous voir, dit-il simplement, la voix rauque.

\- Pas grave, répondit Shun dans un sourire avant de déglutir et de reprendre : toute façon la porte de notre cabine ne ferme pas non plus, alors …

Ils s'entreregardèrent, se dévorant des yeux, réalisant mutuellement que le désir s'éveillait de nouveau et que leur sexe respectif se redressait déjà.

\- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda finalement Aiolia en souriant. On continue ici ou on va quand même dans notre cabine ?

Shun rigola.

...

\- On va quand même pas resté enfermées à attendre que ces connards viennent frapper à notre porte ! s'écria Shina, agacée.

Angelo soupira et Marine adressa à sa compagne un regard noir. Kiki, quant à lui, s'était allongé sur l'immense lit double et somnolait déjà.

Après le départ d'Aiolia, Angelo avait réussi à convaincre les femmes de se regrouper dans deux chambres contigües, et Hyôga et Minos, accompagnés de Kanon pour les guider, avaient accepté de se rendre au secteur D, tout à l'arrière de la navette, là où, selon ce que leur dit Athéna, se trouvait un hangar de marchandise. Trouver des lits de camps parmi toutes les caisses et tous les coffres regroupés là ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais ils y parvinrent et les femmes purent donc s'installer à trois par chambre.

\- Il n'est pas question de vous enfermer, déclara finalement Angelo, brutalement fatigué. Il faut juste que vous soyez ensemble, ne restez pas seules. Toujours par deux ou trois, d'accord ?

\- Genre ça va empêcher un type armé d'un couteau de nous attaquer, répliqua Shina en levant les yeux au ciel.

Angelo, agacé, se détourna et ne prit la peine de répondre. Marine le fit pour lui :

\- Un homme hésitera à s'en prendre à deux femmes. A deux, on est moins exposées que si on est seule.

\- Ouais ouais, soupira Shina en croisant les bras, ok d'accord j'ai compris je me tais. Mais il est hors de question que je me colle celle-là sur le dos !

Elle pointa Shunrei du menton, l'air venimeux. Surprise, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et tressés sursauta puis se détourna et se mit à sangloter. Ce qui, évidemment ne fit qu'agacer Shina, qui grogna. Angelo choisit ce moment pour sortir, les laissant se débrouiller seules. Il était bien trop fatigué de toute façon. Il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était passée depuis qu'Athéna et Poséidon l'avaient informé de la disparition des couteaux dans la salle de contrôle, alors que seules quatre heures s'étaient écoulées.

Dans le couloir, il vit Aiolia et Shun, qui sortaient de l'élévateur, s'avancer vers leur cabine. Ils étaient quelque peu débraillés et semblaient s'être battus. Inquiet, Angelo s'avança.

\- Hey ! les interpela-t-il.

Shun, qui ne l'avait pas vu, sursauta et trébucha – ou plutôt, ses jambes se dérobèrent – mais Aiolia le retint habilement par le bras. Les tremblements du garçon n'échappèrent pas à Angelo qui fronça les sourcils, craignant qu'Aiolia ne l'ait frappé malgré ce qu'aurait pu croire Shiryu. Mais contre toute attente, Shun pouffa de rire et dit :

\- Tiens ! Salut.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Angelo, de plus en plus curieux.

\- Oui oui ça va, fatigué c'est tout.

\- Sûr ?

\- Sûr …

\- On est crevé on va se coucher, déclara vivement Aiolia, poussant son compagnon vers la cabine.

Shun rit doucement, l'attrapa par le bras et ils s'engouffrèrent dans leur chambre, dont la voix annonça ensuite la fermeture de la porte. Interdit, Angelo resta un moment immobile, puis finit par sourire et se traiter d'imbécile. Il avait fini par comprendre.

Il entra finalement dans sa propre cabine et se laissa tout simplement tomber sur le lit en poussant un soupir las, refoulant la chaleur qui montait en lui alors qu'il s'imaginait ce qu'Aiolia et Shun pouvait bien faire dans leur chambre.

Quelques minutes calmes s'écoulèrent, et Angelo somnolait déjà, s'enfonçant lentement vers le sommeil, lorsque la voix de la navette dit :

\- Ouverture.

Il sursauta, se redressa dans son lit, et vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Shina. Immédiatement, il soupira.

\- Nan mais là j'en peux plus, déclara-t-il d'une voix éraillée. J'suis crevé et j'en ai assez entendu pour l'instant.

\- Ah ? répliqua Shina avec un sourire. Dommage.

Et, d'un geste souple et parfaitement étudié, elle retira son tee-shirt, libérant ses seins volumineux. Angelo sursauta, tenta d'en décrocher le regard, mais en fut incapable.

\- Euh …, parvint-il néanmoins à dire.

Souriant face à son air un peu idiot, Shina termina de se déshabiller, exhiba fièrement sa belle nudité féminine, et dit :

\- Si tu préfères que je fasse demi-tour, je peux te laisser.

Angelo la regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux, puis regarda ses seins, puis son sexe caché derrière une fine toison noire, puis ses seins de nouveau, et secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

Satisfaite, Shina sourit et grimpa sur le lit telle une chatte, laissant sa poitrine battre sous le nez de l'homme toujours assit, les jambes étendues et le sexe dressé. Pour un peu, Angelo aurait juré l'entendre ronronner. Sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme appuya brutalement sur sa poitrine large pour l'obliger à s'allonger entièrement et, grimpée sur lui, le débarrassa de son pantalon. Angelo tenta de l'arrêter mais, d'un grognement, elle l'en empêcha et s'installa à califourchon sur lui, lui offrant une vue des plus satisfaisante sur son corps harmonieux. Le message dans ses yeux était clair : elle était venue pour du sexe, du sexe et rien que du sexe, elle ne lui demandait que ça. Angelo, un peu hésitant, cherchait encore quelque chose à dire lorsqu'elle l'enfourcha et s'empala sur son sexe avec un soupir satisfait, et il cessa de penser.

C'était si brûlant, si doux et si humide que sa vue se brouilla et il poussa un râle d'animal blessé. Shina rit et commença à monter et descendre sur lui, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus furieusement. A chaque fois qu'elle redescendait, l'enfonçant en elle avec autorité et brutalité, Angelo sentait chacune des lèvres de son sexe moite se refermer sur le sien, prit dans un étau brûlant et intransigeant. C'était dur et doux, c'était fiévreux ; ça n'avait rien de sentimental, c'était uniquement bestial, tourné vers un désir qu'Angelo pensa de plus en plus égoïste. Shina était venue ici parce qu'elle avait envie de faire taire ce désir qu'elle avait senti s'éveiller en elle, et ces dernières heures ayant été on ne peut plus tendues entre eux depuis qu'il était venu la chercher au sortir de la salle de sport, elle s'était tout naturellement tournée vers lui.

Mais Angelo s'en fichait. Ça n'était que maintenant, maintenant qu'il y gouttait, qu'il se rendait compte qu'il en avait brutalement envie. Une ardeur sexuelle qu'il ne pensait pas posséder s'empara de lui et il attrapa la jeune femme par les hanches pour donner des coups de rein violents en grognant chaque fois qu'elle redescendait sur son sexe et qu'il s'enfonçait violemment en elle. Shina cria, deux ou trois fois, puis l'obligea à la lâcher et à rester couché, étendu, sous son emprise. Elle voulait avoir le contrôle des opérations, et Angelo lui laissa.

Finalement, elle s'arc-bouta, faisant ressortir ses seins fiers et pointus, criant et se contractant autour du sexe d'Angelo qui en grogna de douleur et de plaisir, appréciant de sentir ces chairs se refermer impérieusement sur lui. Il jouit à son tour, abondamment, laissant jaillir le feu de ses reins dans le corps généreux de Shina, qui finalement dût s'appuyer sur son torse pour ne pas s'écrouler sur lui. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un dans l'autre, quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

Shina sembla jouer un instant à ouvrir et refermer ses lèvres intimes sur le sexe d'Angelo, déjà plus amorphe, le faisant grogner. Ayant sans doute eut la réaction qu'elle voulait, elle sourit et se retira, se mit aussitôt débout et récupéra ses affaires. Un peu hébété, Angelo la regarda enfiler ses sous-vêtements puis son pantalon avant de lui demander :

\- Tu pars déjà ?

\- Quoi, tu veux recommencer ? répliqua immédiatement la jeune femme.

\- Pas forcément mais …

\- J'suis pas très câlin.

Dès qu'elle eut remis son tee-shirt, Shina quitta la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Resté seul, Angelo se rallongea dans un soupir et savoura encore quelques instants les frissons et les contractions musculaires qui parcouraient son corps, tremblements post-orgasmique des plus agréables. Sans s'en rendre compte, il glissa lentement vers le sommeil et s'endormit profondément.

...

Un couteau c'était mieux que rien, même s'il y avait des armes plus efficaces. Le petit objet en métal brillait dans sa main, innocent, et les dents sur sa lame, même pas aiguisées, semblaient le jauger. Il ne tuerait personne avec cette chose insignifiante.

Bien décidé à changer ça, il entreprit de limer la lame de métal, afin de la rendre plus tranchante. Elles seraient à lui. Toutes à lui. Mais avant ça, il allait devoir éliminer les plus dangereux. Angelo, pour commencer, qui s'imposait de plus en plus, et tout à fait naturellement, comme le chef. Kanon, ensuite, qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux avec son bras artificiel. Kagaho, aussi, parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à le cerner et parce qu'il se la jouait décidément bien trop perso. Aiolia, parce qu'il était beaucoup trop imprévisible. Et puis tous les autres.

Non, pas tous. Laisser les plus utiles en vie : Shiryu, qui semblait avoir des connaissances en médecine ; Milo, qui, d'après Poséidon, était le seul à pouvoir faire fonctionner cette foutue navette ; Shun, qui n'était certes pas très fort mais semblait résistant, il pourrait donc, à tout le moins, l'utiliser pour se défouler dès qu'il se lasserait des femmes. Tout comme Mû d'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir. Et Shaka, pourquoi pas.

Son plan n'était pas tout à fait au point, et peut-être devrait-il s'y pencher davantage avant d'agir. Une chose était certaine cependant : Angelo devait mourir. Une fois cet homme mort, les autres seraient perdus, effrayés d'être sans meneur, et il aurait donc tout le loisir d'agir. Angelo serait donc le premier.

\- Ouverture, annonça la voix de Pacifitia.

Surpris en plein dans ses pensées, il se redressa, son couteau à moitié limé à la main. Un homme entra puis se figea, surpris. D'abord, il ne fit que regarder ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma cabine ? lui demanda-t-il.

L'homme jura entre ses dents serrées, serrant fermement son couteau dans sa main gauche. Comme un imbécile, il s'était trompé de chambre. Les yeux de celui qui venait d'entrer tombèrent alors sur le petit objet brillant.

\- Fermeture, déclara la voix dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que … ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, il se rua sur lui, le percuta de tout son poids, le propulsant ainsi au sol, et plaqua sa main libre sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Puis il planta le couteau dans son ventre. Il s'y enfonça avec une facilité qui le déconcerta et le déçut quelque peu. Les yeux de sa victime s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et de douleur et il sentit son sexe se dresser douloureusement. Alors il retira le couteau et l'enfonça, encore et encore, toujours dans son ventre.

Il éjacula en sentant le sang chaud se répandre sur ses doigts et grommela en enfonçant plus encore le couteau dans le corps sous le sien. Un corps déjà mort.

* * *

Pour résumer : ça se bagarre, ça couche et ça tue ... oui, z'avez deviné, les choses sérieuses commencent !

Kagaho semble être innocenté aux yeux d'Angelo mais vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? Et qui est la victime, qui est le tueur ? Comment les choses vont-elles se passer maintenant entre Angelo et Shina ? Geist va-t-elle retrouvée le courage de continuer ? Et Mû, complètement absent de ce chapitre, où est-il donc passé ? Bref, j'espère que vous vous posez des questions ;)

Petit indice : méfiez-vous de tout le monde :P

N'hésitez pas sur les reviews, j'adore ça XD

Merci, à vous !

Bisous, à dans quelques jours pour la suite !


	5. 4 Jalousie, amour et envie

**4**

 **Jalousie, amour et envie**

D'une langue taquine, il lécha la goutte de sueur qui coulait lentement sur la peau ivoirine et dont il avait suivi la propagation, lente et narquoise, comme si elle le narguait. Un gloussement accueillit son audace, suivit d'un frisson, l'enhardissant, et il recommença, plus haut cette fois ; il partit des omoplates humides où il promena sa langue, avant de suivre la ligne de la colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à parvenir aux reins, sur lesquels il déposa un baiser. Un tremblement secoua le corps alangui qu'il avait envie de dévorer et, de ce fait, porté par une pulsion soudaine, il descendit encore plus bas et mordit la fesse gauche. Un petit cri de douleur retentit dans la chambre, suivit d'un tressaillement et d'un sursaut qui le poussa à s'écarter pour ne pas recevoir un coup de coude.

\- Aïe ! lança son amant, non sans sourire. Mords pas !

\- Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-il, amusé, en reprenant sa place, s'alanguissant sur les jambes étendues sous son corps.

\- Parce que ça fait mal, idiot !

Il sourit, fondit de nouveau sur les fesses qui se trouvaient sous son nez et mordit, cette fois sur la fesse droite.

\- Ah mais ! s'énerva de nouveau son compagnon. Aiolia !

\- Quoi ? sourit une seconde fois ce-dernier. T'es douillet quand même.

\- Attend je vais te mordre moi aussi, tu verras ce que ça fait.

\- Chiche.

Shun rit, puis se rallongea, les bras sous le corps, les mains au niveau du visage, et ferma les yeux, totalement offert. Aiolia poussa un grognement de contentement et reprit son exploration, léchant là où il avait mordu, avant de promener sa langue jusqu'aux cuisses puis de remonter sur les reins. Le garçon frémit sous ses attentions, envoyant dans son corps fatigué une nouvelle vague de désir.

\- Arrête, gémit-il d'une voix fatiguée pas du tout convaincante.

Aiolia sourit, s'avança bien plus encore, jusqu'à atteindre sa nuque pour la mordre et la lécher à son tour, éloignant doucement de sa proie des mèches de cheveux émeraude collées à la peau par la sueur. Shun frémit mais resta silencieux, les yeux fermés, l'air de s'endormir. Incapable de s'en empêcher, Aiolia redescendit plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre les fesses de nouveau.

\- Mais, soupira Shun dans un gémissement frémissant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Mmh, répondit Aiolia tout en léchant, avant de dire : j'explore.

Le garçon pouffa de rire, puis déclara :

\- Ça doit faire quinze minutes au moins que t'explore la même zone.

Ce fut au tour d'Aiolia de rire. Une nouvelle fois, il retourna plus haut, prenant garde cette fois à ce que son corps caresse celui de Shun, faisant passer son torse sur les fesses rebondies jusqu'à ce que ce soit son sexe, à moitié dressé, qui vienne s'y frotter. Leurs peaux glissaient l'une contre l'autre grâce à la sueur qui recouvrait leurs deux corps. Shun poussa un soupir de satisfaction, les paupières toujours closes, mais eut un hoquet lorsqu'Aiolia mordit doucement sa nuque.

Dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans leur chambre, quelques heures plus tôt, ils s'étaient dépêchés de se déshabiller, fébriles, tout en s'embrassant comme s'ils désiraient se dévorer mutuellement. Leurs gestes avaient été pleins d'ardeur et d'impatience, mais aussi un peu hésitants. Aucun des deux ne se souvenaient exactement de ce qu'il convenait de faire, ni même de la façon dont les choses devaient se dérouler, mais tout leur revint naturellement. Encore une fois, leurs corps se souvinrent pour eux, et Shun eut tôt fait de s'allonger de lui-même, accueillant Aiolia entre ses jambes.

Ils avaient fait l'amour trois fois déjà. La première fois avait été brusque, un peu rapide et désespérée ; ils n'avaient rien contrôlé, rien retenu. Puis les deux fois suivantes, ils avaient mieux appris, profité davantage, partagé bien plus. Et à présent, Shun semblait vouloir s'endormir doucement, alors qu'Aiolia brûlait encore d'un désir lascif.

Malgré tout, le garçon ne résista pas en sentant le sexe raide de son amant contre ses fesses, et ouvrit même légèrement les jambes pour lui permettre de s'installer plus confortablement. Il grommela un peu lorsqu'Aiolia lui mordit une épaule mais ne poussa qu'un soupir lorsqu'il le pénétra doucement, suivit d'un frisson. Aiolia, les yeux fermés, tomba sur son dos en gémissant, appréciant l'odeur de sueur, de sexe et de savon que dégageait le corps de Shun, appréciant d'autant plus de sentir son membre brûlant glisser si facilement. Il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux emmêlés du garçon et ne bougea plus, si ce n'est ses hanches pour faire aller et venir son phallus dressé. Durant les trois rapports précédents, il avait chaque fois éjaculé sans se retirer, aussi l'intimité de Shun, lubrifié par sa semence, n'offrit-elle aucune résistance. Son corps rompu de fatigue ne résista pas longtemps à l'orgasme qui l'assaillit brutalement, le contractant douloureusement et le faisant grogner. Il se libéra encore une fois à l'intérieur puis, incapable de rouvrir les yeux au même de bouger, il se laissa glisser sur le côté, essoufflé, recouvert de sueur.

Son souffle retrouvé, il caressa le dos de Shun qui, immobile, les yeux toujours clos, semblait s'être endormi. Aiolia laissa son bras en travers de son corps, se rapprocha un peu de lui, jusqu'à poser son front sur son épaule, et soupira d'aise. Le silence s'installa, habillé seulement de leurs respirations respectives. Il aurait aimé se reposer, mais il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il se sentait trop bien pour dormir. Ce contentement, ce bien-être, il ne voulait pas le quitter, pas tout de suite. Quelques secondes, quelques minutes encore. Il avait peur qu'en s'endormant, tout ça le quitte. Peut-être qu'il se sentirait différent en se réveillant. Peut-être qu'il redeviendrait celui qu'il avait été sur Terre, cet homme sombre qui tournait le dos à ses amis, qui ne rêvait que de les voir disparaître pour tenter sa chance seul. Il ne voulait pas redevenir cet homme-là.

Grâce à Shun, il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. En sauvant Shun de Sirius, il s'était sauvé lui-même. De fait, il en était devenu un peu trop protecteur envers le garçon, il en avait conscience, mais il avait l'impression que sa stabilité dépendait de sa présence à ses côtés. Seul, il était perdu. Pourtant, il n'était pas seul. Ils étaient trente dans ce vaisseau, il n'était donc pas seul. Mais c'était l'impression qu'il avait.

Finalement, c'est en tentant de fuir ces pensées un peu mornes qu'il s'endormit.

...

\- Ouverture.

\- Angelo ? appela Shiryu sans oser un regard dans la chambre. T'es habillé ou pas ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Surpris, un sourcil arqué, Shiryu entra dans la pièce assombrie. Il y avait un corps sur le lit, immobile. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il était à moitié nu, le pantalon descendu sur les chevilles, il sursauta et détourna le regard.

\- Angelo, appela-t-il dans un sourire. Debout.

Un grommellement lui répondit et Angelo bascula sur le côté, les sourcils froncés dans son sommeil. Shiryu décida de passer outre sa timidité et s'approcha pour secouer l'homme endormit. Finalement, il parvint à le réveiller.

\- Hein ? P'tain, quoi ?!

\- Désolé, rigola Shiryu en le regardant se redresser. Ça fait dix heures que t'es couché, faut te lever.

\- Fatigué …

\- Je sais, mais c'est pas bon de rester trop longtemps couché, surtout avec cette gravité amplifiée.

\- Je sais, je sais …

Angelo se passa une main sur le visage, pour le défroisser de sa fatigue, puis soupira et se gratta la nuque.

\- Désolé de te demander ça, reprit Shiryu d'une voix amusée, mais est-ce que tu pourrais te rhabiller s'il te plait ?

Assis sur le lit, les jambes étendues devant lui, Angelo releva vers lui des yeux interrogatifs, avant de baisser la tête et de voir qu'il était défroqué. Le souvenir de l'intrusion de Shina dans sa chambre lui revint et, rougissant légèrement, il se hâta de remettre son pantalon. Lorsqu'il releva le regard, le petit sourire amusé de Shiryu l'agaça.

\- Quoi ? grommela-t-il en se relevant.

\- Non rien, répondit son vis-à-vis en effaçant son sourire, par précaution. En fait je voulais surtout te voir pour quelque chose …

Voyant qu'Angelo, vexé, se dirigeait vers la salle de bain en ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille, Shiryu se tut et, intrigué, regarda autour de lui en inspirant fortement par les narines. Derrière l'odeur de sexe atténuée, il y avait celle d'une femme. Il sourit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de baisser la tête pour regarder ses pieds. Angelo préférait les femmes, ça il pouvait le comprendre – après tout il n'était pas le seul dans ce vaisseau – mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être déçu. A cet instant, Shiryu découvrit qu'il n'aurait pas été contre se blottir dans ces bras forts et s'allonger sous lui. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit et releva les yeux pour voir Angelo sortir de la salle de bain. Apparemment, il s'était passé le visage sous l'eau pour se réveiller, et les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son front s'y étaient collés par petits paquets. Sa tenue, semblable à celle de tous les autres – grise, avec des bandes noires sur les bras, le long des côtes, des hanches et des jambes – sculptait son corps, le collant comme une seconde peau. Se sentant rougir, Shiryu baissa de nouveau la tête et lâcha tout à trac :

\- Je ne sais pas où est Mû.

Surpris, Angelo s'arrêta et le regarda enfin dans les yeux. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il gravement.

\- J'suis allé me coucher tout à l'heure après avoir réussi à convaincre Ikki de ne pas chercher son frère partout, et ça n'a pas été simple … 'fin bref, quand je me suis réveillé, y'a une heure ou deux, dans ma tête j'ai fait la liste de tous ceux que j'avais vu avant de me coucher, cette histoire de couteau m'obsède, j'essaie encore de comprendre qui a pu faire ça, et là je me suis rendu compte que j'avais croisé tout le monde sauf Mû.

Statufié, Angelo le fixait intensément, l'air de réfléchir à toute vitesse.

\- La dernière fois que tu l'as vu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix où ne s'entendait que la détermination.

\- La salle de sport, répondit immédiatement Shiryu, j'ai croisé Aioros et Jabu sur mon chemin en venant jusqu'ici et ils m'ont répondu la même chose que moi, la dernière fois qu'ils l'ont vu c'était là aussi. Tu me diras, deux personnes c'est pas représentatif, quelqu'un d'autre l'a peut-être croisé mais …

\- Mû n'est pas du genre à s'isoler, il doit bien être quelque part.

\- Ça c'est pas sûr, il aime bien réfléchir dans son coin.

\- Mmh …

Angelo détourna finalement la tête, grogna en se grattant le haut du crâne, pour finalement soupirer.

\- Il restait avec qui le plus souvent ? demanda-t-il finalement, l'air d'avoir une idée. Aiolia ?

\- Nan, pas tant que ça, répondit Shiryu en fronçant les sourcils. A part Shun et son frère, Aiolia ne traine pas avec beaucoup de monde. Je le voyais le plus souvent avec toi ou Kanon. Et comme il n'a pas l'air d'être ici …

Angelo darda sur lui un regard ombrageux, ayant entendu l'amusement dans sa voix alors, incapable de s'en empêcher, un sourire en coin, Shiryu dit :

\- Enfin, saut si tu le caches sous ton lit.

La mâchoire d'Angelo se crispa et Shiryu, incapable de garder son sérieux, baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire. C'était plus fort que lui. Une petite taquinerie pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était un peu jaloux. Lorsqu'Angelo se crispa, la fierté un peu abîmée, les muscles de ses bras se contractèrent, faisant bouger le tissu fin qui les recouvrait. Et il grogna, agacé. Quant à Shiryu, lorsqu'il vit ça, il sentit une chaleur sourde naître dans ses reins et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ses camarades, tout autour de lui, commençaient à satisfaire leur désir, incapable d'y résister, alors que lui il tentait de le fuir. C'est que ça lui faisait un peu peur.

\- Allons voir Kanon, grommela finalement Angelo en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Shiryu le suivit, silencieux mais partagé entre l'excitation, la jalousie et l'amusement. Des sensations pour le moins différentes et partagées. Ils n'eurent pas à ouvrir les portes de toutes les cabines pour trouver la bonne, car une plaque noir, aux lettres rétroéclairées, se trouvait à côté de chacune d'elle, indiquant l'identité de la personne à l'intérieur. Ils trouvèrent celle de Kanon et appuyèrent sur ladite plaque pour que la porte s'ouvre. Sauf que, derrière, ils ne tombèrent pas sur Kanon mais sur Shina à moitié nue et pour le moins échevelée.

Si Angelo se figea de surprise puis se crispa d'indignation, Shiryu, lui, gêné par la semi-nudité de la jeune femme, détourna les yeux en soupirant.

\- Tout le monde se balade à poil c'est pas possible, s'amusa-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Salut, les accueillit Shina, amusée.

Ne semblant pas attendre de réponse, elle termina d'enfiler son tee-shirt et, sans même remettre un peu d'ordre à ses cheveux, passa entre eux pour sortir en affichant un immense sourire. Si Shiryu lui renvoya son sourire, agrémenté d'un haussement de sourcil à la fois compréhensif et réprobateur, Angelo lui lança un regard noir, sans desserrer les dents. Shiryu le vit et, comprenant immédiatement, fronça les sourcils. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la voix de Kanon leur parvint depuis la salle de bain.

\- Allez viens ! On pourrait remettre ça sous la Ah !

Les voyant sur le pas de sa porte, il sursauta, seulement vêtu d'un boxer, et porta une main à sa poitrine. Il semblait tout aussi échevelé que Shina, sinon plus.

\- Bordel la trouille que j'ai eu ! lâcha-t-il en soupirant, les joues gonflées. Où est Shina ?

Voyant qu'Angelo, trop crispé de colère, ne répondrait pas, Shiryu le fit pour lui.

\- Elle vient de sortir, dit-il avec un petit sourire inquiet. L'était pas intéressée de rester apparemment.

\- Bah elle a fait que ça ces dernières heures, répliqua Kanon dans un pouffement de rire, batifoler d'une cabine à l'autre.

Les yeux écarquillés pour tenter d'arrêter Kanon, Shiryu secoua discrètement la tête de droite à gauche, lui faisant froncer les sourcils, et glissa un regard inquiet sur Angelo, qui semblait sur le point d'imploser. Son interlocuteur suivit ses yeux et, voyant la jalousie dangereuse qui brillait dans ceux d'Angelo, changea de tactique ; cessant de sourire, il leur demanda :

\- Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- On cherche Mû, répondit Shiryu avec le moins de brusquerie possible. Des heures qu'on ne l'a pas vu, on s'inquiète un peu.

Kanon fronça les sourcils et retrouva tout son sérieux.

\- Ça a un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé entre Aiolia et Kagaho ? demanda-t-il en baissant un peu le ton.

Derrière eux, passant dans le couloir, Jabu et Nachi, en pleine étude des corvettes de combat découvertes dans le hangar d'armement, leur adressèrent un geste de la main amical. Shiryu, de nouveau, adressa un regard à Angelo, qui semblait avoir recouvré un minimum de contrôle. Il avait oublié que Kanon avait assisté à la petite accroche qui avait eu lieu entre un Aiolia fou furieux et un Kagaho trop sûr de lui, ainsi qu'à ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite : Angelo ordonnant à Kagaho de vider ses poches. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre, mais son compagnon, qui jusque-là était resté muet de colère, le prit de vitesse :

\- Non. Aucun rapport. Où est-ce que tu l'as vu la dernière fois ?

\- A la salle de sport, répondit aussitôt Kanon, jugeant rapidement la situation plus urgente qu'elle ne semblait l'être. Il avait un plan du vaisseau en main, quand j'ai regardé avec lui il m'a dit qu'il était assez intrigué par une pièce qui s'appelait … euh … un labo. Mais j'sais plus son nom. Juste à côté de l'infirmerie. Enfin, sur le plan ça semblait à côté de l'infirmerie.

\- Un plan ? Quel plan ?

Avec un sourire, Shiryu chercha dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, s'attirant le regard d'Angelo, et sortit une feuille blanche pliée en huit, qu'il déplia précautionneusement. Le plan du vaisseau apparut alors sous les yeux d'Angelo qui, ébahit, regardait ça avec des yeux ronds.

\- Ce plan, sourit Shiryu avec calme.

\- T'as eu ça où ? lui demanda son camarade.

\- Dans le Surviseur. Suffit de demander.

\- Ah ouais … pas con.

Un rire les attira tout deux et Kanon, qui pourtant, presque nu, aurait dû être le plus gêné des trois, darda sur Angelo un regard moqueur.

\- Tu dois être le seul à bord à ne pas l'avoir, rigola-t-il, s'attirant un regard noir de son interlocuteur.

\- Oh non, répliqua Shiryu, amusé malgré lui. Je connais deux ou trois autres tête en l'air qui ne doivent pas en avoir non plus. Comme Milo par exemple. Ou Ikki.

\- Sûr.

Angelo papillonna des yeux, puis, réalisant que ses camarades se moquaient allègrement de lui, se détendit un peu et sourit. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau Shiryu, qui tenait le plan et le fixait sans le voir, il vit qu'un sourire attendrit était apparu à ses lèvres, certainement à l'évocation d'Ikki. Il avait bien remarqué qu'une certaine tendresse liait ces deux-là, timide d'un côté et bourrue de l'autre, mais cela n'empêcha pas son cœur de se serrer de jalousie. Il n'était pas jaloux parce qu'il tenait à mettre Shiryu dans son lit – quoique, l'idée n'était peut-être pas mauvaise ! – mais seulement parce que lui aussi aurait aimé un peu de tendresse. Une tendresse que Shina lui avait refusée. Et si, d'abord, il s'en était moqué et s'était simplement endormi, il avait ensuite passé son temps dans son lit à se tourner et se retourner, à la recherche d'une présence près de lui qu'il n'avait évidemment jamais trouvé. Et il avait eu froid. Sans oublier qu'il avait souvent repensé à Aiolia et Shun, certainement blotti l'un contre l'autre à se caresser sans s'arrêter, sans voir les heures passer.

S'il s'était laissé submerger par la colère en voyant Shina dans la cabine de Kanon, ça n'était non pas parce qu'il n'appréciait pas que la jeune femme aille voire d'autres hommes, il se fichait bien de savoir avec qui elle couchait, mais simplement parce qu'il s'était imaginé, en voyant Kanon de si bonne humeur, que lui avait eu droit à la tendresse qu'il n'avait pas eu. Bref, il avait été jaloux sans aucun motif.

\- C'est là, déclara subitement Shiryu, le tirant de ses pensées.

Angelo baissa les yeux sur le plan. Son compagnon indiquait une petite case parmi les nombreuses présentes, dans le secteur B.

\- Labo scientifique, lut-il avant d'adresser un regard par en-dessous à Kanon et de lui demander : c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça, confirma ce-dernier en éloignant de son visage quelques mèches de cheveux battantes. Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous ? Le temps de m'habiller et je …

\- J'y vais seul.

Shiryu releva les yeux sur Angelo, les sourcils froncés, l'air mécontent.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il brusquement. Comment ça ?

\- J'y vais seul, répéta Angelo avant de braquer sur lui un regard autoritaire. Toi j'aimerais que tu fasses l'appel.

\- L'appel ?

\- Tu notes tous ceux que tu croises, ici et ailleurs. Je veux être sûr qu'il ne manque personne.

\- D'accord.

Angelo le remercia d'un signe de tête, adressa un regard un peu réprobateur à Kanon, et s'en fut sans plus rien dire. Kanon arqua un sourcil, sans trop comprendre, alors que Shiryu, soupirant, lui souriait en repliant son plan.

\- Va falloir que je frappe à toutes les portes, dit-il avant de pouffer de rire, je sens que ça va être la foire aux fesses.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Kanon rit, évidemment, et braqua sur le garçon en face de lui un regard agréablement surpris. Il ne l'imaginait pas comme ça. Le Shiryu sur Terre avait été quelqu'un d'incroyablement craintif, faible et sans espoir ; il ne parlait pas beaucoup, souriait rarement. Ici, il était comme un poisson dans l'eau et semblait prendre ses repères bien plus rapidement que les autres.

Lui adressant un haussement de sourcil à la fois résolu et amusé, Shiryu remit son plan dans sa poche et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Kanon le héla.

\- Hey ?

Shiryu se retourna, attentif, ses grands yeux vert d'eau intelligents renvoyant vivement la lumière crue des néons. Kanon sentit son corps, qu'il croyait satisfait après que Shina se fut introduite dans sa cabine et dans son lit, réagir et s'échauffer de nouveau. Shiryu sembla remarquer quelque chose, dans son regard ou le sourire qu'il lui adressa, car il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Tu prends une douche avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il, confiant.

S'il fut surprit, Shiryu n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta de le regarder de haut en bas, s'attardant sur son torse large, puis il lui adressa un sourire léger, un autre haussement de sourcil, provocateur cette fois, et sortit sans rien dire.

Kanon, loin d'être offusqué, pouffa de rire et se dit à lui-même :

\- Petite souris.

Il retourna dans la salle de bain, le sang pulsant dans ses veines et si, lorsqu'il se caressa, il pensa d'abord à ce que Shina lui avait fait dans son lit, il pensa ensuite à Shiryu et à ses grands yeux de jade claire.

\- Fermeture.

...

N'ayant pas emporté le plan avec lui, Angelo peina un peu à trouver l'endroit qu'il cherchait. Aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie lui était désormais familier, il n'eut donc pas de mal à y arriver, mais il se trompa ensuite de couloir et atterrit dans ce qui semblait être une salle de confinement, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu d'indiquée sur le plan, et dans laquelle se trouvait une dizaine de cellule de verre. Lorsqu'il interrogea le petit écran près de la porte, il apprit que cette pièce était une « zone de quarantaine » directement rattachée à l'infirmerie, certainement l'endroit où les malades graves, contagieux, étaient enfermés. Donc, toutes les salles de cette navette n'apparaissaient pas sur le plan. Bon à savoir.

Finalement, il trouva l'endroit qu'il cherchait et, la porte s'ouvrant en lui annonçant, comme d'habitude, l'ouverture, il entra. L'endroit était sombre mais pas inquiétant malgré les différents instruments présents car de nombreux écrans allumés présentaient des représentations en trois dimensions d'éléments, végétaux apparemment, les découpant sous toutes les coutures pour des études et des analyses.

Angelo s'avança, surpris. En lisant « labo scientifique » sur le plan, il s'était attendu à y trouver des bocaux en verre remplis de formol et de créature terrifiante. Il pouffa de rire pour lui-même, sans même se demander d'où lui provenait une telle image, avant de s'immobiliser en retenant son souffle. Dans un coin de la pièce, un peu à l'écart de l'éclairage des écrans, se trouvait une petite table avec quatre chaises. Mû, assis sur l'une d'elle, avait posé sa joue sur la table, le visage tourné vers le mur. Ses cheveux et l'un de ses bras pendaient sur le côté. Il était immobile. Pris d'une peur subite, Angelo se rua sur lui.

\- Mû ! Mû ?! appela-t-il brusquement en lui saisissant brutalement l'épaule.

Sursautant en poussant un cri, Mû se redressa, effrayé, et darda sur lui un regard flou, tout juste réveillé.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en plissant les paupières, éblouit par la lumière des écrans.

Angelo soupira fortement et, appuyé des deux mains sur la table, se courba. Un instant, il avait cru qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Il releva la tête et sourit, l'expression encore dominée par la peur. Ne comprenant pas, Mû cligna des yeux, ne sachant s'il devait rire où s'énerver.

\- On te cherche partout, lui dit Angelo dans un soupir.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Mû d'un air innocent.

\- Bah des heures que personne ne t'a vu ! … T'as quoi sur la joue ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Mû se frotta la joue. Une marque de coin s'y était imprimée. Angelo baissa les yeux sur la table et y vit une petite tablette tactile éteinte. Suivant son regard, Mû la prit, la souleva, la retourna dans sa main, puis la reposa.

\- J'ai trouvé ça, dit-il en relevant les yeux et en se frottant de nouveau la joue. C'est la première analyse biochimique qui a été faite d'Espérance, j'ai commencé à la lire et puis … me suis endormis je crois.

Angelo rigola dans un autre soupir et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, dont les pectoraux se gonflèrent. Il prit un air sérieux et dit :

\- Faisons un marché. Aucun de nous deux ne va raconter ce qu'il vient de se passer, d'accord ?

Mû fronça les sourcils, inquiet de la menace qu'il entendit dans ces mots, puis, voyant un imperceptible sourire en coin sur les lèvres de son camarade, il pouffa de rire. Ce qu'Angelo fit également. L'atmosphère se détendit, peur, surprise et colère oubliée. Mû s'étira dans un grognement, puis se releva dans une grimace douloureuse et se frotta le dos autant qu'il put.

\- Mince, dit-il dans un sifflement de douleur, sont pas très confortables ces foutues chaises.

Il attrapa la tablette éteinte puis partit la remettre à sa place en tapotant sa poche de poitrine. Angelo le suivit, ses yeux allant autour de lui, curieux.

\- Pourquoi t'es venu ici ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Athéna a parlé de premières analyses, répondit Mû en s'arrêtant devant un bureau. Je ne doute pas que celles qu'ils attendent atterriront directement dans la salle de contrôle, mais les premières devaient bien se trouver quelque part.

Angelo acquiesça silencieusement, un peu honteux de constater que ses compagnons avaient mieux occupés leur temps que lui. Enfin, certains d'entre eux du moins.

\- Et tu les as trouvées ? demanda-t-il en reportant son regard sur Mû.

\- Oui, répondit ce-dernier en rangeant la tablette dans une coque en cuir, présente dans un tiroir.

Le dos tourné à son camarade, il porta de nouveau la main à sa poche, mais Angelo vit le mouvement de son bras. Cependant, attentif à ses paroles, il n'y prit d'abord pas garde.

\- Ce qui est intéressant, reprit Mû en se tournant enfin vers lui, c'est que ces analyses présentent aussi une étude du terrain et de l'évolution. Effectivement, la biosphère est très fragile et la vie animale ne s'est pas énormément développée, mais ces analyses partent du principe que si l'évolution fait un bon en avant, il se pourrait que les prédateurs occupent les zones internes des continents et des îles, alors que les littoraux seraient relativement sûrs.

\- Relativement ? demanda Angelo en arquant un sourcil.

\- J'ai trouvé étonnant qu'Athéna ne nous parle que de l'état … enfin, terrestre.

Là, Mû porta de nouveau la main à sa poche de poitrine, évitant son regard, et reprit :

\- C'est que, la vie sur Terre a d'abord été marine, et ce qu'elle ne nous a pas dit, ou ce qu'elle ne sait peut-être pas, c'est qu'il y a des prédateurs dangereux dans les eaux de cette planète.

Angelo ouvrit la bouche de surprise mais ne dit rien. Effectivement, l'information était d'importance. Pourquoi Athéna n'avait-elle rien dit ?

\- Dangereux comment ? demanda-t-il finalement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bah dangereux du genre squale de quinze mètres de longs, répondit sérieusement Mû.

Il y eut un silence. Angelo fixait son compagnon dans les yeux, pas du tout amusé.

\- Tu te moques de moi, dit-il finalement.

\- Pas du tout. Et crois-moi, en lisant ça j'ai été aussi surpris que toi.

Mû porta de nouveau la main à sa poche, et là Angelo le vit, car ce geste fut suivit d'un regard fuyant et nerveux. Mais il ne dit rien.

\- Elle avait sans doute l'intention de nous en parler plus tard, reprit Mû l'air de rien, après tout elle a peut-être pensé qu'en cinq cent ans d'évolution, la biologie marine changerait. Elle attend peut-être les nouvelles analyses pour nous dire quoi.

Incapable de croiser son regard, Mû était de plus en plus nerveux. Il se força cependant à sourire et reprit son discours, qu'Angelo n'écoutait plus vraiment :

\- En attendant, en lisant ça j'ai pu me familiariser avec l'aspect des continents et des îles, qui ont l'air d'être tous regroupés sur une seule face de la planète. Un peu comme la Pangée, sur Terre.

Nouveau tâtonnement de la poche. Le front de Mû était couvert de sueur. Angelo sentit ses mâchoires se serrer. Lorsqu'il avait appris pour les couteaux, des heures plus tôt, et qu'il avait quitté la salle de contrôle pour rejoindre la cabine de Shina et lui en faire part, il avait dressé une liste dans sa tête. Une liste de coupables potentiels. Kagaho en avait fait partit. Pas Mû. Mais là, la forme dans sa poche, il la voyait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta poche ? lui demanda-t-il brutalement.

Mû croisa enfin son regard. Il était à deux doigts de la peur, ça se voyait dans ses yeux verts.

\- Dans ma poche ? répliqua-t-il avec un sourire forcé. Rien.

\- Montre-moi, ordonna Angelo avec autorité.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Si t'as rien montre-moi.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. Finalement, la peur naissante chez Mû fut remplacée par un entêtement borné et il fronça les sourcils et répondit :

\- Non.

Angelo réagit au quart de tour, se laissant submerger par sa colère sans trop savoir pourquoi. Sans doute parce qu'il se sentait trahi. Il avait eu confiance en Mû.

Il se jeta sur lui, l'attrapa par le col de sa tunique grise et noire, et le plaqua contre le bureau, qui percuta le mur derrière dans un grand bruit. Mû grimaça de douleur puis attrapa le bras qui l'agressait, sans toutefois essayer de s'en défaire. Sans doute parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Angelo enfouit son autre main dans la poche de poitrine de son compagnon paralysé, et en sortit un petit objet brillant, réchauffé par la chaleur corporel du corps de Mû, à la lame affutée. Un petit objet à l'air insignifiant, mais dont la lame limée pouvait sans doute trancher les chairs sans beaucoup de difficulté. La fureur fit briller les yeux d'Angelo, devenus noirs. Mû frémit.

Mais ça n'était pas un couteau. La lame était trop petite, le manche trop fin et trop long. C'était un scalpel.

Les dents serrées, les lèvres retroussées, Angelo plaqua Mû plus fort contre le bureau, lui arrachant, cette fois, un cri de douleur aigu.

\- T'as trouvé ça où ? rugit-il, hors de lui.

\- Dans un tiroir, dans ce meuble, répondit rapidement Mû, le souffle court, en désignant quelque chose du menton derrière lui. J'ai pas réfléchis, j'ai pas …

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça merde ?!

Les yeux de Mû se firent plus durs, il pinça les lèvres, mais répondit froidement :

\- Lâches-moi.

\- Tu te rends compte que t'aurais pu blesser quelqu'un avec ça ?!

\- Lâches-moi …

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça putain ?!

\- Lâches-moi !

Mû avait crié et avait brutalement rué, mais Angelo ne frémit même pas. Au contraire, scalpel toujours en main, il raffermit sa prise.

\- J'ai blessé personne, souffla Mû en grimaçant, sentant le poing d'Angelo appuyer sur sa gorge. Je l'ai juste mis dans ma poche.

\- Juste mis dans ta poche ?! s'écria Angelo, furieux. Putain de merde mais il suffit de le sortir de ta foutue poche pour tuer quelqu'un !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! J'avais pas l'intention de m'en servir pour attaquer quelqu'un, t'es dingue ou quoi ?!

\- Alors pourquoi t'as mis ça dans ta poche ?

\- Je voulais blesser personne.

\- Pourquoi putain ?!

Le rugissement de colère qui sortit de sa gorge lui fit mal et Angelo se retint de tousser. Des larmes commençaient à apparaître dans les yeux de Mû, et son visage devenait rouge alors que l'air passait de plus en plus difficilement dans sa gorge à moitié obstruée par la colère de son camarade.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'écria de nouveau celui-ci.

\- J'ai peur ! répondit Mû dans un cri, alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Angelo siffla entre ses dents mais, surpris de la réponse, il ne bougea ni ne dit quoi que ce soit. Son poing, qui retenait Mû par le col, commençait à lui faire mal tant il serrait fort, et celui qui tenait le scalpel tremblait.

\- J'ai peur, répéta Mû dans un souffle tremblant. J'ai peur alors j'ai … j'ai pris ça sur moi, pour me défendre, au cas où ! Je sais pas … lâches-moi.

Là encore, Angelo ne bougea pas. Il prenait la pleine mesure de sa réaction : excessive.

\- Tu me fais mal, grimaça Mû d'une voix tremblante, lâches-moi.

Angelo desserra douloureusement son poing. Mû toussa doucement, une main autour de sa gorge, utilisant l'autre pour s'appuyer sur le bureau. Puis il renifla, déglutit, et releva les yeux sur son compagnon, qui grimaçait encore de fureur, le petit scalpel en main.

\- J'ai eu peur, répéta encore Mû, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. C'est tout … c'est tout.

Ça n'était plus la douleur maintenant qui lui faisait venir les larmes aux yeux, Angelo le vit à l'expression terriblement fautive, honteuse et effrayée de son visage. Sous son regard encore brillant de colère, il vit Mû fondre en larme, le dos contre le bureau, le visage enfouit dans ses mains.

Dans un soupir, Angelo tendit la main vers lui mais se figea lorsqu'il vit qu'il tenait encore le scalpel. Alors, doucement, il le posa sur le bureau et, à gestes aussi doux que possible, attrapa les poignets de Mû pour dégager son visage. Il se sentait idiot. Shiryu lui avait bien dit que ceux qui avaient fait ça, qui avaient volé les couteaux de la cantine, étaient peut-être simplement effrayés, mais il ne s'y était pas arrêté. Peut-être Shiryu n'avait-il pas tort, finalement.

\- De quoi t'as peur ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Le visage dégagé, Mû fit un signe négatif de la tête, renifla puis tenta de se calmer en prenant une courte inspiration.

\- Non, répondit-il alors en tremblant. Non rien … du tout. C'est juste … je ne sais pas c'est … comme un sentiment d'urgence quelque chose …

Il souffla, prit une nouvelle inspiration et reprit :

\- Et cette voix dans ma tête qui n'arrête pas de me dire de me méfier, qu'il y a un danger ! A devenir dingue !

\- Calmes-toi, tenta Angelo avec autant de douceur que possible. Tu as mal ?

\- Quoi ? Non. Ça va.

Angelo vit Mû dégager sa main droite de la sienne et la porter à son cou. Il n'y avait aucune marque bien sûr mais le geste avait tout de même été fait. Une bouffée de honte l'envahit et, sans y réfléchir, il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Son corps mince et froid tremblait contre le sien.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'on ne peut aller nulle part ? lui demanda Mû contre son épaule après un hoquet discret. S'il se passe quelque chose … on n'a nulle part où fuir.

\- T'as le mal de l'espace ? répliqua Angelo en retour.

Un léger pouffement de rire le rasséréna et il sourit à son tour.

\- Non, répondit Mû avec un reniflement. Non, j'ai ni migraine ni nausée, ça n'a rien à voir. Je te l'ai dit c'est … un sentiment. Très fort.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler plutôt que de t'isoler ? Il fallait rester près de moi.

Le rire forcé qui s'échappa des lèvres de Mû était à la fois moqueur et énervé. Angelo fronça les sourcils mais ne chercha pas à le retenir lorsqu'il s'éloigna de lui pour lui adresser un regard froid.

\- Je croyais que tu préférais rester près de Shina ? lui balança-t-il, venimeux.

Angelo cligna des yeux, surpris. Que Mû ait peur, d'accord, il pouvait le concevoir. Mais qu'il soit jaloux ? Là, non.

Ce fut Mû qui, soupirant, se frottant de nouveau le visage, mit fin à ce court instant de malaise, et dit :

\- Désolé. J'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir parce que tu préfères les femmes. Excuses-moi.

\- Je ne préfère pas les femmes, répondit Angelo sans y penser.

Les yeux larmoyants de Mû se braquèrent de nouveau dans les siens et Angelo se sentit frissonner. La honte de son comportement étant passée, il ressentait de nouveau le désir. Sans réfléchir, lentement, il prit son compagnon par les épaules, puis le caressa jusqu'à la gorge, sur laquelle il passa ses deux pouces plusieurs fois, comme pour s'excuser. Mû était immobile. Il retenait son souffle, muet d'étonnement. Angelo lui saisit doucement le visage et, s'approchant de lui, finit par déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il l'embrassa, doucement d'abord, de peur que Mû ne se soustrait, mais finalement ce-dernier répondit à son baiser, plus avidement que ce qu'Angelo aurait cru. L'échange devint très vite impatient, fougueux, incertain et balbutiant. Mais ils reprirent bien vite leurs repères. Leurs langues dansaient avec agilité, comme si elles avaient toujours fait ça, explorant mutuellement leurs bouches avec avidité. De plus en plus impatient et brûlant, Angelo plaqua Mû contre le bureau, pour la troisième fois, ce qui les fit sourire tous les deux.

Les mains d'Angelo quittèrent la gorge de son amant pour descendre jusqu'à ses hanches, qu'il serra fort, et les bras de Mû s'agrippèrent à ses épaules. Ils soupirèrent. Mais lorsque Mû sentit le sexe déjà bien dressé d'Angelo frotter contre lui, il sursauta et se recula, mettant fin au baiser. Essoufflé, son amant lui adressa un regard rendu noir par le désir, et tenta de reprendre ses lèvres, mais Mû l'esquiva.

\- Attends attends, soupira-t-il dans un sourire frémissant. Attends, j'comprends plus, je croyais que c'était … que tu voulais Shina ?

\- Non, répondit vivement Angelo, le souffle court. Non elle …

Trop impatient pour aller au bout de sa phrase, il tenta de l'embrasser de nouveau, ses mains l'enserrant de plus en plus fort. Mais, encore une fois, Mû se déroba.

\- Elle quoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elle n'est pas, souffla Angelo, de plus en plus débordé par son excitation. J'ai pas … c'était pas !

Cette fois, il parvint à l'attraper et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Moins fougueusement de la part de Mû. Angelo le sentit mais il n'arrêta pas, trop excité. Son désir était trop grand. Mû avait besoin de chaleur, de contact. Il avait besoin de tendresse, comme lui. Il en frémissait, comme lui. C'était ce qu'Angelo voulait.

Il avait cru que la fougue et le désir violent de Shina lui suffirait, elle qui ne s'engageait pas, dédaignait même manifestement les sentiments. Et ça lui avait d'ailleurs suffi quand elle était venue dans son lit. Ça lui avait suffi pendant une dizaine de minute. Bien sûr, il n'était pas impossible que ce qu'il désirait aussi, c'était la détresse de Mû, le besoin qu'il avait d'être rassuré ; mais il avait aussi la certitude que c'était ce qu'il voulait puisque, à peine étaient-ils arrivés dans cette navette qu'il était venu le chercher, lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il le désirait. A cet instant, Angelo se souvenait l'avoir repoussé. Désormais, il voulait sentir sa détresse, sa peur, sa tendresse, pour le rassurer. Sans oublier le sexe, bien sûr. Il avait besoin de sexe. Son désir ne s'était pas éteint. Shina s'était contentée de satisfaire son propre désir, sans s'occuper du sien.

Mais, brusquement, Mû mit de nouveau fin au baiser et, les sourcils froncés, une lueur blessée dans le regard, il lui demanda :

\- C'était pas aussi bien que ça avec Shina alors t'essaie avec moi c'est ça ?

Pris au dépourvu par la question, essoufflé par son désir, Angelo fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? répliqua-t-il, stupéfait. Non … non pas du tout …

Mais il avait trop tardé à répondre au goût de Mû qui, soudainement mais avec douceur, tenta de s'extraire de ses bras. Ne voulant pas qu'il lui échappe, Angelo raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches et le plaqua encore contre le bureau, puis remonta une main jusqu'à son visage et, vivement, s'approcha de ses lèvres. Mû le repoussa. Plus brusquement. Il était blessé. Il avait l'impression de servir de substitut. Angelo tenta encore de le retenir, usant de plus de force, jusqu'à le faire grimacer.

\- S'il te plait, le supplia-t-il dans un souffle contre son oreille, Mû s'il te plait.

D'un coup d'épaule, Mû se dégagea de lui, sans brutalité mais sans douceur non plus, et partit sans se retourner. Il était trop blessé pour pleurer.

\- Mû ! appela Angelo.

\- Ouverture, annonça la voix du vaisseau lorsque ce-dernier sortit de la pièce.

Seul, Angelo serra les dents, grogna, essoufflé, et s'appuya sur le bureau, étonné de sa propre bêtise et de son égoïsme. Son corps irradiait d'un désir qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus satisfaire. Sauf si Shina était toujours aussi peu farouche que la première fois.

\- Non, grogna-t-il pour lui-même en fermant fortement les yeux, rongé par son excitation. Non, refait pas la même bêtise, abruti !

Quelque chose sous sa main lui fit rouvrir les yeux, les sourcils froncés, et son regard accrocha un reflet sur le manche du scalpel. Il se figea. Déglutit, puis souleva l'objet, incroyablement léger sur sa paume. Une si petite chose, qui ne pesait presque rien, et avec laquelle il pouvait pourtant ôter la vie. Et protéger.

Comme Mû l'avait fait avant lui, sans réfléchir Angelo enveloppa le scalpel dans un morceau de sopalin puis le fourra dans sa chaussette. Lui aussi il avait peur. Voilà pourquoi il se conforta dans le choix de ne parler à personne d'autre du vol des couteaux. Des hommes effrayés et sur leur garde pouvaient commettre n'importe quoi.

...

Après être retourné dans sa cabine et avoir demandé au Surviseur de lui donner de quoi noter, Shiryu se retrouva donc à crapahuter dans le couloir du quartier des officiers, une minuscule tablette dans la main droite, un stylet dans la main gauche. Heureusement qu'il avait appris à les utiliser en s'entraînant sur celle qui se trouvait dans l'infirmerie et qui ressemblait un peu à celle-là, sans cela cet appel, comme l'avait appelé Angelo, aurait pu prendre bien plus de temps.

Déjà, Shiryu avait noté, d'une main de plus en plus sûre, la présence de quelques-uns de ses camarades. Dans leur cabine, il avait trouvé Camus et Milo, l'un en train d'étudier le plan du vaisseau, l'autre paradant dans la pièce en babillant, une serviette autour de la taille. Evidemment que Milo avait un plan du vaisseau, puisque Camus avait eu l'idée de s'en procurer un. Lorsqu'ils le virent, ils lui adressèrent un sourire et un salut de la main, chacun se suffisant à l'autre. Pour eux en tout cas, Shiryu savait qu'il n'avait aucun souci à se faire.

Dans la chambre double que partageaient les femmes, Shiryu les y trouva toutes sauf Shina. Kiki dormait encore en ronflotant, et Marine et June, plongées dans une discussion à voix basse, se turent lorsqu'il entra. Il s'enquerra de leur situation, si elles avaient besoin de quelque chose, rassura encore Shunrei qui, incapable de faire taire sa crainte, sanglotait dès qu'on lui demandait comment elle se sentait. Avec lui, Angelo, Jabu et Nachi qu'il avait croisé dans le couloir, Kanon et Aioros, cela faisait déjà quinze personnes de recensées. Plus que seize à trouver.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre d'Ikki, celui-ci, assis au bord du lit la tête dans les mains, releva les yeux. Et grogna. Immédiatement, Shiryu sourit et s'approcha, tout en notant son nom sur sa tablette.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Un grognement lui répondit.

\- Ikki il faut me répondre par des mots intelligibles, reprit Shiryu en s'accroupissant devant lui. Sinon je ne comprends pas.

Ikki se renfrogna à la vue de son sourire en coin mais détourna les yeux d'un air gêné et bougonna :

\- Mal à la tête. Et j'ai eu des vertiges en essayant de me mettre debout.

\- Athéna m'a prévenu que ça reviendrait, répliqua Shiryu en fronçant les sourcils. Dans ton caisson tu as pu recevoir les médicaments nécessaires, et ton corps restait en position allongée donc ça se passait bien, mais puisque ton organisme tout entier était plongé dans le sommeil, ton œdème n'a pas pu se résorber entièrement. Tu guériras complètement mais tant que tu ne resteras pas totalement allongé, tu auras des vertiges. J'ai pas de …

Pour être sûr, Shiryu tâtonna dans ses poches, faisant passer sa tablette d'une main à l'autre.

\- J'ai pas de comprimé là sur moi pour ton mal de tête, reprit-il en se redressant, faudra que tu passes à l'infirmerie. Ou si tu veux je te l'amène directement dans ta chambre. Comme ça tu restes allongé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répliqua Ikki en pointant sa petite tablette d'un geste rapide du doigt.

\- Je fais l'appel. Reste là, je t'apporterais ton …

\- Je viens avec toi.

Ikki se redressa, l'air de bien supporter la position verticale. Shiryu leva les yeux au plafond et, mécontent, dit :

\- Reste assis bon sang !

\- De toute façon je voulais m'assurer que Shun allait bien, déclara Ikki sans donner l'impression de l'avoir entendu, et j'irais avec ou sans toi.

Shiryu soupira mais abdiqua finalement, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Il préférait l'avoir près de lui si jamais il perdait l'équilibre.

\- Allons trouver Shun ! souffla-t-il. T'es conscient qu'il ne sera pas tout seul quand on le trouvera ?

Un grognement lui répondit, et il sourit. Si Ikki se sentait mal, au moins tenta-t-il de n'en rien laisser paraître à son camarade. Marchant d'un bon pas, il ne grimaçait pas ni ne tanguait, mais Shiryu voyait bien, à son visage cerné, qu'il était loin d'être rétabli. Ils trouvèrent la cabine du petit frère et, après un soupir commun appuyèrent pour que la porte leur libère le passage.

\- Ouverture.

L'éclairage était encore très bas, mais suffisant pour distinguer un corps nu alangui sur le lit. Shun, étendu sur le ventre, ne frémit même pas lorsqu'ils entrèrent, plongé dans le sommeil. Shiryu baissa les yeux sur sa tablette alors que les fesses blanches de Shun était on ne peut plus visible, et s'évertua à noter son nom.

\- Personne ne connait les sous-vêtements sur ce vaisseau ou quoi ? demanda-t-il pour lui-même.

Près de lui, Ikki, les poings serrés, fit un pas de plus dans la chambre quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Aiolia, une serviette autour de la taille, le corps mouillé et les cheveux plaqués sur son crâne par l'eau de la douche. Son torse arborait deux ou trois bleus, résultat de son bref corps à corps avec Kagaho, mais il ne semblait pas en souffrir. Il avait entendu l'annonce de l'ouverture de la porte aussi ne fut-il pas surprit de les voir là.

\- Salut, dit-il dans un grand sourire. Vous vous êtes trompés de chambre ?

\- Non, répliqua Shiryu en lui renvoyant son sourire. On venait s'assurer que tout allait bien.

\- Tout va très bien !

Aiolia mit tant de vigueur dans cette réponse, et son sourire était tellement sincère, que Shiryu s'en sentit rougir. La luxure et le sexe qu'il avait ressenti dans la cabine d'Angelo, puis dans celle de Kanon, ne l'avait pas dérangé, il s'y était même attendu compte tenu du désir qui s'éveillait dans son propre corps, mais ce qui brillait dans les yeux d'Aiolia en cet instant, ça n'était pas la lueur habituellement présente dans le regard d'un homme contenté sexuellement. C'était la lueur d'un homme amoureux. Ce sourire, cette voix, c'était de l'amour.

Shun sembla entendre sa voix car sa tête se redressa vivement et il tourna le visage vers eux. Il avait encore les yeux fermés, et des mèches de cheveux folles collaient à ses joues et son front.

\- Hein quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse avant de laisser retomber sa tête en marmonnant : nan pas encore, fatigué, laisses-moi dormir …

Il prit une grande inspiration, soupira, complètement détendu, puis resta immobile. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la présence de Shiryu et Ikki. Le fixant, Aiolia pouffa de rire, puis revint vers ses visiteurs. La colère qu'il vit dans les yeux du grand frère ne l'inquiéta même pas.

Ikki tenta un pas vers lui, crispé d'indignation, mais Shiryu l'arrêta d'un seul bras. L'autre tenta bien de l'écarter, mais il n'était même pas en état de faire ça aussi, prit d'un vertige, il tituba. A la fois inquiet et amusé, Aiolia arqua un sourcil.

\- On va vous laisser, lui dit Shiryu en emmenant Ikki hors de la chambre.

Ikki essaya encore de l'écarter, mais il n'avait plus assez de force et fut forcé de sortir en grommelant quelque chose d'inintelligible. La porte se referma sur eux.

\- Fermeture.

Entendant ça, Shun releva de nouveau la tête et, surpris, cligna des yeux. Puis il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir Aiolia, un sourire au coin des lèvres, secouer ses cheveux cuivrés pour en faire voler des gouttelettes d'eau. Voyant ses yeux brumeux, celui-ci lui sourit et dit avec entrain :

\- Va vraiment falloir trouver un système de verrouillage à ces portes.

\- Verrouillage, lança la voix métallique de la navette.

Il y eut un claquement sonore venant de la porte, qui attira leurs deux regards, et la voix leur indiqua :

\- Porte verrouillée.

Ils s'entreregardèrent. Shun pouffa de rire, pas encore tout à fait réveillé mais presque, et dit dans un sourire, la voix proche du souffle :

\- T'es un génie.

Aiolia lui sourit. Le garçon était toujours allongé sur le dos, lui présentant ses fesses sans aucune gêne et ce regard encore ensommeillé, ce corps alangui, fit revenir l'excitation en lui. Shun ne s'était pas encore lavé. Il y avait encore son odeur sur lui et la sueur avait séchée, rendant son corps collant. Curieux de voir si le garçon serait toujours aussi lubrifié, Aiolia retira sa serviette.

Shun baissa les yeux sur son anatomie découverte, sourit avec encore un peu de timidité, et enfouit son visage dans le coussin en disant :

\- Oh non …

Sans cesser de sourire, Aiolia fondit sur lui comme un prédateur.

A l'extérieur, tout en vérifiant qu'il avait bien écrit leurs deux noms sur sa tablette, Shiryu dit :

\- Shun est un grand garçon, il sait ce qu'il fait. Ça va ?

Incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps, Ikki s'était accroupi au sol, la tête dans les mains, une grimace de douleur déformant ses traits. Shiryu, inquiet, rangea sa tablette dans sa poche.

\- Allez viens, dit-il en se penchant pour le relever, on va à l'infirmerie.

Il le soutint tout le long du chemin, et ils mirent plusieurs minutes jusqu'à parvenir à destination. Comme d'habitude, l'endroit était vide mais prêt à servir, tous les appareils s'allumant sitôt qu'ils entrèrent. Le module médical confirma ce qu'il avait craint : loin de se résorber, l'œdème avait encore gonflé. Ikki ne restait pas assez tranquille pour aider la guérison. Shiryu soupira, fixant son camarade qui, assit au bord du caisson, lui renvoya un regard fautif.

\- Bon, dit-il doucement en ouvrant un tiroir, je vais te donner un antidouleur plus fort. J'ai hésité à te le donner parce qu'avec celui-ci, il y a des risques d'effets secondaires plus forts, mais j'ai plus le choix.

Ikki acquiesça sans protester, relevant docilement sa manche lorsqu'il vit son camarade sortir une seringue du tiroir. Avec habileté, Shiryu lui injecta le produit, puis se recula, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

\- Désolé, dit-il dans un murmure.

Interdit, Ikki fronça les sourcils. Soudain, sa tête devint lourde, et ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules. Il tenta de lutter, fronça les sourcils, et vit à l'expression désolée et fautive de Shiryu, qu'en réalité il ne s'agissait pas d'un antidouleur. C'était un sédatif.

\- Tu devrais t'allonger, entendit-il derrière ses oreilles bourdonnantes.

Shiryu lui prit les épaules délicatement avant qu'il ne tombe brusquement dans le sommeil, et l'allongea ensuite sur le module éteint. Puis il soupira, jeta la seringue, et fixa son camarade endormi.

\- Désolé, répéta-t-il encore.

Pas très fier de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, Shiryu appuya sur le bouton d'appel du moniteur. L'écran noir resta noir. Il appuya de nouveau, surpris. D'ordinaire, Athéna ne tardait jamais à apparaitre. Peut-être était-elle retenue ailleurs. Peut-être discutait-elle en ce moment avec Angelo, qui ne parvenait pas à retrouver Mû. Son cœur loupa un battement sous l'inquiétude, quand un visage apparut enfin.

\- Bouh ! lança Hadès, le faisant sursauter. Hé hé hé. Je t'ai fait peur ? Tant mieux, c'était voulu.

Puis il rit encore. Soupirant, le cœur palpitant, Shiryu sourit, quand même un peu amusé.

\- Désolé de te demander ça, dit-il en retrouvant contenance, mais est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher Kanon ? Il doit être encore dans sa cabine. Je vais avoir besoin de lui ici.

Hadès le fixa gravement. Ce qui était rare et effrayant chez lui. Shiryu se sentait honteux de lui demander une telle chose, de l'utiliser comme un simple messager, mais finalement un grand sourire benêt redessina les traits pixélisés de l'entité informatique, qui se contenta d'un hochement de tête et d'un ok d'assentiment vigoureux avant de disparaitre.

Shiryu retourna auprès d'Ikki, endormi. D'une main douce, il écarta de son visage fatigué des mèches de cheveux rebelles, étonné de les sentir si douces, puis tâta délicatement son crâne. La bosse était encore ronde et dure, incroyablement chaude. Une grimace de mécontentement et il siffla entre ses dents.

\- T'es chiant quand même, dit-il en regardant le visage d'Ikki. Dire qu'il te suffirait de rester allongé quatre ou cinq jours.

Kanon ne tarda pas à apparaitre, à la fois curieux et inquiet.

\- Besoin d'aide ? lui demanda-t-il en entrant. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- J'ai dû lui donner un sédatif, répondit Shiryu avec un sourire amer.

Haussant les sourcils de surprise, Kanon évita tout de même tout commentaire.

\- Il faudrait l'allonger sur un lit, reprit Shiryu, le remerciant du regard, mais j'suis pas assez costaud pour le soulever.

Comprenant enfant la raison de sa présence ici, Kanon lui sourit et, dans un grognement d'effort, souleva le corps d'Ikki, dont la tête ballota.

\- Merde il pèse lourd ce con, grommela-t-il avec une grimace. Dans la salle de repos ?

\- Non, répondit Shiryu en soupirant. Derrière, il y a une zone de quarantaine. On va le mettre dans une cellule.

\- Euh … c'est un peu excessif non ?

\- Dans la salle de repos, dès qu'il se réveillera il sortira. Enfermé, il ne bougera pas.

\- Il est mal à ce point ?

\- Pas encore, mais j'aimerais justement éviter le pire.

Kanon le suivit finalement sans rien dire, compréhensif. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce aux dizaines de cellules de verre, il poussa un sifflement surpris et déposa Ikki sur un lit que Shiryu lui indiqua.

Arrêté devant l'écran de contrôle de la porte de la cellule, Shiryu, les sourcils froncés, appuya dessus, attendant une réaction.

\- Fermeture, annonça la voix. Verrouillage recommandé. Voulez-vous verrouiller ?

\- Oui, répondit-il distinctement.

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel la porte de verre de la cellule se ferma, puis la voix demanda de nouveau :

\- Voulez-vous verrouiller ?

Shiryu fronça les sourcils, interdit. A ses côtés, Kanon tenta quelque chose.

\- Verrouillage, dit-il prudemment.

Un claquement retentit.

\- Verrouillage, confirma la navette, présentez échantillon génétique.

Soupirant, Shiryu avança sa main droite, paume vers le haut. Une petite aiguille, sortit de sous le boitier de l'écran, le piqua, récoltant une goutte de son sang.

\- ADN identifié, échantillon génétique valide. Docteur Shiryu Guo Lai, matricule 508-8-886. Echantillon enregistré. Voulez-vous enregistrer un autre échantillon ?

Shiryu tourna son regard sur Kanon qui, deux pas derrière lui, haussa les sourcils et les épaules.

\- Non, répondit-il alors.

Il y eut un court silence, puis l'écran indiqua le verrouillage de la porte de la cellule, avant que des instructions n'apparaissent. Sourcils froncés, Shiryu se pencha légèrement pour lire les lettres vertes à voix haute.

\- Pour ouverture, présentez échantillon … mince, il n'y a que moi qui puisse ouvrir cette cellule du coup.

\- Pas grave, déclara Kanon en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules, toute façon y'a que toi qui viens ici.

\- Mmh.

Shiryu, les sourcils froncés, fixait intensément Ikki, endormi dans sa cellule, ignorant qu'il venait d'être enfermé. Voyant son regard et son expression fautive, Kanon dit :

\- Enfin sauf si tu te jettes hors du sas bien sûr, là on sera dans la merde.

Se retournant, Shiryu lui adressa un regard surprit.

\- Et pourquoi je me jetterais hors du sas ?

\- L'ennui, sourit Kanon, amusé.

\- L'ennui ? Pourquoi je m'ennuierais ?

A peine eut-il posé cette question que Shiryu sut à quel jeu jouait Kanon. Et il sourit lui aussi, un peu gêné tout de même.

\- T'as couché avec personne hein ? lui demanda Kanon, amusé de sa gêne.

\- Et alors ? répliqua Shiryu, l'esquivant pour gagner la sortie.

Mais Kanon, amusé et excité par la situation, bloqua la porte de son bras, faisant sursauter Shiryu qui releva sur lui ses grands yeux clairs.

\- Alors tu dois sacrément en avoir envie non ? lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Non, mentit Shiryu, alors que son pouls devenait plus rapide. C'est pas parce que toi tu ne peux pas garder ton pantalon que c'est forcément le cas de tout le monde.

\- Arrête, on ressent tous la même chose. Mais dis-le carrément si tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi.

\- Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi.

Et sur ces mots, Shiryu se baissa pour passer sous son bras, arrachant un rire à Kanon qui le suivit jusque dans l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, il le suivit partout. Incapable de s'en débarrasser, il fut forcé de le supporter le long de ses pérégrinations dans la navette alors qu'il notait les noms de ceux qu'il croisait. Non pas que la compagnie de Kanon lui soit déplaisante, mais ce-dernier ne cessa de tenter de le convaincre de coucher avec lui, que ça lui ferait du bien et que, bien qu'il dise le contraire, il était évident qu'il en avait envie.

Ils tombèrent sur Hyôga et Isaac qui semblaient prendre les recommandations d'Athéna au sérieux, car ils revenaient de la salle de sport, en sueur mais contents de leurs efforts. Camus et Milo, sortis de leur cabine, s'en allaient vers la cantine et Shiryu décida de les suivre. Là, il trouva Io, Aioros, Baïan et Kryshna, joyeux et bruyants devant des plateaux vides ou presque. Il revint ensuite sur ses pas, Kanon derrière lui, retournant dans le couloir des cabines pour reprendre son exploration. Il trouva Shaka malade dans sa chambre, malmené par son mal de l'espace. Puis ce fut tout.

Arrêté au milieu du couloir, fatigué de cette marche, Shiryu soupira et s'appuya au mur. Il sentit la rambarde s'enfoncer dans son dos et s'en écarta alors légèrement, les yeux rivés sur sa tablette.

\- Il en manque six, déclara-t-il après avoir compté. Si je ne me trompe pas il manque Kagaho, Minos … Pharaon, Rhadamanthe … Algol et Dante.

\- Ça alors, quelle surprise, siffla Kanon en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- A ton avis ?

Déçu par ce genre de préjugé, Shiryu secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Voyant son froncement de sourcil agacé, Kanon sentit son cœur s'accélérer et, souriant, s'approcha du garçon qui ne le vit pas venir vers lui et sursauta lorsqu'il plaça ses bras de chaque côté de son corps, s'appuyant sur la rambarde.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il, aguicheur.

\- Quoi quoi ? répliqua Shiryu, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu sais ce qui te ferait du bien ?

Shiryu soupira, agacé, et ne répondit pas. Il en avait assez entendu durant cette heure écoulée pour prendre garde à ce que son compagnon de route pourrait lui sortir de nouveau. Soudain, Kanon approcha encore son visage, visant ses lèvres, et Shiryu, encore plus surpris, recula jusqu'à ce que sa tête cogne contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il vivement.

\- Bah je vais t'embrasser, sourit Kanon en s'avançant encore.

\- Non merci.

Il esquiva en tournant la tête mais sentit les lèvres de Kanon se poser sur sa joue pour y déposer un baiser. Ses pulsations cardiaques devinrent plus rapides, plus fortes, et il soupira malgré lui. Dans un sourire, Kanon le libéra cependant, s'éloignant de lui.

\- T'es chiant, rigola Shiryu, les joues rouges.

\- Ouais, répliqua Kanon alors que le garçon reprenait son avancée dans le couloir. Mais promets-moi que dès que tu changeras d'avis, je serais le …

Shiryu avança encore de quelques pas, effrayé par le désir qui montait en lui puis, surpris de ne pas l'entendre finir sa phrase, il se retourna. Les yeux écarquillés, Kanon fixait ses mains. Shiryu retint son souffle lorsqu'il vit que la droite était tâchée de sang.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? lui demanda-t-il en revenant vers lui.

\- Rien, répondit Kanon, tremblant lorsqu'il lui prit la main pour l'examiner. Rien c'est quand, je me suis … appuyé à la …

Ils se regardèrent, puis tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers la rambarde du couloir. Lentement, Shiryu s'en approcha, puis passa un doigt derrière, tremblant. Il eut un hoquet lorsqu'il vit le bout de son index rouge de sang collant, presque sec. Derrière lui, il entendit la respiration de Kanon devenir plus rapide sous l'inquiétude. Il se pencha alors, jusqu'à coller le haut de son crâne au mur, pour pouvoir regarder derrière la rambarde. Là, exactement là où Kanon s'était appuyé, il y avait une empreinte. Quatre doigts rouges. Une main couverte de sang s'était appuyée ici.

Le responsable avait pensé à essuyer ses traces sur le devant de la rambarde, mais pas derrière. Lorsqu'il comprit que quelque chose de grave s'était produit, Shiryu s'éloigna brusquement du mur, le souffle affolé, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut Kanon qui, d'une voix blanche, demanda :

\- Où est Angelo ?

* * *

Hey ! Salut ça boum ? Je sais, les perso donnent l'impression d'être des girouettes, allant de l'un à l'autre sans trop savoir, mais c'est fait exprès. Ils sont tenaillés par leur désir, ils réfléchissent pas. Je voulais que ce soit clair ;)

J'espère que ces 4 premiers chapitres vous auront plu, parce qu'à partir du 5 (qui s'intitulera : "Le mort") bah les choses vont devenir différentes, vous pensez bien. En tout cas, j'ai réduis la liste à six noms, la victime du chapitre précédent se trouve parmi eux.

Qu'arrive-t-il à Mû d'après vous ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien provoquer ce sentiment de peur et d'urgence ?

A bientôt pour la suite !

Et merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, je ne sais plus quoi vous dire pour vous signifier à quel point je les apprécie et les attend avec impatience :)


	6. 5 Le mort

**5**

 **Le mort**

 _« Donc j'suis pas le seul Pilote ? »_

 _« Si. Jusqu'ici c'était surtout des Soldats des Corps Diplomatiques. »_

 _« Comme ce type qui me fait chier constamment ? »_

 _« Fait pas gaffe à lui il est … fait pas gaffe. »_

 _« Il est accroc à ton petit cul je crois bien. »_

 _« Arrête ! »_

Un rire.

 _« Hey, tu sais ce que j'ai envie d'essayer ? »_

 _« Généralement quand tu commences comme ça, après ça tourne mal pour moi. »_

 _« Approche … »_

 _« Mmh … »_

 _« Bouge pas. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

 _« Je t'attache. »_

 _« Quoi ? Arrête j'veux pas ! Arrête Aio … aïe ! »_

 _« Bouge pas ! »_

 _« Détaches-moi s'il te plait … Aiolia détaches-moi ! »_

 _« Chuuuuuut … »_

 _« Non … Ah ! Arrê ! Non … Mmh … »_

 _« Alors ? »_

 _« Mmh … Je ! … Ah ! »_

 _« Tu veux toujours que je te détache ? »_

 _« … »_

 _« Shun ? »_

 _« … non … »_

Aiolia ouvrit les yeux, essoufflé. Il s'était rendormi. Son corps était lourd, couvert de la sueur froide et moite qui vient après les ébats. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, alors que Shun était étendu là, nu, sous ses yeux. Shiryu et Ikki étaient à peine sortis de leur chambre qu'il s'était étendu sur lui. C'était si bon de sentir son corps se délier sous le sien, s'ouvrir, se donner dans des soupirs satisfaits. D'abord, cette soumission l'avait surpris chez son amant, bien que ce-dernier ait pris l'habitude de se reposer sur lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls un moment, sur Terre, entre la vie et la mort.

Soudain, son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Il n'y avait toujours pas d'image ; encore ces voix et ces sensations. Lui et Shun, avant de perdre la mémoire pour une raison obscure – qu'ils avaient bien évidemment oublié. Aucun doute qu'ils entretenaient à ce moment-là le même genre de relation qu'aujourd'hui. Bien que … Aiolia sentit son cœur battre plus vite, plus fort, envoyant tout une vibration dans son corps alangui. Une phrase, qu'il avait prononcée lui-même, raisonna alors dans sa tête : « _Je t'attache._ », puis la voix de Shun qui disait, effrayée et excitée à la fois : « _Détaches-moi s'il te plait …_ ». S'agissait-il d'un véritable souvenir, ou bien l'avait-il imaginé ? Lui et le garçon jouaient-ils véritablement à ce genre de jeux ?

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Shun en sortit, encore mouillé, une longue serviette en coton enroulée autour de son corps, de sa poitrine à ses cuisses. Voyant Aiolia réveillé, il lui sourit tout en s'essuyant les cheveux avec une autre serviette. Il avait l'air serein, satisfait, et ses yeux d'émeraude brillaient malgré l'obscurité de la pièce. Les lumières avaient été baissées.

\- Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il, taquin.

Aiolia sourit et se redressa sur les coudes, le dos douloureux. Une douleur aigüe s'éveilla alors dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il inspira, et il porta une main à son torse en grimaçant.

\- Aouch, grogna-t-il.

\- Ça m'a fait pareil, déclara Shun en basculant ses cheveux sur l'autre épaule. On est resté allongé trop longtemps.

\- Si ça nous fait ça ici, j'ose même pas imaginé ce que ça nous fera sur Espérance.

\- Faut qu'on s'habitue c'est tout.

Tout en lui répondant, Shun avait continué à s'essuyer les cheveux, les faisant danser d'une épaule à l'autre. Ils avaient poussé depuis leur réveil sur Terre. Sans s'en rendre compte, Aiolia se frotta la nuque, et y sentit quelques mèches de ses cheveux ; de même, celles qui lui tombaient devant les yeux le gênait parfois.

Maintenant qu'il était en position assise, la douleur était moins ténue dans sa poitrine, mais il se sentait toujours oppressé. Il grimaça lorsque, tout en se frottant les côtes, il appuya sur l'un des bleus qu'il avait récolté suite à sa bagarre avec Kagaho. Les coups que ce-dernier lui avait portés lui faisaient encore mal.

\- T'as remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas d'horloge ? lui demanda brusquement Shun.

\- D'horloge ? répliqua Aiolia, interdit.

\- Oui. Pas d'indicateurs de temps si tu préfères. Nulle part. Y'a pas l'heure quoi.

\- Nan j'ai pas fait gaffe.

 _« … fait pas gaffe. »_

\- C'est pas grave, continua Shun, le temps est une notion de toute façon, il n'est pas mesurable … où est-ce que j'ai lu ça moi ?

 _« Fait pas gaffe à lui … »_

\- Mais ça me fait drôle quand même, poursuivit le garçon, se parlant à lui-même. Je ne sais pas c'est comme si … il n'y avait plus de temps comme si … on était hors de tout. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Shun releva les yeux sur son compagnon qui, une main sur la poitrine, les sourcils froncés, regardait le sol comme s'il tentait de se souvenir de quelque chose qui lui échappait d'autant plus vite à mesure qu'il s'en approchait.

\- Aiolia ? appela le garçon, inquiet, en s'approchant du lit.

L'interpelé releva le regard sur lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Hein ? demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux.

\- Ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre. Tu devrais te lever.

\- Ouais …

Aiolia se mit sur ses jambes. Elles étaient douloureuses elles aussi. Il eut du mal à déplier son dos.

\- Ça va, grogna-t-il en s'étirant.

Shun recommença à frotter ses cheveux, sans toutefois le quitter des yeux. Puis, finalement, son regard étincelant glissa sur son torse et ses côtés où se trouvaient trois ou quatre marques de coups bien visibles, puis davantage vers le bas, et un mince sourire ravi étira ses lèvres.

\- Tu devrais t'habiller, lui dit-il doucement.

Aiolia lui sourit en réponse, sans pour autant suivre son conseil. Quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête et, têtu comme il l'était, il ne penserait à rien d'autre tant que ça ne lui sortirait pas de l'esprit.

\- Tu t'entends bien avec Kagaho ?

\- Kagaho ? répliqua Shun en enfouissant sa tête sous la serviette pour se frotter vigoureusement le crâne. Il ne me parle jamais. Et quand je lui dis bonjour il me snobe, alors maintenant je ne lui dis plus rien. Ah si ! Dans la salle de sport il m'a dit : pousses-toi.

Emergeant de la serviette, il rit de bon cœur, amusé de sa propre blague mais, lorsqu'il vit que seul un mince sourire un peu forcé étirait les lèvres de son compagnon, il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Aiolia se renfrogna et, inconsciemment, porta une main à ses côtes. Shun le vit.

\- C'est avec lui que tu t'es battu ?! s'écria-t-il, stupéfait.

\- Ouais, répondit Aiolia dans un soupir. Il m'a gonflé.

\- Mais ! Mais pourquoi ?! Avec Ikki j'aurais compris mais Kagaho ?!

\- Ikki ? Pourquoi je me serais battu avec Ikki ?

\- Il est jaloux comme un poux et protecteur comme un ours.

Cette fois, Aiolia sourit plus sincèrement.

\- Ça veut rien dire, rigola-t-il.

\- On s'en fout ! se récria Shun en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Et puis d'abord c'est quoi un poux ?

\- On s'en fout ! Pourquoi tu t'es battu avec lui ?

Immédiatement, Aiolia perdit son sourire et grogna.

\- Grognes pas et répond, lui ordonna le garçon avec un sourire amusé, en plus c'est toi qui a amené la conversation sur le tapis.

\- N'essaie pas de me faire croire qu'il n'a jamais rien tenté ! répliqua vivement Aiolia. Ou qu'il ! Je ne sais pas, il t'a déjà paru bizarre non ?

Shun fit une moue en réfléchissant, amenant ses lèvres vers l'avant – ce qui donna furieusement envie à son amant de les embrasser et de les mordre. Mais le garçon soupira brusquement.

\- Si, répondit-il presque à contrecœur. Je le trouve différent.

\- C'est-à-dire ? répliqua Aiolia en arquant un sourcil.

A vrai dire, il s'attendait à ce que Shun trouve Kagaho effrayant, peut-être troublant, mais différent ? non.

\- Comme s'il savait quelque chose, reprit le garçon à voix basse – comme s'il craignait d'être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Comme s'il se souvenait alors que nous, on a …

Shun releva la tête vers lui, plantant ses yeux intenses dans les siens. Aiolia fronça les sourcils, et termina sa phrase :

\- On a tout oublié.

Le garçon acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, avant de dire vivement, comme s'il avait tout à coup trouvé le courage de s'expliquer :

\- Quand on est arrivé dans cette navette on regardait tous autour de nous comme des gosses effrayés, on ne reconnaissait rien, on ne savait pas où on était mais lui … lui il était calme. Pareil dans l'infirmerie. Et dans la salle de sport il n'a eu aucun mal à reconnaître tous ces trucs … t'as jamais rien remarqué ?

Moi, je ne regardais que toi.

\- Non, répondit Aiolia en se grattant la nuque – maintenant qu'il avait remarqué la longueur de ces cheveux, il les sentait constamment.

Il croisa de nouveau le regard de Shun. Le garçon souriait, aguicheur, une belle lueur chaude dans le regard. Aiolia frémit.

Bordel, me regarde pas comme ça !

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, un brin amusé malgré la chaleur qui naissait dans ses reins.

\- J'entends tes pensées, idiot, lui répondit Shun avec un sourire franc et la voix un peu rauque.

Aiolia sourit. Shun gloussa, les joues rouges, mais ne fit rien pour s'approcher de lui, et son compagnon ne l'en blâma pas. Il se sentait vidé.

Shun lui tourna le dos puis s'approcha du Surviseur, à qui il demanda une nouvelle tenue. Très vite, la lumière bleue clignota sur le dessus de la boîte noire. Toujours nu au milieu de la chambre, Aiolia se gratta encore la nuque, puis passa sa main sur sa poitrine encore un peu douloureuse. Une idée lui vint alors. Ses rêves avaient-ils un rapport avec ce lien étrange qui le liait à Shun ? Comment expliquer le fait qu'il entende ses pensées ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ? demanda-t-il gravement.

Shun lui jeta un regard interrogateur et lui demanda :

\- De quoi ?

Ça.

Le garçon frémit et détourna le regard. Aiolia s'en étonna. Pourtant, Shun n'avait jamais rechigné à utiliser ce lien étrange pour l'appeler et ne lui en avait fait aucune remontrance quand lui-même l'utilisait. Mais sa question, manifestement, lui avait fait peur.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il alors sans le regarder. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le savoir.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Aiolia, surpris.

\- Parce que ça n'est pas normal !

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau. Une lueur buttée brillait dans les yeux lumineux de Shun. Aiolia se surprit à sourire. Voilà pourquoi il l'aimait, pourquoi il se sentait bien avec lui. Parce que Shun était imprévisible, tantôt totalement soumis, puis têtu comme une mule, puis fragile comme un miroir, avant de devenir aguicheur et provocateur.

\- Aiolia, soupira Shun, prenant son sourire pour de la moquerie. On communique par la pensée ! A moins que je ne me trompe, les humains ne sont pas censés savoir faire ça. Et si … si on avait fait des expériences sur nous ? Et si … arrêtes de sourire !

Amusé, Aiolia pouffa de rire, avant de finalement lever les deux mains en signe de reddition dès que les yeux du garçon en face de lui se mirent à lancer des éclairs.

\- J'ai une proposition, dit-il en s'approchant, et si t'arrêtais de gamberger ? Entre la météorite et maintenant les expérimentations, je me demande ce que tu vas me servir la prochaine fois.

Shun fit la moue, amusé et vexé à la fois.

\- Bon, j'ai faim ! reprit Aiolia avec vivacité. Et si on allait à la cantine se manger un bout ?

\- La coquerie, répliqua Shun un peu calmé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. Vas te laver d'abord.

\- Ouais vaudrait mieux.

Aiolia prit une douche rapide et s'habilla. L'uniforme qu'il portait, totalement identique à celui de tous les autres, avait un effet différent sur lui. Sur Shun, ça le faisait passer pour un petit garçon déguisé ; alors que lui, ses muscles larges se dessinaient nettement derrière le tissu, et bien que ce-dernier soit fin, il tenait chaud.

Une fois qu'ils furent prêts tous les deux, un petit problème se posa. La porte était toujours verrouillée.

\- Euh, hésita Aiolia.

\- Déverrouillage ? tenta Shun à ses côtés.

La porte resta close.

\- Mince, rigola Aiolia, ça c'était pas prévu.

\- Merde ! s'énerva le garçon en levant les yeux au plafond.

Aiolia haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tant pis ! déclara-t-il énergiquement. On retourne au lit ?

Shun sourit à son tour, lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis essaya de nouveau :

\- Ouverture ?

\- Ouverture.

Il y eut un déclic sonore et la porte s'ouvrit.

...

Athéna fut priée par Shiryu et Kanon de retrouver Angelo, car ils ignoraient où il se trouvait et ils avaient besoin de son aide dans le couloir des dortoirs. La plupart de leurs camarades, qui avaient, comme Angelo, Shiryu et Ikki, profités de quelques heures de sommeil, vagabondaient désormais ici et là, dans la salle de sport, la coquerie, la passerelle, le salon d'observation ou la bibliothèque, et encore bien d'autres pièces ; Shiryu et Kanon ne croisèrent donc que Minos, qui cherchait Kagaho et qui ne vit rien de leur trouble, les laissant derrière lui une fois qu'ils lui eurent dis qu'ils ignoraient où se trouvait son ami. Shiryu en profita pour rajouter son nom sur sa tablette. Puis Angelo, qu'Athéna avait fini par trouver, les rejoignit. Voyant l'expression inquiète sur leur visage, et celle, plus dégoûtée, sur celui de Kanon, il leur demanda, avant de se sentir très stupide :

\- Tout va bien ?

Pour toute réponse, Kanon montra sa main. Angelo fronça les sourcils. Il ne lui posa pas la question : tu t'es blessé ? car si ça avait été le cas, Shiryu se serait contenté de le soigner sans faire appel à lui. Alors il se tourna vers lui, ressenti une pointe de douleur à voir son visage fin aussi pâle et ses yeux aussi fuyants et alertes, et lui demanda :

\- Montre-moi.

Shiryu lui indiqua alors la rambarde. Elle semblait intacte. Angelo se pencha, jusqu'à poser le haut de son crâne contre le mur, et regarda derrière. Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il vit l'empreinte de la main, dessinée par le sang. La colère commença à bouillir en lui, alors qu'il sentait nettement la dureté du scalpel contre sa cheville.

\- Vous l'avez dit à qui ? demanda-t-il en se redressant, la voix dure.

\- A personne, répondit Shiryu en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ok. Je vais nettoyer ça. Faudrait que tu te laves la main.

Kanon adressa un regard surpris à Shiryu, qui lui renvoya, puis il regarda Angelo de nouveau, la main tendue et ouverte, comme une offrande. Ses doigts ne tremblaient même pas. Pourtant, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas de son bras artificiel, il pouvait sentir le sang visqueux sur sa peau, sa froideur ; il le sentait palpiter, comme s'il était encore en vie. Pourtant, la présence de ce sang ici signifiait que quelqu'un était blessé, ou pire, mort.

\- Attend, on ne va rien faire ? lui demanda-t-il durement. Tout nettoyer et la fermer, comme si on n'avait rien vu ?

Angelo le fixa, puis détourna les yeux. L'évidence apparut alors à Shiryu. Lui aussi était perdu. Lui aussi commençait à avoir peur. Lui aussi ne savait plus comment gérer cette situation. Maintenant que les femmes étaient à l'abri – hormis Shina qui crapahutait partout, mais si elle voulait prendre des risques ça la regardait après tout – il réalisait que les hommes, eux, ne l'étaient pas. Et cette empreinte de sang était là pour le prouver. Si quelqu'un ne s'était pas blessé, quelqu'un avait été attaqué et peut-être tué.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda alors Kanon en les regardant alternativement. Vous savez quelque chose tous les deux ?

Shiryu ne répondit pas, adressant un regard à Angelo pour voir ce qu'il allait faire. Kanon fit de même et lui demanda alors :

\- Pourquoi t'as demandé à Kagaho de vider ses poches ?

Angelo soupira, regarda Shiryu comme pour lui donner son assentiment, puis ferma les yeux et se frotta les paupières.

\- Athéna l'a prévenu que des couteaux de la cantine avaient disparu, révéla alors Shiryu dans un soupir. Et on ne sait pas qui les a pris, s'il s'agit d'une personne ou de deux.

Kanon ouvrit la bouche le temps de digérer l'information, puis la referma. Son visage devint grave. Shiryu frémit en voyant la transformation. Le Kanon joueur et aguicheur l'agaçait, lui donnait même envie de se détourner ; mais celui, autoritaire et ferme, presque aussi dur qu'Angelo, lui plaisait bien plus.

\- Des couteaux ?! lança-t-il gravement. Et vous n'avez mis personne au courant !

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça créé un mouvement de panique, répliqua Angelo, presque faiblement, comme s'il n'y croyait plus lui-même.

Fronçant les sourcils en réfléchissant, Kanon ne rétorqua pas immédiatement. A bien y réfléchir, ça ne semblait pas idiot, mais de son point de vue, c'était dangereux.

\- Mais personne ne se méfie, reprit-il sans élever la voix, gardant un contrôle incroyable sur lui-même. Personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, personne n'est prêt à se défendre ! Tu nous a tous laissé dans l'ignorance alors qu'on est en danger ?

\- Non, répliqua Angelo plus durement. J'ai regroupé les femmes, elles ne risquent rien toutes ensembles.

Encore une fois, Kanon réfléchit à cette réponse en gardant le silence. Les réflexions d'Angelo n'étaient pas sans fondement, ce qu'il avait fait allait de soi, mais il aurait pu faire bien plus. S'il n'avait pas été seul.

\- Désolé, dit-il alors en soupirant lourdement, on n'aurait pas dû te laisser tout encaisser, mettre tout ça sur tes épaules.

Angelo arqua un sourcil, surpris, et Shiryu coula un regard troublé sur Kanon, comme s'il le voyait différemment. Et, de fait, c'était le cas.

\- C'est pas un chef qu'il nous faut, reprit ce-dernier.

Aucun de ces deux camarades ne connut la fin de sa phrase, car une porte s'ouvrit non loin d'eux après un déclic sonore, et Aiolia et Shun sortirent de leur chambre, plus intimement liés par une même lueur dans le regard que par leurs corps qui se touchaient presque.

Avec sa sensibilité habituelle, Shun sembla voir que quelque chose se passait, contrairement à Aiolia, car il s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils, et fixa Shiryu dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Son compagnon s'arrêta à ses côtés, arqua un sourcil puis regarda Angelo, Kanon et Shiryu tour à tour, dans l'expectative.

Finalement, Angelo soupira, s'approcha du petit écran mural et appela Athéna d'une pression du doigt sur le bouton. Immédiatement, le visage de l'entité informatique féminine apparut dans le petit cadre.

\- J'aimerais regrouper tout le monde dans le salon d'observation, lui dit-il d'une voix sûre, vous pourriez m'aider ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un sourire encourageant. Je pense que c'est la bonne solution.

\- Mmh …

...

Le salon d'observation était assez spacieux pour les accueillir tous, bien qu'ils durent se serrer. Shun se mit aussi loin que possible de l'immense hublot qui donnait sur l'immensité froide et infini de l'univers qui les entourait. Manifestement, ils traversaient une zone on ne peut plus dense de matière noire, car il n'y avait pratiquement aucune étoile visible, aucun nuage de gaz ou de poussière stellaire ; juste le vide, obscur et profond. Il lui tourna le dos, se sentant trembler. Aiolia n'étant pas à ses côtés, puisqu'il avait rejoint son frère assit à l'autre bout de la pièce qui reposait sa jambe bionique encore douloureuse, il n'avait donc aucune distraction pour se forcer à penser à autre chose.

Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de l'un de ses amis ou de son frère. Shiryu était avec Angelo, sa tablette dans les mains, scrutant les visages pour tenter de savoir qui était là et qui ne l'était pas ; Hyôga avait rejoint Camus et Milo, Kanon se trouvait avec eux. Et Ikki n'était pas là. Shun fronça les sourcils, son mal de l'espace totalement oublié, et regarda autour de lui. Son cœur cognait à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Son souffle lui manqua soudainement, il se sentit oppressé. Où était son frère ?

N'ayant pas d'autres personnes à qui s'adresser, et parce qu'il se trouvait plus près de lui, il se dirigea vers Hyôga qui le regarda approcher, curieux.

\- Je ne vois pas Ikki, annonça derechef Shun d'une petite voix. Il devrait être là …

\- Il est à l'infirmerie, déclara Kanon, l'ayant entendu. Enfin, dans une cellule de la zone de quarantaine.

\- Pourquoi ?! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Mais Shiryu était inquiet pour sa tête alors il l'a enfermé.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Endormi, mais il avait l'air d'aller bien. Si tu veux je t'accompagnerais le voir.

\- Merci c'est gentil.

Kanon lui sourit en réponse. Mais ses yeux ne souriaient pas. La présence de Hyôga et des autres rassura Shun, qui arrêta de trembler, mais, instinctivement, il chercha Aiolia. Sans qu'il le veuille, ses yeux se plantèrent alors dans ceux de Kagaho, debout dans un angle à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui le foudroya du regard. Immédiatement, le garçon se détourna. Son cœur avait loupé un battement. Manifestement, son instinct se souvenait de quelque chose que sa mémoire avait oublié. Mais de quoi ? Kagaho le haïssait-il pour le regarder de cette façon ? Pourtant, ce qu'il avait entendu de ces pensées, sur Terre, alors qu'ils se trouvaient enfin tous réunis après la grande crue, était bien loin de la haine : « j'ai bien envie de te baiser » voilà ce qu'il avait entendu dans sa tête lorsque Kagaho était venu vers lui. Il ne s'y était pas arrêté à ce moment-là, l'avait simplement ignoré. Et puis, il y avait eu Aiolia. Shun fronça les sourcils puis adressa un regard en coin à Kagaho, qui n'avait pas bougé mais avait cessé de le fixer. Etait-ce ça ? De la jalousie ?

\- Pourquoi ils nous ont réunis ici ? demanda soudainement Milo, le sortant de ses pensées dangereuses.

\- Pour la troisième fois, on n'en sait rien, répondit Kanon en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Hé hé hé hé.

Shun sourit et regarda Camus, qui souriait lui aussi, mais paraissait également inquiet, comme eux tous.

\- T'as quoi dans le cou ? lui demanda Hyôga en se penchant vers lui.

Rougissant, Shun recula d'un pas et porta une main à son cou, paume contre sa peau. En prenant sa douche avant de sortir de la chambre, il avait remarqué, dans le miroir, qu'Aiolia lui avait fait un suçon bien visible, si rouge qu'il en paraissait violet.

\- Euh je, j'ai, c'est, balbutia-t-il, c'est … un …

\- Je vois, rigola Hyôga, moqueur. Je te taquine, rougit pas comme ça.

Kanon rit enfin sincèrement, avant de balancer tout-à-trac :

\- Je ne le pensais pas aussi possessif notre Aiolia.

\- Tu rigoles ! riposta Milo, les yeux écarquillés. Tu lui piques un morceau de pain il te maudit pour les trois générations à venir !

Hyôga pouffa de rire, et Shun ne savait plus où se mettre. Camus lui adressa un regard encourageant, quoi qu'un peu amusé.

\- Mince, ça veut dire que t'es propriété privée c'est ça ? demanda Kanon au garçon avec un sourire en coin et un regard intéressé.

Le pauvre Shun avait les joues tellement brûlantes qu'il ne sentait plus qu'un intense picotement au niveau de ses pommettes.

\- Nan mais attend, tu vas sauter sur tout le monde toi ou quoi ? répliqua vivement Milo, non sans sourire.

\- Ouais, j'suis pas difficile, lui répondit Kanon avant de fixer Hyôga. D'ailleurs si ça t'intéresse …

\- Non merci, répondit aussitôt le jeune homme.

\- Bon quoi je pus de la gueule ?! Shiryu aussi il m'a envoyé balader !

\- Hé hé hé hé hé ! rigola Milo, moqueur.

Non loin d'eux, Angelo releva brusquement le nez de la tablette et dit, tendu :

\- Ikki n'est pas là.

Shiryu se figea, le stylet levé dans la main droite ; puis il déglutit.

\- Je l'ai oublié, souffla-t-il.

\- Hein ? s'étonna Angelo en le fixant, surpris.

Son jeune camarade lui raconta alors ce qu'il avait fait du grand frère grognon du jeune Shun, et Angelo se permit un rire.

\- Il va être infect à son réveil, déclara-t-il dans un gloussement.

\- Et le mot est faible, soupira Shiryu en se frottant les yeux. J'en aurais presque peur d'aller le chercher.

\- Bah laisses-le.

\- Quand même ! J'irais m'assurer qu'il va bien après qu'on ait terminé ici.

\- D'accord, mais t'iras accompagné.

Shiryu serra les lèvres et sentit sa main, celle qui tenait le stylet, se mettre à trembler. Avant de trouver l'empreinte de sang, il n'avait pas envie de penser comme Angelo ; il avait envie de croire que cette histoire de couteau était beaucoup moins importante que ce qu'ils pensaient. Mais maintenant, il en allait tout autrement. Maintenant, il avait peur. Maintenant, il ne parvenait plus à faire confiance à ses camarades et en regardait la plupart avec méfiance. A quoi la peur pourrait-elle les pousser ?

A ses côtés, Angelo scruta de nouveau la salle d'observation bondée, s'arrêtant sur chaque visage. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, la présence du petit scalpel dans sa chaussette ne le rassurait pas, au contraire, il en était deux fois plus tendu. Rien qu'à l'idée de sortir ce petit objet de sa cachette pour blesser ou tuer le rendait nerveux.

\- Il manque qui ? demanda-t-il, tendu.

\- Kagaho, Minos et Rhadamanthe sont là, répondit Shiryu d'une voix fatiguée. Avec tous ceux que j'avais déjà pointés. Il nous manque Pharaon, Algol et Dante.

Angelo serra les mâchoires. Ils avaient la réponse à des heures de tension et d'angoisse rien qu'avec ces trois noms ; à moins qu'il ne se trompe, ils tenaient là deux agresseurs et une victime. Algol et Dante étaient ceux qui avaient pris les couteaux, et Pharaon l'avait découvert d'une quelconque façon. Rien de plus logique. Sur Terre, avec Sirius, Algol et Dante avaient tué Aphrodite après tout. La colère remplaça la peur, et le scalpel devint moins effrayant.

Voyant son regard devenu noir et ses mâchoires contractées, Shiryu tenta de le modérer :

\- Pas de précipitation, dit-il doucement. Ça ne veut peut-être rien dire.

\- Arrête, lui répliqua simplement Angelo sans le regarder.

De ce fait, Shiryu se tut. Il avait conscience de s'accrocher stupidement à un vague espoir de paix et de sécurité, mais il n'avait pas envie de croire que ce soit si facile. Algol et Dante, vraiment ?

Angelo fit quelques pas dans la foule de ses camarades et parvint à retenir leur attention. Il leur parla des couteaux et des dispositions qu'il avait pris pour regrouper Shina et les autres femmes dans deux chambres contigües, mais ne put aller plus loin. Evidemment, ses révélations laissèrent les autres abasourdis, qui eurent tôt fait de faire entendre leur voix, indignés et abasourdis. Ils lui en voulurent de ne pas leur avoir dit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, mais Athéna ramena le calme en les convainquant qu'Angelo avait simplement eu peur qu'ils réagissent tous en s'armant à leur tour.

\- Ecoutez, déclara alors ce-dernier dans un soupir, vous m'avez fait confiance pour je ne sais quelle raison, et j'ai tenté de faire ce que je pouvais, mais on ne doit pas être dirigé par un seul. On doit prendre les décisions tous ensembles maintenant.

\- Que voilà une sage décision, chuchota Camus dans son coin, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne plaise pas à tout le monde.

\- Bah quand on est si nombreux, rétorqua Milo en haussant les épaules, certains seront forcément mécontents de disparaître dans la foule.

Son compagnon le regarda intensément, un sourcil arqué d'étonnement, puis sourit doucement et, d'une main légère, lui caressa le dos.

\- Ok c'est pas idiot, lança Minos en s'attirant quelques regards, c'est vrai qu'on devrait se concerter maintenant. Mais pourquoi on ne se protègerait pas ?! Putain on risque de se faire égorger à chaque couloir et tu voudrais qu'on y aille les mains dans les poches ?!

\- Ils ne sont peut-être pas deux, il s'agit peut-être d'une seule personne avec deux armes, reprit Angelo, on ne sait pas. Et nous on est trente. En restant ensemble, on ne risque rien.

\- Pourquoi tu nous annonces ça brutalement ? lui demanda Aiolia, à l'opposé. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Shun retint son souffle. Camus arqua un sourcil, surprit encore une fois par la rapide capacité de déduction d'Aiolia, qui l'étonnait toujours. Le silence se fit.

\- Shiryu et Kanon ont trouvé du sang dans l'un des couloirs des cabines, répondit Angelo dans un souffle lourd. On ne sait pas si quelqu'un s'est simplement blessé ou …

\- Putain de merde !

\- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas commencé par nous dire ça ?!

\- Nan mais attends, tu lui parles pas comme ça !

\- Où sont Algol et Dante ?

Durant plusieurs longues et terribles minutes, ce fut la panique dans le salon d'observation. Ils parlaient tous en même temps, criaient de plus en plus fort ; certains disaient qu'ils devraient rester ici tous ensemble jusqu'à Espérance, et d'autres avaient tellement peur que, soit ils restaient paralysés à regarder tout autour d'eux, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit – comme Shun par exemple – soit la panique devenait trop forte et ils se mettaient à pleurer – comme Shunrei.

Et soudain, l'un d'entre eux découvrit qu'en plus d'Algol et Dante, il manquait Pharaon. Personne n'avait oublié que les deux premiers avaient, durant un temps, préféré faire bande à part sur Terre, avec Sirius ; qu'ils avaient agressé Misty, tué Aphrodite, et sans doute comploter pour se débarrasser d'autres camarades affaiblis. La colère les envahit bien vite. Pour tous, il était évident qu'Algol et Dante étaient les coupables. Certains serraient les poings, d'autres disaient qu'il fallait les trouver et les jeter hors du sas, alors que d'autres encore tentaient de les modérer en affirmant que les enfermer serait suffisant. Quelques-uns commençaient à penser comme Minos : pourquoi ne pas s'armer eux aussi ?

Le souffle court, Shun fit quelques pas en arrière afin de s'éloigner du centre de la foule, ne sachant quoi penser. Hyôga était resté à ses côtés, les sourcils froncés, attentifs à ce qui se déroulait. Kanon tentait de faire entendre sa voix avec celles des autres et Camus se tenait lui aussi en retrait, Milo légèrement devant lui prêt à riposter si la situation dégénérait et que son compagnon se retrouvait en danger.

\- Le plus important pour le moment c'est de les retrouver ! s'écria brutalement Shiryu, parvenant à se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha.

Petit à petit, à mesure que les autres comprenaient ce qui venait d'être dit, les voix se turent, mais la tension et la méfiance, elles, levèrent d'un cran. Ils adhéraient, bien sûr, car le plus important était d'éliminer la menace.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? lança Rhadamanthe avec un sourire moqueur. Qu'on se disperse dans tout ce foutu vaisseau et qu'on les cherche dans tous les recoins ?

\- Exactement, répondit Shiryu très sérieusement sans se laisser impressionner. Sauf qu'on ne va pas se disperser, mais former cinq groupes de cinq personnes pour couvrir tous les secteurs de la navette.

Rhadamanthe croisa les bras sur son torse massif, ce qui le fit se redresser et lui donna bien plus d'importance. Shiryu, face à lui, ressemblait à un enfant, mais ses yeux ne cillèrent même pas. Angelo n'apprécia pas mais se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit, de peur que cela sape la maigre autorité que Shiryu avait réussi à se donner. Aiolia, dans son coin, fronça les sourcils et darda sur Rhadamanthe un regard ombrageux.

\- Ce qui fait vingt-cinq, balança ce-dernier avec humeur. Et les autres ils feront quoi p'tit génie ?

\- Geist est enceinte, répondit immédiatement Shiryu. Ikki est à l'infirmerie et Kiki est trop petit.

Cette fois, Rhadamanthe ne trouva rien à redire mais fronça les sourcils, agacé d'être ainsi mouché. Avec ces trois personnes suscitées, et les trois autres qui manquaient, on arrivait bien à un total de trente-et-un passagers. Angelo sourit, amusé, mais prit soin de le cacher. De son côté, Shun se sentait honteux. Pendant qu'il s'enfermait dans une cabine pour s'épuiser à faire l'amour avec Aiolia, complètement soumis à ses désirs, Shiryu, lui, se souciait du bien-être des autres, et réfléchissait.

\- L'un des groupes devra rester ici, reprit ce-dernier d'une voix un peu plus sûre, un groupe de cinq : Shunrei, Marine, Aioros, Shaka et Shun, pour rester avec Geist et Kiki. Les quatre autres groupes seront répartis dans les quatre secteurs du vaisseau, pour couvrir les étages plus rapidement.

Et en un temps record, il avait établi qui pourrait les aider, et qui ne le pourrait pas : Shunrei, trop effrayée pour bouger ; Marine, la mère adoptive du petit Kiki qui ne voudrait sans doute pas s'en éloigner ; Aioros le boiteux ; Shaka qui vomissait encore partout et … lui ? Shun baissa la tête en se triturant les mains. Même Shiryu en avait déduit qu'il ne pourrait pas les aider, qu'il serait sans doute inutile. Il avait honte. Et pourtant, quand il repensait au corps lourd d'Aiolia sur le sien, à la fière raideur de son membre, à sa vigueur infatigable et à sa chaleur, il frémissait. Il avait envie de se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Qui est d'accord avec ça ? demanda brutalement Kanon de sa voix de stentor.

\- Bonne idée, répondit aussitôt Aiolia, toujours prêt à régler les problèmes.

\- Attendez, personne ne veut revenir sur la proposition de nous armer nous aussi ? insista encore Minos.

\- Comment on compose les groupes ? demanda Isaac en arquant un sourcil.

\- On lève la main, comme à l'école, répondit Milo dans un grand sourire.

\- Bon, qui se le coltine celui-là ?

\- Commencez pas bordel, restez concentrés ! râla Angelo.

Le groupe chargé d'inspecter le secteur A, là où ils se trouvaient, fut composé de : Angelo, Pandore, Shina, Io et Baïan. Le secteur B serait fouillé par Shiryu, Aiolia, Mû, Rhadamanthe et Kryshna ; le secteur C échoua à Camus et Milo – qu'il fut impossible de séparer – Jabu, Minos et Isaac. Le dernier secteur, tout à l'opposé mais plus rapide à parcourir, fut attribué aux cinq derniers : Kanon, Hyôga, June, Nachi et Kagaho.

C'était Shiryu qui avait suggéré de répartir les femmes, et non pas de les regrouper toutes ensembles, car pour peu que leur deux suspects aient fait tout ça pour les obtenir toutes, il était préférable qu'elles soient dispersées. Ils se mirent ensuite d'accord sur le fait de ne pas emprunter l'élévateur mais plutôt les couloirs et les sas de séparation entre chaque secteur et chaque étage, afin de s'assurer que l'un des trois disparus, ou les trois, ne s'y cachent pas.

Athéna, après s'être rendu rapidement à la salle de contrôle, réapparut sur l'un des petits écrans du salon, et dit :

\- Poséidon est d'accord avec moi. Parmi toutes les caméras dont nous disposons, un bon nombre possède beaucoup d'angle-morts, et quelques pièces n'ont même pas de système de surveillance vidéo, comme la salle d'armement dans le hangar principal d'armement du dernier niveau du secteur B ; le labo scientifique n'en a pas non plus, pas plus que la passerelle et la salle des machines. Ils s'y cachent peut-être.

\- Alors on va commencer par fouiller ces pièces, déclara Rhadamanthe avec autorité.

\- On va tout fouiller, déclara Angelo sans penser à mal. Il ne faut rien oublier.

Rhadamanthe le foudroya du regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à Aiolia, bien content de s'être retrouvé dans le même groupe que lui. Ainsi, il pourrait le surveiller.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous sur le départ, Shiryu s'approcha discrètement de Shun, qui tournait le dos à la baie vitrée immense qui donnait sur le vide galactique, et se triturait nerveusement les mains, un peu à l'écart. Marine se trouvait près de lui mais était occupée avec le petit Kiki.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu pour ton frère, lui dit-il rapidement avec un sourire d'excuse. Tout est allé un peu vite.

Shun, qui ne l'avait pas entendu ni vu approcher, sursauta dans un premier temps, puis le regarda finalement avec un air un peu triste, papillonna des yeux et se força à sourire.

\- C'est rien, dit-il en évitant soudainement son regard. Kanon m'avait prévenu.

\- Tant mieux, reprit Shiryu, un peu troublé. Il n'a rien en fait, rien de plus depuis notre réveil, mais il s'entête à ne pas vouloir se reposer alors je l'ai enfermé.

Il sourit, pensant que, comme Angelo, Shun s'amuserait de la situation, mais le garçon était plus occupé à adresser des regards à ceux qui préparaient leur départ, qu'à écouter les excuses de son ami. Et lorsque ce-dernier vit le coup d'œil qu'il lui adressa avant de brutalement baisser la tête, il comprit.

\- Shun, dit-il alors en s'approchant d'un pas, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi que je voudrais que tu restes ici.

Surpris par cette déclaration, Shun redressa vivement la tête, les yeux ronds, et rougit.

\- Non bien sûr que non ! lança-t-il vivement, un peu honteux. Pas du tout !

\- En fait, c'est en lui que je n'ai pas trop confiance, sourit Shiryu en pointant quelqu'un du doigt.

Shun suivit la direction qu'il montrait et vit Aiolia arracher des mains de Rhadamanthe un plan chiffonné du vaisseau – les groupes en étaient encore à repérer les couloirs à utiliser pour aller d'un niveau à l'autre dans les secteurs. Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas beaucoup s'apprécier. Malgré lui, le garçon pouffa de rire.

\- J'ai eu peur qu'en t'envoyant vadrouiller avec les autres, Aiolia n'apprécie pas, continua Shiryu en souriant, ravi de constater que son ami s'était détendu. S'il te sait ici, il sera calme.

\- Je comprends, rigola Shun en réponse.

\- Mais tu as sans doute raison, je n'avais pas le droit de décider à ta place. Si tu veux, je peux demander à Mû de rester ici et tu viens avec nous.

\- Non ça ira je te remercie. Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas à bouder comme un gosse … tu as sans doute raison en plus, Aiolia sera rassuré si je reste.

Shiryu laissa donc son ami ici et suivit les quatre autres membres de son groupe hors du salon en se disant que ça devait être agréable de penser au bienêtre de quelqu'un en particulier. Car il avait bien vu, dans les yeux de Shun, toute la satisfaction de se soumettre à ce qu'Aiolia désirait ou préférait. Et évidemment, ce-dernier n'avait pas manqué d'aller chercher son amant, de l'attraper et de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille avant de partir, et lorsqu'il avait vu le visage rouge et les yeux brillant que Shun avait arboré après ce petit échange, Shiryu en avait ressenti une légère jalousie.

\- Au fait, il y a une question qu'on ne s'est pas posé, déclara subitement Mû derrière lui alors qu'ils atteignaient le premier sas de séparation en direction du secteur B. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si on les trouve ?

Shiryu fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

\- Tu pouvais pas penser à cette question avant ?! s'énerva Aiolia.

\- Je veux pas vous mettre la pression, reprit Mû en l'ignorant, mais ils seront sans doute armés, et nous on ne l'est pas.

\- On est cinq, ils ne sont que deux, grogna Rhadamanthe.

\- Oui d'accord. Mais ils ont des couteaux.

\- J'ai une idée, sourit Kryshna, j'attire leur attention d'un côté, et tu leur tombe dessus par derrière.

\- Génial comme plan, je me sens tout de suite plus rassuré.

\- Continuez à tailler le bout de gras comme ça et ils nous entendrons arriver d'une pièce à l'autre, grommela Aiolia, agacé.

Shiryu lui adressa un regard amusé qu'Aiolia fit semblant de ne pas voir. Il était à la fois intéressant et amusant de voir comme son caractère changeait dès que Shun n'était plus dans les parages.

\- Il a raison, fermez-la, déclara Rhadamanthe en ouvrant le sas.

...

Dans la salle d'embarquement, au niveau supérieur du secteur A, Angelo s'accroupit au sol et regarda entre les sièges anti-crash. Dès qu'il était entré dans cette pièce, il s'était senti tout drôle. C'était ici que lui et ses camarades s'étaient attachés pour fuir la Terre sur le point d'exploser ; ici qu'ils avaient tous perdu connaissance, et ici qu'ils s'étaient réveillés perdus, apeurés, et loin de chez eux. Et dire qu'aucun d'eux n'y avait plus remit les pieds depuis, ni avant leur sommeil cryogénique, ni après.

\- Sous les sièges sérieux ! se moqua Shina en rigolant. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils se cachent là ?!

\- Eux non, répondit Angelo en se redressant, mais s'ils ont tué Pharaon, comme je le pense, ils ont forcément caché son corps quelque part.

Un silence glacial répondit à ses paroles, alors que Shina dardait sur lui un regard venimeux, avant de finalement dire :

\- Ouais ok.

Ils fouillèrent encore quelques minutes avant de ressortir. Ils ne prirent pas la peine d'inspecter la salle de contrôle, occupée depuis le début par Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès, et descendirent d'un niveau en direction de la passerelle, la salle de pilotage.

Dans le couloir, ne pouvant plus s'en empêcher, Angelo demanda finalement à Shina, tout en se disant que, puisqu'elle était sans gêne avec lui et les autres, il avait le droit de l'être avec elle :

\- Alors, t'as couché avec qui précisément ?

La jeune femme tourna vers lui un visage fermé, composé d'un regard brillant et intense et d'une bouche pincée, et un instant Angelo crut qu'elle allait s'énerver et l'insulter, mais finalement, elle lui sourit.

\- Homme ou femme ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin.

Derrière eux, Baïan rigola, et Angelo leva les yeux au plafond, à la fois agacé et amusé. Finalement, il décida de jouer le jeu :

\- Les deux.

\- Mmh …, réfléchit la jeune femme avant d'énumérer : Minos, Kanon, June et toi.

\- C'est tout ?

Le sincère étonnement dans la voix d'Angelo sembla vexer Shina, qui devint immédiatement plus agressive.

\- Nan mais pour qui tu me prends ?! s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

\- Moins fort, leur ordonna Pandore par-dessus son épaule.

\- Désolé, rigola Angelo, c'est que Kanon a dit que t'avais vadrouillé des heures d'une cabine à l'autre alors …

\- Ouais, mais Ikki m'a envoyé bouler et Kagaho n'a même pas pris la peine de me répondre. J'ai bien tenté Hyôga aussi, mais il m'a dit que je n'avais pas assez de moustache et trop de poitrine.

Baïan rigola de nouveau. Au moins, le message était clair de ce côté : pour Hyôga, c'était les hommes.

\- Et t'as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? demanda Pandore à son amie.

Surpris, Angelo arqua un sourcil et regarda Shina alors que cette-dernière répondait :

\- Non. Mais j'avoue, t'avais raison, ça n'a pas mené à grand-chose.

\- Tu cherchais quoi ? lui demanda Angelo.

Shina braqua sur lui un regard à la fois blasé et déçu.

\- Bah les couteaux gros débile, répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que t'as couché avec … pour ! Attends mais ! Même avec moi ?!

La jeune femme rigola, accompagnée de Pandore, et Angelo se sentit bête.

\- J'ai fouillé tes affaires pendant que tu dormais, déclara-t-elle fièrement. Evidemment que je t'ai soupçonné. T'avais l'air de trop te soucier de nous pour être véritablement honnête.

\- J't'emmerde, grommela Angelo pour toute réponse.

\- Te vexe pas.

Mais Angelo se contenta de bouder sans répondre. Il s'était inquiété pour les six femmes de la navette, avait vadrouillé partout pour les mettre à l'abri, et elles l'avaient soupçonné d'avoir un couteau sur lui ?! Bon d'accord, maintenant il avait le scalpel, mais est-ce que ça comptait vraiment ? Moqueuse, Shina rigola en voyant sa mine boudeuse, et lui dit :

\- Allez fais pas la tête. Et si je te dis que t'en as une plus grosse que Minos, tu me pardonnes ?

Cette fois, Baïan ne fut pas le seul à rire.

...

Après avoir longtemps et minutieusement fouillé toute la coquerie, le groupe composé de Shiryu, Mû, Rhadamanthe, Aiolia et Kryshna, descendit au fur et à mesure de son inspection. L'infirmerie était calme, Ikki dormait toujours dans sa cellule, et le labo scientifique était sombre, plein de recoin, mais vide de toute présence. Aussi, ils aboutirent finalement dans le hangar principal d'armement, et en restèrent tous bouche bée.

Les navettes et petites corvettes de combat étaient immobiles et silencieuses, mais il se dégageait d'elles une ombre mortelle et une puissance vrombissante. Tous, ils savaient que ces choses pouvaient faire pleuvoir la mort, et les Armures à Mobilité Amplifiées, avec leur squelette métallique noir et leurs gros anneaux effrayants au bout des bras, ne les rassuraient pas non plus. Aiolia se sentait à la fois effrayé et excité. Il avait l'impression de connaître tout ça. Il ne se souvenait pas mais il se sentait à sa place, comme lorsqu'il tenait Shun dans ses bras. Une sensation qui lui plaisait. Puis, certains mots de ses rêves lui revinrent, des mots comme « Pilote ». Avait-il vraiment piloté l'un de ces engins ?

\- C'est bourré de coin et de recoin ici, grommela Rhadamanthe en regardant autour de lui. Ces deux cons peuvent être n'importe où.

\- Personne ne vadrouille seul, déclara Shiryu en leur faisant face à tous. On y va par deux et trois.

\- Je prends Mû et Kryshna avec moi, on vérifie le hangar tout le long du mur gauche, et toi et Aiolia, vous inspectez la droite.

Shiryu acquiesça simplement et Aiolia le suivit, mais il avait les sourcils froncés et n'était pas tranquille. A eux deux, Mû et Kryshna pourraient-ils faire face à Rhadamanthe ? Il se sentait un peu fautif mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à cet homme. Pourtant, il le devait. Puisqu'Algol et Dante étaient les deux voleurs de couteaux, c'étaient eux qui s'en étaient pris à Pharaon, et non pas Rhadamanthe. Mais quelque chose le chiffonnait. Etait-ce vraiment aussi simple ? Ils avaient tous tirés les conclusions les plus logiques à la situation sans se poser de question, sans se douter un seul instant de quoi que ce soit. Et Aiolia, méfiant de nature, n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. Il décida finalement de ne pas y penser, d'arrêter d'être aussi suspicieux.

Avec Shiryu, ils prirent le temps de regarder sous chaque corvette, derrière chaque caisse, tout en prenant garde à ne pas trop s'exposer, au cas où ils se feraient attaquer, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien ni personne. Ils en étaient à la moitié de leur inspection lorsque son jeune camarade s'arrêta brutalement et, se retournant, braqua sur lui un regard étonné.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda Aiolia, surpris.

Sans répondre, Shiryu leva les yeux vers le plafond et fronça les sourcils. Aiolia suivit son regard et retint son souffle. Ce que le jeune homme regardait, c'était le cockpit de l'une des navettes. Il était fermé, mais peut-être était-il possible de l'ouvrir de l'extérieur sans mettre en route les moteurs.

\- Et merde, grommela Aiolia.

\- Ouais, l'appuya Shiryu.

\- Heureusement que tu y as pensé.

\- Mmh.

\- Les autres y auront pensé aussi tu crois ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Pas grave, on va regarder dans celles-là puis on les rejoindra après.

\- D'accord. J'y vais ou t'y vas ?

\- Je m'y colle. Ça doit pas être bien compliqué de grimper là-dessus.

S'aidant d'un petit trépied presque invisible sur le flanc de la corvette, et prenant appuis sur son aile, Aiolia grimpa. Son aisance surpris Shiryu, qui eut l'impression de voir un pilote chevronné s'apprêter à prendre place à bord.

Une fois là-haut, en équilibre contre le petit vaisseau de combat, Aiolia regarda à l'intérieur. Le cockpit était vide. Il vit alors qu'en réalité, il n'était pas fermé, il était juste abaissé tellement bas que, vu du sol, il paraissait clos. Alors il passa trois de ses doigts sous le petit dôme de verre, s'étonna de son épaisseur et de son poids, et le souleva à grand renfort de grognement et de soupir. Une odeur de cuir, de métal et d'huile frappa ses narines, et il sut alors qu'il avait déjà senti ça. Ça titillait sa mémoire, comme s'il cherchait un mot qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue, mais évidemment, encore une fois, les souvenirs lui échappèrent. Un court instant, ça le frustra.

\- Alors ? lui demanda Shiryu, un mètre plus bas.

\- Rien, répondit Aiolia, allons voir les …

Un bruit étouffé, suivit d'un gloussement répétitif et d'un bruit plus sourd, lui coupa la parole. Attentif, l'oreille tendue, Aiolia fronça les sourcils et attendit. Il y eut un autre gloussement, plus étrange, puis un bruit beaucoup plus fort, comme si quelqu'un était tombé. Aiolia sentit son cœur s'accélérer. De sa hauteur, il avait une vue d'ensemble sur la deuxième moitié du hangar ; il voyait clairement la large porte de l'élévateur et, tout près, celle du petit couloir par lequel ils étaient entrés, fermé par le sas derrière lequel se trouvait un escalier qui menait vers l'étage supérieur. Mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse distinguer autre chose que des ombres – celles des armures et des corvettes. Rien ne bougeait.

Ça n'était pas normal. Ses trois camarades auraient dû être visibles, il devrait pouvoir les entendre se déplacer et fouiller l'endroit. Là, rien. Tout était silencieux. Immédiatement, moitié tombant moitié sautant, il redescendit.

\- T'as entendu ? demanda-t-il à Shiryu.

\- Oui, lui répondit ce-dernier dans un souffle. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- J'en sais rien. Reste près de moi.

Shiryu ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et suivit Aiolia comme son ombre lorsque ce-dernier revint vers le centre de l'immense espace. Sagement alignées le long des murs gauche et droite, les corvettes étaient immobiles et silencieuses. Beaucoup trop silencieuses.

\- Où sont les autres ? lui demanda le jeune homme derrière lui dans un murmure.

\- Mû ? appela alors Aiolia, aussi fort qu'il le put.

\- Mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Algol et Dante risquent de nous entendre !

\- Ils ne sont pas là, et ce n'est peut-être pas eux. Ou alors ils sont là et ils sont …

\- Quoi ?

Aiolia ne termina pas sa phrase. Non, il devait arrêter. Peut-être que Mû, Rhadamanthe et Kryshna, s'étaient fait attaquer par Algol et Dante, par surprise, et peut-être même que Pharaon était avec eux. Qui sait ? Mais dans ce cas, il aurait dû les entendre lutter.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. Une ombre massive se détacha brusquement de celle, éparse, de l'une des corvettes, et lorsqu'Aiolia réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une ombre, mais d'un corps fonçant sur lui, il était trop tard. Il mit ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger, sans même pousser un cri, et sentit son agresseur le percuter brutalement, lui coupant le souffle. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est que cet homme tenait un couteau, et qu'il venait de l'enfoncer profondément dans son flanc. Shiryu, derrière lui, poussa un cri.

Aiolia empoigna l'autre par le col, les traits redessinés par l'effarement. Des yeux dorés, luisant de malveillance, sur un visage tordu de rage, lui renvoyèrent son regard. Il baissa légèrement la tête. Un poing, tout contre lui, tenait le manche d'un couteau, dont la lame disparaissait dans son corps. Aiolia cligna des yeux. Etonnant la facilité avec laquelle la petite lame avait percé sa peau, sa chair, puis s'était enfoncée entre ses côtes. Il n'avait même pas mal. Il sentait simplement la froideur du métal et la chaleur de son sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure.

Rhadamanthe, le tenant toujours, grogna et, d'une secousse des épaules, l'envoya au sol. Aiolia tituba en arrière, tenta de garder l'équilibre, mais tomba finalement. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il se sentait lourd à l'intérieur, comme s'il se remplissait de quelque chose. Lorsque son dos percuta le sol, il toussa et cracha du sang. Le couteau avait perforé l'un de ses poumons. Et c'est alors que la douleur explosa enfin, pas seulement au niveau de son abdomen, mais dans tout son corps aussi, comme si tous ses nerfs se passaient le message. Il était blessé. Il grogna de colère et tenta de se redressa mais il sentit quelque chose d'horriblement poisseux remonter le long de sa gorge et jaillir de sa bouche, tâchant son menton, son col et ses vêtements, de grosses gouttes de sang. Déjà, les bords de sa vision rétrécissaient.

Shiryu tenta de lui venir en aide, sachant déjà quoi faire : il fallait comprimer la blessure, appuyé dessus pour stopper l'hémorragie, puis le conduire rapidement à l'infirmerie. Seul le module médical pourrait désormais lui sauver la vie. Mais il avait oublié Rhadamanthe, celui qu'il avait vu jaillir des ombres tel un démon. Il poussa un cri de douleur lorsque ce-dernier l'attrapa par les cheveux et le plaqua contre son torse, avant de lui glisser la lame du couteau sur la gorge. Shiryu retint son souffle, prêt à sentir ses chairs s'ouvrir et son sang se déverser, mais rien ne se produisit. Rhadamanthe se contenta de le saisir, de son autre main, par la nuque, et de souffler à son oreille :

\- Un seul geste mon mignon, et t'es mort.

\- Mais que ! tenta Shiryu, le souffle court. Qu'est-ce que tu ?!

\- D'après toi ?!

Rhadamanthe avait rugi. Sa voix rauque de rage se répercuta contre les murs alentours, raisonnant à l'infini. Aiolia, couché au sol, gémit et ferma les yeux. Une tâche sombre grandissait sur son flanc, sous sa main, et il avait les yeux fermés, mais continuaient de lutter pour se redresser.

\- Appuis sur la blessure ! lui ordonna vivement Shiryu.

\- La ferme ! s'écria Rhadamanthe en le secouant brutalement.

\- Il faut arrêter l'hémorragie !

\- J'ai dit la ferme !

Shiryu siffla de douleur et ferma les yeux à son tour lorsqu'il sentit la lame du couteau percer la peau de sa gorge et il cessa immédiatement de lutter. Pourtant, s'il ne faisait rien, Aiolia allait mourir. Et Mû et Kryshna alors ? Que leur était-il arrivé ? Et Algol, et Dante ? S'ils n'étaient pas les coupables, où étaient-ils ?

\- Je t'emmène avec moi, gronda Rhadamanthe à son oreille, mais je te préviens, j'entends un mot franchir tes lèvres et je te tranche la gorge, c'est clair ?

N'osant ni affirmer de la tête, ni répondre par des mots, Shiryu se contenta de rester immobile et silencieux, tenant de ses deux mains tremblantes le bras de son agresseur, qui tenait l'arme.

Rhadamanthe sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse car, violemment, il tira sa victime dans son sillage, et monta dans l'élévateur, abandonnant derrière lui un mort, et deux blessés.

...

Shun, assit sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils confortables du salon d'observation, sursauta avec un hoquet. Il avait senti quelque chose. Comme une décharge de douleur et de peur dans son esprit. Et puis plus rien. Ç'avait été si fugace que, après un moment à attendre de ressentir autre chose, le garçon finit par se demander s'il ne l'avait pas tout simplement imaginé. Son inquiétude lui faisait peut-être ressentir un danger qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Et pourtant …

Il se sentait oppressé, il avait du mal à respirer. Comme lorsqu'il faisait ces rêves horribles où il se noyait, attaché, dans ce liquide verdâtre et froid. Il toussa. Puis porta la main à sa bouche, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mal quelque part, mais était incapable de définir où exactement. Comme si … comme si cette douleur n'était pas la sienne. Le garçon retint son souffle, prit d'un doute terrible.

Aiolia ?

Il attendit patiemment, le cœur cognant à grand coup dans sa poitrine et sa gorge.

Aiolia ?

Rien. Son appel se perdait, sans trouver de réponse. Comme si son esprit ne trouvait plus de destinataire. Comme si Aiolia n'était plus là.

\- Shun ?

Le garçon sursauta et tourna la tête sur la gauche. Marine, assise elle aussi, Kiki sur les genoux, paraissait inquiète.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, constata-t-elle.

\- Je, hésita Shun avant de déglutir et de répondre : je ne sais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Aiolia ?

La panique commença à le faire respirer plus fort. Là où aurait dû se trouver la présence rassurante et forte de son compagnon, il n'y avait désormais plus que le vide impersonnel, comme s'il se trouvait dehors, dans l'immensité effrayante de l'espace. Alors il tenta plus fort.

Aiolia ?!

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Surpris, Shun sursauta. Etonnée, le fixant intensément, Marine arqua un sourcil et attendit, mais il était évident que le garçon avait totalement oublié sa présence.

Ce-dernier ne reconnut pas immédiatement la voix et l'impression d'écrasement qui l'accompagnait, avant de se souvenir qu'il l'avait déjà entendu dans sa tête, une fois. C'était Kagaho.

Il ne répond pas.

Mais la sensation écrasante avait disparu, signe que Kagaho l'avait laissé seul. Avait-il attendu sa réponse ? Shun reprit son souffle. Sur les bords de sa vision était apparus des points noirs, sans doute parce qu'il avait retenu sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte.

C'est alors que l'élévateur, d'un bip sonore, leur annonça le retour de quelques-uns de leurs camarades. Shun fronça les sourcils et enfouit ses mains entre ses genoux. Son inquiétude ne le quittait pas.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna Aioros, assit derrière lui.

La porte large de l'élévateur s'ouvrit. Shun ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il eut alors sous les yeux. Il s'agissait de Shiryu, oui, mais pourquoi marchait-il ainsi, le visage relevé, la démarche raide ? Pourquoi tenait-il ce bras en travers de son épaule ? Et pourquoi ce couteau se trouvait-il sous sa gorge ?

Marine, qui avait compris avant lui, serra Kiki contre elle, l'obligeant à enfouir son visage contre sa poitrine, et se tendit. Aioros se redressa d'un bond, Shunrei poussa un cri et Shaka devint encore plus pâle. Seule Geist resta parfaitement immobile, le visage inexpressif ; Shun, de son côté, se mit lentement debout, tremblant. Rhadamanthe et Shiryu étaient dans le groupe d'Aiolia.

\- Espèce de putain d'enfoiré, gronda Aioros, les dents serrées. Où sont les autres ?!

Shun sentit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il y avait déjà du sang sur la lame limée du couteau. Ils s'étaient tous trompés. Algol et Dante n'y étaient pour rien. Peut-être étaient-ils d'ailleurs eux-mêmes des victimes.

\- Je les ai saigné, répondit alors Rhadamanthe avec un sourire satisfait, et si vous ne faites pas ce que je vous dis, ce sera son tour.

D'une secousse de l'épaule, il désigna Shiryu, qui siffla de douleur. Manifestement, la pointe du couteau sur sa gorge l'avait déjà blessé. Aioros ne répondit rien. Les pleurs de Shunrei redoublèrent et Shun était trop tétanisé pour faire quoi que ce soit.

C'est Rhadamanthe ! Rhadamanthe, dans le salon d'observation !

Et si personne ne l'entendait ? Et si Kagaho préférait l'ignorer ? Et si Aiolia était trop mal en point pour lui répondre ? Peut-être était-il déjà mort. Le garçon gémit et retint un sanglot.

C'est Rhadamanthe !

Encore une fois, personne ne lui répondit. C'était une solitude terrible. Rhadamanthe se déplaça de deux pas sur le côté et demanda au Surviseur des liens d'entrave. La boîte noire cracha quelques dizaines de boucle en plastique, manifestement pour lier les mains, comme des menottes mais en plus vicieux.

\- Toutes les femmes ici ! ordonna Rhadamanthe en pointant du menton une zone à quelques pas de lui.

Shiryu serra les dents. Alors Angelo avait raison. C'était pour ça. Pour les femmes. Pour se les approprier toutes, Rhadamanthe avait sans doute tué six hommes.

D'abord, ni Geist, ni Marine, ni Shunrei ne bougèrent, soit parce qu'elles avaient trop peur, soit parce qu'elles ne le voulaient vraiment pas. Mais, appuyant sa colère en blessant davantage Shiryu, Rhadamanthe cria :

\- Maintenant !

Shiryu cria de douleur et Geist se leva de son fauteuil. Dès qu'elle le fit, Shunrei la suivit, gémissante et tremblante. Marine fit quelque pas à son tour, mais l'agresseur l'arrêta.

\- Tu laisses le gosse ici, gronda-t-il, menaçant.

La jeune femme obéit, abandonnant Kiki aux pieds d'Aioros. Le petit garçon, comprenant la gravité de la situation, ne pleurait pas, ne bougeait pas davantage, mais dardait sur Rhadamanthe un regard scrutateur et terrifié.

Dès que les trois femmes furent là où il l'avait désiré, celui-ci arrêta son regard sur chacun des trois hommes présents, passant sur Shaka sans presque le voir, avant de finalement arrêter son choix sur celui qui lui parut le moins menaçant et le plus utile.

\- Viens ici toi, ordonna-t-il à Shun.

Le garçon obéit, trop inquiet pour oser faire la forte tête. Il tremblait, alors qu'il ne cessait d'appeler Aiolia, sans vraiment savoir s'il le faisait vraiment où s'il en était arrivé à simplement se répéter son prénom en boucle, comme une prière.

\- Attaches-les, gronda Rhadamanthe en lui tendant les liens.

Shun les prit, la main tremblante, et aussitôt Rhadamanthe replaça sa poigne autour de la nuque de Shiryu. Ce-dernier n'émit pas un seul son, mais ses tremblements étaient visibles.

\- Sérieusement ?! lança Aioros, les dents serrés, alors que Kiki s'accrochait à sa jambe gauche, l'artificielle. T'as fait ça pour elles ?!

\- Et pour quoi d'autre ? rugit Rhadamanthe en réponse. Elles ne sont que six, on est vingt-cinq … et Espérance est une planète vierge t'entend ? Vierge !

Retenant un sanglot, Shun resserra difficilement le lien autour des poignets de Geist, qui ne bougeait pas, ne faisait pas un bruit, ne tremblait pas. Elle semblait hors de tout ça, comme toujours depuis qu'ils étaient montés à bord de Pacifitia sans Cassios.

\- Et alors quoi ? reprit Aioros avec une grimace. Tu vas essayer de la coloniser tout seul ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? sourit Rhadamanthe en réponse. Six femmes pour moi ! Peut-être sept si l'enfant de Geist est une fille. Tout une colonie qui portera mon sang, peut-être même tout l'Humanité.

Aioros ne put s'empêcher de rire ; c'était un rire moqueur et désabusé à la fois. Rhadamanthe se raidit, et son sourire disparu.

\- Ça ne tiendra pas, lança Aioros en fronçant les sourcils, sans diversité génétique, ta colonie ne tiendra pas quatre générations !

\- Je sais, répliqua son adversaire avec colère. C'est pour ça que je vais garder quelques … garçons avec moi. Les moins dangereux évidemment. Comme celui-là par exemple.

D'une secousse, il bouscula Shiryu qui siffla entre ses dents, la lame près de la gorge.

\- Ou celui-là, indiqua Rhadamanthe en désignant Shun d'un mouvement de la tête. Ceux que je pourrais éliminer sans problème s'ils deviennent trop chiants. Ou que je pourrais baiser quand je me lasserais des femmes !

Shun retint son souffle et adressa un coup d'œil à Aioros alors qu'il tentait de nouer, avec ses mains tremblantes, les liens autour des poignets de Marine. Pourquoi Aioros n'attaquait-il pas Rhadamanthe ? Il y avait un risque qu'il blesse Shiryu, bien sûr, mais le traitre venait de déclarer lui-même qu'il préférait le garder en vie, alors qu'attendait-il ? Tentait-il de gagner du temps en attendant que d'autres de leurs compagnons reviennent ? Alors que son propre frère était peut-être en train de se vider de son sang quelque part ?!

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Shun sanglota. Les larmes aveuglaient ses yeux, mais il vit clairement, alors qu'il resserrait les liens en plastique, glisser de la manche de Marine un petit objet en métal. Il retint son souffle. C'était un couteau. Lentement, il releva les yeux, tentant de bouger le moins possible pour que Rhadamanthe, occupé à vanter les mérites de son plan ingénieux, ne remarque rien. La jeune femme lui adressa à peine un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle était tendue et visiblement prête à mordre, mais paraissait déterminée. Alors le deuxième couteau volé, c'était elle.

Un sanglot enfantin raisonna dans le salon et Shun comprit. Marine n'était pas seulement une jeune femme avec quatre comparses vivant parmi vingt-cinq homme, c'était aussi la mère adoptive du seul enfant présent à bord. Et les mères étaient prêtes à tout pour protéger ceux dont elles avaient la charge. Le souffle court, Shun attrapa le couteau, surpris de le trouver si lourd dans sa main crispée. Mais il hésita. Il n'était pas de taille face à Rhadamanthe, il n'était pas assez fort. Tout ce qu'il réussirait à faire, c'est se faire tuer, et peut-être Shiryu avec lui. C'était inutile. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Les autres ! s'exclama alors Rhadamanthe en réponse à une déclaration d'Aioros que Shun n'avait pas écouté. Les autres je les égorgerai comme j'ai égorgé ton crétin de frère !

\- Non ! s'écria alors Shiryu, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle coupure sur la gorge.

Mais Shun en avait assez entendu. Alors qu'Aioros insultait vivement son adversaire, inquiet derrière sa rage, le garçon prit sa décision. La colère l'aveugla totalement, le désespoir aussi de ne plus pouvoir contacter Aiolia comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire alors, resserrant fermement sa main sur le manche minuscule du couteau, il leva le bras, s'élança de deux pas et frappa en y mettant toute la force dont il était capable.

Rhadamanthe, qui lui tournait presque totalement le dos et lui présentait son épaule droite, ne vit rien venir. La lame du couteau s'enfonça dans le haut de son bras, juste dans la jonction avec son omoplate, et il cria de douleur. Par chance, il avait placé les femmes sur sa droite, et il était droitier ; aussi, la main qui tenait l'arme avec laquelle il menaçait Shiryu s'ouvrit sous la douleur et il lâcha son couteau limé, libérant sa victime.

Mais il fit volte-face. De la main gauche, il envoya Shiryu au sol et frappa Shun en effectuant un demi-tour. Le garçon reçut le coup de poing en plein sur la tempe et s'écroula en poussant un cri ; sa main avait lâché elle aussi le couteau, qui était resté fiché dans l'épaule de Rhadamanthe. Aioros tenta de se jeter sur lui pour l'arrêter, mais le petit Kiki, accroché à sa jambe, l'empêcha de se mouvoir correctement et il ne fut pas sur l'agresseur à temps. Ce-dernier s'était déjà jeté sur Shun, refermant sa main gauche autour de son cou. Sonné, aveuglé par le coup qu'il avait reçu, le garçon ne put rien faire pour le déloger, tenta de ruer, mais manqua bien vite d'air.

C'est alors que la porte de l'élévateur s'ouvrit dans un bip et que Kanon, suivit de Hyôga, June, Nachi et Kagaho, entra. D'abord, lorsqu'il vit la scène, il se figea, puis, lorsque Kagaho le dépassa pour se ruer sur Rhadamanthe, il fit de même. Hyôga se joignit à eux en grognant de colère, Nachi aussi, puis Aioros, lorsqu'il put se défaire de l'étreinte effrayée de Kiki. June, de son côté, avait rejoint Geist, Marine et Shunrei, pour retirer leurs liens. Elle n'eut aucun mal à les desserrer, car ils avaient été noués le plus simplement.

Rhadamanthe, incapable de se servir de son bras droit, ne put lutter bien longtemps contre cinq adversaires en colère et il se retrouva rapidement la joue contre le sol, les bras croisés dans le dos, immobilisé par Kanon, à rugir sa rage et sa folie. Hyôga releva un Shun toussant et gémissant, le visage rouge et les yeux larmoyants ; Shiryu était assis au sol, les yeux écarquillés, une main sur sa gorge d'où s'échappaient quelques gouttes de sang ; derrière toute cette agitation, au fond de la pièce, Shaka s'était mis à vomir dans une poubelle en métal.

Kanon releva alors les yeux sur Kagaho, accroupit près de lui, essoufflé de leur brève lutte. Il prit deux profondes inspirations, déglutit, puis lui demanda, les sourcils froncés :

\- Comment tu l'as su ?

Shun, qui avait entendu, leur adressa un regard encore effrayé, puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kagaho et il s'étonna, derrière sa peur, de leur magnifique couleur violette. L'homme lui renvoya un regard agressif puis se redressa sans rien répondre.

Ce que Rhadamanthe ignorait – ou peut-être s'en était-il douté et avait-il compté là-dessus pour regrouper tout le monde et le soumettre tous à sa volonté – c'est qu'Athéna et Poséidon l'avaient vu rejoindre le vaisseau depuis le secteur B grâce aux caméras, et avaient eu le temps de prévenir Angelo, qui se trouvait deux niveaux au-dessus, et Camus et Milo. Rapidement, ils furent de nouveau tous réunis. Malgré tout, Kagaho, qui inspectait pourtant le secteur D, tout à l'arrière de la navette, avec Kanon et les autres, était arrivé avant tout le monde, sans qu'Athéna ait eu le temps de le prévenir. Comment avait-il fait ? Shun pensait avoir la réponse.

Il repensa à Aiolia mais fut incapable de dire un mot. La poigne rageuse de Rhadamanthe lui avait presque écrasé la gorge et coupé la voix. Shiryu le devança alors, disant d'une voix chevrotante :

\- Grouillez-vous, il y a des blessés ! Dans le hangar !

\- Trop tard, rigola Rhadamanthe, toujours maintenu au sol par Kanon. Trop tard !

* * *

"Le mort", "Le mort" ... oui d'accord mais qui est mort au juste ? Même le titre du chapitre ne vous aide pas XD C'est vrai quoi, on ne sait pas qui est vraiment mort en fait. Bon d'accord, j'arrête de vous asticoter.

Désolé d'avoir mis presque 20 jours à vous publier ce chapitre, mais c'est la rentrée scolaire, et en librairie ça signifie boulot boulot boulot par-dessus la tête à servir des gamins con comme des ânes qui gueulent dans la boutique et n'écoutent qu'un mot sur six quand on leur parle (comment ça j'suis blasée ?! Beuh pas du tout ! XD)

Bref. Je vais essayer de vous publier le prochain chapitre plus rapidement, mais je ne promet rien malheureusement.

Alors à votre avis ? Qui qu'est mort ?

Bisous mes anges ;)

Ps : félicitation à celles et ceux qui soupçonnaient Rhadamanthe. Mais personne n'a soupçonné Marine, notre belle et dévouée maman adoptive :) ou alors personne ne l'a dit.


	7. 6 Et il tua

**6**

 **Et il tua**

Il revint à lui assez rapidement, le crâne et le nez douloureux. Lorsque Rhadamanthe l'avait frappé à l'arrière de la tête il était tombé en avant et son visage s'était écrasé sur le sol. Il porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres et sentit quelque chose de chaud et visqueux recouvrir ses doigts. Il saignait du nez. Il fronça les sourcils et plissa les paupières pour tenter de percer l'obscurité du hangar. Le flou devant ses yeux se dissipa doucement, une forme se dessina alors devant lui et il s'approcha légèrement avant de pousser un cri d'horreur et de reculer. Les yeux de Kryshna, encore incroyablement brillant, le fixaient sans le voir, fixes dans la mort. Un sourire horrible, rouge sombre, s'étirait d'un bout à l'autre de sa gorge.

Mû sentit son estomac faire une embardée et il se retint à grande peine de vomir. Les bruits qu'il avait entendu avant d'être frappé lui revinrent alors : la lame qui coupe la peau puis la chair, le gloussement de surprise de Kryshna, les gargouillis liquides qui s'échappèrent ensuite de sa gorge et sa chute. C'était lui qui aurait dû être devant pourtant. Mû avait rapidement remarqué, comme Shiryu, qu'il était sans doute possible de se cacher dans le cockpit des corvettes, et Kryshna était monté sur les trois premières pour regarder à l'intérieur. Pour la quatrième navette, Mû lui avait dit :

\- Attends laisse, je vais le faire cette fois.

Il était passé devant lui. Rhadamanthe, qui se trouvait jusqu'ici dans son dos, s'était retrouvé derrière celui de Kryshna, et il avait alors entendu ces bruits ignobles.

Un sanglot lui échappa. Un gémissement se fit alors entendre, un grognement de douleur et un souffle. Mû dressa l'oreille en retenant sa respiration, craignant qu'elle l'empêche d'entendre. Rhadamanthe se trouvait-il encore ici ? Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se souvint. Shiryu et Aiolia se trouvaient normalement dans le hangar eux aussi.

Il se redressa, vacillant sur ses jambes incertaines, le crâne douloureux. Des larmes de douleur et de peur coulèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il le veuille et il avança en se tenant à la paroi de la corvette. Puis il jaillit dans le couloir central et gagna le mur de droite. Il n'entendait plus rien.

\- Shiryu ?! appela-t-il alors, la voix incertaine. Aiolia ?!

Et si Rhadamanthe était encore là ? Un instant, il ralentit. Puis un gémissement lui parvint. C'était plein de douleur. Quelqu'un était blessé. Mû accéléra le pas, passa devant deux corvettes avant de voir le corps allongé, qui se tortillait de douleur.

\- Aiolia ! s'écria-t-il en reconnaissant son ami.

Il bondit vers lui, se laissa tomber à ses côtés, les jambes flageolantes. Une flaque de sang sombre s'étirait près d'Aiolia, qui sifflait de douleur et gémissait. Une blessure béait sur son flanc, profonde. Ses yeux brillaient incroyablement dans l'obscurité et le reste de son visage, crispé de douleur, était recouvert de sueur.

\- Faut appuyer, gémit-il d'une voix rauque, mais j'peux … j'peux plus …

Mû vit qu'il essayait de lever la main pour la poser sur sa blessure et exercer une pression, mais son bras retombait à chaque fois, trop faible. Il y posa alors ses mains et appuya comme il put, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Ses bras tremblaient. Aiolia cracha du sang. Il était en train de mourir.

\- A l'aide ! cria Mû d'une voix cassée.

Il sentait la chaleur du sang d'Aiolia passer entre ses doigts, quittant son corps avec une facilité terrifiante.

\- Athéna ! appela-t-il encore une fois, ignorant pourquoi c'était ce nom qui lui venait et non pas un autre.

Il ignorait quoi faire. Il avait mal au crâne, sa tête tournait, son esprit était complètement bloqué sur la terreur qu'il ressentait. Un instant, il se dit que seul l'état de son nez sans doute cassé le tenait à l'écart de l'odeur du sang, qui devait être forte. Il sentit alors les larmes sur ses joues et sanglota de peur et de colère. Il se sentait terriblement inutile.

\- Chlen'en pu, lui dit Aiolia avec un violent frisson.

\- Quoi ? répliqua Mû, la voix tremblante.

\- J'l'entends plus, répéta le blessé avant de serrer les mâchoires sous une explosion de douleur.

Il regarda Mû dans les yeux, terriblement lucide malgré son état. Ce-dernier lui renvoya son regard, perdu.

\- Shun, reprit Aiolia en voyant que l'autre ne comprenait pas, j'l'entends plus.

Mais Mû ne comprenait toujours. Le sang entre ses doigts paraissait terriblement vivant et mort, et son dégoût devint brusquement si fort qu'il retint un haut-le-cœur. Le bruit de la porte de l'élévateur le fit sursauter et il se redressa, le souffle coupé. Il entendit alors des bruits de pas. Puis des voix qui l'appelaient, lui et ses camarades.

\- Ici ! cria-t-il avec force. Ici ! On est là, vite !

Il entendit les autres courir, mais le soulagement qu'il ressentit le fit sangloter bruyamment et il se sentit immédiatement honteux. Les autres étaient là, certes, mais Aiolia était dangereusement blessé.

Le premier visage qu'il vit et reconnu fut celui d'Angelo, puis il y eut Kanon, Milo, Jabu, Shina, Minos, Baïan et Isaac. Il poussa un autre sanglot et dit :

\- J'sais pas quoi faire !

Aiolia gémissait faiblement. Angelo s'accroupit près de Mû et prit son visage dans ses mains.

\- On va s'en occuper, lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante teintée d'une touche d'inquiétude.

Mû se laissa faire avec un soupir, tremblant. Quelqu'un éloigna ses mains de la blessure d'Aiolia, mais ça le frustra. Il se sentait idiot. Il avait mal à la tête. Il rejeta Angelo d'un mouvement brusque et tenta d'éloigner celui qui l'avait repoussé – Kanon, Milo ou Baïan, peu importe ! – mais Angelo le retint fermement et il poussa un cri. Il devrait être capable de faire plus, bien plus !

Mais avant qu'il ait réalisé, les autres avaient soulevé Aiolia avec une certaine dextérité, et se dirigeaient déjà vers l'élévateur. Un instant, Mû s'offusqua qu'ils l'éloignent de lui, comme s'ils voulaient le mettre à l'abri de son incompétence, avant de réaliser qu'ils l'emmenaient très certainement à l'infirmerie, le seul endroit qui pourrait lui sauver la vie. Il avait commencé à se relever, mais ses jambes refusèrent de le porter alors il retomba au sol, sur les genoux, et se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Il voulut enfouir son visage dans ses mains mais s'arrêta juste à temps ; ses doigts et ses paumes étaient recouverts du sang d'Aiolia. Il se mit à trembler.

Angelo, resté avec lui, le prit simplement dans ses bras, profitant que Mû enfouissait son visage dans le creux de son cou pour inspecter l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Tu es blessé, lui dit-il simplement.

\- Ç'aurait pu être moi, répliqua Mû entre deux sanglots, avant de pousser un cri et de répéter : ç'aurait pu être moi !

Angelo fronça les sourcils et vit Minos revenir d'une brève inspection avec Shina, pour tenter de retrouver Kryshna, censément présent ici avec Aiolia et Mû. A leurs visages livides, il comprit, avant que l'homme fasse un signe de dénégation triste de la tête. Encore un mort. Avec Pharaon, Algol et Dante disparus, ça faisait peut-être quatre. Il serra Mû plus fort contre lui.

...

\- Vous verrez que j'ai raison, bande de connard ! éructa Rhadamanthe en se débattant comme un forcené. Vous verrez ! Elles les choisiront eux et pas nous ! Les salopes ! Les salopes !

Shun se boucha les oreilles, les larmes au bord des yeux. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le salon d'observation pour l'infirmerie, Rhadamanthe, blessé, un bras presque invalide, ne cessait de hurler des choses sans queue ni tête en tentant d'échapper à Kagaho, Camus, Hyôga et June qui le retenait.

Aioros soutenait un Shiryu livide, et Marine, qui tenait Kiki par la main, aidait Shun à avancer. Shaka, sa poubelle métallique au creux du bras, suivait la procession un peu en retrait, surveillé par un Io inquiet.

Shun avait voulu suivre Angelo lorsque ce-dernier était parti pour le hangar d'armement avec quelques volontaires, mais il avait été refoulé. La gorge en feu, il avait du mal à respirer et parler, mais il était terriblement inquiet pour Aiolia. Il avait tenté d'expliquer aux autres qu'il ne l'entendait plus, qu'il aurait dû entendre sa voix, qu'il était certainement gravement blessé et qu'il aurait besoin de lui, mais Angelo avait été catégorique et lui avait ordonné d'une voix autoritaire, avant que Kagaho n'arrête le garçon lui-même en lui attrapant le poignet pour lui tordre douloureusement, de suivre les autres jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Alors il avait suivis, présent sans être là. En réalité, il ne cessait d'appeler Aiolia, les yeux grands ouverts sur la solitude terrible de son esprit. Seule la main de Marine autour de la sienne lui permettait d'être là.

Ils parvinrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie mais gagnèrent immédiatement la salle de quarantaine, avec les cellules de verre. Impossible de soigner la blessure de Rhadamanthe tant qu'il ne serait pas calmé. Ce-dernier se débattit plus fort, violemment, en hurlant comme un dément, mais Kagaho ne le laissa pas faire et, avec l'aide de June et Hyôga, il le balança dans la dernière cellule, tout au fond de la pièce, avant d'ordonner la fermeture de la porte et de présenter son propre sang pour la verrouiller. La dextérité avec laquelle il fit tout cela, sans une once d'hésitation, échappa à tous, sauf à Camus, qui fronça discrètement les sourcils, un peu à l'écart. Ayant certainement senti son trouble, Milo devint plus présent en lui et lui demanda :

Tout va bien ?

Rhadamanthe est enfermé, pas de problème de ce côté. Et toi ?

Aiolia est mal en point ...

Camus entendit et sentit la peur de son compagnon comme si c'était la sienne, et glissa un regard vers la porte, s'attendant à le voir surgir avec les autres en portant un Aiolia presque mort. Le rugissement que Rhadamanthe poussa à ce moment-là le fit sursauter, et il vit le prisonnier frapper la porte avec toute la force de sa colère, laissant des traces de sang sur le verre.

\- Enfoiré, grogna Kagaho en se détournant.

Son regard croisa celui de Shiryu, une main toujours sur son cou blessé, et il le prit de vitesse en disant :

\- Personne ne soigne ce connard, c'est clair ?

Shiryu acquiesça sans rien dire, manifestement d'accord. Rhadamanthe risquait une infection, et la douleur allait sans doute le rendre encore plus fou, mais il s'en fichait ; il l'avait vu poignarder Aiolia sans une once d'empathie ni de regret. Il glissa un regard sur Shun, qui semblait bien loin, et vit qu'une trace violette se dessinait déjà sur son cou meurtri. Derrière lui, il aperçut Ikki, qui s'était réveillé et se tenait désormais debout tout près de sa porte en verre. Il fixait la scène avec surprise, une indignation toute légitime dans le regard. Shiryu prit une grande inspiration.

Suivant son regard, Kagaho découvrit Ikki à son tour et ses sourcils se levèrent de surprise. Rhadamanthe se mit à les insulter et Nachi donna un coup de poing sur la cellule en lâchant un :

\- Ferme ta gueule !

Des plus sincères. Shiryu se glissa entre ses camarades et s'approcha de la cellule d'Ikki, qui le regarda venir avec la même expression qu'un prédateur fixant une proie inconsciente qui marchait vers lui. Il savait qu'il allait être en colère, mais il était hors de question qu'il reste à proximité de Rhadamanthe.

\- Désolé, lui dit Shiryu en présentant sa paume devant le verrou.

Le système reconnut son sang et ouvrit la porte. Immédiatement, sans prévenir, usant d'une rapidité et d'une force surprenante pour un homme prétendument blessé, Ikki jaillit de sa cellule, crispé de colère, et attrapa Shiryu par le cou pour le plaquer contre le mur derrière lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à faire entendre son mécontentement, mais un sifflement de douleur et une grimace sur le visage de sa victime le prit de court et il fronça les sourcils. Puis il le lâcha et vit le sang et la petite blessure causée par le couteau. Ils se regardèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bordel de merde ?! demanda alors Ikki en regardant tour à tour chacun de ses camarades.

Shun sembla revenir à lui en entendant sa voix et, le voyant, éclata en sanglot. Il se défit de la main rassurante de Marine pour venir se blottir contre son frère aîné, qui le reçu contre lui un peu crispé, mais referma néanmoins un bras autour de ses épaules pour le consoler.

Il eut droit, pour toute réponse, à une flopée d'insultes crachée par Rhadamanthe, qui récolta un nouveau coup de poing vengeur de Nachi sur le verre de sa cellule. Soudain, il y eut un brouhaha surprenant dans l'infirmerie, et Kagaho s'y précipita, suivit des autres. Ils virent Kanon, Milo et Baïan, portant un Aiolia livide au flanc couvert de sang, qui atteignaient déjà le module médical. Shun poussa un cri suivit d'un sanglot et se précipita vers eux, mais son frère l'arrêta en l'attrapant vivement par le bras, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

Aiolia toussa, cracha du sang, et reprit une respiration sifflante et grondante. Ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts. Il fut allongé dans le module, qui se mit en route et referma sur lui son dôme opaque en sentant son corps sur les capteurs du matelas.

\- Initialisation, déclara alors la voix du module, auscultation en cours.

\- Grouille bordel ! s'impatienta Milo entre ses dents serrées.

\- Diagnostic. Blessure profonde flanc gauche. Poumon gauche perforé. Hémorragie interne. Importe perte de sang. ADN identifié, échantillon génétique valide. Stabilisation.

Il y eut ensuite un silence terrible, durant lequel ils retinrent tous leur souffle. Sous le dôme de verre, ils virent bouger, signe que les bras métalliques du module travaillaient à refermer la blessure d'Aiolia. Mais soudain, plus rien ne bougea. Shun renifla, les yeux brûlants de larmes, la gorge douloureuse. La voix reprit alors :

\- Arrêt cardiaque.

\- Non ! s'écria le garçon en tentant d'échapper à son frère.

Aioros se rua sur le module, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, et donna un coup de poing dessus en criant. Tous les autres étaient trop ébahis pour oser quoi que ce soit. Ils n'osaient croire qu'ils étaient en train d'assister à la mort de l'un des leurs.

\- Défibrillation. Cent cinquante. Gardez vos distances.

Surpris, Aioros s'éloigna par précaution. Un éclair sous le dôme les surprit tous et ils reculèrent de concert en retenant leur souffle. Il ne se passa rien pendant environ dix longues et interminables secondes, avant qu'ils entendent de nouveau :

\- Défibrillation. Deux cent. Gardez vos distances.

Il y eut un nouvel éclair. Shun gémit, ce qui contracta sa gorge et éveilla la douleur, mais il s'en fichait. Et puis … il le sentit. Cette présence dans sa tête.

\- Stabilisation, reprit le module, reprise des soins en cours.

Aiolia était revenu, il le sentait, là, à la lisière de sa conscience. Il sanglota de soulagement et posa une main tremblante sur le bras de son frère qui l'entravait. Après quelques minutes, il leur fut annoncé qu'Aiolia était hors de danger, mais que son état demandait du repos et qu'une transfusion sanguine était en cours, qu'il était donc impossible de le bouger. Et puis le dôme s'ouvrit.

Aioros fut le premier auprès de son frère, suivit de Shun, mais ils se bousculèrent tous autour de lui pour s'assurer de son état. Il était inconscient ; sa tête avait basculé sur le côté, il semblait afficher une expression douloureuse, et une seringue dans son bras le reliait à un tube transparent qui disparaissait à l'intérieur du module et dans lequel circulait du sang. Shun poussa un soupir soulagé mais eut un hoquet en voyant sa tunique tâchée de rouge et la cicatrice encore à vif sur son flanc, visible à cause du déchirement du tissu. Shiryu vint près de lui et, doucement, le poussa légèrement sur le côté en affichant un sourire.

\- Je dois recouvrir ça, s'excusa-t-il en lui montrant un rouleau de bandelette qu'il avait sorti d'un tiroir.

\- Je vais t'aider, se proposa Shun, la voix cassée.

Son ami accepta d'un sourire et, aidés d'Aioros, ils manipulèrent doucement Aiolia, qui grogna dans son sommeil, pour recouvrir sa blessure. Ils virent, en même temps, les rougeurs sur son torse, sous et sur le pectoral gauche, là où le module avait envoyé des chocs électriques pour lui sauver la vie. Aiolia avait failli mourir. Plein de soulagement, Shun passa une main douce et sûre dans ses cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivrés, se retenant de ne pas déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Un mouvement et des expressions de soulagement derrière lui le firent se retourner et il sourit en voyant Angelo et Mû revenir, eux aussi sains et saufs. Mû avait le visage et les mains recouverts de sang, mais il ne semblait pas en danger. Néanmoins, il affichait une expression terrorisée, et regardait autour de lui d'un air hébété. Lorsque les cris plein de rage de Rhadamanthe leur parvinrent, il sursauta et Angelo ferma la porte de la salle de quarantaine sans rien dire, le visage grave, les isolants de cet homme qui les avait, un temps, plongés dans la terreur, et qui avait peut-être tué quatre d'entre eux.

...

Restés dans le hangar principal d'armement, Minos et Shina avaient proposé à Angelo de continuer les recherches. Jabu et Isaac, quant à eux, avaient pris le corps de Kryshna pour l'emmener dans la salle cryogénique, afin de l'y conserver ; une idée d'Athéna pour que l'homme soit enterré sur Espérance, là où il aurait voulu être. Cependant, l'odeur de sang demeurait, et Shina sentait son estomac mis à mal, un peu plus nauséeuse à mesure que passaient les minutes. Elle s'était crue plus résistante que ça.

\- L'enfoiré, ne cessait de répéter Minos, inspectant les corvettes de son côté. L'espèce de putain d'enfoiré ! Pourquoi il a fait ça bordel, pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que c'est un connard, cherche pas à comprendre, lui répondit finalement Shina en grommelant, le cœur au bord de lèvres.

\- Etre un connard c'est le seul droit qu'il nous reste maintenant ! C'est pas pour ça qu'il faut forcément tuer les autres !

Shina sourit malgré elle. Minos était un homme qu'elle appréciait pour ses qualités physique : il était vigoureux, toujours partant quand elle lui proposait – il ne s'agissait là que d'attirance sexuelle évidemment – mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à lui trouver autant d'esprit et d'empathie. Il comprenait la gravité de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui et semblait très à cheval sur la justice et l'impartialité ; mieux encore, il se contentait manifestement de la place qu'il occupait sur ce vaisseau, heureux de suivre, approuvant ou désapprouvant les décisions en fonction des situations, faisait entendre sa voix mais ne se vexait pas pour autant si ses avis n'étaient pas suivis. En fait, elle l'appréciait de plus en plus, chose qu'elle n'aurait pas crue possible.

Fatiguée, elle contourna la corvette qu'elle venait d'inspecter pour se diriger vers une autre. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait rien trouvé ; Minos non plus d'ailleurs, et elle commençait à se dire que les disparus ne se trouvaient pas là. Ça n'était pas parce que Rhadamanthe avait décidé d'agir ici que tout s'était passé ici, il ne s'agissait peut-être que d'un hasard. Elle se hissa sur une énième corvette en soupirant, les mains tremblantes sous l'effort, et regarda dans le cockpit. Le regard vide et la peau pâle qu'elle y vit, sur un visage figé dans la douleur et l'incompréhension, fit jaillir un cri de peur de sa gorge et la jeune femme se recula tant qu'elle chuta en arrière et tomba douloureusement sur les fesses.

En quelques secondes, Minos l'avait rejoint, à la fois surpris et amusé de la voir ainsi. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'expression terrifiée et nauséeuse sur son visage, toute trace d'amusement disparue et il leva la tête pour regarder la navette, sombre et immobile. Puis il regarda de nouveau la jeune femme.

\- Pharaon, lui dit-elle avec un haut-le-cœur.

Minos mit Athéna au courant par l'écran d'appel de l'élévateur, et cette-dernière s'empressa d'aller en informer les autres, toujours présents dans l'infirmerie. Milo, Io et Nachi se portèrent volontaire pour les aider à sortir le corps du cockpit ; une fois fait, ils l'emmenèrent dans la salle cryogénique pour l'y congeler, comme Kryshna. Ils y croisèrent Jabu et Isaac. Milo ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme alors que la glace recouvrait les corps de leur camarade, tandis que les autres insultaient Rhadamanthe de bon cœur, en colère. Et c'était légitime.

\- D'après vous, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? demanda finalement Nachi.

\- On devrait l'enfermer dans le sas d'entrée du vaisseau et l'ouvrir pour le balancer dans l'espace, grogna Minos en réponse.

\- Bonne idée, approuva Io.

\- J'en sais rien, soupira Milo, fatigué. Angelo voudra jamais qu'on fasse ça.

\- Angelo l'a dit lui-même, contra Shina, légèrement débarrassée de ses nausées. Il n'est pas notre chef. C'est une décision qu'on devra prendre tous ensemble.

\- Attends, il est hors de question qu'il s'en sorte ! reprit Minos avec verve. Il a tué deux personnes, on ne va pas se contenter de l'enfermer jusqu'à Espérance ! Arrivé là-bas il profitera de la première occasion pour s'échapper !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise moi ?

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant, tous plongés dans leur pensée, alors qu'ils quittaient la salle cryogénique.

\- En attendant, reprit Milo avec une grimace, Algol et Dante sont toujours introuvables.

\- C'est vrai ça, ils sont passés où ces deux cons ? se demanda Shina.

...

Après un temps qu'il lui était impossible de mesurer, Shun vit Aiolia revenir à lui. Il était encore livide et une sueur froide recouvrait la peau de son visage, mais il était vivant. Souriant, le garçon se pencha sur lui et lui caressa la joue, appréciant de sentir sous sa peau sensible la barbe naissante sur le visage de son compagnon.

\- Tu reviens de loin, lui dit-il dans un murmure rauque alors que l'autre clignait des paupières.

\- Shiryu ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Comment … ?

\- Il va bien. Il est là.

Shun se redressa légèrement et appela Shiryu, qui s'approcha d'Aiolia en arborant un sourire rassurant. Il avait recouvert sa blessure au cou d'un pansement blanc bien visible sur sa peau, qu'Aiolia regarda quelques secondes.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui dit Shiryu, Mû aussi va bien. Il a reçu un coup au crâne et a le nez cassé, mais il s'en sort bien. Comparé à Kryshna et Pharaon.

Aiolia cligna encore plusieurs fois des paupières, le temps de comprendre cette phrase, puis soupira et ferma les yeux avant de grimacer de douleur. Avec douceur, Shun dégagea de son front quelques mèches de cheveux collés par la sueur.

\- Il les a tués ? lui demanda son compagnon.

\- Oui, répondit le garçon en chuchotant toujours. On a réussi à l'arrêter et à l'enfermer. Mais on n'a toujours pas retrouvé Algol et Dante.

Rouvrant les yeux, Aiolia le regarda, puis vit la trace violette légèrement rougeâtre sur son cou et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il tenta de se redresser mais Shun l'arrêta.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Restes tranquille !

\- Je vais démonter ce connard ! répliqua vertement Aiolia.

\- Plus tard peut-être, quand tu te seras remis. T'as fait un arrêt cardiaque.

\- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

Shun hésita à répondre, mais jugea plus sage de dire la vérité.

\- Oui. Reste allongé où je demande à Angelo de t'attacher.

Aiolia cessa de gigoter, resta appuyé sur un coude le temps de réfléchir, puis, voyant le regard entendu de Shiryu derrière son amant, devina qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une menace en l'air et se rallongea de mauvaise grâce en grommelant.

\- Voilà, sourit Shun en posant une main rassurante sur son bras. Et arrête de grogner.

Un grognement lui répondit. Il sourit et caressa légèrement son bras de son pouce pour le calmer, ce qui eut évidemment l'effet escompté. Voyant cela, Shiryu sourit, toujours étonné de voir la facilité avec laquelle Aiolia se transformait au contact de Shun – de lion affamé il devenait chaton rassasié en quelques secondes. Puis il s'éloigna pour les laisser tous les deux et gagna la chambre de repos, où il avait forcé Ikki à s'allonger. Son patient l'accueillit avec un regard assassin et le jeune homme soupira.

\- Combien de fois vais-je devoir m'excuser ? lui demanda-t-il en roulant des yeux, agacés.

\- Il va te falloir bien plus que des excuses, lança Ikki en réponse tout en le fixant un peu trop intensément.

Malgré lui, Shiryu sentit ses pommettes s'échauffer, signe qu'il rougissait, mais il parvint néanmoins à garder son calme en auscultant prudemment la bosse présente sur le crâne de son patient. C'est avec soulagement qu'il constata qu'elle commençait à se résorber.

Malgré la présence de Mû et Angelo non loin d'eux – les autres avaient fini par quitter l'infirmerie, quelques-uns toujours à la recherche d'Algol et Dante, d'autres partis pour se reposer, se restaurer, ou allez savoir quoi d'autre – qui discutaient à voix basse, Shun et Aiolia avaient l'impression d'être seuls. Dans leur bulle, ils ne voyaient rien d'autre qu'eux-mêmes.

Le garçon continuait de caresser le bras de son compagnon, alors que celui-ci le fixait, aussi calme et détendu qu'un chat repus de caresse et d'attention. Ses yeux étaient moins rouges et son visage reprenait des couleurs ; les antidouleurs faisaient effet, de même que la transfusion.

\- Je ne t'entendais plus, lui murmura soudainement Shun avec un frisson. C'était horrible cette … solitude.

Aiolia continuait de le fixer, sans répondre, avec juste une lueur de compréhension dans le regard.

\- J'ai senti ta présence disparaitre, continua le garçon, la voix toujours aussi basse. Je t'ai senti … partir. Mourir.

Il frissonna encore, en se remémorant ce terrible sentiment, et ses doigts se refermèrent avec plus de force sur le bras d'Aiolia. Il ferma les yeux un instant, le temps que le froid qui l'avait pris ne passe, le temps que se résorbe le frisson qui en résulta, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières il vit que les yeux d'Aiolia fixaient son cou, s'attardant sur la trace violette qui y apparaissait, plus foncée à mesure que passaient le temps. Dès qu'il parlait, sa gorge lui faisait mal ; voilà pourquoi il ne faisait que chuchoter.

Mais lorsqu'il vit la lueur dans le regard de son compagnon, cette lueur à la fois terriblement calme, sûre, et brûlante, il sut à quoi il pensait et le frisson glacé de la peur se transforma en frisson d'excitation mal contenue. Un mince sourire ourla le coin droit de ses lèvres. Aiolia sourit à son tour, puis leva le bras sur lequel se trouvait la main du garçon et, du bout des doigts, vint effleurer la marque qui apparaissait sur la peau ivoirine de son cou.

Il sentit alors très nettement le frisson qui secoua Shun de la tête aux pieds, et son sourire charmeur se transforma en sourire de prédateur.

\- Ça fait mal ? demanda-t-il au garçon.

Ce-dernier reprit son souffle, laissant passer l'air entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et, lentement, posa sa main sur celle d'Aiolia, sans pour autant déloger ses doigts. Il déglutit et dit :

\- Oui.

Un instant, Aiolia eut envie de refermer sa main sur le cou offert, d'imprimer sa marque à son tour. Il était jaloux que Rhadamanthe l'ait fait à sa place, même si les circonstances dans lesquelles cela fut fait auraient dû le mettre en colère et non pas provoquer sa jalousie, et il se sentit un instant coupable de ressentir ce genre de sentiment dans un moment pareil. Avant de tout balancer aux orties. Il était un homme après tout, et il avait failli mourir, alors que la vie avant encore tant à lui offrir. Alors que Shun devenait si malléable, chaud et soumis entre ses doigts.

\- Ça te va bien cette couleur, murmura-t-il d'une voix grondante.

Shun retint à grande peine un gémissement, le cœur affolé, les reins douloureux d'excitation, afin de finalement retrouver un semblant de maitrise dans un brusque sursaut d'autorité, qui lui permit d'éloigner les doigts d'Aiolia de sa gorge.

\- Arrête, sois pas idiot, dit-il d'une voix rauque et douloureuse.

Aiolia sourit. Au même moment, Jabu, Shina, Isaac, Minos, Milo, Io et Nachi s'en revinrent du hangar et de la salle cryogénique ; ils déboulèrent dans l'infirmerie assez violemment, ayant sans doute couru dans le couloir comme s'ils avaient le diable au trousse. Avec eux se trouvaient deux nouveaux venus qui coupèrent la chic à Angelo qui avait sursauté et qui s'était apprêté à leur faire connaître son mécontentement ; il s'agissait, ni plus ni moins, d'Algol et Dante.

\- Trouvés ! lança un Milo essoufflé et ravi.

\- Mais que ! répliqua Angelo en s'avançant.

\- On a croisé leur route dans l'élévateur, précisa Shina en soupirant.

\- Vous étiez où bande d'idiot ?!

\- Dans la salle des machines, répondit Algol d'une voix incertaine. On s'ennuyait alors … 'fin on était curieux de voir comment tout ça marchait.

\- On a regardé le cœur thermonucléaire, l'appuya Dante, surpris lui aussi de l'accueil qui leur était fait.

Angelo soupira. Athéna, un peu avant qu'ils se lancent à l'assaut du vaisseau à la recherche des disparus, les avait informé que certains niveaux de Pacifitia n'avaient pas de caméra, et que la salle des machines était de ceux-là. Elle ne possédait pas non plus de terminal ni d'écran de contrôle qui permettaient un contact avec les autres secteurs, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Algol et Dante n'avaient pas entendus lorsqu'Athéna avait tenté de réunir tout le monde dans le salon d'observation. Evidemment, Angelo avait inspecté, avec quatre autres, le secteur A, mais Athéna les avait rappelé pour les prévenir de l'attaque de Rhadamanthe et ils avaient fait demi-tour avant d'arriver jusqu'à la salle des machines. En d'autres mots : un beau quiproquo.

\- Vous êtes cons, vous le savez ça ? demanda Angelo aux deux nouveaux venus encore troublés par la situation.

\- Mais on a rien fait ! tenta Algol d'un air indigné.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a loupé ? demanda son camarade.

Malgré lui, Angelo pouffa de rire. C'était un rire soulagé. Ces deux-là n'étaient responsables de rien, ils se trouvaient simplement ailleurs au moment de l'échauffourée. Mais il retrouva vite son sérieux. Il y avait tout de même eut deux morts. Un cri de Rhadamanthe, étouffé, lui parvint, et il serra les poings. Une nouvelle question maintenant : que faire de lui ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda encore Dante, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bah, tenta Milo, la respiration toujours courte et rapide.

\- Ah !

Ils sursautèrent tous et se tournèrent vers Aiolia, toujours allongé dans le module, qui se redressait en se frottant le bras droit.

\- Merde, gronda-t-il avec une grimace.

Près de lui, Shun souriait. Manifestement, le module venait de retirer la seringue, arrêtant là la transfusion sanguine ; Aiolia n'avait plus besoin de sang. Mais, apparemment, cela fut douloureux.

\- Quel con ce truc, rouspéta-t-il en faisant basculer ses jambes à l'extérieur.

Shun se moqua gentiment de lui en le traitant de petite nature, avant de lui frotter la tête comme il l'aurait fait d'un enfant boudeur. Mais Aiolia accepta la caresse de bonne grâce et regarda Mû, lui sourit, puis fixa Angelo et lui demanda :

\- Je peux aller me coucher maintenant ?

...

Un long moment plus tard, Angelo raccompagna Mû dans sa cabine. Ils avaient tous pris le temps de prendre un repas consistant dans la coquerie – ceux qui s'étaient déjà restaurés s'étaient simplement assis pour participer à la discussion. Pendant un instant, personne n'avait parlé, jusqu'à ce que finalement ils évoquent Pharaon et Kryshna pour exprimer qui de leur colère ou de leur tristesse. Les enterrer sur Espérance fut décidé à l'unanimité ; la présence de leur corps dans les caissons cryogéniques en attendant l'accostage ne choqua personne.

La question de ce qu'il serait fait de Rhadamanthe fut évidemment posée mais personne ne trouva de réponse. En attendant, il fut décidé qu'il resterait dans la salle de quarantaine, seul dans sa cellule de verre. Evidemment, Aioros ne put s'empêcher d'évoquer le geste de Shun, qu'il qualifia à la fois d'héroïque et d'insensé, que Marine approuva, comme June. Aiolia en fut d'abord étonné, avant de se remémorer le garçon tel qu'il était sur Terre, durant leur errance. Il l'avait surpris par sa force et sa ténacité ; il était différent depuis qu'ils étaient sur Pacifitia, mais son mal de l'espace y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, le fait que son compagnon ait pris des risques pour sauver des vies ne l'étonna pas beaucoup.

Ils quittèrent tous la coquerie à la fois soulagé que cette situation soit résolue, et triste du dénouement. Hors de question pour eux qu'ils oublient que deux des leurs y avaient laissé la vie.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Mû regarda sa chambre, silencieuse et grise, tourna sur lui-même et regarda Angelo, qui lui sourit tristement.

\- Ça va aller ?

Mû ferma les yeux sans répondre. Son nez, gonflé et rouge, recouvert d'un sparadrap, était douloureux chaque fois qu'il parlait ou qu'il faisait le moindre mouvement ; l'arrière de son crâne pulsait là où Rhadamanthe l'avait frappé. Il soupira, longuement.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit-il franchement avant de regarder ses mains. J'ai pas servi à grand-chose depuis qu'on est à bord. En fait, je servais pas à grand-chose non plus avant.

\- Va te coucher, suggéra Angelo avec une autorité matinée de douceur. Tu racontes des conneries.

Mû soupira, le fixa, puis s'avança vers lui.

\- C'est peut-être pas de sommeil dont j'ai besoin, dit-il gravement.

Angelo arqua un sourcil, puis les fronça lorsqu'il vit Mû venir près de lui, si près qu'il pouvait entendre son cœur battre avec rapidité.

\- Peut-être pas une bonne idée, tenta-t-il avant de déglutir en sentant les doigts de Mû caresser sa nuque.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et ils s'embrassèrent. Angelo pu sentir dans ce baiser toute l'urgence et la détresse de Mû, passé si près de la mort. Y avait-il vraiment échappé par simple chance, ou Rhadamanthe avait-il vraiment voulu l'épargner ? Ils ne le sauraient sans doute jamais. Angelo tenta de résister quelques instants – quelques secondes – conscient qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de la meilleure des solutions face à cette situation, avant de finalement baisser les armes. Il sentait que Mû avait besoin de cette étreinte, qu'il avait réellement besoin de lui, et cela réchauffa ce creux sombre et froid laissé dans sa poitrine après le passage de Shina. Lui aussi en avait besoin.

Il tenta de l'amener doucement vers le lit, mais ils s'en trouvaient plus près qu'il le pensait alors Mû buta dedans et tomba lourdement sur le matelas avec un petit cri surpris. Puis il sourit. Angelo sourit aussi et retira son vêtement, dénudant son torse. Mû fit de même avec le sien, grimaçant légèrement lorsqu'il le passa par-dessus sa tête. Angelo le surplomba alors et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

Ils se caressèrent d'abord timidement, puis de plus en plus fébrilement, jusqu'à ce que leurs pantalons respectifs deviennent un véritable obstacle et ils finirent nus tous les deux, peaux contre peaux, âme contre âme, aussi dévoilé qu'on peut l'être. Mû ne put s'empêcher de pleurer et son amant le consola en lui faisant l'amour avec autant de douceur et de tendresse que possible, pour lui prouver qu'il était bien vivant.

...

Il pénétra dans la pièce aussi silencieusement que possible. Rhadamanthe s'était tu, vaincu par la douleur à son bras, par la fatigue et le sang qui s'échappait encore un peu de sa blessure. Il le regarda venir vers lui avec une lueur de folle rage dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? lui demanda-t-il, crachant les mots avec verve. Dégages sale pute, j'veux voir personne.

Kagaho fronça les sourcils en entendant l'insulte mais ne dit rien. Depuis qu'il avait été arrêté, Rhadamanthe ne cessait d'insulter tout le monde autour de lui comme s'ils étaient tous des femmes. Le personnage n'était pas très équilibré avant la cryogénisation sur Terre, des centaines d'années plus tôt, il s'en souvenait très bien, mais de là à ce qu'ils deviennent aussi psychotique il y avait tout de même un gouffre. A moins que toutes ces années passées congelé, le cerveau et l'esprit livrés aux illusions puissantes d'un ordinateur à simulation virtuelle, n'aient fait qu'exacerbé une violence latente déjà présente en lui.

Mais Kagaho rejeta vite ces réflexions. Ça n'était pas son rôle de cogiter sur ce genre de chose, il n'était pas psychologue de bord mais soldat d'élite. Lui, il ne réfléchissait pas, il agissait. Silencieusement, il s'adossa au mur derrière lui et croisa les bras sur son torse large, suivant un instant des yeux les traces de sang laissées sur la paroi de la cellule.

\- Tu veux quoi putain ?! finit par lui demander Rhadamanthe avec colère, le visage couvert de sueur.

Kagaho le regarda, inexpressif, avant de dire :

\- T'aurais jamais dû agir seul. Toi tout seul contre plus de vingt ? T'es vraiment un gros con.

\- Je t'emmerde ! rugit l'autre en se redressant, livide de fureur.

\- Je pense que t'avais raison. D'agir. Pas forcément de tuer, mais de faire quelque chose.

Rhadamanthe ne dit rien, se contentant d'arquer un sourcil, la respiration saccadée. Son bras droit pendait, inerte ; sa manche était striée de ridules de sang qui commençaient à sécher. Finalement, il sourit.

\- Seulement six femmes, continua Kagaho en se décollant du mur, et il est évident qu'elles choisiront les plus forts pour les protéger. Si on est pas leader, on est rien.

\- Exactement ! répliqua Rhadamanthe avant de donner un coup dans la paroi de sa cellule. C'est exactement ça ! Ces salopes vont laisser les plus résistants les baiser, toujours les mêmes, et les autres ils n'auront rien ! Les gars comme toi et moi !

\- Me met pas dans le même panier que toi, gronda Kagaho en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ecoute … fais-moi sortir de là. T'avais complètement raison, tout seul j'peux pas y arriver, mais à nous deux on peut balancer les autres types dans le sas et garder les femmes pour nous ! Toutes !

Kagaho eut un sourire satisfait. Exactement ce qu'il avait pensé : Rhadamanthe recommencerait si l'occasion lui était donnée. Dès qu'ils atterriraient sur Espérance, ce dingue pourrait détruire leur petite communauté.

\- J'suis pas très femme, dit-il alors en s'avançant encore.

\- Pas de problème on garde les mecs pour toi ! renchérit Rhadamanthe avec de l'espoir dans les yeux. Ceux avec lesquels on risquera rien, tout ceux que tu veux ! Allez, fais-moi sortir de là, à nous deux on peut les buter et on sera les pères d'une nouvelle humanité ! On nous vénèrera comme des dieux !

Fronçant les sourcils, Kagaho prit sa résolution. A ce niveau-là, ça n'était même plus de la folie. Il soupira.

\- Ouais, dit-il en présentant sa main devant le verrou.

Rhadamanthe recula de deux pas, un grand sourire lui barrant le visage. Kagaho sentit une petite piqure au creux de sa paume, le système analysa son sang et autorisa l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Tu le regretteras pas, sourit Rhadamanthe en avançant, tu verras on va …

Mais il s'interrompit en voyant Kagaho sortir de son dos un pistolet ionique, petit et noir, et le pointer dans sa direction. Sa main ne tremblait pas et ses yeux violets étaient devenus d'un noir terrifiant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ?!

Sans aucune hésitation, Kagaho appuya sur la détente. Le jet bleu jaillit du canon en crépitant et toucha Rhadamanthe directement dans la poitrine, y créant un trou béant et sanguinolent, avant de finir sa course dans le mur derrière lui, laissant un impact de brûlure fumant alors qu'un jet de sang noirâtre venait l'éclabousser. Avec la même détermination, il fit volte-face vers le terminal de la salle, visa et tira sur l'écran d'appel afin que ni Athéna, ni Poséidon, ni Hadès ne le voit. L'impact raisonna dans la pièce avant qu'une nouvelle odeur forte de plastique fondu n'atteigne ses narines, surpassant celle du sang et de la chair brûlée. Il prit une grande inspiration pour s'en gorger, appréciant la foule de souvenir que cela fit revenir en lui ; des souvenirs d'une vie lointaine, aujourd'hui disparue.

Avec dextérité, il cacha l'arme dans son dos, la faisant tenir par l'élastique de son pantalon, et fit un pas dans la cellule. Agonisant, cherchant son air tout en s'étouffant avec son propre sang qui s'écoulait lentement de sa bouche, Rhadamanthe lui adressa un regard écarquillé et terrifié, avant de finalement mourir en grognant.

Kagaho le fixa dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de gigoter mollement et de respirer, puis fit demi-tour. Il s'assura que le terminal de l'infirmerie était bien éteint avant de traverser la pièce à la hâte. Au moment où il sortait, il entendit le bip indiquant la mise en route de l'écran d'appel, et la voix d'Athéna qui appelait en demandant pourquoi elle n'avait plus accès à la salle de quarantaine, persuadée que quelqu'un lui répondrait. Evitant les caméras du mieux qu'il put, Kagaho s'éclipsa sans faire de bruit, parfaitement calme, jusqu'à regagner le quartier des officiers en passant par les sas de séparation et non par l'élévateur, puis entra dans sa chambre et ordonna le verrouillage de la porte derrière lui.

Ce n'est que dans la salle de bain qu'il vit que du sang avait éclaboussé ses vêtements. Il se regarda dans les yeux à travers le miroir au-dessus du lavabo et poussa un soupir puis entreprit de se déshabiller. Il avait pris la mauvaise décision, il le savait. Dès que le cadavre de Rhadamanthe serait découvert, les suspicions allaient revenir, personne ne se sentirait à l'abri, ils allaient de nouveau se méfier les uns des autres. Il y aurait peut-être une enquête, ils allaient peut-être prendre des mesures, comme ils l'avaient fait pour tenter de retrouver Pharaon et découvrir qui avait volé ces couteaux.

Mais Rhadamanthe avait tué deux des leurs de sang-froid, il avait agressé Mû, menacé Shiryu et presque étranglé Shun. Et face à lui, il avait deviné que cet homme allait recommencer. Tuer la menace dans l'œuf avant qu'elle ne s'éveille, voilà ce qu'on lui avait appris aux Corps Diplomatiques. Il ne regrettait pas son geste. C'était le mauvais geste, mais il ne le regrettait pas.

Il cacha ses vêtements entre le matelas et les lattes de son lit, son pistolet avec eux, et en demanda de nouveaux au Surviseur. Il terminait de se rhabiller lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir, et sut alors qu'Athéna avait prévenu quelques-uns d'entre eux de ce qu'il s'était sans doute passé en salle de quarantaine.

Rapidement, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte avant de sonner avec insistance. Kagaho prit soin d'ébouriffer ses cheveux, de mettre du désordre dans ses draps avant de froisser ses vêtements puis de prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Ouverture, ordonna-t-il sèchement avant de rapidement se frotter les yeux.

\- Ouverture, confirma la voix froide de Pacifitia.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Kanon échevelé et ébahi, qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se déroulait. Il avisa ses yeux rougis, sa mine ensommeillée, et s'excusa sans se douter qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une mise en scène.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, dit-il vivement. Viens.

Kagaho le suivit sans rien dire, prenant toutefois soin de froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension et de surprise. Au milieu du couloir, Angelo demandait à un Aiolia mécontent de rester sur place ; derrière lui se tenait Shun, incertain et effrayé. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais Kagaho ne s'y arrêta pas et suivit les autres dans l'élévateur.

Angelo, près de lui, affichait une mine sévère et farouche. Kagaho fronça le nez et lui adressa un coup d'œil discret ; il aurait reconnu l'odeur du sexe entre mille et sourit discrètement en se disant que cet homme avait sans doute été dérangé en pleine situation gênante. Les autres autour d'eux étaient soit muets d'effrayante anticipation, soit fébriles et contractés. Il lisait, sur tous les visages, la même question : ça ne finirait donc jamais ? Pourquoi les problèmes s'enchaînaient-ils alors qu'ils avaient réussi à quitter une planète mourante ? Eux qui croyaient avoir trouvé un abri ici se rendaient compte que le danger était partout.

Shina fut la première à gagner la salle de quarantaine. Le visage d'Athéna, affiché sur l'écran d'appel de l'infirmerie, était plein de question. Elle leur conseilla de faire attention et attendit, coincée dans son monde virtuel. La jeune femme, lorsqu'elle vit le corps de Rhadamanthe et sentit l'odeur de sang et de chair brûlée, eut un haut-le-cœur bruyant et mit une main devant sa bouche.

\- C'est pas vrai ! lança Milo, arrivé derrière elle. Bordel de !

Les autres arrivèrent chacun leur tour, emplissant la pièce de leur présence stupéfaite et paniquée. Au début, ils gardèrent tous le silence. Puis leur voix explosèrent, certaines en colère, d'autres rassurées ; d'autres encore, effrayées.

\- Ça veut dire que quelqu'un a une arme ?!

\- Qui est-ce qui a bien pu faire ça ?

\- On s'en fou, ce connard l'avais bien mérité.

\- Attends tu te rends compte que l'un d'entre nous se balade avec une arme ?!

\- Personne n'avait le droit de faire ça.

\- Putain mais ce type avait tué Pharaon et Kryshna !

\- Répondre à la violence par la violence, c'est pas une solution.

Kagaho restait silencieux, les sourcils froncés. Camus, près de lui, lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire ça à ton avis ?

Ouvrant la bouche, prêt à répondre, Kagaho se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, mais réfléchit. Camus lui avait demandé non pas qui avait bien pu faire ça, mais quoi. Il le fixa un instant, tentant de sonder son regard de la couleur du crépuscule.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? lui répondit-il finalement.

Camus le fixa encore un instant, l'expression indéchiffrable, avant de lui sourire gentiment et de détourner le regard. Kagaho sentit un léger stress faire battre son cœur plus vite. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie de se méfier des plus intelligents.

\- La question n'est pas de savoir si la personne qui a fait ça avait le droit de le faire ou pas, déclara une voix plus forte que les autres, mais si elle recommencera.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Ceux qui étaient incommodés par l'odeur tenace du sang brûlé avaient quitté la pièce mais se tenait sur le seuil, un pied dans l'infirmerie. Kanon, qui avait parlé, les regarda tour à tour, surpris que tout le monde l'écoute.

\- Ce genre de justice ne doit pas se faire ! contra Angelo avec colère.

\- Faut reconnaitre que celui qui a eu les couilles de faire ça nous a rendu un beau service, lança Minos en croisant les bras.

Angelo le fixa d'un air agacé.

\- Peut-être, reconnut-il néanmoins, mais si on commence à se faire justice comme ça, ça va vite tourner à l'anarchie !

\- Reconnais que c'était déjà plus ou moins le cas, tenta Jabu, suivant l'exemple de Minos.

Sauf que lui, il se ratatina sous le regard autoritaire d'Angelo. Ce-dernier soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, épuisé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? lui demanda Milo l'air de rien.

Angelo lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule las.

\- On le fout dans un caisson, répondit Kanon, on informe les autres de ce qu'il s'est passé et on ouvre l'œil.

\- C'est tout ? répliqua Nachi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre ?

\- Dans un caisson ?! contrat Pandore avec colère. Bordel de merdre et pourquoi on irait enterrer ce connard sur Espérance ?!

June tenta d'arrêter la jeune femme mais cette-dernière repoussa la main apaisante qu'elle avait posée sur son bras et reprit :

\- On le balance dans l'espace ! Putain il a tué Pharaon !

Des larmes étaient apparues dans ses grands yeux mauves. Angelo baissa la tête et se frotta la nuque. Kanon et Minos gardèrent le silence. June prit son amie dans ses bras et la jeune femme éclata en sanglot. Personne ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Kagaho lui-même prenne la parole :

\- On le congèle. Et une fois sur Espérance, on le brûle.

...

Athéna avait attendu qu'ils soient de nouveaux tous dans leur chambre et que le silence règne enfin pour regagner la salle de contrôle. Elle était nerveuse. Si tant est qu'un programme informatique puisse être nerveux. Elle commençait à détester sa situation : n'être qu'une entité informatique coincée dans cet univers, alors que ses enfants étaient en danger de l'autre côté des écrans.

\- Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas être en sécurité ?! lança-t-elle dans la pièce d'une voix pleine de colère

\- Parce qu'ils sont humains, répondit Poséidon avec pragmatisme.

\- Tu as regardé les enregistrements des couloirs ?

\- Oui.

Ils avaient décidé ensembles d'éteindre les caméras dans les pièces à vivre où l'intimité était de mise, comme les chambres, l'infirmerie, le salon d'observation, la coquerie et, bien évidemment, la salle de quarantaine. Mais les autres caméras, principalement dans les couloirs, enregistraient tout à chaque instant.

Poséidon, dont le visage était stoïque derrière l'écran, la fixa et dit, anticipant sa question :

\- Une ombre. Quelqu'un, sans doute celui qui a éliminé Rhadamanthe, connaissait parfaitement la disposition des caméras et leur angle de visionnage, car son visage n'apparait pas une seule fois.

Athéna fronça les sourcils en entendant le choix des mots prononcé : « éliminé » et non pas « tué ».

\- Nous cherchons un assassin, dit-elle avec colère, pas un justicier.

\- Vois ça comme tu veux, répondit l'autre d'un ton calme.

Athéna préféra ne rien répondre, regardant d'un œil distrait le gigantesque écran principal qui affichait toujours la progression de la sonde envoyée sur Espérance. Elle l'atteindrait d'ici un peu moins de cent dix heures.

Tout pouvait arriver en cent dix heures.

* * *

J'suis désoléééééééééééééée de cette longue attente. En plus j'ai même pas d'excuse :P Pis tout ça pour vous servir un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose, hormis Kagaho qui tue ... d'où le titre. Pas très fière de celui-là, aurais pu faire mieux 0_o

Bref. Le dénuement vous plait-il ? D'autres personnages vont revenir dans le chapitre suivant, je vous laisse deviner lesquels (pas trop compliqué ça XD)

J'aimerais vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera publié rapidement, mais je préfère ne rien promettre ;)

bisou !


	8. 7 Attente et préparation

**7**

 **Attente et préparation**

Sifflotant, les mains dans les poches de sa combinaison, Aiolia parcourait le couloir. Il saluait sur sa route les Pilotes qu'il connaissait, certains de sa propre faction, d'autres non, ainsi que quelques soldats avec lesquels il avait sympathisé. Néanmoins, les Programmeurs, quant à eux, faisaient semblant de ne pas le voir. Les habitudes ont la vie dure, surtout dans une Institut confinée.

Il gagna gaiment le quartier des officiers, au quatrième étage, et traversa les couloirs exigus. Ici, il y avait moins de monde, mais il savait qu'il était là. Il savait qu'il le trouverait dans sa chambre, au dortoir deux, à travailler malgré qu'il s'agisse de sa faction de repos. Comme il aimait à lui répéter souvent :

\- Un Programmeur ne se repose jamais !

Avec un sourire, Aiolia serra ce qui se trouvait dans sa poche, heureux d'avoir pu mettre la main sur une paire de menottes. Shun allait adorer.

Arrivé devant la porte, il présenta son bracelet d'identification devant le système de verrouillage sur le côté. Un rayon rouge parcourut tout son poignet de bas en haut, analysant les informations génétiques contenues dans le bracelet, puis un bip aigu retentit et la porte s'ouvrit dans un soupir.

Comme il l'avait supposé, Shun était là, assis à son bureau minuscule en train de travailler sur son terminal qu'il avait branché à une unité centrale placée sous le bureau afin de le transformer en ordinateur. Devinant qu'il s'agissait de lui, il ne se retourna pas mais ne l'accueillit pas non plus comme d'habitude ; droit sur sa chaise, il lui dit :

\- Je crois que j'ai un truc important à te dire.

Normalement, il lui aurait dit :

\- T'es enfin là … je t'attendais.

Aiolia fronça les sourcils et arrêta son geste alors qu'il sortait les menottes de sa poche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Cette fois, Shun se retourna et braqua ses yeux dans les siens. Aiolia s'arrêta, plus surpris encore. Shun était quelqu'un de coquin ; il pouvait paraître tantôt timide, tantôt incroyablement entreprenant, avant de devenir moqueur et hautain. Il le surprenait toujours. Mais là, dans son regard à la couleur indéfinissable, il n'y avait qu'un sérieux et une gravité surprenante qu'il ne lui avait jamais vus.

\- C'est … important, répéta le garçon. Je ne sais pas si … je ne sais comment tu le prendras.

Aiolia ne put s'empêcher de pousser un rire faussement désinvolte. En réalité, il devenait nerveux. Il venait de voir ce qu'il y avait sur l'écran du terminal que Shun consultait : la programmation interne de l'Alliance, auquel seuls les Programmeurs hauts gradés pouvaient accédés. Son compagnon était en infraction, et c'était une faute grave passible de rétrogradation et de renvoie sur la base Lunaire.

Shun fronça les sourcils et Aiolia arrêta de rire. Son regard tomba alors sur les mains du garçon, qu'il triturait et tordait, signe évident de nervosité.

\- Shun, dit-il en faisant encore un pas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me renseigne … j'enquête.

\- En t'introduisant dans le serveur interne ?!

\- Je n'avais pas le choix !

\- Putain Shun ! Mais c'est interdit ! Tu risques ta place, et la mienne avec elle si on m'accuse de complicité !

Shun se leva alors de sa chaise, un air buté sur le visage.

\- Ecoute-moi, dit-il simplement.

\- Déconnecte-toi, répliqua Aiolia en tentant d'écarter son compagnon pour accéder au terminal.

\- Aiolia ! Arrête écoute-moi !

Ils luttèrent un court instant, mais le Pilote avait évidemment le dessus sur le Programmeur en terme de force physique, aussi eut-il rapidement écarté l'autre pour tendre la main vers l'écran tactile sur le bureau. Mais Shun revint à la charge et tenta de l'éloigner en saisissant ses bras. Enervé, Aiolia poussa un cri de colère et envoya valser le terminal d'un violent coup de poing ; l'écran heurta violemment le mur et atterrit au sol.

Shun se contracta en réponse. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses poings étaient serrés. Aiolia jura face à lui et donna du poing sur le bureau, en colère.

Les choses avaient changé entre eux. Au début, lorsqu'Aiolia avait enfin réussit à approcher ce garçon timide et terriblement sexy qu'il apercevait parfois à chaque changement de faction, tout n'était que du sexe entre eux. Ils s'étaient découverts un goût respectif pour un genre d'amusement bien particulier : Shun aimait être attaché, il aimait être à la merci de son partenaire, à tirer sur ses liens sans pouvoir se dérober, à pousser des soupirs excités, douloureux et honteux à la fois, tandis qu'Aiolia faisait de lui ce qu'il voulait. Et avoir un corps aussi magnifique à sa disposition, qu'il pouvait embrasser, lécher, mordre et posséder autant de fois qu'il le voulait malgré les supplications du garçon aux mains liées, avait vite tourné la tête à ce-dernier. Plus d'une fois Aiolia s'était laissé aller face au plaisir unique qu'il ressentait, d'une force incroyable, qui l'avait fait crier, grogner et jurer, jusqu'à le vider de sa force et de sa volonté. Il n'y avait que Shun pour lui faire ressentir un si terrible plaisir, le mettre ainsi au supplice.

Malheureusement, depuis quelques dizaines de faction, Shun avait changé. Il évitait les jeux, ne s'y prêtait que contraint et forcé, pour passer le plus clair de son temps sur son terminal où au troisième étage, celui des serveurs de programmation, ou encore dans les labos de programme, avec ses collègues. Aiolia avait feint de ne rien remarquer, car il ne voulait pas que ça change. Cette relation libre, dénuée d'engagement, uniquement tournée vers la recherche du désir et du plaisir le plus pur, voilà ce qu'il voulait avec Shun, voilà ce qui lui plaisait. Mais son amant n'était plus le même.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir, dit-il alors, les dents serrées, foudroyant l'autre du regard. Rien tu entends, rien !

\- Pourtant je vais te le dire quand même, lança Shun en réponse.

\- La ferme !

\- L'Alliance nous ment.

\- J'ai dit la ferme merde !

\- L'Alliance nous manipule Aiolia, depuis le début !

\- Ta gueule !

Aveuglé par sa colère, Aiolia attrapa Shun par le cou pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur derrière lui. La tête du garçon heurta la cloison et il ferma les yeux en grognant de douleur ; il serait tombé si l'autre ne l'avait pas ainsi durement retenu.

\- Arrête. Arrête, arrête ! Ne gâche pas tout merde !

\- Aiolia, soupira Shun dans un souffle qui caressa les lèvres de son compagnon en colère. Ecoute-moi …

\- Non, non !

\- S'il te plait … je sais que tu dois beaucoup à l'Alliance mais … !

Aiolia serra plus fort le cou gracile dans sa main, lui coupant presque le souffle, et ferma les yeux, grimaçant de colère, en grognant et gémissant. Si seulement Shun n'avait pas été aussi intelligent, si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi malin, tout aurait pu continuer comme avant.

\- Les Docteurs et le Directeur de l'Alliance nous mentent Aiolia, reprit Shun avec difficulté.

\- Non, arrête, arrête merde ! Ne m'oblige pas à !

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pour … pourquoi ils nous ont demandé ! demandé de programmer ce monde … ce Sanctuaire ?

\- Ta gueule !

Voyant qu'il ne servait à rien de serrer plus fort et que Shun continuerait à débiter ces horreurs tant qu'il lui resterait du souffle, Aiolia s'écarta de lui et, violemment, l'envoya par terre. Le garçon atterrit brutalement au sol en criant de douleur et se mit à tousser. Le Pilote en colère ne lui laissa pas le temps de se redresser : il le surplomba, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps, l'attrapa par le col et le frappa avec le peu de force dont il était capable. Une simple gifle en réalité. Car, bien que leurs jeux sexuels soient un peu spéciaux dans cette société strictement régie et contrôlée, la violence et la douleur n'en avaient jamais fait partie. Aiolia n'avait jamais, volontairement, fait du mal à Shun, et ce-dernier n'avait jamais réclamé de violence de sa part. Seulement cet abandon et cette confiance totale. Et c'était justement cette confiance qui s'effondrait en cet instant.

Alors Aiolia se figea, surprit lui-même par ce qu'il venait de faire. Le coup n'avait pas été très fort en soi, mais Shun avait toujours été fragile – seule son intelligence et son instinct hors du commun lui avait permis d'être engagé par l'Alliance pour ce travail sur Terre, où seuls les plus utiles avaient été choisi – et saignait désormais du nez. La trace de sang sur le haut de ses lèvres fit frémir Aiolia, qui s'éloigna d'un pas. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de Programmeurs pensaient, les Pilotes et les soldats des Corps Diplomatique n'étaient pas fondus dans le même moule. Les premiers étaient là pour des missions de transport ou de protection ; l'espace était leur territoire, les corvettes de combats leurs doubles, l'extension de leur pensée. S'il y avait un endroit dans lequel Aiolia se sentait bien, c'était au milieu du vide galactique, dans l'espace, parmi les étoiles et la force invisible mais toute puissante de l'univers. Les seconds, eux, étaient des mercenaires, des hommes d'armes qui ne juraient que par leurs fusils, leurs couteaux et leur violence ; des hommes habitués au sang et à la mort.

Le souffle court, Aiolia passa sa main, celle avec laquelle il avait frappé Shun, sur son visage, jusqu'à la laisser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le garçon se redressa doucement, tremblant et reniflant, grimaçant de douleur. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Aiolia vit bien, à la lueur désolée dans les yeux de Shun, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour son geste, mais il ne s'en sentait pas moins minable.

Shun avait dit vrai, Aiolia devait beaucoup à l'Alliance. C'était l'Alliance qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, qui avait trouvé un but à son existence ; lui et son frère étaient des orphelins crevant de faim, voués à mourir dans les décombres de ce qui s'était appelé, un jour, l'Humanité. Si l'Alliance n'avait pas pris le contrôle, Aiolia était certain que les hommes survivants de l'horreur commise par les Nanos se seraient tous entretués. Et voilà que Shun lui affirmait, si sûr de lui, qu'il s'était trompé ! Que l'Alliance leur mentait et les manipulait ?

\- Non, dit-il encore en retrouvant contenance. Si tu continus je te dénonce moi-même tu entends ? Alors ferme-la !

\- Très bien, tu me dénonceras, répliqua Shun en s'essuyant le nez, l'air de nouveau si buté. Mais pas avant d'avoir entendu ce que j'ai à te dire. Le Sanctuaire …

\- Je te préviens !

\- … est pour nous. Ils vont nous y enfermer !

\- Merde !

Une alarme retentit alors dans l'Institut, mettant fin à cette dispute. Aiolia leva instinctivement les yeux au plafond, alors que Shun fronçait les sourcils.

\- A tous les Programmeurs, Pilotes et soldat présents, dit alors la voix de leur Docteur dans les haut-parleurs, votre attention s'il vous plait. Un contrôle est en cours dans l'Institut, des soldats des Corps Diplomatiques sélectionnés vont vous arrêter et vous contrôler pour une mise à jour, à la demande des Archivistes de la base Lunaire. Merci de leur présenter vos bracelets et badges d'identification sans montrer de résistance.

Shun était devenu blême. Etonné, Aiolia le fixa. Ce genre de chose n'était exigé qu'en cas de problème, car les mises à jour se faisaient toutes seules dès qu'un bracelet était utilisé pour ouvrir une porte, ou un badge scanné pour accéder aux étages les plus strictes de l'Institut. Le contrôle manuel n'était exigé que lorsqu'une enquête était en cours, qui réclamait l'intervention d'un groupe sélectionné de soldat. Aiolia déglutit. Et si le système de surveillance avait découvert que Shun s'était introduit dans les serveurs internes ? Venaient-ils pour lui ?

\- Aiolia s'il te plait, reprit brutalement le garçon en lui saisissait les mains, écoute-moi !

Violemment, Aiolia se dégagea. La peur vint s'ajouter à la colère. Et si les soldats le trouvaient ici, avec Shun, le considèreraient-ils comme un complice ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! tenta encore son compagnon en se mettant à crier. Ça a commencé ! Ils viennent nous chercher !

Un bip à la porte leur annonça que quelqu'un voulait entrer. Shun se figea, les yeux écarquillés, le nez en sang. Les contrôles étaient rapides, les soldats se répartissant dans l'Institut en fonction des secteurs qui leur étaient désignés. Aiolia se détourna de lui, le visage figé de colère, et s'approcha de la porte.

\- Aiolia non ! s'écria Shun en tentant de le retenir.

Mais, encore une fois, il le repoussa assez violemment et approcha son bracelet de l'écran pour autoriser l'ouverture.

\- Non s'il te plait ! cria Shun derrière lui. Non ! Aiolia n'ouvre pas la porte !

La porte s'ouvrit. Sur le seuil, Aiolia fut surpris d'y trouver des soldats recouverts de combinaison complète, jusqu'au casque de protection. Ils étaient armés. Pour un simple contrôle de mise à jour, ça n'était pas la procédure. Aiolia fronça les sourcils, alors qu'un frisson qu'il connaissait bien parcourait son échine ; c'était celui de l'anticipation, de l'instinct de danger qui faisait de lui un si bon Pilote.

Aiolia s'il te plait !

Il frémit. Shun utilisait l'Ansible pour lui parler sans se faire entendre des soldats. Il serra les mâchoires.

\- Veuillez nous suivre, dit alors l'un des hommes face à lui, sa voix rendue métallique par le système comm externe de sa combinaison.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Aiolia, sincèrement surpris. Pour un contrôle ?

\- Le contrôle se fait aux embarcations. Veuillez nous suivre.

\- Aux embarcations ? Attendez, c'est quoi ces conneries ?! On a nos bracelets avec nous ici, inutile de …

\- Veuillez nous suivre.

Aiolia se tut, les poings serrés. C'était de plus en plus bizarre.

Aiolia s'il te plait ! Referme la porte ! Vite avant qu'ils comprennent !

Qu'ils comprennent quoi ?

Qu'on sait !

\- Refus d'obtempérer, reprit le soldat avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, saisissez-le.

L'autre soldat obéit promptement et fut sur Aiolia pour le saisir avant que celui-ci ait compris ce qui se passait. Il tenta de se débattre mais, contrairement à son adversaire, il n'avait pas suivi d'entrainement de combat au corps à corps ; encore une fois, entre soldat et Pilote, il y avait un gouffre. L'autre eut alors vite fait de lui tordre le bras dans le dos pour l'immobiliser. Mais, ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Shun, jusque-là caché des soldats par son compagnon, n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser faire : il sauta sur le soldat, effrayé mais déterminé, et tenta de lui faire lâcher prise.

Immédiatement, l'autre homme, resté sur le seuil, se jeta sur lui. Il l'attrapa rudement par les cheveux et le frappa à plusieurs reprises dans les côtes pour l'envoyer au sol. Le garçon s'écroula sur le dos, une expression d'intense douleur sur le visage, le souffle coupé au point d'en être incapable de gémir. Le sang d'Aiolia ne fit qu'un tour. Dans un cri de rage, il se jeta sur le soldat et le plaqua contre le mur, prenant soin de tenir le canon de l'arme loin de lui. Mais un coup de poing le cueillit en plein visage et il tituba en arrière, sonné.

C'est alors qu'il sentit, dans son dos, une douleur si intense qu'il en ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, en silence, avant de pousser un cri déchirant. Tout son corps se contracta en réponse à l'électricité qui parcourait chacun de ses muscles et de ses nerfs, et il tomba en arrière, raide et perclus d'une douleur inimaginable. Il n'ignorait pas que les soldats des Corps Diplomatiques étaient armés de matraques à gel antichoc électrifié, mais il ne se doutait pas que ça puisse être aussi douloureux.

\- Putain ! s'écria l'un des deux soldats, sans qu'il sache lequel.

Parcourus de violents tremblements et de crispations involontaires, Aiolia roula sur le côté, étonné d'entendre aussi clairement.

\- On a dit que ça devait pas excéder deux mille volts, t'es con ou quoi ?!

Aiolia vit Shun, recroquevillé en position fœtale sur ses côtes malmenées, crispé de douleur, livide. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Merde, j'ai oublié de régler le voltage …

Aiolia parvint à délier son bras pour tendre la main en direction du garçon, qui le regarda avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais la souffrance empêchait sa voix de jaillir.

\- Pardon, dit alors Aiolia entre deux violents tremblements.

\- … ia ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer d'après toi ?

\- J'en … ien putain !

\- … iolia ?!

\- Ils pou..ont jam… effacer sa mé… correctement …

\- Aiolia !

...

Réveillé en sursaut, Aiolia retint son souffle et battit des paupières, le corps crispé. Ses yeux parvinrent à repousser difficilement l'obscurité de la pièce et le visage de Shun se dessina devant lui, une expression d'intense inquiétude sur les traits.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Aiolia avant de déglutir. Ouais, ouais ça va … un … un cauchemar je crois …

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Non ça va, t'inquiète pas.

\- Laisses-moi regarder.

\- Ça va …

Mais Shun n'écouta pas et repoussa ses mains pour remonter son tee-shirt et regarder sa blessure. Aiolia s'étonna d'être blessé avant de se souvenir : il était à bord de Pacifitia, et non pas sur Terre dans une Institut, et Rhadamanthe l'avait poignardé quelques heures plus tôt avant de le laisser pour mort. Somme tout, il avait de la chance d'être en vie.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air ouvert, constata Shun avant de le regarder intensément dans les yeux. Mais on devrait quand même allez à l'infirmerie, c'est peut-être ouvert à l'intérieur.

\- J'aurais mal dans ce cas, sourit Aiolia avant de grimacer. Mais je ne sens rien.

\- Ça veut pas dire que !

\- Arrête.

Il leva son bras et posa la main sur la tête de son compagnon, qui fronça les sourcils, agacé.

\- C'était qu'un rêve, dit Aiolia dans un soupir, un putain de rêve …

Shun s'adoucit et posa sa main sur la sienne avant de frotter sa joue contre sa paume rugueuse.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, lui dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

Aiolia sourit avant de grimacer à nouveau et de porter l'autre main sur son pectoral gauche. Voyant son geste, Shun réagit au quart de tour.

\- C'est ton cœur ?! Tu as mal ?!

\- Mais non, s'amusa Aiolia.

\- C'est pas drôle ! Y'a quelques heures à peine tu faisais un arrêt cardiaque !

\- Ça va j'te dis. C'est pas mon cœur, ma peau me brûle, c'est tout.

Il passa ses doigts sur le tissu de son tee-shirt, sentant en-dessous sa peau lui piquer en réponse.

\- Là où j'ai reçu la décharge électrique, précisa-t-il simplement.

Sceptique, Shun fronça les sourcils. Pour couper court à toute nouvelle réplique, Aiolia lui attrapa la nuque et le força à s'allonger ; contraint, Shun posa sa tête sur son torse, résistant d'abord un petit peu, avant de finalement se laisser faire et fermer les yeux. Dans son oreille raisonnaient les pulsations du cœur d'Aiolia.

\- Il bat vite, constata-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Aiolia ne répondit rien, troublé. Il avait choisi de ne rien dire à Shun, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, comme il l'avait spécifié, d'un putain de rêve. Mais incroyablement intense. Terriblement et affreusement réel.

Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'un souvenir de son ancienne vie lui revenait pendant qu'il dormait, il en avait déjà eu, mais jusqu'ici ça n'avait jamais été aussi réaliste. D'ordinaire, il n'entendait que des voix ; il ne voyait rien, ne ressentait aucune sensation ou alors très diffuse. Mais là, c'était comme s'il y était ; il avait senti le métal froid des menottes dans sa poche, il avait entendu la nervosité et la colère dans la voix de Shun, il avait apprécié de sentir dans sa main son cou gracile dans lequel battait une pulsation rapide, il avait même ressentit l'effroi face à son geste après qu'il l'ait frappé. Et la décharge électrique dans son corps !

Comme celle qu'il avait reçu dans le module médical, la défibrillation qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Etait-ce ça qui avait réactivé ses souvenirs ? Etait-ce cette première décharge, ce jour-là, face aux soldats, qui avaient empêché tous ses souvenirs de s'effacer ? Aiolia prit une grande inspiration, gonflant son torse, perplexe mais calmé. Peu importe. C'était loin désormais. La vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là resterait entière. Ou presque. Car il y avait une chose qu'il avait découverte grâce à ce rêve : Shun savait. Il avait deviné. Et il avait tenté de lui en faire part, tenter de l'avertir. Mais lui il n'avait pas cru, il s'était énervé, il l'avait frappé.

Il baissa les yeux sur la tête de Shun, toujours sur son torse, et frotta son bras avant de descendre sa main jusque sur ses hanches pour l'y laisser, appréciant son étroitesse et sa finesse. Shun poussa un soupir contre lui, immobile.

Il resta ainsi un moment, sans penser à rien, les yeux rivés au plafond, avant de finalement se poser une question :

Et s'il présentait une paire de menotte à Shun aujourd'hui, qu'elle serait sa réaction ?

Il eut un sourire en coin amusé, et se promit d'essayer.

...

Assit sur son lit, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains, Ikki regardait ses pieds. Il avait mal à la tête, comme toujours depuis cette foutue crue qui avait failli le tuer, et la douleur qui pulsait dans ses reins n'arrangeait rien. Il avait beau se soulager autant de fois qu'il le voulait avec sa main, dans la douche ou ailleurs, rien n'y faisait, son excitation ne retombait pas et devenait chaque fois plus douloureuse. Ce qui lui fallait, c'était du sexe. Et dès qu'il pensait sexe, il pensait Shiryu.

Pourquoi ?! Son calme sage l'énervait, lui donnait envie de lui mettre des claques ! Il donnait toujours l'impression de tout savoir, répandait ses conseils à tout-va même quand on ne lui demandait rien, et le pire c'est qu'il avait souvent raison. Un vrai monsieur Je-sais-tout insupportable avec une peau qui rougissait facilement, une bouche sensuelle, des yeux à la couleur improbable, et des fesses à faire passer la chaleur torride des jours qu'ils avaient vécu sur Terre pour une brise d'été fraîche et légère.

Ikki grogna. Voilà, maintenant il avait un début d'érection, bravo. Un bip sonore et aigu venu de la porte l'informa que quelqu'un demandait à entrer.

\- Ouverture, gronda-t-il.

\- Ouverture, confirma la navette.

Shiryu fit un pas dans la chambre, pas vraiment certain de l'attitude à adopter. Ikki lui adressa un regard assassin.

\- Toujours en colère ? lui demanda prudemment son visiteur.

\- J'ai envie de te tordre le cou, grommela l'autre en réponse.

\- J'en prends bonne note.

Avec un sourire, Shiryu vint vers lui. Il avait l'air si sûr de lui, si à l'aise, qu'Ikki se sentit comme un enfant face à un adulte et ses yeux se firent plus noirs encore.

\- Ouille, tu veux m'atomiser sur place ou quoi ? lança Shiryu, amusé malgré tout.

\- J't'emmerde.

\- Ouais, en attendant fais voir ta tête.

Pas ravi, Ikki se laissa manipuler. Certes, Shiryu l'énervait et il avait envie de le baiser aussi violemment que possible, mais il avait compris que son état demandait de l'attention et n'était pas du genre à tenter le diable. Enfin, pas toujours.

\- Ça se résorbe on dirait, constata Shiryu avec un sourire. Toujours mal ?

\- Ouais.

\- Des vertiges ?

\- Nan.

Shiryu arqua un sourcil, amusé, et Ikki sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Voilà qu'il arborait de nouveau ce sourire en coin supérieur si énervant qui lui donnait envie d'enfoncer sa tête dans un oreiller pour ne plus avoir à le voir.

\- Quoi ?! lança-t-il vivement.

\- Rien, répondit simplement Shiryu, tu changeras jamais décidément.

\- Je sais, j'suis un gros con qui répond à tout par la violence et qu'est pas fichu de réfléchir deux secondes, je sais.

Cette fois, Shiryu fronça les sourcils et perdit son sourire, étonné de cette réponse.

\- Non, dit-il simplement.

Ikki lui envoya un regard lui indiquant clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas.

\- Bon c'est vrai t'es un peu constipé question sentiment, reprit Shiryu avec un sérieux désobligeant, et t'es pas du genre à te laisser chier sur les pieds mais ça fait pas de toi un mauvais bougre. Faut juste savoir te prendre c'est tout.

Son cœur manqua un battement et Ikki se retint à grande peine de répondre : s'il y en a un que j'ai bien envie de prendre là, c'est toi p'tit con !

Mais il garda le silence et soupira à la place.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda Shiryu.

\- Heureusement que c'est toi qui a ouvert ma cellule sinon j'aurais cassé la gueule à tout le monde, répondit Ikki avant de le pointer du doigt et de reprendre, les dents serrées : jusqu'à ce que je te trouve et que je te fasse très mal !

Mais Shiryu, la bouche entrouverte d'étonnement, ne sembla pas entendre sa réplique. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent petit à petit et l'étonnement le plus sincère anima son visage. Ikki, qui se retenait difficilement de l'attraper par les cheveux pour le jeter sur son lit, arqua un sourcil, étonné.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je … je crois que !

Mais Shiryu ne termina pas sa phrase ; il le regarda, cligna des yeux, puis dit :

\- Reste là, j'ai un truc à faire.

Surpris, Ikki ne le retint pas lorsque le jeune homme quitta sa chambre, trop content de le voir partir. C'est qu'il devait s'occuper d'une érection douloureuse.

...

Shiryu se hâta pour rejoindre la chambre d'Angelo, marchant vivement dans le long couloir blanc tout en se traitant d'idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot !

Après la découverte du corps de Rhadamanthe, quelques-uns d'entre eux l'avait transporté dans la salle cryogénique, pendant que des robots d'entretien s'occupaient de nettoyer les éclaboussures de sang sur les murs ainsi que le sol, et que les autres, sonnés, s'en retournaient dans leur chambre. Certes, certains avaient tenté de découvrir qui avait fait ça à Rhadamanthe, mais sans beaucoup de sérieux. Tout le monde, en réalité, était heureux que celui qui avait tué deux d'entre eux soit mort désormais, et il avait la sensation que personne n'en tiendrait rigueur à celui qui avait pris la liberté de les en débarrasser, lui le premier d'ailleurs – après tout, Rhadamanthe avait tenu un couteau sous sa gorge et l'avait menacé plusieurs fois, avant de lui dire avec satisfaction qu'il serait ravi de le violer. Mais il ne devait pas garder ça pour lui. Il ne le pouvait pas.

Ikki lui avait fait une remarque très juste : Shiryu avait ouvert la porte de sa cellule. Uniquement parce qu'il était le seul à en être capable, car ces cellules s'ouvraient et se verrouillaient par reconnaissance génétique. Celui qui pouvait ouvrir la cellule de Rhadamanthe et l'éliminer était donc celui qui l'y avait enfermé. Et, à moins qu'il ne se trompe, il savait qui était cette personne.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, il tourna à un croisement sur sa droite, marchant encore plus vivement, mais il percuta un mur et grogna de douleur. Enfin, pas tout à fait, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas en réalité d'un mur, mais d'un homme particulièrement solide sur le torse duquel il s'était aplati le nez.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Shiryu en se frottant le nez avant de lever les yeux, je rega … rdais pas …

Face à lui, agacé, Kagaho fronça les sourcils. Il le fixa un instant, puis l'agacement fit place à la surprise et à l'irritation. Il avait vu que Shiryu était nerveux. Et il savait pourquoi, le jeune homme n'en doutait pas. Car il avait deviné que Kagaho, outre ses facultés physiques avantageuses, était aussi observateur et intelligent.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda ce-dernier d'une voix dépourvue de toute colère.

\- Oui, répondit Shiryu en faisant un pas en arrière sans s'en rendre compte. J'ai pas regardé, c'est de ma faute.

\- Mmh. Et t'allais où, aussi pressé ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, une main toujours sur son nez, et planta ses yeux verts d'eau dans ceux, noirs comme les ténèbres qui les entouraient, de Kagaho. Il fit encore un pas en arrière. Et l'homme face à lui sourit, de ce genre de sourire carnassier qu'arborent les fauves en jouant avec une proie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'amusa-t-il à lui demander en faisant un pas en avant, la voix grondante.

\- Rien, répondit durement Shiryu en reculant encore.

L'ennui, c'est que Kagaho continuait d'avancer et de sourire, l'acculant de plus en plus vers le mur. Finalement, Shiryu fronça plus encore les sourcils et arrêta de reculer.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! demanda-t-il vivement, luttant pour que sa voix ne tremble pas.

\- Je fais quoi ? lui demanda innocemment son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu t'amuses à me faire peur !

\- Et ça marche ?

Shiryu serra les poings et les mâchoires, bien décidé à ne pas montrer à Kagaho que, oui, effectivement ça marchait. Car il n'oubliait pas que selon ses propres suppositions, c'était Kagaho lui-même qui avait enfermé Rhadamanthe, et que c'était donc lui qui l'avait éliminé. Avec une arme assez puissante pour lui perforer le thorax et laisser un trou brûlant dans le mur. Une arme qu'il avait peut-être encore sur lui.

\- T'allais voir Angelo hein ? lui demanda finalement Kagaho, qui avait cessé d'avancer.

\- Et alors ? répliqua vertement Shiryu.

\- T'allais lui dire que c'est moi qui ai flingué ce gros psychopathe qui t'a menacé avec un couteau ?

Là, le jeune homme ne trouva rien à répondre, se contentant de retenir sa respiration.

\- Ce connard qui a poignardé ce crétin d'Aiolia et tué Pharaon et Kryshna ?! C'est ça que t'allais lui dire ?!

\- Oui, répondit Shiryu dans un souffle.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Je …

\- Pourquoi Angelo ?

Shiryu fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il s'attendait à ce que Kagaho s'énerve qu'il veuille le dénoncer, et non pas qu'il s'énerverait pour la personne à qui il avait choisi d'en faire part.

\- T'as pas encore compris que ce mec était une tanche ?! grogna Kagaho en se penchant sur lui. Ça n'a jamais été un leader et il ne le sera jamais !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir de ce qu'il était toi ?! s'énerva Shiryu, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser impressionner.

Un sourire moqueur et supérieur redessina les lèvres de l'autre homme, lui donnant ainsi un charme inquiétant. Shiryu recula de nouveau d'un pas.

\- Oh j'en sais plus que ce que tu crois, déclara Kagaho d'une voix étonnamment calme. Beaucoup plus. Je sais par exemple que toi … notre très dévoué et frigide médecin, t'étais une vraie petite putain avant de finir en glaçon.

Les yeux écarquillés, Shiryu vit Kagaho tendre la main pour caresser une longue mèche de ses cheveux noirs qui avait glissé sur son épaule.

\- Je me souviens qu'il suffisait de faire la queue pour te passer dessus, sourit encore l'autre en murmurant cette fois.

Affichant soudainement une grimace de colère et de dégoût, Shiryu éloigna la main de Kagaho d'un furieux geste du bras et recula vivement. Sauf qu'il buta contre le mur. Face à lui, Kagaho avait cessé de sourire, mais n'en paraissait pas pour autant en colère. Il avait simplement cessé de s'amuser ; il semblait s'ennuyer.

\- Mouais, fit-il simplement en soupirant. Ça m'aurait changé les idées … mais maintenant regardes-toi, j'suis sûr que tu sais même plus ouvrir les cuisses.

Shiryu s'offusqua de sentir une légère chaleur dans ses joues, signe qu'il rougissait. Kagaho lui adressa un sourire en coin moqueur et fit volte-face en mettant les mains dans ses poches, sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Sauf que le jeune homme l'interpela :

\- Hey !

Kagaho s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule sans prendre la peine de se retourner tout à fait.

\- L'arme que tu as utilisée, dit simplement Shiryu.

\- J'l'ai plus sur moi si y'a que ça qui te fait peur, répondit l'autre en se remettant à marcher, mais j'm'en suis pas non plus débarrassé.

Il s'en fut ainsi, en laissant planer ces mots derrière lui. Shiryu bascula sa tête en arrière jusqu'à ce que son crâne touche le mur, prit une grande inspiration, déglutit, et expira. Puis son corps se mit à trembler. Il avait eu peur. Et il avait détesté ça.

...

Les voix dans le couloir réveillèrent Angelo. Sa chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité percée par la petite lumière bleue du Surviseur, et silencieuse. Enfin, presque. Un froissement de tissu et un mouvement sur sa droite l'interpela et il tourna la tête. Lui tournant le dos, Mû se rhabillait à geste lent, manifestement attentif à ne pas faire de bruit. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et ses vêtements froissés ; sa peau laiteuse paraissait plus blanche encore dans cette pénombre.

Après la découverte du corps de Rhadamanthe, Angelo était revenu se coucher auprès de Mû qui s'était endormi après qu'ils eurent fait l'amour. Puis il avait dormis à son tour ; il ignorait combien de temps exactement, mais en voyant son amant sur le point de mettre les voiles, il s'accouda au matelas pour se redresser, tout à fait réveillé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix encore enrouée de sommeil.

Il se racla la gorge. Mû tressaillit, terminant de descendre son vêtement sur sa poitrine, et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je … j'ai assez dormi je … je vais …

\- Tu regrettes c'est ça ? lui demanda Angelo à brûle-pourpoint.

Mû soupira bruyamment et leva le visage au plafond, en profitant ainsi pour assouplir sa nuque après ces quelques heures de sommeil.

\- Non, répondit-il un peu brusquement. J'en sais rien ! J'avais peur et je t'ai sauté dessus, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Tu dois t'imaginer !

\- Rien, coupa Angelo en glissant vers lui pour lui saisir le bras. Je ne m'imagine rien. Enfin, j'suis surtout content que tu sois venu chercher du réconfort avec moi et non pas avec un autre.

Regard acéré de la part de Mû, un peu amusé aussi malgré tout.

\- Un autre comme qui ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Comme Kanon, répondit derechef Angelo avant de voir le sourire sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Ou n'importe lequel on s'en fout ! se hâta-t-il de préciser.

\- T'es jaloux de Kanon ?

\- Mais non …

Vexé, Angelo le lâcha, mais sourit légèrement en voyant Mû se détendre.

\- T'as pas aimé ? lui demanda-t-il néanmoins.

\- Quoi ? répliqua son amant, étonné.

\- T'as eu l'air d'avoir mal.

Les yeux de Mû brillèrent d'un éclat d'émeraude sombre dans l'obscurité lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Un peu. La perte de l'habitude sans doute.

Puis il se tut, un peu gêné, et détourna le regard. Il entendit Angelo prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Et donc … t'as aimé ou pas ?

Mû rit. Ce fut si spontané et sincère que ça l'étonna lui-même et il regarda de nouveau son compagnon, de la tendresse dans les yeux. Le regard que lui renvoya Angelo lui fit penser à celui d'un enfant désireux de savoir si ce qu'il avait fait méritait un bonbon ou une gifle. N'ayant pas de friandise sur lui, Mû se contenta de se rallonger sur le lit, souriant toujours ; ses cheveux parmes s'éparpillèrent sur l'oreiller et les draps.

\- Pour répondre sincèrement à cette question il ne faut pas que je reste sur une seule expérience, dit-il taquin. Ce serait quand même présomptueux de ma part, tu ne crois pas ?

Angelo cligna des yeux, pas bien sûr de comprendre, avant de tenter le tout pour le tout : il se pencha sur le bel androgyne allongé sur son lit et l'embrassa, rassuré de sentir s'ouvrir, en quelques secondes à peine, les jambes de Mû pour l'accueillir.

...

Les heures passèrent, nombreuses.

Avec Athéna, ils tentèrent de découvrir qui avait bien pu faire ça à Rhadamanthe, mais d'après les images que cette-dernière leur montra, il était impossible d'identifier l'individu ; il se glissait dans les angles morts, fuyait les caméras, ne devenait qu'un mouvement parmi les ombres. Ils en déduisirent tous que cet homme avait une connaissance supérieure à la leur des couloirs du vaisseau, des croisements, des intersections, des sas de séparation entre chaque secteur et chaque niveau. Ils tentèrent de résoudre une autre énigme : où cet homme – ou cette femme – avait trouvé l'arme avec laquelle il avait tué Rhadamanthe ? June émit l'hypothèse qu'il ou elle avait peut-être réussi à ouvrir la porte blindée du hangar principal d'armement, mais Athéna confirma qu'un code confidentiel, secret, était nécessaire, et qu'elle-même, ainsi que Poséidon et Hadès, n'avait aucun contrôle sur cette porte, ni même aucun moyen de savoir si elle avait été ouverte récemment. La seule explication plausible à leurs yeux était que cette arme venait de l'extérieur ; lorsqu'ils avaient été attaqués par des soldats à quelques pas du sas d'entrée de Pacifitia, quelques instants avant l'explosion du soleil et la destruction de la Terre, ils avaient récupéré des armes à impulsion pour se défendre et étaient entrés dans le vaisseau avec. Athéna et Poséidon leur avaient donné des instructions pour se débarrasser desdites armes : elles avaient été placées dans un sas de jet, et balancées dans l'espace. Hors de question pour eux de garder des fusils actifs à bord. Mais il n'était pas impossible, évidemment, que celui ou celle dont ils cherchaient à connaître l'identité ait gardé une arme plus petite, récupérée dans les mêmes circonstances.

Et les heures passèrent sans que personne ne trouve la réponse à cette question : qui avait fait ça ?

Evidemment, certains ne cherchaient pas vraiment ; ils étaient plutôt reconnaissants envers cette personne, et ceux qui cherchèrent ne le firent pas longtemps, car c'était une impasse. Ce mystérieux tueur était un fantôme.

Shiryu savait de qui il s'agissait, mais il n'en parla à personne. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que quelqu'un d'autre savait, quelqu'un qui décida, comme lui, de ne rien dire.

...

En sortant de son caisson cryogénique, en réalisant que Shun ne se souvenait vraiment pas de lui, qu'il ne s'en souviendrait jamais et qu'il ne le regardait même pas, Kagaho avait voulu entrer en contact avec ses anciens collègues des Corps Diplomatiques, ces hommes et ces femmes avec lesquels il avait été en faction durant des années avant de se porter volontaire pour le Sanctuaire.

Impossible.

La salle de contrôle était hors de sa portée, puisque Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès y avaient élu domicile ; il avait donc tenté au poste de pilotage, avant de se rendre compte que tous les systèmes de communication de la navette avaient été basculés sur le canal comm général – autrement dit : un message envoyé et tout le monde était au courant – et qu'il ne pouvait le désactiver que depuis la salle de contrôle. Donc, impossible pour lui de communiquer avec Olympus de cette façon.

Mais il avait d'autres cordes à son arc. Ce que la plupart ignorait, c'est que le niveau de radiation et des ondes radios étaient facilement modulables depuis la salle des machines, il suffisait pour ça de diminuer légèrement la capacité de blocage du bouclier autour du cœur thermonucléaire. Chose qu'il avait faite. Désormais, pour tout autre vaisseau voyageant à moins de trois fois la vitesse de la lumière, et entrant dans un rayon de moins de cinquante mille kilomètres autour de Pacifitia, cette-dernière brillerait comme une étoile et émettrait des ondes audibles pour chaque capteur suffisamment puissant.

L'ennui c'est qu'il n'était même pas certain qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour l'entendre et le voir. Il savait qu'Olympus avait été envoyée vers Espérance afin de veiller au bon déroulement de la Terraformation, et que grâce – ou à cause, tout dépend du point de vue – de la théorie de la relativité, le temps avait passé bien plus vite sur Terre que pour ces hommes et ces femmes voyageant à plus de dix fois la vitesse de la lumière en direction d'une autre planète. Mais il ignorait si Olympus avait rempli sa mission ; il ignorait si la navette se trouvait toujours sur Espérance ou avait déjà entreprit son voyage de retour vers la Terre, qui n'était même plus là pour l'accueillir. Il ignorait même, et ça le troubla un instant, si Olympus existait toujours. Une avarie, un accident ; tout avait pu se produire en tant d'années. Impossible pour lui de savoir si ses anciens compagnons étaient toujours en vie. Ne lui restait qu'une seule option : attendre.

Sauf qu'à force d'attendre, les heures passèrent.

Durant ce laps de temps, plutôt que de rester à ne rien faire et ruminer sa colère et sa solitude dans son coin, Kagaho décida de mettre à profit la salle de sport et la bibliothèque numérique. Tout comme les autres, son corps avait souffert de tout ce temps passé dans le caisson cryogénique et il souffrait d'une petite atrophie musculaire qu'il s'évertua à faire disparaitre en soulevant des poids, en utilisant le tapis de course et en cognant comme un dingue dans un punchingball suspendu au plafond – il ne fut pas le seul à pratiquer cet entraînement intensif, bien sûr, et il n'était pas rare qu'il y croise Minos, Isaac, Kanon, Angelo, Aioros ou Aiolia, mais il préférait généralement rester à l'écart.

Quant à la bibliothèque, elle regorgeait d'information sur ce qu'il s'était passé durant les dernières centaines d'années sur Terre et au sein de l'Alliance, et dont il n'avait aucune connaissance puisqu'il les avait passées congelées. Il s'abreuva de renseignement, de connaissance et de rapport de mission qui lui firent regretter amèrement son choix : il n'aurait pas dû se porter volontaire pour le Sanctuaire. Il aurait dû, tout comme Sion et Dohko, signer un accord de clonage à l'identique et partir avec les autres sur Espérance. Il avait commis une erreur.

L'ennui avec cette bibliothèque, c'est qu'il y croisait souvent Shun. Manifestement, le garçon privilégiait les tablettes aux tractions, et il était souvent obligé de faire demi-tour et de remettre ses envies de lecture à plus tard – chose dont Shun sembla se rendre compte, car il en vint à lui jeter des regards noirs dès qu'ils se croisaient, preuve que cette attitude le vexait. Mais finalement, alors qu'il se restaurait en compagnie des autres dans la coquerie, il entendit Aiolia réussir à convaincre le garçon de se rendre à la salle de sport ; il attendit de les voir partir tous les deux avant de prendre la direction de la bibliothèque.

Marine s'y trouvait, avec Kiki, Shiryu, Shunrei et Geist, mais il s'accommoda de leur présence et chercha activement dans les rayonnages. Ce qu'il espérait trouver ? Une information, quelque chose, peu importe quoi, pourvu que cela traite d'Olympus, la navette dans laquelle ses anciens camarades étaient partis. Finalement, après un temps qui lui parut terriblement long – la patience ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités, bien loin de là – il la trouva ; la tablette 19B-5E-79P intitulée « _Olympus – pionnière de l'espace._ » C'est avec un grognement agacé qu'il s'en empara et partit s'installer à une table, loin des autres. La tablette s'était déjà allumée par reconnaissance tactile et il commença à lire sans perdre de temps.

Très vite, tout son corps se contracta d'indignation et de colère. Olympus s'était bien rendue sur Espérance, et en était même revenue ; malheureusement, d'après ce qu'il lut, la navette s'était élevée à la conscience et s'était retournée contre son équipage et ses créateurs : les Martiens. Tout le peuple de Mars, qui revendiquait son autonomie par rapport à la Terre depuis une centaine d'années, avait été exterminé par l'intelligence artificielle d'Olympus : Ava, première du genre, avant que le souffle de l'explosion nucléaire à la surface de la planète ne la réduise en morceau à son tour. Une tragédie. Un génocide. Et ses camarades, tous, ceux qu'il avait quitté, ceux qui étaient partis sur l'exo-lune sans lui, étaient morts. Depuis plusieurs générations. Pacifitia avait manifestement été conçue sur le même modèle qu'Olympus, mais les Terriens vivant sur la colonie lunaire avaient fait en sorte que son intelligence artificielle, à laquelle ils n'avaient même pas donné de nom, ne soit pas aussi avancée qu'Ava. Voilà pourquoi il s'y retrouvait si bien dans cette navette, lui qui avait souvent voyagé à bord d'Olympus : la conception architecturale était la même.

Kagaho tenta de se calmer, de se raisonner, de ne pas perdre son sang-froid … dans un cri de rage rauque, il se redressa et envoya la tablette contre un mur. Marine, Kiki, Shiryu, Shunrei et Geist, qui se trouvaient à quelques tables de lui, cessèrent leur bavardage et le fixèrent, attentifs pour certains, effrayés pour d'autres. Le regard de Shiryu était indéchiffrable. Soufflant par les narines, Kagaho fixa la tablette, dont l'écran tactile, fendillé, grésilla un instant avant de s'éteindre.

Il était seul. Seul au milieu d'un groupe dont il ne supportait pas la moitié des membres et dont il ne connaissait même pas l'autre moitié. Foutu Sanctuaire. Il n'aurait jamais dû, jamais ! Tout ça à cause de Shun. A cause de lui, ce petit con qui ne le regardait même plus, qui ne voyait que son Aiolia, cet homme débile qui pensait avec ses poings et sa queue !

Sans un regard pour les autres, Kagaho quitta la bibliothèque, laissant derrière lui une tablette cassée, trois femmes, un jeune homme et un enfant inquiets.

Shiryu attendit patiemment que la porte se referme complètement avant de se lever pour récupérer la tablette échouée au sol. Il la prit, la tapota, la retourna, sans résultat. Elle n'avait pas supporté le traitement. Il regarda le numéro, tenta de le mémoriser. Qu'y avait-il sur cette tablette qui ait pu mettre un homme comme Kagaho, qui paraissait si calme, dans un tel état de rage ?

Il tourna la tête vers Marine, qui lui renvoya un regard interrogateur, auquel il répondit d'un haussement d'épaule. Aux côtés de la jeune femme, Shunrei tremblait de peur et Geist regardait par le hublot, le regard perdu dans l'immensité de l'univers qui s'étalait derrière la vitre. Kiki était retourné à sa tablette, qui lui racontait l'histoire d'un petit garçon et d'un caillou bleu magique. Shiryu prit une grande inspiration et regarda la porte close. Etrangement, il n'était pas effrayé. Il savait que Kagaho ne serait jamais violent sans raison, pas comme l'avait été Rhadamanthe, mais la violence n'était pas le seul danger à bord.

...

\- J'suis vraiment désolé ! Pardon ! Ça va ?

Aiolia, assit sur un banc, une main sur le nez, adressa à Shun un regard à la fois amusé et vexé. Le garçon, accroupit devant lui, avait retiré les gangs de boxe que son amant l'avait forcé à enfiler et le fixait avec des yeux implorants.

Non loin d'eux, pliés en deux et secoués de rires, se trouvaient Kanon et Milo, qui avaient assisté à la scène. Evidemment, il avait fallu que ces deux-là soient là.

\- Ça va, parvint à répondre Aiolia, la voix un peu nasillarde.

Les rires de ses camarades redoublèrent. Les entendant, Shun ne put se retenir plus longtemps et pouffa de rire avant de se mordre la lèvre.

\- Désolé, dit-il encore, je t'avais dit que la boxe n'étaient pas faite pour moi !

\- Bah alors Aio' ! lança Milo en s'approchant. On s'est pris un coup sur le pif ?

\- C'est qu'il sait cogner le petit, l'accompagna Kanon en rigolant. On va finir par croire que c'est lui qui domine quand vous jouez à touche-pipi !

Et ils se plièrent de rire à nouveau, arrachant un sourire à Shun et un regard noir à Aiolia, qui sourit finalement. En fait, lorsqu'il avait poussé son compagnon à venir boxer avec lui, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le garçon ait une droite aussi détendue et il avait manqué de vigilance ; Shun, de son côté, qui avait désiré l'impressionner, avait conscience d'avoir frappé un peu fort.

Aiolia retira sa main de son nez et grimaça un instant, évaluant la douleur.

\- Ça va ça ne saigne pas, lui dit doucement Shun. C'est douloureux ?

\- Nan, en fait je ne sens plus rien, lui répondit Aiolia.

Ils se regardèrent. La surprise passée, Aiolia analysa la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient : il avait les coudes posés sur les genoux, les jambes légèrement écartées, et Shun était à genoux devant lui, entre elles, le visage à hauteur de ceinture. Il sentit un tremblement le secouer et au regard de Shun, il comprit que ce-dernier avait remarqué également.

\- Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse tous les deux ? leur demanda Milo avec un grand sourire niais.

\- Moi je peux rester regarder ? demanda Kanon à son tour, provoquant une nouvelle crise d'hilarité de son camarade.

Agacé mais aussi amusé malgré lui, Aiolia leur adressa un regard sévère et se redressa, forçant Shun à reculer. Sans un mot, il se jeta sur les deux autres ; ils tombèrent et roulèrent les uns sur les autres, enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes mêlées, secoués de rire, jouant à lutter. Si Aiolia parvint à coincer Kanon sous lui en l'attrapant avec une clef de bras, Milo vint en renfort de son ami et se jeta sur Aiolia pour l'aplatir ; l'ennui c'est que Kanon se trouvait sous lui et il se retrouva donc écrasé par les deux autres, à grogner qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. S'étant remis debout, Shun riait en les regardant.

C'est là que la voix d'Athéna raisonna dans la navette, stoppant leur jeu. Elle les informait que la sonde envoyée sur Espérance était enfin arrivée à destination et qu'elle leur envoyait déjà les premières analyses de surface.

...

\- Evidemment, la faune et la flore se sont développées, c'était à prévoir. Mais seule la biologie sous-marine a connu un grand bond en avant ; comme sur Terre, le développement de la vie se fait d'abord sous la surface de l'eau, bien qu'Espérance ait été Terraformée à un stade relativement avancé.

Suite à l'appel d'Athéna, ils s'étaient tous regroupés dans la salle de contrôle. Debout ou assis, ils étaient tournés vers l'écran géant qui avait, durant plus d'une centaine d'heures terriennes, suivis la progression de la sonde à travers la nébuleuse de la Lagune. A présent, ils avaient une vue tournante de la petite exo-lune, qui présentait principalement une profonde couleur bleu ; seule une petite tache verte et brune apparaissait parfois sur l'une de ses faces.

\- Pas étonnant, déclara Marine avec un haussement de sourcil étonné, cette petite planète à l'air composée d'eau à … quoi, soixante-quinze pourcents ?

\- Quatre-vingt-trois, répondit Poséidon de sa voix grave en affichant un air sérieux. Le petit continent qu'on voit apparaître ici, un peu au-dessus de son équateur, a une superficie totale d'environ quatre millions trois-cent mille kilomètres.

Les sourcils levés d'incrédulité, Shun ne quittait pas la petite planète des yeux. Plus de quatre millions de kilomètres c'était énorme à l'échelle humaine, et pourtant le continent n'était qu'une tâche au milieu de l'immensité océanique du reste du globe. Une mer unique qui atteignait une taille et une profondeur qui lui donna le tournis.

\- Un peu comme la Pangée aux premiers âges de la Terre, continua Marine dans un souffle.

\- C'est ça, reprit Poséidon avec un ton professoral. On peut donc supposer que d'ici quelques millions d'années, ce petit bout de terre se fragmentera, ou que d'autres émergeront de l'océan, mais ça a peu d'importance. La vie s'est donc principalement développée là où il y a de la place : dans les airs et dans l'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors sur le sol ? Rien ?! lança Milo, un brin surpris et inquiet.

D'autres partageaient son inquiétude : comment faire pour se nourrir et survivre sur ce petit continent s'il n'y avait pas de gibier ?

\- La sonde confirme la présence de petits animaux, répondit Athéna avec douceur, principalement des rongeurs et des petits mammifères. Les carnivores les plus grands et potentiellement dangereux semblent être de l'espèce des canis, ou des canis lupus comme les chiens ou les loups, d'environ soixante centimètres de haut. Mais pour le moment il ne s'agit que de premières estimations.

\- Les plus grands dangers sont dans l'océan ou dans les airs, reprit Poséidon, tandis qu'Espérance tournait inlassablement sur l'écran géant. La sonde confirme la présence de squales, de reptiles marins et de mammifères cétacés de quatre-vingt à cent mètres de long, pour un poids approximatif de cent cinquante à deux cent tonnes. Impossible pour l'instant d'affirmer si ces énormes choses sont carnivores, herbivores, ou les deux.

\- Des gros poissons ! laissa échapper Milo, partagé entre la crainte et l'étonnement.

\- Ça, du moment qu'on ne va pas dans l'eau c'est gérable, déclara Aiolia avec sérieux. Mais dans les airs, vous disiez qu'il y avait quelque chose ?

\- Des reptiles volants manifestement, répondit Athéna avec inquiétude, d'une vingtaine de mètres d'envergure d'après les premiers clichés envoyés par la sonde, mais il ne s'agit que d'ombre alors …

Certains s'adressèrent quelques regards étonnés, d'autres étaient complètement statufiés.

\- Vingt mètres ?! finit par lancer Angelo.

A ses côtés, Mû était devenu blanc comme un linge. Il avait anticipé la présence d'une vie sous-marine importante, mais n'avait pas un seul instant supposé l'existence de telles créatures volantes.

\- On peut dire s'ils sont carnivores ou non ? demanda Marine en croisant les bras.

\- Impossible pour l'instant, il nous faut plus d'information, répondit prudemment Athéna, la sonde vient à peine d'atterrir.

\- Le continent est recouvert d'arbres et de marécages localisés au centre, déclara Poséidon. La vie y est donc principalement arboricole, et le climat s'approche de ce qu'on aurait appelé sur Terre un climat tropical. Tout au nord, un mont permet l'approvisionnement en eau douce sur les terres, mais nous n'avons pas encore ses dimensions. On peut supposer, avec les petits gibiers, que ces grands oiseaux soient herbivores, ou alors ils se nourrissent de poisson.

\- Mais il faudra tout de même être prudents, vu leur taille ils seront peut-être capable d'emporter un adulte dans les airs ou … un enfant.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers Kiki, qui ne décrochait pas de l'écran géant sur lequel Espérance avait cessé de tourner pour ne plus montrer que sa face où apparaissait le continent. La supposition d'Athéna n'avait échappé à personne : si ces reptiles volants étaient carnivores, ils seraient sans doute capables de les chasser comme un aigle chasserait une souris. La tension était palpable dans tout le groupe, et pourtant ils se tenaient tous proches les uns des autres ; les coudes se touchaient presque, parfois les épaules aussi, ils se soutenaient tous par cette proximité rassurante.

\- Maintenant qu'on sait tout ça, on fait quoi ? demanda Minos.

\- En attendant de recevoir plus d'informations, vous allez vous préparer à vivre dans ce genre d'environnement, répondit Athéna avec assurance, les arbres ont l'air très hauts, environ une cinquantaine de mètres, et l'atmosphère est très chaude et humide. Vous allez devoir apprendre à vous construire des abris, sur le sol, dur ou marécageux, ou bien dans les arbres. Apprendre à faire du feu par tout temps également, apprendre à chasser …

\- Ouais, coupa Milo avec une grimace, les vacances sont finies quoi !

Il y eut quelques sourires ; même Athéna se le permit.

\- Ça va vous paraître idiot de demander ça, lança soudainement Jabu, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait pas lui donner un nom ?

Du menton, il pointa Espérance sur l'écran. Mais tous avaient compris qu'il parlait en réalité du lopin de terre qui paraissait si minuscule au milieu de l'immensité des eaux. Ce pays serait bientôt le leur, il était de bon ton de le baptiser.

\- Bah pourquoi pas Pangée ? hasarda Kanon.

\- T'as jamais eu d'imagination toi, grimaça Milo d'un ton moqueur.

\- C'est ça, essais de faire mieux pour voir !

\- Ok, alors on pourrait l'appeler Camus ?

Il y eut quelques rires. Le sourire niais qu'arborait Milo, et pour lequel il récolta une tape à l'arrière du crâne de la part de son compagnon gêné, les convainquit tous qu'il avait dit ça pour plaisanter. Mais cela donna tout de même une idée à Aiolia. Un jour, quelqu'un les avait réunis. Quelqu'un grâce à qui ils s'étaient tous retrouvés alors qu'ils venaient d'être séparés.

\- Saga, déclara-t-il doucement.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Kanon ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, une émotion bien visible sur le visage.

\- Je propose qu'on l'appel Saga, répéta Aiolia d'une voix un peu plus forte.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles ils se regardèrent tous, pour la plupart émus. Rassurés de voir le même assentiment dans les yeux de ses camarades, Angelo sourit et dit :

\- Ok alors ce sera Saga. Bien vu.

Aiolia accepta la petite claque amicale de Kanon sur l'épaule ; Kanon dont les yeux brillaient d'émotion et de fierté. Il se souvenait de ce jour où il avait découvert le corps de Saga, dans la rivière créée par la crue gigantesque qui les avait fauchés. Il se revoyait encore y mettre le feu, refusant de laisser son camarade se faire dévorer par les charognards. C'était ce feu, cette fumée qui en avait résulté, qui leur avait permis à tous de se regrouper, de se retrouver. Saga méritait bien cet hommage.

Cette idée en amena d'autres : la plus grandes des deux étoiles de ce petit système solaire fut baptisée Sion, alors que l'autre, bien plus petite et d'un brun rouge inédit, fut renommée Dohko. Les deux planètes géantes gazeuses qui entouraient et protégeaient Espérance, encaissant pour elle chaque astéroïde ou météorite potentiellement dangereuse, eurent droit elles aussi à un nom de baptême. La plus grande des deux avait une couleur ocre rouge striée de bruns et de blancs – elle ressemblait grandement à ce que fut Jupiter – et obtint le nom de Cassios ; l'autre était plus petite – de la taille de ce que fut Saturne –, plus lointaine, et arborait quant à elle une étonnante palette de couleur allant du bleu profond au vert tendre. Ils l'appelèrent Albiore.

Durant les premières minutes, Geist ne sembla pas réagir ; elle restait immobile à fixer le grand écran sans vraiment le voir mais, alors que Poséidon leur décrivait la lente rotation qu'Espérance effectuait autour de Cassios – qui tournait elle-même autour de Sion et Dohko - en sept-cent vingt-huit jours terriens, elle éclata en sanglot et pleura. June la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer, et Kanon proposa de changer le nom de la planète pour ne pas qu'elle souffre à chaque fois qu'ils l'évoqueraient, mais la jeune femme reprit vite contenance. Elle souriait. Elle était heureuse que ce bouclier cosmique porte le même nom que l'homme qui les avait tous sauvé de la dernière attaque des Hurleurs.

Puis ils attendirent. Que la sonde leur envoie de nouvelles données. Qu'Espérance les mène jusqu'au bout de leur voyage. Ils attendirent, et se préparèrent.

...

 _Loin de là, navette Olympus …_

Chaque réveil était sensiblement identique aux précédents. Sortir d'un caisson cryogénique était une épreuve, surtout en sachant que trop de refroidissements à répétition pouvaient être dangereux pour les cellules grises – il était déjà arrivé, et même aux plus chevronnés des soldats, de voir son QI descendre en chute libre à cause de ça. Et jamais le Général Sage Markaris ne s'y habituerait, il le savait.

Presque deux heures terriennes qu'il était réveillé et il tremblait encore, assis sur son siège anti-crash, dans la cabine de pilotage ; ses dents s'entrechoquaient alors que son corps ne parvenait toujours pas à retrouver une température normale. Il savait que certains de ses hommes avaient parfois le même problème que lui, aussi avait-il ordonné à Ava d'allumer, sur le petit écran à sa gauche, la caméra de surveillance présente dans la coquerie, là où tous ses hommes, fraichement sortis de leur caisson, se restauraient bruyamment. Pour l'instant, aucun n'avait fait de malaise et n'avait été malade, pourtant ça n'était pas rare après autant de temps passé congelé.

Tout en tentant de se réchauffer, il fixait l'immensité de l'univers qui s'étendait devant le nez de son vaisseau, dont il avait relevé les panneaux déflecteurs. L'obscurité totale, parsemée de milliers de gouttelettes étincelantes, étoiles lointaines qui paraissaient tellement inaccessibles. Et pourtant, ils avaient atteint la nébuleuse de la Lagune. Signe que cette pouponnière d'étoile était gigantesque. Instinctivement, il l'aurait même supposée plus grande que la Voie Lactée, mais il n'avait jamais été Astrophysicien et mesurer la longueur en année-lumière d'une galaxie ou d'une nébuleuse était une science un peu obscure pour lui.

Son regard se détacha alors brusquement de cette vue qu'il avait toujours trouvé à la fois sublime et inquiétante, pour se poser sur le petit écran à sa droite. Les radars d'Olympus n'avaient toujours rien trouvé, balayant pourtant inlassablement le vide stellaire dans toutes les directions sur plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, mais il savait que les Produits en fuite étaient là, plus très loin. Il fallait les arrêter avant qu'ils n'atteignent Espérance et la souillent. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une question d'heures.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit dans un souffle et le capitaine Sion Tsering entra, les cheveux encore humides. Il ne tremblait pas mais son visage était pâle et ses yeux encore hagards. Il se mit au garde-à-vous d'un geste un peu hésitant, signe que tous ses muscles n'étaient pas totalement réveillés.

\- Quels sont vos ordres ? demanda-t-il d'une voix néanmoins sûre.

\- Les Produits en fuite n'ont pas été retrouvés pour le moment, mais ça ne saurait tarder, répondit Sage en se redressant dans son siège. Je veux que tous les Pilotes à bord se tiennent prêts, dites à Sisyphe et Dégel de vérifier l'état de toutes nos armes et de toutes les combinaisons avec eux ; que Sasha soit prête à administrer des doses de SpaceSpeed si besoin.

Sion acquiesça. Avant d'être nommé Capitaine, il avait été Pilote de nombreuses années, aussi était-il le mieux placé pour coordonner et diriger tous les Pilotes à bord en relayant les ordres de son supérieur. Quant à Sisyphe et Dégel, tous deux Sergent, ils étaient Responsables Armement et l'entretien des armes leur incombait. Sasha, la jeune Médecin de bord, était là pour les aider à supporter un brusque réveil – le plus souvent, elle les droguait plus qu'elle ne les soignait.

\- Que chaque Technicien vérifie l'état des tubes de torpilles et d'ogives, les batteries radars et tout le reste, ainsi que chacune des corvettes de combat, il ne faut pas qu'un seul boulon mal vissé leur échappe.

Encore une fois, Sion acquiesça, mais ses sourcils s'étaient froncés. Il s'en était douté. Sage faisait de cette traque une affaire personnelle ; c'était devenu pour lui une croisade vengeresse.

\- Alone ira s'enfermer dans la cabine de navigation, déclara le Général pour terminer. Il n'en sortira que lorsque nous aurons trouvé ces Produits pour les éliminer. Allez.

Après un salut militaire en règle, le Capitaine quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers la coquerie et faire passer les ordres.

Mais quelque chose le gênait dans cette histoire. Que des Produits échappent à la vigilance des tutélaires des Instituts passe encore, mais qu'ils parviennent à faire décoller une navette militaire ? Non. Ce genre de vaisseau ne pouvait être piloté que par un Pilote haut gradé, impossible pour des Produits sans puce infocom de reconnaissance de les voler, et d'après les derniers rapports qu'Ava avait réussi à télécharger avant que la Terre n'explose, cette navette Pacifitia avait été créée sur le même modèle qu'elle, il était donc sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

Il ne voyait alors que deux solutions : soit ces Produits étaient accompagnés d'un Pilote suffisamment gradé pour être reconnu par la cabine de pilotage de la navette – un survivant de l'Institut, peut-être –, soit ils n'étaient pas des Produits non-purifiés, comme ils l'avaient cru.

* * *

Salut tout le monde ! Oui je sais, vous attendiez ce chap depuis longtemps mais ... j'ai fais une rechute Pokémon 0o et y'a pas plus chonophage que la shasse au Shiny ! Du coup j'y passe un temps fou, et j'écris beaucoup plus lentement =( désoulé !

Cette suite vous plait-elle ?

Kagaho vient de découvrir l'histoire de la navette Olympus ... pourtant, Sage et ses hommes sont dans la navette ... info ou intox ? XD L'explication sera pas longue à ça.

Des pronostics sur la suite ?

Bisous ! merci d'être fidèle malgré ma lenteur en ce moment !

A bientôt :) (j'espère XD)

Ps : le prochain chapitre s'appellera "Impact" ! ;)


	9. 8 Impact

**8**

 **Impact**

Comme le voulut Athéna, l'entraînement pour leur survie commença.

La salle de sport fut réaménagée entièrement ; à présent, non seulement ils pouvaient y entretenir leur forme, mais ils purent également s'entraîner à allumer du feu avec les seuls matériaux disponibles sur Saga : deux trois branches et des herbes sèches, ou encore quelques pierres en silex et des excréments d'animaux – pas ce qu'ils préféraient le plus d'ailleurs. Apprendre à grimper fut l'une des activités les plus prisées, il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare que certains en fassent une compétition – mais comme les capacités de clonage de Pacifitia étaient limitées, ils ne purent installer de véritables tronc d'arbre et se contentèrent de grosses cordes ou de mur d'escalade plus ou moins abruptes. L'un d'entre eux découvrit, de par ce fait, qu'il avait le vertige. Tétanisé après avoir néanmoins réussi à grimper jusqu'à deux mètres de hauteur, Kanon s'en retrouva complètement paralysé et frôla la crise d'hystérie, ce qui alimenta les railleries et les moqueries de ses camarades, évidemment.

La raison de cet entraînement était simple : de nouvelles données reçues de la sonde leur apprirent que le sol, soumis aux intempéries nombreuses de ce climat tropical, buvait difficilement l'eau et était sans arrêt boueux, voire marécageux. Le tiers du sud du pays n'était d'ailleurs en réalité qu'une immense mangrove au sol immergé où des reptiles à mi-chemin entre le dragon de Komodo et le crocodile du Nil furent découverts. Athéna imagina donc une solution pour eux : qu'ils installent leurs habitations dans les arbres. La plupart d'entre eux étaient de véritables forteresses gigantesques, qui mesuraient entre cinq et vingt mètres de diamètre, et plus de soixante mètres de haut ; leurs branches étaient si épaisses qu'il était possible d'y installer, d'après Poséidon, des cabanes afin de les tenir éloigner du sol et des prédateurs dont la sonde leur envoya les premières photos – des animaux furtifs, fins et longilignes comme des loups, mais rayés comme des tigres, qui étaient manifestement meilleurs nageurs qu'ils n'étaient grimpeurs. Ils durent donc apprendre, par déduction, à construire des habitations en hauteur aidés seulement du type de bois qu'ils trouveraient là-bas.

Evidemment, afin d'éviter cet entraînement, ils auraient pu apprendre à nager et à se mouvoir le plus souvent possible dans plusieurs centimètres d'eau boueuse, malheureusement aucune pièce de la navette ne put accueillir une piscine, cela leur fut donc impossible. Mais pour véritablement apprendre à vivre dans les arbres, il fallait des arbres ; il était donc évident pour eux que les véritables problèmes ne commenceraient que lorsqu'ils auraient atterris. Le plus dur pour certain fut d'apprendre à vivre et à se débrouiller sans technologie. Autrement dit : chasser avec des lances, des arcs, ou des couteaux fabriqués dans la pierre – car si les pistolets lasers avaient une durée de vie plutôt longue, leur batterie avait tout de même besoin d'être rechargée de temps en temps, ils n'étaient donc pas immortels.

Milo, Aioros, Shun, June, Nachi et Isaac se révélèrent être les plus doués avec un arc en main – Mû, pour sa part, découvrit, en constatant qu'il ne voyait pas les cibles, qu'il avait une vue exécrable, ce que confirma le module médical avant de lui fabriquer des lunettes à verre épais. Camus, Hyôga, Dante, Geist, Shina, Marine et Pandore étaient, quant à eux, redoutables avec une lance et frappaient vite, fort et loin. Angelo, Aiolia, Ikki, Jabu, Algol, Minos, Kagaho, Kanon, Baïan et Io s'avérèrent être les plus efficaces avec un simple couteau en main, et pas seulement parce que les trois quart de ces hommes étaient hargneux et inconscients du danger, mais simplement parce qu'ils avaient le plus de force musculaire. Car l'un des gibiers récemment découvert par la sonde, un gros herbivore ressemblant à un buffle d'eau mais muni d'une trompe puissante et de deux cornes torsadées qui partaient sur les côtés, était protégé par un cuir épais, gris-brun, à l'instar des Crochefers qu'ils avaient eu sur Terre, et que des flèches et des lances ne pourraient qu'égratigner. Quant aux autres, soit ils étaient trop malades, soit ils étaient trop faibles et peinaient à s'entraîner. Ce qui était le cas de Mû, qui se plaignait de maux de tête de plus en plus violents ; de Shaka, qui avait su compenser son mal en s'avérant être un architecte hors pair, et de Shunrei, qui se mettait à trembler dès que quelqu'un lui demandait quelque chose. Le cas de Shiryu était encore à part : évidemment, ses compétences médicales étaient précieuses, aussi Angelo lui demanda-t-il de moins s'entraîner que les autres, car il ne devait pas prendre le risque de se blesser.

Oui, les blessures furent nombreuses. Des brûlures, des chutes, des coups de couteaux malencontreux pendant les entraînements ; sans oublier les désaccords et les frictions qui, si elles n'étaient pas aussi nombreuses que ce qu'avait craint Angelo, pouvaient s'avérer violentes. Kanon et Isaac en vinrent aux mains par exemple, et assez violemment pour que Kanon, contrôlant encore mal son bras artificiel, n'explose violemment le nez d'Isaac qui dû subir une intervention dans le module médical afin de ressouder tous les petits os qui avaient volé en éclat. La cause de leur dispute ? Hyôga. Manifestement, au fil des heures qui s'égrenaient, le jeune homme s'était rapproché de Kanon au point qu'ils en arrivent à très souvent partager la même cabine, ce qui avait rendu Isaac très jaloux.

Jabu, Nachi, Algol et Dante formèrent bientôt deux groupes distincts sans cesse tendus, car chacun d'eux voulait June. La jeune femme semblait être la seule encore disponible, car Marine s'était beaucoup rapprochée d'Aioros, Shina avait fini par trouver chaussure à son pied avec Minos, Geist était enceinte et pour beaucoup, intouchable, et Shunrei ne quittait jamais sa cabine, ou alors restait avec Kiki lorsque Marine s'absentait et semblait n'intéresser personne et ne s'intéresser à personne. June s'amusait de cette situation, allant de l'un à l'autre de ces jeunes hommes sans penser à mal, mais Angelo craignait que ça ne finisse mal et éclate en bagarre.

Sans oublier Aiolia et Kagaho, bien sûr, qui profitaient de chaque occasion pour se provoquer, plus les quelques petits incidents mineurs.

Les heures passant, chacun réalisait que, s'ils avaient d'abord vu Pacifitia comme un lieu protecteur dans lequel ils étaient à l'abri du danger, ils la voyaient désormais davantage comme une prison. Le temps devenait long, et les murs de la navette semblaient se rétrécir chaque fois un peu plus.

...

\- Le premier qui met la flèche au centre gagne !

Shun abaissa son arc et se tourna vers Milo, qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents d'un air un peu idiot. A côté de lui, Isaac fit de même et demanda à leur camarade :

\- Et on gagne quoi ?

\- Mon respect, répondit fièrement Milo.

\- Pour être franchement honnête, j'en ai un peu rien à foutre de ton respect.

\- Tu diras pas ça le jour où je serais dans l'obligation de te sauver la vie.

\- Toi ? Me sauver la vie ? T'as bu quoi aujourd'hui ?

Shun sourit puis dit, tout en regardant alternativement Milo et Isaac qui l'entouraient :

\- Le premier qui met au centre gagne un bisou de Camus.

Milo pinça les lèvres, l'air pas franchement ravis, et Isaac sourit. Camus, qui se trouvait non loin d'eux à rafistoler une ancienne cible de paille – clonée par Pacifitia – qui avait servi précédemment, leva les yeux vers eux, un mince sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Top-la, proposa alors Isaac en présentant la paume de sa main droite à Shun.

Marché conclu. Ils reprirent tous les deux leur arc et bandèrent la corde.

\- Hey ! tenta Milo pour les arrêter, alors que Camus approchait, curieux.

Ils tirèrent en même temps. La flèche d'Isaac atteignit son but à quelques millimètres près, sur le bord extérieur du cercle rouge présent au centre de la cible. Celle de Shun se planta pile au milieu. Isaac siffla entre ses dents serrées – outre le fait qu'il ait perdu une belle occasion d'agacer Milo, il détestait perdre pour quelque raison que ce soit – et Shun arbora un sourire ravi, fier de sa prestation. Il se tourna vers Camus et Milo, qui lui adressa un sourire également, suivi d'un clin d'œil – il semblait rassuré que ce soit lui qui ait mit dans le mille.

\- Gagné, annonça fièrement le plus jeune. Je veux mon bisou.

Milo rit. Camus s'avança vers le garçon.

\- Puisqu'il le faut, dit-il avant de planter un léger baiser sur la joue de Shun.

\- Ras-le-bol, grommela Isaac en laissant tomber son arc à ses pieds, avec la réserve de flèches. Vous êtes tous en train de vous foutre en couple, et moi je reste tout seul comme un vieux gland, et en plus de ça je ne gagne même pas un bisou !

\- Apprends à viser, le taquina Milo.

Isaac le fusilla du regard. Beau joueur, Shun lui proposa de se faire pardonner en l'embrassant à son tour, ce que l'autre accepta en tendant la joue. Ils sourirent tous les deux. Camus et Milo s'en retournèrent, les laissant ranger les cibles utilisées pour cet entraînement, ainsi que les arcs et les flèches, dont les plus abîmées allaient devoir être réparées – il aurait été plus rapide de laisser Pacifitia les cloner, mais puisque ce genre de chose leur serait impossible une fois sur Saga, autant qu'ils s'habituent à réparer et fabriquer d'eux-mêmes.

Après quelques minutes de silence confortable, Isaac se permit un coup d'œil vers son camarade. Ils s'étaient entraînés quelques heures, et l'effort avait déposé sur le corps de Shun une fine pellicule de sueur qui faisait briller sa peau ivoirine, ou du moins ce qu'il en voyait : sa gorge, sa nuque, ses avant-bras et son visage. Il avait noué ses cheveux, qui avaient tant poussé depuis leur réveil sur Terre qu'ils lui tombaient à présent sur les omoplates, en une queue de cheval lâche, et quelques mèches plus courtes avaient échappé à l'élastique, tombant devant son visage, se collant parfois à sa peau. La bouche entrouverte, il respirait encore vite à cause de l'effort fourni. Il n'était pas moins résistant qu'un autre, mais s'essoufflait rapidement à cause de son mal de l'espace malgré le SpaceSpeed qu'il ne prenait pourtant plus qu'une fois par jour.

Histoire d'être sûr de ne courir aucun risque, Isaac chercha d'abord Aiolia du regard. Angelo et Minos étaient manifestement en plein duel d'escalade à la corde, les mains non-protégées, et entourés de quelques-uns de leur camarade qui les sifflaient et les encourageaient. Des heures qu'ils y étaient tous. Et Aiolia se trouvait parmi eux. Vêtu seulement d'un short et d'un débardeur noirs, il leur tournait le dos et avait levé le visage pour suivre l'ascension de ses camarades, les bras croisés. Même à cette distance et même dans cette position, Isaac pouvait voir jouer et rouler les muscles durs d'Aiolia chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement et eut un instant d'hésitation. Mais la solitude et le manque furent les plus forts. Personne ne semblait vouloir de lui. Ni homme, ni femme. Pourtant, il n'était pas plus laid qu'un autre non ? Ni plus idiot ? Et Shun semblait l'apprécier.

\- Dis-moi, lança-t-il l'air de rien, le cœur battant à grand coup dans sa poitrine. Toi et Aiolia c'est vraiment … vraiment ?

Shun, occupé à ramassé les flèches qu'il avait entassé à ses pieds pour les tirs, se redressa et planta ses yeux brillant dans les siens. Il ne semblait pas fâché de la question, mais pas vraiment à l'aise non plus. Il détourna un instant le regard et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux en un geste si naturel et gracieux, plein de douceur et de fébrilité mêlé qu'Isaac sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Le bras du garçon tremblait à cause des nombreux tirs répétés et il était encore essoufflé.

\- Vraiment, confirma-t-il avec un petit sourire à la fois désolé et content.

\- Même s'il ne regarde pas ? tenta de nouveau Isaac d'un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il était passé de la proposition sérieuse au badinage.

\- Il est pas prêteur.

Ils rirent tous les deux. Autant prendre tout ça à la rigolade. Tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore. Car les jalousies s'éveillaient. Plus le temps passait, et plus ils le sentaient. Tous. Angelo en particulier, qui surveillait tout ça d'un œil discret mais attentif, tout en prenant garde à ce que sa relation avec Mû ne se voit pas trop. D'ailleurs, il tentait de faire comprendre aux quelques couples formés de se faire le plus discrets possible, surtout Aiolia et Shun qui semblaient ne voir qu'eux lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, afin d'éviter les conflits au maximum. Mais il n'y parvenait pas toujours.

Tandis que Shun et Isaac se séparaient, allant chacun de son côté – Isaac se dirigeant vers les bancs de musculation, alors que Shun prenait la direction de la sortie – Aiolia se retourna pour leur adresser à chacun un coup d'œil sombre. En vérité, rien ne lui avait échappé. Ce que faisait Shun lui échappait rarement.

...

Shun sortit de la minuscule salle de bain de sa cabine, une serviette crème autour de la taille et une autre sur la tête. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Lorsque cet entraînement particulier avait commencé pour eux, après avoir réussi à déterminer dans quel domaine ils étaient, respectivement, bons, et ce qu'il serait utile de développer pour le groupe, Shun s'était vite rendu compte qu'il avait eu tort, jusqu'à présent, de dédaigner la salle de sport. Chaque séance de tire à l'arc, d'escalade, ou toute autre chose, était pour lui une torture. Ses muscles s'étaient atrophiés dans le caisson cryogénique, et la gravité amplifiée de la navette n'avait rien arrangé.

Tout en se frottant énergiquement le haut du crâne, alors qu'un pan de la serviette lui bouchait la vue, Shun avança à tâtons dans la pièce. Il allait devoir faire des efforts, devenir plus fort. Pour le groupe. Parce qu'une seule faiblesse, de la part d'un seul d'entre eux, et tout pouvait basculer.

Il n'avait pas encore atteint le lit, et donc les vêtements propres qu'il y avait posé, qu'une main agressive et forte le saisit par le cou alors qu'une autre lui attrapait les cheveux pour lui tirer la tête en arrière. Il poussa un cri. De peur et de douleur. La serviette tomba au sol sans un bruit. Il attrapa ensuite le bras qui l'entravait, avant de sentir un corps dur et robuste se plaquer contre son dos.

La peur s'évanouit comme elle était venue. Il avait reconnu l'odeur de la peau en sueur d'Aiolia, la chaleur de son corps, et le rythme de sa respiration lorsqu'il était à la fois excité et essoufflé. Il retint son souffle.

\- Tu crois que j't'ai pas vu ? gronda son compagnon à son oreille, le faisant frémir.

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait vu. Et bien sûr que Shun le savait. Il l'avait même fait exprès. Il sourit alors que la main d'Aiolia lâchait ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre se resserrait sur sa gorge.

\- Et ça te fait rire, grogna de nouveau son amant avant de l'emmener vers le lit.

Il l'y laissa tomber, le jetant à moitié, puis lâcha sa gorge afin de saisir ses poignets tout en se penchant sur lui. Etendu sur le dos, la respiration de plus en plus courte et rapide, Shun retint un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Aiolia venait de sortir, de la poche de son short de sport, une longue bande de tissu.

Les heures avaient passé, tellement nombreuses qu'elles en étaient devenues des jours. Aiolia avait longtemps hésité avant de proposer ce genre de choses étranges à Shun, jusqu'à ce que ce soit finalement le garçon lui-même qui lui tende la main, en évoquant des souvenirs « sexuellement étranges » qui faisaient parfois surface dans ses rêves. Alors Aiolia avait franchi le pas. Mais trouver les bons liens n'avaient pas été facile.

D'abord, il avait instinctivement demandé une corde au Surviseur. Malheureusement il s'était retrouvé avec un long objet fait d'une matière si rêche et piquante qu'il avait craint de blesser la peau délicate de son compagnon. Il avait alors demandé une ceinture, mais le cuir de cet accessoire ne lui avait pas plu non plus, et Aiolia avait pensé abandonner avant d'avoir une idée et de demander, à cette curieuse boîte noire, une ceinture de tissu. La longue bande brune faite d'une matière douce et résistante était, depuis lors, devenue un objet indispensable à leurs jeux.

Voyant que le garçon s'était remis à sourire, Aiolia sourit à son tour, terminant de nouer ses deux poignets fins ensembles, et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec ardeur. Il avait vu Shun flirter avec Camus, puis avec Isaac, et la bouffée de jalousie qui l'avait alors envahit lui avait fait peur tout en l'excitant. Plus le temps passait et plus il devenait possessif au point d'être obsédé par la sécurité de Shun. S'il arrivait quelque chose au garçon, il deviendrait dingue au point d'en devenir dangereux, ça, c'était une certitude.

Shun se tortilla sous lui alors que leur baiser commençait à l'essouffler, et Aiolia se redressa, mettant fin à l'échange. Tenant ses poignets liés de la main droite, il posa la paume de sa main gauche sur la poitrine de son amant, appréciant de sentir sa peau encore mouillée et, dessous, les battements de son cœur affolé par l'excitation. Lentement, très lentement, sa main descendit vers sa taille, son entrejambe. Un frisson terrible secoua Shun, qui gémit de nouveau avant de se tordre de plus belle. Brutalement, Aiolia arracha la serviette qui, seule, protégeait encore sa proie. Proie qui sourit encore, avant de grimacer de douleur.

Avec autorité, Aiolia tira sur la corde en tissu, forçant Shun à se démettre pour glisser sur le matelas en direction de la tête-de-lit, où il l'attacha. Le garçon tenta bien de se défaire, mais pas assez vite.

\- Non ! gémit-il en gigotant. Aiolia … j'aime pas ça !

Aiolia sourit et, lentement, appréciant de lire la contrariété sur le visage de son amant, l'embrassa de nouveau. Shun aimait être à sa merci ; il aimait lui être totalement offert. Mais il aimait aussi pouvoir le toucher, le caresser, enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux. Les mains liées d'accord, mais pas paralysées. Seulement, là, une punition s'imposait pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Dans un moment comme celui-là, ils étaient seuls au monde. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux ; la porte de leur cabine était la frontière de leur réalité. Il n'y avait rien au-delà. Plus de navette à la fois immense et étroite comme une cellule de prison, plus d'univers gigantesque, infini, obscur et froid, derrière ses parois. Lorsqu'ils étaient ainsi, amants livrés à leurs jeux, dominé entre les mains de son dominant, Shun ne pensait plus à ce vide sans fin susceptible de les aspirer à la moindre erreur, son mal de l'espace disparaissait totalement, du moins pour un temps. Le temps qu'Aiolia joue avec lui, lentement.

...

Camus ouvrit les yeux subitement. C'était calme dans la cabine. Trop calme. Parce que quand Milo dormait, il ronflait comme un … il n'y avait rien d'assez fort pour décrire ça. Et quand il ne dormait pas, il bougeait, chantonnait, sifflait, jouait à n'importe quoi. Alors, que ce soit si silencieux signifiait qu'il recommençait.

Se redressant sur le lit, Camus parcourut la pièce du regard. Milo était là, devant lui, assit sur la chaise en plastique du minuscule bureau juste à côté de la porte de la salle de bain. Il le fixait sans le voir en se rongeant les ongles, en proie à l'une de ces crises de panique qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent à mesure que leur voyage durait. Camus se leva du lit et, sans trop se hâter parce qu'il savait que ça pouvait inutilement alerter son compagnon, il s'approcha de lui.

Milo ne leva même pas les yeux pour le regarder, mais sa jambe droite se mit à tressauter, signe que son stress montait encore d'un cran. Doucement, Camus s'accroupit à côté de lui, mais se garda bien de le toucher – la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça alors que son compagnon n'était plus lui-même, il avait été pris d'une peur panique effroyable.

\- Milo ? appela-t-il doucement pour tenter de capter son attention.

L'interpelé sursauta puis le regarda dans les yeux avant de cligner des paupières, manifestement surpris de le voir si près de lui.

\- Je suis là, reprit Camus en saisissant doucement son visage entre ses mains. Tout va bien d'accord ?

Son compagnon passa un coup de langue sur ses lèvres sèches pour les humidifier et déglutit avant de dire :

\- Je me suis levé pour … faire quelque chose et puis … j'ai oublié quoi …

Puis il le regarda encore plus intensément, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Lorsque Camus comprit quoi, il sentit son cœur lui faire mal et la peur l'envahir à son tour. Ce que Milo cherchait, tout simplement, c'était ses souvenirs. Il cherchait à se souvenir de lui.

\- J'me souviens plus comment tu t'appelles, lui souffla-t-il les lèvres tremblantes.

Sans répondre, Camus le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui. Plutôt que d'en prendre peur, Milo répondit à l'étreinte et se mit à sangloter.

Ce genre d'absence lui arrivait malheureusement de plus en plus souvent. Lorsqu'il était entouré de ses camarades, tout semblait aller bien tant qu'il avait une distraction. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul, ou le plus souvent à son réveil, il avait ces trous de mémoire qui lui faisaient si peur. Des trous de mémoire de plus en plus inquiétants, et qui duraient de plus en plus souvent. Et si Camus n'en avait pour l'instant encore jamais parlé, c'était simplement parce que Milo ne le voulait pas. Et puis, dès qu'il se calmait, ses souvenirs lui revenaient vite et il redevenait lui-même. Mais il avait la désagréable impression que, ces derniers-jours, cela empirait.

Il se promit d'en parler à Shiryu. Ça avait assez duré. Milo tenterait de le convaincre que tout allait bien une fois qu'il serait calmé, mais il pouvait aussi agir sans le lui dire, au secret, et aviser avec Shiryu ce qu'il serait bon de faire.

Contre lui, le front sur sa clavicule et le visage contre sa peau, Milo poussa un soupir agrémenté d'un sanglot, mais il respirait déjà plus facilement. La crise était passée. Il raffermit son étreinte, appréciant de le sentir y répondre en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras, et se sentit enfin soulagé lorsqu'il l'entendit lui murmurer :

\- Camus …

Il s'en souvenait à présent. Mais ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'oubliait et, s'il ne faisait rien, ça ne serait certainement pas la dernière.

...

Jusqu'à présent, la proximité de ses camarades, le bruit bourdonnant de leur voix ou leur simple présence, avait suffi à éteindre l'urgence qui pulsait dans son crâne. Mais plus maintenant. Le sentiment d'insécurité qu'il ressentait depuis qu'ils voyageaient à bord de Pacifitia n'avait fait que grandir jusqu'à devenir oppressant.

Comme si quelqu'un à l'intérieur de sa tête tentait de lui faire comprendre, dans une langue étrangère, qu'un danger approchait, sauf que cette langue n'était pas faite de mots mais de sensations. Un bruit et il sursautait, le silence et il se mettait à respirer trop fort et trop vite, en proie à une panique toujours plus grande. Et c'était là, dans son esprit, ça le torturait toujours plus jusqu'à l'empêcher de dormir.

Angelo s'en était évidemment aperçu, puisqu'ils partageaient désormais la même cabine, et il avait tenté de lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait mais il était délicat de mettre des mots sur ce genre d'impression. Comme un sixième sens en éveil, qui lui disait qu'ils n'étaient plus en sécurité ici. Pourtant, Rhadamanthe était mort, et ceux qui avaient causé quelques troubles sur Terre se tenaient désormais tranquilles, aussi n'arrivait-il pas à identifier cette potentielle menace qui le mettait dans un si grand état d'alerte.

\- Mû ? appela une voix en périphérie de son champ de vision.

L'interpelé releva la tête. Combien de temps était-il parti dans ses pensées ?

\- T'es avec nous ? lui demanda Hyôga à ses côtés.

\- Oui, répondit-il dans un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant. Désolé, je pensais …

\- On en est arrivé à combien de type d'arbres alors ? demanda June depuis l'autre bout de la table, lui coupant la parole.

\- Douze, répondit Jabu.

\- C'est beaucoup pour une si petite portion de terre.

\- C'est suffisant, précisa Marine.

\- C'est chiant, se plaignit Algol. Surtout si on ne peut pas construire sur tous.

\- Bah non, sinon ce serait trop simple, s'amusa Hyôga.

\- Donc on peut bâtir sur lesquels au final ? demanda Kanon dans un soupir en se frottant les yeux.

Mû farfouilla parmi les nombreux rapports papiers qui encombraient la table autour de laquelle ils étaient tous assis ; des rapports envoyés par la sonde présente sur Saga et qui leur en envoyait à intervalles réguliers. Ils avaient préféré les faire imprimer afin que chacun puisse avoir son exemplaire sur lequel se pencher en cas de nécessité.

\- Ceux avec une écorce rugueuse de préférence, répondit Marine avant qu'il ait pu retrouver la feuille qu'il cherchait. Faudra éviter ceux avec une écorce rouge, apparemment ils sont creux et leurs fruits sont toxiques pour nous en plus d'attirer des insectes très venimeux à chacune de leur floraison.

\- Si seulement y'avait que les animaux pour nous faire chier ! se plaignit Jabu en se laissant aller au fond de sa chaise. Mais non, faut que ces putains d'arbres s'y mettent aussi !

\- Te plaint pas, on n'a pas encore trouvé de plantes carnivores, sourit Hyôga en lui adressant un clin d'œil, à quoi son camarade répondit d'un froncement de sourcil agacé.

\- Et les autres ? insista June en regardant Marine.

\- Il est possible de bâtir dans les arbres à écorce lisse, répondit celle-ci avant d'hausser les épaules et d'ajouter : mais c'est plus difficile d'y grimper.

Soudain, Kanon poussa un gémissement plaintif et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Vivre dans des arbres ! lança-t-il vivement. A des mètres de hauteur ! Alors que j'ai le vertige !

Cela eut au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère et les autres rirent. Hyôga, tout à côté de Kanon, lui frotta gentiment le dos en souriant. L'entente entre ses deux-là était touchante, mais il ne s'agissait manifestement que d'échange de bons procédés ; ils se côtoyaient mais il n'y avait pas d'amour, à peine de la tendresse. C'était très différent de la façon dont Aiolia regardait Shun, comme un mâle gardant jalousement sa femelle, ou encore de la façon dont Angelo lui prenait doucement la main pour le rassurer. Mais cela semblait leur suffire et leur tenir chaud.

Un mal de tête atroce lui vrilla brusquement le crâne et Mû se prit la tête dans les mains en sifflant de douleur. Tout à leur rire et leur taquinerie envers Kanon, personne ne vit rien et il reprit vite contenance. Mais son cœur battait à tout rompre et la chaleur montait de son torse dans tout son corps, collant ses vêtements à sa peau.

Ça pulsait dans son esprit comme une sonnette d'alarme. Quelque chose était tout proche.

\- Il se leva d'un bond, attirant sur lui quelques regards étonnés.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Hyôga en fronçant les sourcils.

\- T'es blanc comme une fesse ! déclara vivement Jabu. Vas pas faire comme Shaka hein, nous vomis pas dessus !

\- T'es lourd, soupira June.

\- Je reviens, lança brusquement Mû en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Il quitta le salon d'observation en vitesse et partit à la recherche d'Angelo. Cette impression qu'un danger se rapprochait n'était pas une invention de son esprit torturé par le mal de l'espace, il en était certain.

Ils étaient vraiment en danger.

...

\- Des pertes de mémoire ? s'étonna Shiryu en arquant un sourcil.

Appuyé contre un bout de mur tout à côté de lui, Ikki fronça les sourcils. Camus aurait préféré qu'il ne soit pas présent, mais manifestement il n'avait pas le choix ; ces deux-là se quittaient rarement désormais.

\- Et il panique vite, précisa-t-il aussi fermement que possible.

\- Il oublie quels genres de choses ? lui demanda Shiryu d'un air inquiet.

\- Ce qu'il faisait … des noms … n'importe quoi.

\- Son nom ou celui des autres ?

\- Les deux, je crois.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé avant ? demanda finalement Ikki, courroucé.

\- Parce que dès qu'il se calme il redevient normal, et il m'a demandé ! répliqua vivement Camus.

\- Et si c'était un virus ou une putain de maladie ?!

Pour tenter de le calmer, Shiryu posa une main autoritaire sur le bras gauche d'Ikki mais ce-dernier le repoussa avec un grognement agacé.

\- Si c'était une maladie on serait tous contaminé depuis le temps, le gronda Shiryu.

\- Alors c'est quoi ? grogna l'autre en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Je … j'en sais rien.

Shiryu se tourna vers Camus et répéta, en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- J'en sais rien, je suis désolé. Si tu veux, demande-lui de passer et on verra ce que le module médical en dira …

\- J'essaierai, répondit immédiatement Camus tout en sachant que c'était peine perdue – jamais Milo n'accepterait de se faire ausculter, il était trop fier pour ça.

Des bruits de pas à la porte d'entrée mirent un terme à la conversation et ils virent tous Kagaho pénétrer dans la pièce. Du coin de l'œil, Ikki vit Shiryu se tendre, en alerte, alors que Camus affichait un air calme. Trop calme pour être sincère. Comme si, tous les deux, ils étaient prêts à bondir sur le nouveau venu. Il fronça les sourcils et attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Kagaho les regarda tour à tour, pas affolé du tout, avec, au contraire, sur le visage l'air de quelqu'un qui vient prendre possession du territoire, tel un loup imposant naturellement son autorité. Il leva lentement le bras droit et présenta sa main. Elle était en sang.

\- Me suis coupé, dit-il simplement.

Shiryu oublia immédiatement ses réserves et s'approcha en retroussant ses manches.

\- Et comment t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant doucement la main.

\- En allumant un feu, répondit son nouveau patient avec un sourire en coin, une putain de pierre qui a ripé. Si je m'étais fait ça pendant un entraînement, j'aurais l'air moins idiot.

Relevant les yeux vers lui tout en épongeant le sang et nettoyant la plaie profonde au creux de sa paume, Shiryu lui sourit. Ikki, de son côté, sentit la jalousie lui tordre le ventre.

\- T'as de la chance de ne pas t'être carrément coupé un doigt, répliqua finalement Shiryu en appliquant un désinfectant sur la blessure.

Kagaho grogna en grimaçant et amorça un geste pour récupérer sa main mais le jeune médecin le retint avec un claquement de langue agacé.

La voix d'Athéna raisonna alors soudainement dans toute la navette, en faisant sursauter certains, en réveillant d'autres ; tous, ils arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, que ce soit prendre une douche, lire une tablette, discuter, s'endormir, réfléchir à des plans de construction ou s'entraîner.

\- Votre attention à tous, déclara Athéna avec, dans la voix, une certaine joie. Le système solaire d'Espérance est en vue. Nous allons augmenter progressivement la poussée jusqu'à enclencher le système d'atterrissage. L'attraction terrestre de la planète risque d'augmenter la gravité jusqu'à 3,8G, merci de vous rendre dans la salle d'embarquement où les sièges anti-crash vous permettront de le supporter. Milo, nous allons avoir besoin de toi dans la salle de pilotage. Atterrissage prévu d'ici deux à trois heures terriennes.

Dans l'infirmerie, ils étaient tous figés sur place. Shiryu sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés ce matin, Athéna et Poséidon les avaient prévenus que l'arrivée sur Espérance aurait lieu dans la journée, et qu'ils les préviendraient suffisamment tôt pour qu'ils puissent s'y préparer. Mais deux heures, c'était tout de même court de son point de vue. A peine le temps de réaliser qu'ils allaient enfin quitter cette navette qu'ils seraient déjà tous dehors, sur une nouvelle planète, à tenter de réaliser et de comprendre. Aujourd'hui, ils s'apprêtaient tous à vivre quelque chose de grandiose : installer une colonie humaine à des millions d'années-lumière de la Terre. Soudain, il réalisa que ses mains, qui tenaient la compresse, tremblaient.

Kagaho sembla le remarquer car il récupéra sa main blessée avec un sourire moqueur. Il paraissait terriblement calme et maitre de lui. Ce qui n'échappa ni à Camus, ni à Ikki.

\- Juste un bandage, ça ira, dit-il seulement.

Shiryu, tel un automate, lui sortit d'un tiroir de quoi bander sa main et Kagaho prit la direction de la sortie.

\- Je vais chercher Milo, s'empressa de dire Camus, cet idiot va se perdre sinon.

Et il sortit à sa suite. Shiryu prit une grande inspiration, la poitrine serrée. C'était maintenant. Maintenant, qu'il allait devoir faire preuve d'un véritable courage.

\- On y va ? lui demanda Ikki, le sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Euh, répondit Shiryu en clignant des yeux. Oui. Non ! Je vais … prendre quelques petites choses avec moi. De quoi … soigner, si jamais il y avait des blessés.

\- Des blessés pendant l'atterrissage ?

Shiryu acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête distrait.

\- Si jamais il se passait quelque chose, dit-il néanmoins.

\- Et que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? rétorqua Ikki avec agacement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose …

...

\- Angelo ! Attends !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Faut aller en salle d'embarquement …

\- Je sais j'ai entendu, difficile de faire autrement.

\- Ça va ? T'es vachement pâle.

Mû prit une grande inspiration, essoufflé d'avoir couru. Evidemment, il s'était entraîné, comme les autres, mais courir avec une gravité amplifiée fatiguait plus vite, et s'il reconnaissait être plus endurant maintenant qu'avant le début de l'entraînement, il savait aussi qu'il était loin d'y être. Il n'était pas prêt. Les autres non plus. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils débarquent maintenant, ils n'étaient pas prêts pour poser le pied sur une planète sauvage, inconnue, que peu d'hommes avaient foulé. Un terrain hostile et dangereux. Voilà ce que cette impression avait tenté de lui faire comprendre, voilà pourquoi il se sentait en danger. C'était trop tôt. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre, après tout ? Quel danger les guettait ? Mû ne pouvait concevoir qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose.

\- Ça va, répondit-il finalement à son compagnon qui haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu. Il ne faut pas qu'on débarque.

\- Pardon ?

\- On ne doit pas débarquer, c'est trop dangereux.

Angelo ne soupira pas, mais son visage exprimait bien assez d'agacement et d'inquiétude mêlés pour que Mû s'en offusque. Maintenant qu'ils formaient un couple, ils passaient la majorité du temps ensemble, et son état n'avait évidemment pas échappé à Angelo, qui l'avait vu devenir de plus en plus nerveux et contrarié.

\- Ecoute, tenta-t-il doucement.

\- Ne commence pas à me prendre de haut ça m'énerve ! s'agaça immédiatement Mû.

\- Mais ne le prend pas comme ça !

\- On est en danger je te dis ! Il ne faut pas qu'on débarque, pas maintenant !

\- Tu as peur c'est tout …

\- On ne débarquera pas.

\- Quoi ?

Sans attendre, Mû contourna Angelo et se dirigea vers l'élévateur. L'autre le suivit, l'inquiétude remplacée par de l'énervement.

\- Je vais aller voir Athéna, reprit Mû en entendant ses pas derrière lui. Je dois lui en parler.

Angelo l'attrapa par le bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter et lui fit face, en colère. Sa poigne était forte, douloureuse, mais Mû tenta de se dégager.

\- Calmes-toi et arrêtes ! gronda son compagnon. Calmes-toi. Ce n'est rien. Tu as peur c'est tout.

\- Non ! On est vraiment en danger, Angelo ! Je le sens ! Je l'entends !

\- Je sais. Allons voir Shiryu. Il aura peut-être un cal …

L'immense détonation qui retentit leur donna l'impression que leurs oreilles avaient explosé, et la ruade que fit le vaisseau suite à ce bruit assourdissant les envoya valser sur le mur opposé, les sonnant totalement. Avant qu'une autre détonation ne vienne ébranler le silence de l'univers.

...

Shun se rassit sur le lit avec lenteur, tout courbaturé. Toujours allongé à ses côtés, Aiolia s'étira comme le ferait un chat et grogna de contentement. Ils étaient restés des heures dans leur cabine, seuls, isolés, derniers survivants dans leur monde de torture et d'extase mêlés. Shun caressa ses poignets douloureux, rougis par les liens qui l'avaient retenu, et sourit. Une main chaude à la peau rugueuse vint caresser son dos nu.

\- Prêt ? lui demanda son amant.

\- Mmh, acquiesça le garçon en le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Ils venaient de prendre une douche. Ils finissaient tout juste leurs jeux lorsqu'Athéna les avait prévenus que l'accostage était imminent. A présent, chacun vêtu d'un pantalon, les cheveux mouillés, ils étaient sur le point de se rendre en salle d'embarquement. Lentement, Shun remettait les pieds dans la réalité. Son estomac se tordait déjà. Son monde s'agrandissait de nouveau, la navette reprenait vie, l'espace infini dans lequel ils étaient plongés était de retour. Et il se sentait déjà mal. Heureux que ce voyage se termine. Mais malheureux aussi. Car cette cabine avait fini par devenir, au fil du temps, un repère sécurisant, un monde à part, étroit, qui n'avait appartenu qu'à eux.

Il se leva. Enfila le reste de sa tenue, appréciant la douceur du tissu. Cette facilité, cette vie dans laquelle il suffisait d'appuyer sur un bouton pour obtenir quoi que ce soit, serait bientôt finie. Serait-ce comme sur Terre alors ? Serait-ce un combat de tous les instants pour survivre ?

Il trembla. Aiolia, qui s'était assis sur le bord du lit pour enfiler lui aussi ce qui lui restait de vêtement, lui tournait le dos et ne le vit donc pas ; Shun s'en félicita. Pour lui, pour les autres, il devait être fort.

C'est à ce moment-là que les deux explosions retentirent, et que Pacifitia fit une embardée, les projetant contre les murs. Une alarme assourdissante se mit à crier. Le monde de Shun s'effondrait une nouvelle fois.

...

\- Je suis sûr que tu le sais, insista encore Camus.

Kagaho soupira alors que les portes de l'élévateur se refermaient derrière eux. Il leva la tête, ferma les yeux, roula la tête à droite et à gauche pour détendre sa nuque raide. Fatigué d'être celui que les autres soupçonnaient toujours.

\- Et même si je le savais, pourquoi je te le dirais ? demanda-t-il, rouvrant les yeux.

\- Parce que je n'ai rien dis concernant Rhadamanthe, révéla Camus avec sérieux.

Le rire moqueur qui échappa à Kagaho ne sembla pas le vexer, mais cet homme savait si bien garder ses émotions secrètes qu'il était difficile de savoir exactement ce qu'il ressentait. La surprise ne démonta même pas Kagaho. Si Shiryu avait été assez malin pour découvrir qu'il était responsable de la mort de Rhadamanthe, il était évident que d'autres l'auraient compris aussi. Que ce soit Camus ne l'étonnait même pas.

\- Et je te remercie, sourit-il en le regardant enfin dans les yeux, mais je ne t'ai rien demandé. Si tu veux le dire à quelqu'un ne te gêne pas.

\- Dis-moi ce qui arrive à Milo ! s'écria Camus en l'attrapant brutalement par le col.

Le souffle court, les traits du visage inquiets et énervés, il se dévoilait. Violemment, Kagaho le repoussa, l'envoyant contre le mur derrière lui, mais Camus ne sembla pas se vexer et continua à lui faire face. Finalement, Kagaho soupira.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça changera pour toi de le savoir, dit-il gravement en se détournant, alors que l'élévateur continuait sa route jusqu'au secteur A de la navette. Y'a rien à faire de toute façon.

Camus serra les mâchoires. Il était tout de suite plus réactif dès qu'il était question de Milo.

\- Dis-le-moi, gronda-t-il en faisant un pas en avant.

L'élévateur stoppa au niveau du salon d'observation et fit un bref arrêt, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il devait passer d'un trajet horizontal à un trajet vertical. Leur destination était plus haute, tout à côté de la salle de contrôle. Après un nouveau soupir, Kagaho répondit enfin :

\- Une cryogénisation à long terme peut avoir des effets désastreux sur les cellules grises, et les détruire petit à petit. Ça touche certaine personne. Y'a rien à faire pour l'empêcher, ni pour l'arrêter.

Il regarda de nouveau Camus dans les yeux. Ce-dernier encaissait la nouvelle avec moins de stoïcisme qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- Le cerveau de ton cher Milo va se transformer en éponge, termina brusquement Kagaho. Dans quelques semaines, ce sera un légume. Et y'a rien à faire.

Silence. L'élévateur se remit lentement en route, montant vers la salle d'embarquement. Kagaho attendit, regardant Camus qui semblait avoir du mal à digérer cette information. Il ouvrit la bouche, les yeux noirs comme les profondeurs de l'univers, prêt à dire quelque chose, prêt à affirmer le contraire sans doute, que Milo ne mourrait pas, ne finirait pas comme ça ; mais Kagaho n'entendra jamais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

L'explosion ébranla leurs sens, leur corps et leur esprit, noyant leur ouïe dans une déflagration de bruit assourdissant. Et Pacifitia sembla faire un bond, les projetant violemment en avant, contre le mur du fond, les cognant contre les parois de l'espace réduit de l'élévateur. Avant de s'immobiliser.

Kagaho rouvrit les yeux. Il s'était cogné l'arrière du crâne, violemment, avant de tomber et la douleur était intense. Malgré sa vision brouillée, il vit Camus se remettre debout en s'appuyant sur la porte. Tous les murs étaient retournés à leur place, signe que le centre de gravité de Pacifitia n'avait pas été touché. L'impact venait de l'arrière de la navette, car cette dernière semblait avoir piqué du nez vers l'avant. Mais un impact dû à quoi ?

Lorsqu'il comprit, une boule de culpabilité lui noua la gorge. Il avait transformé le vaisseau en balise d'ondes radios pour que ses camarades le retrouve. Il en avait fait une cible. Mais la cible de qui ? De quelqu'un de très en colère. Car ce qui les avait touchés n'était pas un tir de sommation. C'était une attaque directe, destinée à détruire. Mais Pacifitia n'était pas facile à réduire en poussière. Ça n'était donc pas fini.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à prévenir Camus, lorsque le second tir les toucha. Le bruit fut plus assourdissant encore que le premier. Car ce-dernier avait manifestement été assez puissant pour endommager les boucliers déflecteurs, permettant au second de traverser la coque et le vaisseau de part en part. Un laser thermique suffisamment puissant pour traverser des kilomètres de vide glacial avant de les faucher avec assez de puissance pour percer des trous. Kagaho vit l'intense lumière rouge passer juste au-dessus de lui, le forçant à fermer les yeux ; la chaleur en était si forte que la peau de son visage lui brûla ; une terrible odeur de métal brûlé lui monta aux narines, mêlée d'une autre qu'il n'identifia pas tout de suite. Puis un liquide chaud l'éclaboussa avant que le vaisseau ne bondisse de nouveau, le projetant dos contre un mur, lui coupant le souffle.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que l'alarme s'alluma, lui vrillant les tympans. Il rouvrit encore les yeux, gronda de douleur et bascula sur les fesses, avec l'impression que son dos avait explosé en mille morceaux. La porte de l'élévateur était percée d'un gros trou en son centre, et le mur derrière lui également. Un trou béant, aux bords rougeoyants.

Kagaho gronda de douleur et secoua la tête lorsque ses oreilles commencèrent à siffler. Pacifitia était éventrée et l'air avait déjà commencé à s'échapper, ce qui avait déclenché l'alarme. Quelques portes de sécurité devaient sans doute se fermer quelque part, parfaitement étanches, afin d'empêcher les fuites d'air au maximum, mais le mal était fait. Peut-être même que certains de ses camarades se trouvaient déjà totalement privés d'oxygène.

Quelque chose coula dans ses yeux, les brûlant, et Kagaho cligna des paupières avant de se frotter le visage. Sa main lui revint rouge de sang. Son cœur fit une embardé. Il était blessé. Pourtant, il n'avait pas mal. Son esprit, dans ce genre de situation, avait été formaté à analyser froidement, précisément. Non, les signaux envoyés par son corps lui disaient que les dégâts étaient mineurs. Douloureux, mais pas mortels. Alors à qui appartenait tout ce sang ?

Il releva les yeux. Il y en avait plein les murs de l'élévateur, jusque sur le plafond. Il réalisa alors que Camus avait disparu. Non, pas disparu. Désintégré par le laser qui avait percé ces trous. Il se trouvait sur sa trajectoire, il s'était relevé trop vite. Transformé en gerbe de sang, réduit à l'état de particules de chair et d'os. Kagaho sentit son estomac se tordre. Un mort, déjà. Combien y en aurait-il ?

Mais il n'était pas temps de s'apitoyer. Son esprit de soldat prenait le contrôle. Il se redressa. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, qu'il découvre qui s'en prenait à eux. Bien qu'il ait déjà une idée. Il n'y avait qu'une navette assez puissante et maligne pour attaquer Pacifitia tout en restant invisible. Car, manifestement, les détecteurs du vaisseau n'avaient rien vu venir. Celui qui s'en prenait à eux s'était approché sans être vu. Et il n'y avait qu'Olympus qui puisse faire ça. Seulement, d'après les archives de la bibliothèque, Olympus avait été désintégrée après son élévation à la conscience.

Kagaho gronda, le dos en bouillis, la vision brouillée par le coup qu'il avait reçu à l'arrière du crâne et le sang qui coulait encore dans ses yeux. Il tenta de s'essuyer à nouveau, de chasser toutes ces pensées de son esprit. Ça n'était pas le moment. Il devait agir. Il fallait qu'il découvre qui les attaquait, et s'il pouvait entrer en contact avec eux pour les arrêter.

Il se hâta de s'engouffrer dans le trou percé par le laser thermique, tentant d'ignorer le sang gluant, principalement constitué de chair fondu, qui était tout ce qu'il restait de Camus. Il se brûla les mains sur le métal chauffé à blanc, puis le torse, les hanches, les jambes, et bascula dans le couloir, hors de la cabine de l'élévateur. L'alarme continuait de hurler, lui perçant les tympans. Il se releva immédiatement. Ses oreilles sifflaient toujours, mais ça n'avait pas empiré. Les portes étanches faisaient leur office. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Il se rua vers le sas de séparation qui allait lui permettre de monter vers la salle de contrôle mais se heurta à une porte close. Alors il poussa un cri de colère qui raisonna étouffé à ses oreilles. Le manque d'air propageait moins les sons. Il frappa la porte du sas de toutes ses forces, trois coups d'affilés qui laissèrent sa main douloureuse ; douloureuse et rouge d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Oui, les portes d'accès aux différents sas de séparation étaient les premières à se verrouiller en cas de fuite d'oxygène ou de coque percée. Il était bloqué ici, premier secteur de la navette, avant-dernier niveau. Salon d'observation. Inutile. Il était foutu. Il ne pouvait pas monter vers la salle de contrôle, ne pourrait rien tenter. Mais peut-être qu'il pouvait descendre ?

Une secousse brutale l'envoya violemment contre la porte avant de le jeter en arrière. Une explosion de douleur et de lumière l'aveugla et quelque chose de chaud se mit à couler de son nez. Il se releva, pour la énième fois. Toucha son nez, siffla de douleur. Cassé. Parfait. L'alarme hurlait toujours, le sifflement de l'air dans ses oreilles devint plus aigu. Un autre tir semblait avoir touché Pacifitia, créant sans doute un nouveau trou. Pourquoi Athéna ou Poséidon ne leur donnaient-ils aucune instruction ? Pourquoi leur voix ne se faisaient-elles pas entendre ? Et pourquoi ne ripostaient-ils pas ? Il n'y avait eu aucune secousse l'informant que les batteries lasers de Pacifitia avaient tiré. Qu'attendaient-ils ? A moins que … à moins que la salle de contrôle n'ait été la première touchée. Et qu'Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès n'aient été atomisés, comme Camus.

Il devait pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il le devait. Il le fallait. C'était de sa faute si Pacifitia était attaquée. A cause des ondes radios qu'il n'avait pas ramenées à la normale, espérant que quelqu'un les trouve. Quelqu'un les avait trouvés. Quelqu'un qui voulait les tuer.

Il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers le secteur B. La porte qui le séparait normalement du Secteur A avait disparu, emportée par le tir laser – le même tir qui avait emporté Camus. Ne pas y penser. Se concentrer sur sa destination. Comme il l'avait espéré, l'accès au hangar principal d'armement était encore possible, la porte du sas de séparation était même grande ouverte – en cas d'attaque comme celle-ci, il était primordial que les soldats du vaisseau puissent accéder aux armes. Sauf que, à part lui, personne ne le savait plus.

Il descendit aussi vite qu'il le put. Sauf que Pacifitia fut touchée par un nouveau tir ennemi avant qu'il ait atteint sa destination et le vaisseau fit une embardée violente sur le côté, le faisant chuter sur les deux derniers mètres. Il roula douloureusement au sol. La douleur dans son nez se propagea jusqu'à celle à l'arrière de son crâne et il eut le tournis. Pourquoi n'entendait-il rien ? Pourquoi Athéna et Poséidon restaient-ils silencieux ? Où étaient les autres ?

Il entra en trombe dans le hangar. Les corvettes de combat n'avaient pas bougé malgré les secousses, pas même les Armures à Mobilité Amplifiées, signe qu'elles étaient bien harnachées. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers son Chasseur de prédilection, celui avec lequel il se sentait mieux dans l'espace bien qu'il ait le plus souvent tenu un grade de soldat diplomatique au sol et non pas de pilote de chasse ; c'était un Prédateur F3, rapide et maniable, capable de s'engager dans des combats rapprochés, sachant négocier des virages serrés et des demi-tours stupéfiants, mais à la puissance limitée face à un vaisseau de la taille de Pacifitia ou d'Olympus. Mais ça n'était pas le moment de jouer les difficiles.

Avec aisance malgré son état, il se hissa dans le cockpit et s'installa aux commandes. Dès qu'il eut présenté le dos de sa main au scanner et que le système l'eut identifié et reconnut, la corvette s'alluma. Tout un tas de voyant et de bouton s'illuminèrent sur le tableau de bord et il entendit les valves de propulsion se mettre à gronder dans son dos. Il mania l'écran tactile installé au-dessus des manettes de pilotage et demanda un balayage radar de la zone.

Un énorme point lumineux apparut sur l'écran et sa honte revint, le faisant siffler de colère. Pacifitia irradiait tellement d'ondes radios qu'elle en était presque aveugle elle-même ; voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas vu venir l'ennemi. L'ennemi qui, sur l'écran, était clairement visible et identifiable. Aucun doute pour lui, il s'agissait d'Olympus. Mais pourquoi les tablettes de la bibliothèque lui avaient-elles dis que le vaisseau avait été détruit ?!

Une brève secousse le surpris, puis une autre, et Kagaho fixa attentivement l'écran qui lui montrait, de la même façon que celui dans la salle de contrôle leur avait présenté la trajectoire de la sonde depuis la navette jusqu'à Espérance, la situation dans le combat qui venait de s'engager. Pacifitia ripostait enfin. Deux lasers venaient d'être tirés sur Olympus qui, si elle encaissa les tirs, sembla ne pas subir de dégâts. Contrairement à eux, elle n'avait encore subit aucun dommage et toute la puissance de ses boucliers déflecteurs avait sans doute été redirigée vers l'avant. Sans attendre, Kagaho enclencha le système de liaison par ORA et chercha à contacter l'ennemi. L'écran tactile afficha brutalement, avec un bip mécontent :

« HORS D'ATTEINTE »

Il poussa un cri et frappa durement le tableau de commande. Ses doigts poisseux du sang de Camus avaient laissé des empreintes sur l'écran tactile. Pacifitia continuait d'émettre les puissantes ondes radios, ce qui rendait inopérantes celles d'une petite corvette de combat. Il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait pouvoir contacter Olympus, il allait devoir sortir de la zone du rayon d'action des ondes du vaisseau. Sur son petit écran, il vit qu'Olympus s'était encore rapproché ; soit les dégâts contraignaient Pacifitia à ralentir soit … il élargit le champ d'action du balayage et serra les mâchoires jusqu'à s'en faire mal lorsqu'il comprit. Pacifitia était obligée de décélérer, car devant elle, il y avait Espérance. Le vaisseau s'y dirigeait tout droit.

Il n'attendit plus. Maniant l'écran de contrôle de sa petite navette comme s'il n'avait jamais dormis durant des centaines d'années, il lança les procédures de mise en route et de décollage. Immédiatement, le moteur vibra et les valves sifflèrent ; des lanières de kevlar liquide sortirent du siège et entravèrent son corps, s'élargissant ensuite pour le recouvrir entièrement, puis un casque descendit sur sa tête jusqu'à ce que le kevlar liquide le fixe efficacement autour de son cou pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Des lumières s'allumèrent ensuite dans le hangar, tournant au plafond et sur les murs, puis d'autres sur le sol pour indiquer la direction de la sortie : un sas large, invisible sans les points lumineux, qui s'ouvrait directement dans le sol pour faire directement chuter les corvettes de combat au milieu du vide. Kagaho sentit ses tripes se nouer, bien davantage encore que lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était recouvert du sang et du corps fondu et liquéfié de Camus. Il avait toujours détesté les « décollages » de ce genre, mais il serra les dents. Pas le moment d'avoir des faiblesses. Il intensifia les forces de propulsion du Chasseur qui, guidé par des rails plutôt classique, prenait la direction du sas, alors que les portes du hangar se verrouillaient, étanches, tandis que le vide se faisait. Un air un peu vicié lui parvint dans son casque ; ça sentait le plastique et le métal froid qui se réchauffait doucement, ainsi que le sang, et une petite lumière verte et stable dans le coin droit de sa visière lui indiqua que toutes les fonctions de sa combinaison, dont le kevlar était déjà dur, étaient opérationnelles.

Le sas s'ouvrit, gueule immense et grande ouverte sur l'univers froid et infini, noir. Kagaho eut un mouvement de recul involontaire et le nez de sa corvette piqua vers le bas, puis tout le reste de son corps noir et terne, et il chuta. Une chute qui lui colla les intestins et l'estomac dans la gorge, avant qu'il ne mette enfin en route le système de propulsion et de guidage du Chasseur, qui expulsa une intense lumière bleue avant de cesser enfin de chuter et de se stabiliser. Immédiatement, il poussa les manettes de commande et son petit vaisseau partit en avant à une telle vitesse qu'il en eut mal aux yeux, comme si ces-derniers auraient tout à coup décidés de se réfugier à l'arrière de son crâne – une sensation qu'il avait oublié et qui ne lui avait pas manqué. Voilà pourquoi il était bien plus à l'aise au sol, avec les soldats diplomatiques : car il détestait cette impression de petitesse infinie et de fragilité dans un univers sans limite, sans début ni fin. Ici, il n'était rien, pas même une poussière. Mais il prit sur lui, ignora son estomac qui se nouait et ses tripes qui se tordaient, et parcourut la distance qui séparait Pacifitia et Olympus en un battement de cœur.

Revoir Olympus le crispa entièrement. Le vaisseau militaire, laid et agressif, bardé de son revêtement fantôme et de ses canons ioniques, était comme dans ses souvenirs. A la fois effrayant et impressionnant. Les gens à l'intérieur, étaient-ils ses compagnons ? Ceux qu'il avait quittés pour les beaux yeux et le joli petit cul d'un con qui ne le regardait même pas ? Ses mains se serrèrent involontairement sur les manettes et le Chasseur fit un bond supplémentaire en avant, lui collant les yeux au fond de la tête. Il grogna.

Sans attendra davantage, alors qu'il frôlait l'énorme vaisseau, il réenclencha le système de liaison par ORA et attendit. Un bip aigu et rassurant l'informa que la liaison était établie. Inutile d'attendre encore davantage.

\- Kagaho Hamosis, troisième classe des Corps Diplomatiques, matricule 179-1-862, décrochez ! Je répète, décrochez ! hurla-t-il dans son micro d'une voix agressive.

Seules des interférences lui répondirent lorsqu'il tendit l'oreille, aussi continua-t-il :

\- Vous vous attaquez en ce moment à Pacifitia, vaisseau de guerre de classe 1 transportant les derniers survivants de la Terre ! Décrochez !

Une seconde réponse d'un autre genre lui parvint : un tir laser jaillit de l'avant d'Olympus pour percuter Pacifitia à l'arrière et faire exploser tout le niveau du haut, que Kagaho savait être le hangar de marchandise. Si ce tir avait été mieux ajusté, c'est le réservoir d'hydrogène qui aurait explosé, transformant ainsi tout le vaisseau en une énorme bombe. Il devait les arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Malheureusement, les mots semblaient ne servir à rien alors, armant la puissance de feu de son Chasseur, il amorça un demi-tour serré et se mit en position d'attaque, les volets baissés pour une meilleure vitesse. Et il tira.

Il savait que les boucliers déflecteurs d'Olympus étaient bien trop puissants pour sa corvette, mais il connaissait également les faiblesses d'un vaisseau aussi gros. Les batteries de radar standard et les batteries de laser avant n'étaient protégés que par les résidus du bouclier, et elles saillaient de la coque avant comme des antennes, bien visibles. Kagaho visa et tira ses propres lasers.

Ce premier tir fut déjoué par le fin bouclier sur les batteries, mais le deuxième fit mouche. Ses lasers avant détruits, Olympus ne pouvait désormais plus compter que sur ses tirs de proximité pour continuer d'attaquer Pacifitia, mais elle était trop loin encore pour ça ; il fallait être bien plus proche pour ce genre d'attaque, cependant Pacifitia continuait de décélérer alors qu'elle approchait d'Espérance. A une bien trop grande vitesse cependant. Kagaho serra les mâchoires. Pacifitia était-elle devenue incontrôlable ? Allait-elle s'écraser sur la planète ? Avaient-ils vécus tout ça pour finalement mourir lors d'un crash en atteignant enfin leur destination ?

Avec un cri de rage, Kagaho tira une nouvelle fois. Sauf que cette fois, il avait pris soin de placer sa corvette sous le ventre d'Olympus, là où il était fort possible que le bouclier soit le plus faible – car, en cas de combat frontal de ce genre, c'était la tactique de tous les hauts gradés : concentrer toute la puissance des boucliers déflecteurs sur l'avant du vaisseau. Malheureusement, ce fut un échec et la protection invisible du vaisseau encaissa son attaque sans dommage. Une alarme rouge sur l'écran tactile l'informa brusquement d'un nouveau danger : trois petites lumières venaient de naître d'Olympus, identifiées comme étant des Chasseurs classe Griffe et Prédateur. La contre-attaque lui fonçait droit dessus.

Il amorça un nouveau demi-tour et attaqua sans attendre. Deux corvettes ennemies l'évitèrent immédiatement mais pas la troisième ; le pilote était soit trop surpris de son rapide volte-face, là où d'autres auraient cherché à les distancer, soit encore sous le coup d'un réveil rapide et d'un effet SpaceSpeed trop lent. Car Kagaho était persuadé que ces soldats, qui étaient sans doute ceux qu'il avait connu et avec lesquels il avait effectué quelques missions, furent, comme eux, plongés dans le sommeil glacial des caissons cryogéniques avant d'être brusquement réveillés et envoyés au combat. Une chance pour lui.

Il appuya sur la commande de tir avec une bile amère dans la bouche et l'envie de vomir – mais sans doute était-ce dû en grande partie à l'odeur agressive du sang de Camus dans sa combinaison. Son tir laser atteignit l'ennemi avec une précision mortelle et une puissance assez forte pour le détruire immédiatement. La petite navette explosa, lui arrachant une expression de surprise. Le bouclier aurait dû absorber sa première attaque … sauf si le pilote avait oublié de l'enclencher. Trop surpris pour réagir vite, il tira sur les commandes de pilotage trop tard et son Chasseur reçu une centaine de débris de métal brûlant de plein fouet, ce qui baissa la capacité de son propre bouclier de près d'un tiers. Grosse erreur de débutant.

Kagaho siffla entre ses dents. Mais il eut à peine le temps de s'insulter qu'un nouveau bip d'avertissement retentit dans ses oreilles : les deux autres Chasseurs fonçaient sur lui pour riposter et venger leur camarade. Ils tirèrent en rafale. Kagaho encaissa un laser plus précis que les autres mais évita le reste. Son bouclier était encore efficace à trente-deux pourcent ; autrement dit, s'il avait beaucoup de chance, il pourrait encore essuyer deux attaques de ce genre. Mais, comme il n'avait jamais été chanceux, encore un tir comme ça et il exploserait, c'était presque certain.

Une intense lumière rouge inonda son cockpit et Kagaho tourna la tête avant de penser à tourner ses manettes, afin d'avoir un contact visuel. Pendant qu'il luttait avec les trois corvettes, Olympus s'était suffisamment rapprochée de Pacifitia pour enclencher les tirs de proximité. Ce furent des centaines de petits lasers qui jaillirent de ses canons pour cribler le réservoir d'hydrogène de Pacifitia, créant des trous dans sa coque, là où un bouclier aurait dû la protéger. L'explosion survint presque instantanément.

\- Non ! hurla Kagaho pour lui-même.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir le reste du vaisseau être propulsé en avant, droit sur Espérance, que le souffle de l'explosion toucha son Chasseur, lui faisant encaisser quelques nouveaux débris. Il roula sur lui-même, tarda à se stabiliser. Kagaho avait à peine reprit le contrôle de sa corvette qu'un tir le toucha. Profitant de sa déstabilisation, l'une des deux corvettes ennemies avait tiré. Par chance, le laser perdit de sa puissance en chemin à cause du souffle de l'explosion précédente, ce qui laissa à Kagaho trois pourcents de bouclier effectifs. Malheureusement, l'une de ses valves de propulsion fut durement touchée et il perdit le contrôle.

Son Chasseur fit des tonneaux. Une alarme cria, lui vrillant les tympans, l'étourdissant encore plus ; une dizaine de lumière rouge se mirent à clignoter, renforçant sa nausée ; il sentit une nouvelle couche de kevlar liquide recouvrir sa combinaison pour le protéger, alors qu'un message d'alerte sur l'écran tactile de sa corvette lui conseillait de s'éjecter. Sauf qu'il se trouvait dans l'espace.

Dans sa détresse, cependant, il eut de la chance. Echappant à son contrôle, son Chasseur continua sur la trajectoire qui était la sienne avant que le tir ne le touche : vers Espérance. Il fut alors happé par l'attraction terrestre de la planète ; il se serait trouvé trop à gauche et il aurait été attrapé par la gravité de la plus grosse planète gazeuse qu'ils avaient renommé Cassios. Une chance insoupçonnée. Ou pas. Car, tel que c'était, il était parti pour s'écraser sur une planète recouverte à quatre-vingt-trois pourcents d'eau.

Son Chasseur était bien plus léger que Pacifitia, même si cette dernière était désormais en morceau, presque coupée en deux, aussi la dépassa-t-il avant de pénétrer dans l'atmosphère d'Espérance. Sa corvette commença à brûler ; le métal autour de lui passa de noir à rouge en quelques instants. Les trois pourcents restant de son bouclier lui sauvèrent la vie. Cependant, chose étrange, dans ses oreilles il n'entendait que son souffle erratique et ses gémissements effrayés. Il n'entendait que lui. Allait-il s'entendre mourir ?

Les moteurs de son Chasseur se coupèrent brusquement, incapable de résister à la chaleur et il chuta, piqua du nez comme un parachutiste qui n'aurait plus de parachute. Il parvint cependant à traverser l'atmosphère, pénétrant dans ses nuages denses et cotonneux qui l'enveloppèrent entièrement et refroidirent la coque brûlante de sa corvette. Enfin, il entendit autre chose : le sifflement du métal qui refroidissait trop vite et se pliait, comme animé d'une vie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Puis les nuages disparurent à leur tour, s'ouvrant sur un horizon bleu foncé ; si foncé, si bleu … que de l'eau, un océan immense à perte de vue, éclairé par des rayons de soleil tendres et chauds. Il n'eut pas le temps de profiter de la beauté de ce panorama, qui se rapprochait vite, bien trop vite. Il tenta d'actionner les rétros-freins mais rien ne lui répondait plus.

L'impact avec l'eau le secoua dans tous les sens et le nez de sa corvette explosa en dizaine de morceaux de toutes les tailles, comme s'il avait foncé dans un mur. La glace épaisse de son cockpit se fissura mais tint bon. Il sentit sa nuque se tordre dans tous les sens alors que son front percutait son casque, le sonnant pour de bon. Mais il garda conscience. Douloureusement. Ç'aurait pourtant été tellement mieux de perdre connaissance et de se noyer sans s'en rendre compte. Malgré tout, il se força à ouvrir les yeux.

Insidieusement, quelques filets d'eau commencèrent immédiatement à envahir l'intérieur de sa corvette. Il se félicita alors d'avoir osé « perdre son temps » à apprendre à nager dans les piscines du secteur militaire de la base lunaire – il entendait encore ses camarades lui dire que c'était une perte de temps, puisqu'il n'y avait plus d'eau sur Terre et qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu sur la lune, alors pourquoi apprendre à nager ? Il appuya nerveusement sur le bouton d'ouverture de son cockpit mais rien ne se passa. Alors il l'ouvrit manuellement : il actionna deux petites manettes, l'une à droite et l'une à gauche au-dessus de sa tête, et poussa sur la glace, qui se fissura encore un peu. Peut-être aurait-il fini de la briser avant que le cockpit ne s'ouvre. Mais non. Il s'ouvrit.

Un rayon de soleil l'aveugla et il se hissa à l'extérieur, les genoux sur son siège. Sentant un oxygène viable, sa combinaison en kevlar redevint molle au niveau de son cou, ce qui lui permit de retirer son casque. Un air frais et iodé lui fouetta alors le visage, lui faisant presque instantanément venir les larmes aux yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il sentait un air pareil. Ça avait un goût de nouveauté et d'interdit ; un goût d'étrangeté. Il regarda autour de lui, en commençant par l'horizon à sa gauche. Rien que du bleu, rien que de l'eau. Ça ne servait à rien de savoir nager, dans ce cas, s'il ne savait quelle direction prendre. Il était prêt d'abandonner lorsqu'il vit que, sur sa droite, se dessinait une lointaine bande de terre. Il en soupira de soulagement. Saga était là-bas, à portée de brassées.

Soudain, une bruyante et violente explosion lui fit courber l'échine et quelque chose de gigantesque lui masqua les rayons du soleil. Il leva prudemment la tête. Pacifitia venait de jaillir des nuages, rouge de flamme, noire de fumée ; avec horreur, il vit l'un des morceaux du vaisseau se détacher à l'arrière et tomber à pic dans l'eau avec un sifflement brutal, ce qui lui envoya des vagues et fit tanguer son Chasseur, qui se remplit davantage d'eau.

Il retint son souffle lorsqu'il comprit la direction de Pacifitia. Elle allait s'écraser sur Saga. Droit sur Saga. Quel pourcentage de chance pour que ça arrive ? Quatre-vingt-trois pourcents d'eau et Pacifitia allait s'écraser sur les dix-sept pourcents de terre restants ? Oui.

\- Non ! cria Kagaho en se sentant totalement impuissant. Non, non non non non !

L'impact provoqua un tremblement et un bruit assourdissant. Par chance, si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier ça de chance, Pacifitia ayant perdu tout son hydrogène dans l'espace après les tirs en rafale d'Olympus, elle n'explosa pas mais s'effondra sur elle-même, emportée par la gravité intense de la planète et la force que sa chute lui avait donnée.

Un souffle brûlant provoqua des vagues hautes et puissantes que Kagaho vit venir vers lui. Rapidement, il tenta de se réfugier dans son cockpit mais sa corvette fut renversée par une vague qui la souleva et la renvoya dans l'eau couchée sur le côté.

Kagaho sentit une froide densité liquide l'envelopper complètement avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il était en train de couler.

* * *

Bawais ... je m'absente des mois pour vous faire mourir Camus. Non non, ne cherchez pas la petite bête, y'a pas d'autres solutions possibles : Camus est MORT ! Oui, mort. Comprenez sans doute pourquoi j'ai mis tant de temps à écrire ce chapitre (ça et le fait que je n'avais jamais écris de combat "spatial" et que donc, j'étais perdu et que j'ai eu un blanc complet 0o) Je sens que là, j'ai perdu la moitié de mes lecteurs XD

D'après vous, qui qu'est mort qui qu'est pas mort ? J'ai fais exprès de faire la dernière partie uniquement du point de vue de Kagaho, histoire que vous ayez le suspens jusqu'au bout :P

Allez, je vous laisse sur ces mots et sur ce cliff intenable (nan mais moi j'aurais lu un chapitre avec une fin pareille j'aurais atomisé l'auteur! Je me mets à votre place, ça doit pas être simple ... mais en même temps ça me fait bien rire XD)

bisous quand même, et merci de votre patience et de votre amitié ;)


	10. 9 Les choses commencent mal

**9**

 **Les choses commencent mal**

Lorsqu'elle sentit le vide l'aspirer, lorsqu'elle vit le noir profond picté d'étoiles lointaines l'entourer brutalement, lorsque la poussée de son Chasseur la colla au fond de son siège, Yuzuhira sourit. Une sensation qui lui avait tant manqué, une sensation qu'elle aimait tant ! Sa corvette puissante répondait au moindre de ses gestes, à la plus petite des caresses, comme si elle était une extension de sa pensée. Qu'il était grisant de pouvoir, du bout du doigt, faire trembler une arme si puissante, qui crachait des lasers brûlant capable de tout détruire.

Apparut alors, devant elle et sur son écran de contrôle, son ennemi. Une petite corvette classe Prédateur, comme la sienne, rapide, fuselée, maniable. Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme. Des années qu'elle attendait de pouvoir enfin laisser libre court à son talent : les combats spatiaux rapprochés. Elle avait été la meilleure de sa génération à l'Ecole de l'Alliance, puis la meilleure de son unité ; elle surpassait en audace et en rapidité d'analyse tous les autres Pilotes qu'elle avait connus et qu'elle connaissait encore. Certes, le nombre s'était réduit aujourd'hui … Ses mains se crispèrent sur les commandes. L'humanité avait disparu. Ils étaient les derniers survivants. Eux, et ces Produits non-purifiés qui s'étaient échappés des Instituts avant de s'emparer de Pacifitia. A présent, leur cible, c'était Espérance, mais il était hors de question que cette planète, la seule capable d'abriter désormais la race humaine, soit souillée par ces clones, moins que des hommes !

\- On passe à l'attaque tout de suite, ordonna-t-elle dans le système de communication à courte portée de sa combinaison de kevlar liquide. On lui colle au train jusqu'à ce qu'on l'explose ! Hors de question que !

\- Il contre-attaque ! la coupa Tenma dans son oreillette.

\- Décrochez !

Tenma réagit tout de suite, comme elle, dès qu'elle donna l'ordre, mais pas leur compagnon. Avec horreur, Yuzuhira vit la corvette ennemie effectuer un demi-tour serré stupéfiant et venir droit sur eux. Un tir laser rouge et éblouissant jaillit et toucha le Chasseur dans lequel se trouvait Cheshire. Et il explosa. Des milliers de débris brûlant. Elle hurla dans son casque, jusqu'à s'assourdir elle-même.

\- Il n'avait pas enclenché son bouclier ! lança Tenma dans son oreille.

Mais, toute à sa douleur, elle ne l'entendit pas.

\- Salopard ! hurla-t-elle, pleine de rage. Salopard !

Elle fonça droit sur lui. A sa droite, son camarade fit de même. La corvette ennemie, touchée par quelques débris, n'avait pas eu le temps de s'éloigner et leur présentait son flanc droit, criblé de quelques impacts malgré le bouclier toujours effectif. Ensembles, ils tirèrent en rafale. Les dents serrées, les doigts crispés sur les commandes de tir, Yuzuhira sentit quelques larmes jaillir de ses yeux brûlants et couler sur ses joues. Cheshire avait explosé sous ses yeux. Lui. L'homme qu'elle aimait venait de mourir. Ils savaient tous deux, pourtant, qu'il était lent à se réveiller après une cryogénisation, qu'il était résistant au SpaceSpeed qui agissait lentement sur lui. Mais il avait tenu à combattre à ses côtés.

\- J'ai toujours été ton ailier gauche, lui avait-il dit avec un sourire confiant, et c'est pas un clone qui va me faire peur.

Elle hurla encore. Il était mort. Mort. Mort ! Ils avaient fait l'Ecole de l'Alliance ensemble, s'étaient ignorés au début, haïs un temps avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une attirance réciproque qu'ils avaient du mal à admettre. Puis ils s'étaient aimés. Avaient décidé, ensemble, de dire au revoir à la Terre pour des centaines d'années afin de découvrir, toujours ensemble, Espérance, planète vierge et sauvage, pleine de promesse. Tant de souvenirs, tant de choses, balayées comme ça, en une seconde. Par un clone.

Un clone enfermé dans sa corvette, et toujours vivant. Il avait réussi à manœuvrer afin de passer entre les tirs, n'encaissant que ceux qu'il pouvait encaisser. Seul un Pilote chevronné pouvait réussir une telle chose.

\- Comment il a fait ça ?! s'étonna Tenma dans son oreille.

Mais Yuzuhira était trop aveuglée par la colère pour réfléchir. Pas un seul instant elle ne réalisa qu'un clone ne pouvait pas avoir un tel contrôle aux commandes d'un Chasseur.

C'est là que Pacifitia explosa. Ou, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle crut. Mais, en réalité, seul le réservoir d'hydrogène du vaisseau fut touché. Elle ne s'en occupa pas un seul instant. Elle s'en fichait. Seule la destruction du Chasseur devant elle l'intéressait. Elle visa, tira, et le souffle de l'explosion la toucha, elle et son ailier droit. Leurs corvettes roulèrent sur elles-mêmes, dans le vide de l'espace, encaissèrent quelques débris. Puis se stabilisèrent.

Immédiatement, essoufflée, les joues recouvertes de larmes chaudes, elle chercha son ennemi. Touché, celui-ci tombait droit sur Espérance. Comme Pacifitia.

\- Non ! hurla-t-elle. Sale enfoiré ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas !

Elle lança sa corvette à sa suite, pleine de rage.

\- Attends ! tenta Tenma dans son oreille. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Sergent vous avez ordre de revenir au vaisseau, déclara une voix détachée et autoritaire depuis l'écran de son tableau de bord. Ne m'obligez pas à prendre le contrôle de votre navette.

\- Il s'enfuit ! hurla la jeune femme en réponse.

\- Sergent c'est un ordre.

Parce qu'elle avait été formaté ainsi, parce que désobéir à un ordre direct du Général Sage Markaris n'était même pas envisageable, elle amorça un demi-tour serré, échappa de justesse à l'attraction de la planète, et monta droit vers Olympus. Tout ça les mâchoires serrées à s'en faire mal. Ses yeux brûlaient. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour pleuré ainsi. Elle avait perdu l'homme de sa vie.

Tenma la rejoignit en court d'ascension, se positionnant naturellement à sa droite, alors qu'un grand vide s'installait désormais à sa gauche. Là où Cheshire s'était tenu si souvent, si longtemps, présence évidente et protectrice. Il n'y avait plus désormais qu'un vide sombre qui la rendait vulnérable. Elle retint un sanglot.

Avec dextérité, elle fit rentrer sa corvette dans le ventre d'Olympus, qui se referma ensuite sans un bruit.

Et le silence régna enfin dans cette petite partie de l'univers, là où, quelques instants plus tôt, raisonnaient les bruits terribles d'une guerre qui commençait.

...

Yeux brûlant, irrités ; goût incroyablement salé dans la bouche. Et cette lourdeur sur son corps, toute cette eau qui semblait le tirer vers le bas.

Ouvrant les yeux par intermittence, Kagaho battait des bras avec désespoir, mais la luminosité de la surface s'amoindrissait, signe qu'il s'enfonçait vers les profondeurs, alors que la silhouette de sa corvette couchée sur le flanc lui apparaissait nettement au-dessus de sa tête, visible mais terriblement inaccessible. Ses poumons brûlaient tant ils manquaient d'air, et tant il avait avalé d'eau de mer. Puis il comprit. Il était recouvert de deux couches de kevlar liquide. Sa combinaison était bien trop lourde.

Il saisit sa ceinture, une large bande dure et noire que le système de combinaison automatique de sa corvette avait enroulée autour de ses hanches dès qu'il s'était installé dans le cockpit. Là, il posa les deux pouces de chaque côté du disque au centre, placé juste sur son ventre, et appuya aussi fort qu'il le put. Puis il compta. Il faisait de plus en plus froid. Si une pression suffisamment forte était exercée ici durant plus de cinq secondes, le kevlar de la combinaison redevenait liquide. Mais tout ceci fonctionnait sur un système de communication à base d'onde radio, un peu comme entre deux transistors ou deux talkie-walkie. Cela allait-il marché sous l'eau ? Où bien allait-il se noyer après avoir traversé toutes ces épreuves ?!

Ses poumons étaient si brûlants qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir deux briques chauffées à blanc dans la poitrine, et son cœur, réclamant de l'oxygène, cognait à grand coup dans sa cage thoracique. Ses forces le quittaient. En avait-il encore assez pour que la ceinture de sa combinaison sente la pression de ses deux pouces ? Encore quelques secondes …

Soudain, le poids disparu. Kagaho en ouvrit les yeux de soulagement, se brûlant immédiatement les rétines au contact de l'eau salée. Il sentait le poids du kevlar le quitter et la matière glisser lentement sur son corps. Puis ses jambes furent enfin libérées. Immédiatement, il battit des bras et des pieds pour remonter.

Prendre une grande goulée d'air lui fit terriblement mal mais le soulagement qui vint ensuite lui arracha un gémissement. Il respirait, il avait la tête hors de l'eau, c'était tout ce qui comptait. L'esprit un peu confus, à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, il nagea maladroitement jusqu'à sa corvette puis s'y accrocha, ivre de fatigue et de douleur. Il tenta de se hisser un peu plus hors de l'eau, échoua, puis finit par fermer les yeux et poser sa joue sur le métal encore chaud, pour tenter de reprendre son souffle.

Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, la tête tournant désagréablement, jusqu'à ce qu'un mugissement venu des profondeurs le fasse sursauter. Puis il y eut un souffle, un remous qu'il sentit jusque sur ses jambes. Une présence gigantesque dans les profondeurs océaniques lui arracha un frisson. Il l'avait presque senti, comme si une force lourde était venue le frôler.

Il se souvint alors de ce qui figurait sur les premiers rapports de la sonde : des squales gigantesques et des mammifères marins aux tailles si démesurées qu'il ne parvenait même pas à se les représenter, peuplaient la mer unique de cette planète. Et lui, de quoi avait-il l'air pour eux ? D'un encas ?

Un frisson de terreur courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'un autre mugissement faisait vibrer l'océan autour de lui, et il commença à claquer des dents. Mais, très vite, il comprit que sa peur n'était pas la seule responsable. Il avait froid. Sa combinaison était certes trop lourde, mais au moins l'avait-elle protégé de la très basse température des eaux. Ça faisait deux bonnes raisons pour lui de bouger et de tout tenter pour rejoindre la terre lointaine, là où, déjà, s'élevait une fumée noire au-dessus de ce qu'il devina être la carcasse de Pacifitia. A voir la couleur de cette fumée, il comprit qu'un feu s'était déclaré. En espérant que ça ne se propage pas sur tout le pays.

Un grondement au-dessus de sa tête le rassura et il leva les yeux. De gros nuages noirs s'annonçaient, signe qu'il allait sans doute pleuvoir. Une simple averse, ou une tempête plus forte ? Trop de vent et il ne résisterait pas aux vagues que cela risquerait de soulever. Une troisième bonne raison pour agir. Claquant des dents, il se laissa retomber un peu dans l'eau, sentit sa poitrine se serrer à cause du froid, et contourna sa corvette. Comment faire pour qu'elle bouge ? Comment faire pour rejoindre la terre à la nage ?

Une brève explosion et il rentra la tête dans les épaules ; puis il y eut un sifflement assourdissant et un grand bruit d'éclaboussure. Un mugissement répondit et il se contracta, tentant d'ignorer sa peur. A tout moment il pouvait être happé par un prédateur gigantesque qui jaillirait des profondeurs. Il sursauta lorsqu'il y eut une autre explosion, une autre éclaboussure, puis une autre troisième, et une quatrième. Il leva la tête vers le ciel.

Crevant les nuages sombres, des débris tombaient dans l'océan, certains énormes, d'autres plus petits. Des morceaux de Pacifitia, fumants, sans doute encore brûlants. Et s'il en recevait un sur la tête ?! Sous ses pieds, il sentit un remous dans le courant et entendit un grondement assourdissant. Décidément, sa situation était bien précaire.

Un débris atterrit à quelques brassées de lui, l'éclaboussant. Il tenta d'abriter son visage de ses mains, lâcha prise malencontreusement et but la tasse. De nouveau arrimé à sa corvette, il cligna des paupières, un affreux goût salé dans la bouche, et fronça les sourcils. Il entendit nettement le sifflement, celui du métal brûlant brusquement refroidis, et entendit la taule se froisser. Une planche longue de près d'un mètre venait de tomber du ciel non loin de lui. Kagaho haussa les sourcils, surpris. A croire que quelqu'un voulait l'aider.

Sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi, il se mit à penser à Camus. Regarda ses mains. Plus de sang. L'océan l'avait lavé. Malgré tout, un peu de Camus aura réussi à atteindre Espérance. Sentant le vent se lever, il se reprit et nagea jusqu'au cockpit de sa corvette qui roula un peu sur elle-même, manquant basculer. Rapidement, il prit avec lui tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin : une trousse de soin en ceinture qui contenait, il le savait, un antidote universel à tous les poisons et venins connus sur Terre – sauf que, et cela il se le dit avec un grognement agacé, il n'était plus sur Terre – ainsi qu'un petit pistolet laser qui, par chance, ne semblait pas avoir trop pris l'eau, puis un sac en kevlar noir qu'il savait remplit de vêtements de rechange et de matériel de survie.

Il abandonna là sa corvette criblée d'impact, noircie, avec la moitié de son propulseur arrière-gauche totalement éventré ; il nagea jusqu'à la planche de métal y jeta son sac après y avoir fourré l'arme, puis la ceinture, s'y accrocha, y monta jusqu'à la moitié du torse, et se mit à battre des pieds. Fort heureusement, il se trouvait dans le courant.

Il se réchauffa rapidement. Se fatigua tout autant.

...

Poussant de toutes ses forces, Shun parvint à soulever un débris métallique brûlant qui lui barrait le torse et poussa un cri de douleur atroce. Puis il se retourna et agrippa la terre, les racines, les lianes, n'importe quoi, afin de s'extraire de la cavité dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une souffrance indicible se propagea de sa jambe à sa tête, crispant tout son corps, et il hurla. N'osa pas regarder. Il y avait du sang sur ses mains noircies, des larmes sur ses joues ; une entaille profonde à l'avant-bras droit et il avait du mal à respirer, là où il avait manqué se faire écraser par cette barre de métal. Il gémit puis pleura.

Que s'était-il passé ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre, ni lui ni les autres. Il ne se souvenait que des cris, de l'alarme assourdissante, des terribles explosions ; il revoyait Angelo courir en hurlant le nom de Milo, il entendait encore la voix d'Athéna appeler ce-dernier, parce qu'ils avaient besoin de lui en salle de pilotage. Une histoire de défense et de commande de tir. Il plongea son visage dans la terre, à deux doigts de s'évanouir de douleur.

Où était Aiolia à présent ? Pas un seul instant ils ne s'étaient quittés, tentant ensemble de trouver les autres. Ils avaient réussi à rejoindre Shiryu et Ikki, qui cherchaient à gagner la salle d'embarquement, aussi affolés et terrifiés qu'eux, puis Hyôga les avait rejoint, ainsi que June et Shunrei, mais ils s'étaient ensuite retrouvés bloqués devant un sas fermé. Une porte qui avait refusé de s'ouvrir sans qu'ils sachent pourquoi. Et puis il y avait eu l'explosion, Pacifitia avait fait un bon en avant, et le reste n'était que des sensations, des bruits, des images trop floues. Sans doute avait-il perdu connaissance à un certain moment, à cause de la dépressurisation violente.

Et maintenant, était-il seul ? Il releva la tête. Tout autour de lui, il n'y avait que des arbres couchés, brisés, noircis et fumants. Quelques flammes léchaient déjà quelques-uns d'entre eux, répandant une intense odeur de bois brûlé et de sève chaude. Certains avaient une taille gigantesque mais paraissaient tout de même minuscules, écrasés ainsi sous la carcasse de Pacifitia. Des lianes énormes, de couleur ocre, les reliaient entre eux. La terre était molle, chaude et odorante sous son visage et entre ses doigts. Le ciel était d'un gris de plomb derrière le faîte des plus hauts arbres. Il crut voir quelque chose, une silhouette longiligne bondir d'un nuage à un autre, mais sa vision était tant mouchetée de petits points noirs qu'il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une ombre.

Un souffle sifflant et rauque jaillit dans l'atmosphère, puis il entendit le vaisseau tout entier gronder et sursauta avant de gémir. Il tenta encore de ramper. Quelque chose de poisseux collait à ses cheveux, sur le haut de son crâne, et immédiatement il imagina une blessure béante, rouge et noire. Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Il cria encore lorsque la douleur lui prit la jambe après qu'il eut réussi à s'extraire des décombres. Il y eut soudain un cri quelque part en réponse au sien mais, les oreilles bourdonnantes, il ne sut dire s'il était d'origine humaine ou animale. Des prédateurs allaient-ils venir, attirés par le sang ? Il se crispa.

Soudain, il sentit un poids sur ses hanches, puis une poigne se referma sur son épaule et il cria de frayeur, tenta de se débattre.

\- Bouges pas ! lui intima une voix autoritaire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et croisa le regard de son frère. Un intense gémissement de soulagement lui échappa et il pleura plus fort.

\- Je crois que tu as la jambe cassée, lança Ikki avant de se retourner pour crier : ici ! Il est là, je l'ai trouvé !

Des bruits de pas, et Shun vit apparaitre, dans son champ de vision, un Shiryu échevelé aux vêtements déchirés, le torse zébré de trois longues estafilades encroutées de sang séché et de ce qui ressemblait à de la boue. Très vite, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il tremblait, était terriblement pâle et avait l'œil affolé, mais il posa tout de même une main rassurante sur son bras.

\- Ça va aller, lui dit-il entre deux souffles rapides. Ça va … aller …

Il venait de voir sa blessure et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Shun gémit. Il sentait qu'il perdait connaissance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ikki à Shiryu, les dents serrées.

\- Pas le choix, répondit l'autre alors que Shun sentait ses oreilles se boucher. Faut remettre le genou en place pour pouvoir refermer la blessure. J'espère juste que c'est pas fracturé.

\- On verra bien. Tiens-le.

Shun tenta de gigoter lorsqu'il sentit Shiryu appuyer de tout son poids sur son dos, mais un craquement sinistre et une souffrance au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti le secoua des pieds à la tête et il hurla avant de s'évanouir.

...

Lorsqu'il entendit ce hurlement bref, Aiolia se figea, son unique oreille tendue. Il avait perdu l'autre dans le crash, et la douleur lui prenait la tête, recouvrant sa vision d'un voile gris chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement trop brusque. En revenant à lui, il y avait porté une main tremblante mais n'avait senti qu'un petit lambeau de chair mou et n'avait plus osé y toucher. S'armant de courage, il raffermit sa prise sur le corps qu'il tirait et reprit sa marche. Hyôga n'émit pas un seul bruit. Une plaie importante, saignant abondamment, courrait sur tout le côté gauche de son crâne jusqu'à son visage et lui avait emporté l'œil. Il était terriblement pâle et son pouls bien trop lent. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il survive. Mais hors de question pour Aiolia de l'abandonner.

Il continua à avancer ainsi, parmi les débris brûlants et la fumée qui, parfois, lui prenait la gorge. Les flammes devenaient plus hautes, plus agressives. Un feu était en train de se propager. Il tenta d'accélérer mais ses forces l'abandonnaient.

Soudain, un hurlement de souffrance déchirant le fit sursauter et il s'arrêta une seconde fois. Mais ça n'était pas la même voix que précédemment. Tournant la tête, un tambour de douleur battant à ses tempes, il plissa les paupières pour tenter de voir à travers la fumée. Un corps venait de s'extirper des entrailles métalliques béantes du vaisseau, assaillit par des flammes d'un bleu stupéfiant. Immédiatement, Aiolia lâcha Hyôga, toujours inerte, et courut vers cet autre compagnon qui avait besoin d'aide. Hurlant toujours de douleur, le bras droit recouvert par ce feu bleu, ce-dernier se laissa tomber à genou et tenta de se défaire de ce terrible assaillant. Sitôt sur lui, Aiolia l'attrapa à bout de bras, se brûlant les mains, et l'obligea à se rouler au sol.

Certainement dû à une fuite de gaz ou un résidu d'hydrogène, ce feu bleu fut facile à éteindre sitôt étouffé par la terre. Aiolia retourna la jeune femme qu'il venait de sauver et regarda son visage en retenant une grimace. Le feu n'avait pas seulement attaqué tout le bras gauche et l'épaule, il lui avait également brûlé tout le profil gauche du visage jusqu'à ce que sa peau fonde et que sa chair soit à vif. Du fait de cette blessure, June était méconnaissable. Les dents serrées, les yeux larmoyants de douleur, elle retenait difficilement ces cris. Ses cheveux, auparavant longs et soyeux, avait disparu et lui collaient à présent au crâne en piques ensanglantés.

\- Debout, lui intima Aiolia en attrapant son bras valide. On ne peut pas …

\- Shun … rei, coupa June avec une grimace.

Aiolia sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il avait cru entendre le nom de son compagnon. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de Shun.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il tandis que la fumée devenait plus épaisse.

Crispée par une vague de souffrance, alors qu'un sang épais et sombre coulait de son visage, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et se laissa retomber au sol, incapable d'en dire plus. Aiolia se tourna vers l'épave. Le feu bleu était devenu plus intense. Non loin, quelques flammes rouges s'approchaient. Craignant une explosion, il hésita. Avant de finalement se relever et courir vers le trou béant qui suintait, tel une plaie ouverte. Mais il n'eut pas à aller bien loin. A ses pieds, le corps noir de Shunrei, encore dévoré par les flammes. Avec une très désagréable et pourtant alléchante odeur de viande cuite, qui lui souleva le cœur.

Il se détourna bien vite, ressortit de là et attrapa le corps de June qui semblait s'être évanouie pour la tirer le plus loin possible. Malheureusement, il se trouvait maintenant avec deux personnes à trainer derrière lui et, autant le dire, c'était impossible.

Il déposa June et, essoufflé, les jambes tremblantes, il se laissa tomber à genoux. Où étaient les autres ? Où était Shun ? Que s'était-il passé ? Y avait-il d'autres survivants ?

\- Besoin d'aide ?

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Aiolia releva la tête, toussa. Kanon, debout devant lui, ne payait pas de mine non plus : la moitié de son bras bionique avait été arraché ; ne pendaient plus, qu'à partir du coude, quelques filaments blancs qui laissaient échapper un liquide blanchâtre, ainsi que quelques fils électriques. Mise à part ça, il semblait aller bien hormis un coup reçu sur le front qui ressemblait déjà à un œuf rouge.

\- Merde, soupira Aiolia avec soulagement, j'ai jamais été aussi content de te voir, connard.

\- Moi de même.

...

L'explosion secoua la terre, les arbres, et les nuages lui répondirent en échos. Ils étaient sombres au-dessus de sa tête.

Projeté à quelques mètres de la carcasse de Pacifitia, Angelo avait atterrit dans un buisson épineux et sentit des centaines d'aiguilles percer sa peau à n'importe quelle endroit de son corps.

\- Ah merde ! Putain de buisson à la con ! s'écria-t-il en tentant de s'extraire par tous les moyens. Mais lâchez-moi bordel !

Mais les épines retenaient ses vêtements, lui griffaient la peau. Un cri animal raisonna alors au-dessus de sa tête et il se tassa sur lui-même, à la fois surpris et effrayé. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il avait mal au dos, reçu un coup sur le crâne et venait de justesse d'éviter de se faire sauter ; autrement dit, il était sur le qui-vive. Au-dessus des arbres, lui cachant brièvement la vue, une ombre ailée passa, massive et rapide. Il frémit. Il n'avait pas oublié l'un des rapports de la sonde qui faisait état de la présence d'un animal ailé difficile à identifier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Aioros en venant vers lui.

Il boitait et sa jambe bionique émettait un grincement inquiétant chaque fois qu'il posait le pied par terre, mais il n'avait, à part ça, qu'un bras gauche en sang et l'arcade sourcilière droite éclatée.

\- Rien, grommela Angelo en tirant violemment son bras pour l'extraire des aiguilles.

Aioros vint à son secours et, ensemble, ils vinrent à bout du buisson. L'odeur du bois brûlé devenait plus forte. Le feu se répandait.

\- Faut qu'on s'éloigne, déclara Aioros.

\- Sans avoir retrouvé les autres ? répliqua Angelo, les sourcils froncés.

\- S'ils ne sont pas cons ils vont faire comme nous et s'éloigner du feu.

\- Et s'ils sont cons ?

\- Je ne préfère pas y penser.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin. Ils étaient épuisés tous les deux, souffraient de blessures plus ou moins bénignes, et craignaient pour la survie des autres, mais il fallait avancer. Ils avaient appris ça sur Terre : avancer, quoi qu'il arrive. Un temps indéfini qu'ils tournaient autour de l'épave et n'avaient réussi qu'à retrouver très peu des leurs : Shiryu et Ikki, d'abord, qui trainaient avec eux un Shun évanouit et terriblement pâle ; Algol, qu'ils avaient trouvé tentant de réanimer Dante, dont le corps coupé en deux au niveau de la taille n'était plus qu'un amas de chair sanguinolente. Faire comprendre à Algol que son ami était mort l'avait plongé dans un état catatonique dont il ne sortait toujours pas, immobile et le regard vide. Peu après Marine, Shina et Kiki les avait rejoint, comme sortis de nulle part. Ces trois-là figuraient parmi les moins blessés, hormis le petit garçon qui s'était tordu la cheville en chutant, et qui peinait désormais à avancer.

Restait à retrouver Mû, dont l'absence inquiétait terriblement Angelo, Shaka, Aiolia, Kanon, Kagaho, June, Shunrei, Milo, Hyôga, Jabu, Nachi, Camus et Geist. Enceinte. Angelo serra les poings. Il fallait chercher encore, ils ne s'étaient pas donnés assez de peine ! Le tonnerre gronda au-dessus de leur tête.

\- Avec un peu de chance, la pluie empêchera la propagation du feu, tenta Aioros.

\- Où ils sont ? lui demanda Angelo en constatant que l'arbre au pied duquel ils s'étaient tous installés était désormais vide.

\- Je leur ai dit de s'éloigner par-là, d'avancer droit vers la montagne. Pour s'éloigner des flammes.

Mais Angelo s'arrêta alors que son compagnon s'enfonçait déjà parmi les arbres, s'éloignant de l'épave du vaisseau.

\- T'es conscient qu'on n'a toujours pas retrouvé Aiolia ? dit-il d'un ton brusque.

\- J'ai confiance en lui, répondit simplement Aioros sans se retourner.

\- Et s'il était blessé quelque part, incapable d'avancer tout seul ?

Aioros soupira et s'arrêta enfin, avant de se tourner maladroitement vers lui, gêné par sa jambe.

\- Une seule explosion ça ne t'a pas suffi ? demanda-t-il dans un froncement de sourcil agacé.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, un souffle grondant s'échappa de Pacifitia. Et derrière ce grondement, un appel.

\- T'as entendu ? lança inutilement Angelo.

Sans répondre, Aioros se hâta en direction de la voix. Son camarade le suivit. La chaleur des flammes était devenue plus intense. Mais soudain, il y eut un râle, un grand bruit, et la terre trembla à nouveau. Ils se figèrent de concert, prêts à se réfugier parmi les arbres loin du vaisseau. Une vague brûlante leur parvint. Une brève explosion venait de secouer tout l'arrière de la navette, qui se trouvait très loin d'eux, mais ils en ressentaient tout de même les effets. Et là, le nez de Pacifitia se souleva.

\- Cours ! cria Aioros en direction d'Angelo. Reste pas là !

Incapable de bouger, les yeux écarquillés, Angelo retint son souffle. L'immense vaisseau fumant et noir, qui les avait portés d'un bout à l'autre de l'univers, était en train de se briser en deux. Là, il réalisa que, en atterrissant ainsi en catastrophe, Pacifitia avait explosé une petite falaise qui tombait droit dans la mer, défigurant complètement le littoral rocheux, et qu'elle se trouvait à présent en équilibre entre la terre et l'océan. Sauf qu'un morceau à l'arrière s'était manifestement détaché, modifiant ce précaire équilibre, et que l'énorme navette était en train de se soulever à l'avant, emporté par son poids à l'arrière. Elle allait sombrer dans l'océan gigantesque, aux pieds de Saga. Un morceau de la carlingue se détacha brusquement, manquant l'écraser.

\- Bouge bordel ! cria encore Aioros en revenant vers lui pour lui donner un grand coup sur l'épaule.

Secoué, Angelo sursauta, quitta Pacifitia des yeux, et retourna sur ses pas pour se réfugier à nouveau sous les arbres. Puis, une fois quelques mètres plus loin, il se retourna.

Dans un bruit horrible de métal tordu qui lui agressa durement les oreilles ; dans un gémissement de douleur et de peine, Pacifitia glissa, alors que l'énorme morceau qui s'était détaché d'elle soulevait vers la falaise qu'elle avait brisé une vague d'eau noire et blanche grondante. La terre trembla encore. Angelo pensa alors à Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès. Que leur arrivait-il maintenant ? Où étaient-ils ? Vivaient-ils encore ? Furent-ils seulement véritablement vivants un jour ?

Mais le vaisseau, s'il resta un moment ainsi, semblant hésiter entre l'attrait de l'océan derrière lui et celui de la terre ferme devant, retomba finalement sur les roches dans un grand gémissement métallique, faisant encore trembler la terre sous leurs pieds. Le souffle qui s'ensuivit éteignit quelques flammes, mais d'autres s'accrochaient à la carlingue, et la fumée semblait plus épaisse. Angelo plissa les yeux et mit une main devant son nez, de plus en plus gêné pour respirer.

\- Là ! cria soudainement Aioros, le faisant sursauter.

Il courut. Traversa autant qu'il put, gêné par sa jambe artificielle défaillante, le site de roche brisée léché de flammes. Angelo vit alors ce qu'il visait. Une silhouette au loin. Derrière laquelle dansaient de longues mèches de cheveux parme. Son cœur fit un bond et roula dans sa poitrine. De bonheur. De soulagement. Mû était debout, à quelques mètres de lui seulement. Il s'élança à son tour. Avala la distance entre eux en quelques secondes puis prit son compagnon dans ses bras malgré ses protestations de douleur et le serra fort contre lui. Avant cet instant, il ne pensait pas tenir autant à lui. Tout à son bonheur de le retrouver, il n'avait même pas remarqué Shaka échoué à ses pieds, très pâle, essoufflé, hagard. Il avait une blessure superficielle à la cuisse mais rien de grave. Aioros l'aida à se remettre debout et le soutint en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

\- Tu … me fais mal, gémit Mû d'une voix cassée. Angelo …

Ce-dernier sembla l'entendre enfin et s'éloigna un peu de lui pour le regarder. Ses traits étaient tordus de douleur et ses mains, sur son ventre, recouvertes de sang ; une plaie manifestement importante à l'abdomen saignait abondamment et la douleur le courbait en deux.

\- Merde, grommela Angelo avant de déchirer un pan entier de son propre vêtement. Attends … appuis ça dessus.

Mû gémit de douleur lorsque son compagnon appliqua sur sa blessure cette boule de tissu, pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

\- Restons pas là, déclara Aioros avec autorité. Le feu se propage !

Angelo, tout en soutenant Mû, regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient pratiquement cernés par les flammes, désormais plus vives. Mais, dans le ciel, les nuages noirs s'amoncelaient, grondants. Avec un peu de chance, le temps allait peut-être les aider.

\- Les autres ont dû continuer à avancer, reprit Aioros en élevant un peu la voix après avoir toussé, assaillit par la fumée noire. Allons-y !

Cette fois, Angelo ne trouva rien à redire. Il devait mettre Mû à l'abri et rejoindre ceux qui étaient saufs.

...

\- Mais avances bordel ! gronda Aiolia en portant dans ses bras fatigués une June évanouie.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi ! répliqua Kanon, mécontent. A trainer un poids mort avec un seul bras !

\- Tu veux finir grillé ?!

Il toussa après avoir avalé par mégarde une grosse goulée de fumée. Kanon, derrière lui, tentait de trainer Hyôga sans trop lui faire de mal. Ce-dernier, un bandage de fortune autour de la tête et sur son œil arraché, n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance et respirait à peine. June, bien que sévèrement brûlée sur tout le côté gauche du corps, semblait se porter mieux.

Le feu se propageait rapidement et ils marchaient aussi vite que possible pour tenter de lui échapper. Fuir, désormais, ils n'avaient plus que ça. Sans avoir retrouvé d'autres de leurs compagnons. Avancer.

\- On devrait aller près de la montagne, déclara Kanon, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil derrière lui pour surveiller la propagation du feu.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Aiolia en grognant sous l'effort – June était de plus en plus lourde dans ses bras.

\- D'après l'un des rapports de la sonde, la seule rivière d'eau potable du pays part de cette montagne. Si les autres s'en souviennent, c'est là qu'ils iront.

\- Ça va pour moi.

Aiolia leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre, caché par le feuillage épais des arbres. Un mont gigantesque, bien loin d'eux, au sommet blanc et aux flancs bruns et verts, apparaissait derrière les branches épaisses. Il paraissait inaccessible. Hors d'atteinte. A des kilomètres d'eux ! Et pourtant, Kanon avait raison. C'était la seule chose intelligente à faire.

...

\- Des survivants ? demanda le Général Sage, assit dans son haut fauteuil de commandement.

\- Impossible de savoir pour le moment, répondit prudemment son capitaine, Sion. Un feu semble se propager, et les détecteurs de chaleur de surface ne font pour l'instant par la différence entre les flammes et les corps.

\- Survolons la zone.

Sion adressa un coup d'œil au jeune Alone, le Navigateur, livide, qui fixait avec des yeux écarquillés le claviécran du tableau de commande.

\- Général, tenta encore Sion en se tournant vers son supérieur. Ce Pilote … a donné le grade et le matricule de Kagaho !

\- Oui, et ? répliqua durement Sage, les sourcils froncés.

\- Et bien … vous avez vu vous-même la dextérité avec laquelle il a manié sa corvette ! Un clone n'aurait jamais pu faire ça !

\- Vous insinuez que le message du Docteur Solo était un faux ?

\- Non mais … Général, et s'il avait dit vrai ? Et si nous avions attaqué de véritables êtres humains et non pas des Produits ?

\- Si tel avait été le cas, le vaisseau ennemi aurait riposté.

Cette fois, Sion ne trouva rien à redire. Que croire ? Par mesure de sécurité, les techniques de clonages de l'Alliance avaient dépourvu les Produits de la moindre capacité à piloter ; les systèmes d'analyse du sang de chaque vaisseau refusaient de reconnaitre la valeur d'un clone. Alors comment expliqué que le Pilote de la corvette qui les avait attaqués, et qui s'était identifié comme étant Kagaho, ait eu une telle maitrise de son Chasseur ? Seule réponse possible : il n'était pas un clone.

Mais le Général d'Olympus semblait ne rien vouloir entendre. Pour Sion, il était clair que son supérieur était aveuglé par la colère et la tristesse. Lorsqu'ils avaient accepté de monter à bord de ce vaisseau afin de partir en direction d'Espérance, pour s'assurer que la planète était bel et bien habitable pour la race humaine, et de n'en revenir que plus de cinq cent ans plus tard, ils avaient de même accepté de perdre leur famille. Sion y avait perdu une sœur et deux neveux. Dohko, son compagnon, avait laissé derrière lui ses grands-parents, qui l'avaient élevé. Mais d'autres, comme le Général Sage, furent obligés d'abandonner leurs enfants. Un fils, dans le cas présent. Un fils qu'il n'avait jamais revu. Un fils mort depuis des centaines d'années. Et cette perte, il semblait l'incomber à ceux qu'ils poursuivaient.

Sion aussi était triste. Chacun d'eux avait de quoi l'être. Mais tous ne géraient pas la tristesse de la même façon.

\- Général, tenta-t-il de nouveau, je crois que …

\- Voulez-vous êtes enfermé en cellule de quarantaine pour insubordination capitaine ? le coupa Sage avec dureté, agacé.

\- … Non.

\- Alors faites ce que je vous dis. Annoncez l'atterrissage et dites aux Pilotes et aux Ingénieurs de se tenir prêts : nous allons débarquer et commencer la traque.

Une nouvelle fois, Sion jeta un regard au jeune Alone. Qui pleurait en silence tout en fixant l'énorme écran devant eux qui leur présentait la carcasse fumante de Pacifitia.

\- Bien, dit-il simplement, crispé.

Ils virent alors, en image, l'énorme vaisseau qu'ils venaient d'abattre se briser en deux ; un morceau énorme de tout le secteur arrière se détacha et sombra dans l'océan en soulevant de grands vagues sombres. Alone eut un hoquet de stupeur.

\- Je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de survivants, déclara Sage avec une satisfaction qui fit frissonner ses deux subordonnés. Tentez de savoir si les systèmes de sauvegarde du vaisseau ont fonctionné. L'intelligence artificielle de bord a peut-être été sauvegardée.

...

\- J'en peux plus faut qu'on s'arrête, grogna Aiolia en stoppant.

Ses bras tremblants et douloureux n'avaient plus de force. Craignant de faire tomber June s'il continuait ainsi, il s'accroupit et déposa la jeune femme inconsciente au sol. Elle gémit. Derrière eux, Kanon, haletant, fit de même. Il semblait vouloir à tout prix s'assoir, ou s'allonger, et rester ici des heures durant pour reprendre des forces, mais il craignait qu'en faisant ça il ne trouve plus le courage de se relever. Soudain, un grondement violent éclata au-dessus de leurs têtes et ils voutèrent les épaules avant de lever un regard prudent au ciel. Les nuages, noirs comme de la suie, semblaient sur le point de se déchirer.

Aiolia sursauta en recevant une goutte fraiche sur la joue. Il baissa la tête et la ramassa du bout de ses doigts. Une autre lui tomba sur la tête, puis une autre sur la nuque, et soudain ce fut un gros rideau de pluie qui leur tomba dessus, les mouillants des pieds à la tête en quelques secondes. Le visage levé, présenté au ciel, et les bras écartés – ou du moins l'un d'eux – Kanon accueillait cette douche naturelle avec bonheur. June, touché elle aussi par cette pluie, eut un grognement de douleur.

\- Mettons-les à l'abri, décréta Aiolia en se redressant, bras et jambes raides.

Kanon acquiesça silencieusement et attrapa Hyôga, puis suivit Aiolia qui, vaillamment, se dirigeait vers un arbre à la ramure gigantesque et aux branches basses, ce qui les protègerait un peu de cette pluie.

Mais avant qu'ils n'y arrivent, un grondement dans le ciel les interpela. Ça n'était pas un coup de tonnerre. C'était un sifflement de réacteur, comme celui qu'ils avaient entendu sur Terre lorsque Pacifitia les avait accueillis dans son ventre pour les sauver. Les yeux ronds, ils levèrent de nouveau la tête et virent, entre les arbres, la silhouette massive et laide d'un autre vaisseau, presque identique à Pacifitia. Encore fumant après son passage dans l'atmosphère, ce-dernier effectua un demi-tour lourd et lent pour survoler la zone et passèrent juste au-dessus d'eux. Aiolia et Kanon en étaient certains. Ce vaisseau était celui qui avait descendu Pacifitia. C'était lui qui les avait attaqués.

\- Merde, souffla Kanon en suivant l'énorme engin des yeux. Mais qui c'est putain ?! Pourquoi ils ne nous foutent pas la paix, merde !

Il y avait du désespoir et de la fatigue dans sa voix et sur son visage. Aiolia serra les dents. Lui, il était envahi par la colère. Les hommes à bord de ce vaisseau avaient sans doute tué quelques-uns de ses camarades – il n'était pas idiot, il se doutait qu'un crash de cette violence avait forcément eu des conséquences terribles, et il savait qu'il avait énormément de chance d'être encore en vie – et il avait envie de leur faire payer. Mais il était démuni. Kanon, un bras en moins, n'était pas mieux que lui. Ils n'étaient pas armés, ils étaient fatigués, à bout de force, et perdus. Seuls, aussi. Et plus il y pensait, plus Aiolia avait peur de ne jamais revoir Shun ou son frère.

En d'autres termes, les choses commençaient mal pour eux.

* * *

Salut !

Chapitre un peu décousu j'en conviens, et bien moins long que les précédents, mais j'ai fais exprès. Les précédents chap étaient vachement intense, aussi bien pour moi qui écris que pour vous qui lisez, alors j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de différent, histoire de souffler. Les choses vont recommencer dans le chap 10 qui s'appellera : "Espérance en danger" oui, en s'écrasant, Pacifitia a provoqué quelque chose, et vous découvrirez quoi.

Alors ? Ravis qu'il y ait des survivants, ou énervés qu'il y ait encore des morts ? :P Pour certains personnages, j'ai laissé le doute, mais vous en saurez plus après :)

Petite info tristoune, sauf si vous en avez un peu marre XD bientôt la fin de cette fic ! Serait temps d'y mettre un terme hein, depuis "Le Soleil, la Lune et l'Orage" ça doit quand même faire un an que j'y suis :D Je prévois 3 chapitres encore, peut-être quatre maxi, et après je mettrais FIN ! Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai déjà une idée pour une autre fic ... trois idées mêmes O_O :P

Bisous tout le monde ! Bonne fin de dimanche ! ;)


	11. 10 Espérance en danger

**10**

 **Espérance en danger**

\- Général je crains que … aucun des systèmes de sauvegarde de la navette n'ait fonctionné. Tout a été perdu.

\- La salle des serveurs et les interfaces de programmation ont été touchées ?

\- Pas immédiatement mais … plutôt que de se sauvegarder la … l'intelligence artificielle à détourner toute l'énergie des serveurs vers un programme d'atterrissage d'urgence.

Le silence se fit dans la salle de pilotage. Alone déglutit et osa un regard en direction de Sion, qui fixait son écran les yeux écarquillés. Il avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il lisait.

\- C'est impossible, gronda finalement le Général Sage. En cas d'avarie de ce genre, l'intelligence artificielle du vaisseau a pour consigne d'initialiser la sauvegarde pour protéger tous ses systèmes.

Nouvelle pause.

\- A moins que …

\- A moins qu'elle n'ait été consciente, termina Sion en lui adressant un regard éberlué. Une intelligence consciente a pu choisir de … de se sacrifier pour sauver les passagers !

\- C'est impossible.

Alone sentit ses mains, au-dessus du claviécran du système de navigation, se mettre à trembler. Il avait la désagréable impression que la situation leur échappait. Ils étaient en position de force, armés et puissants face à leurs potentiels ennemis et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas gagnants. Pourquoi ? Que ne comprenaient-ils pas ?

Un programme d'atterrissage d'urgence, choisit par l'intelligence artificielle de bord, qui n'était pas censé avoir voix au chapitre dans une telle situation. Voilà pourquoi l'immense navette avait atterrit, certes en catastrophe, sur la seule bande de terre viable parmi cet immense océan.

\- C'est pourtant ce qu'annonce le rapport des dernières secondes avant le crash, insista Sion avec plus d'énergie.

Mais son supérieur choisit de l'ignorer. Rien sur son visage ne changea. Ni froncement de sourcils, ni plis amer des lèvres. Rien qu'une glaciale résolution.

\- Informez les Pilotes qu'ils se tiennent prêts, dit-il simplement. Dès que vous vous serez assuré que l'incendie ne se propage pas, nous débarquerons pour préparer la traque.

Alone et Sion se regardèrent. Le jeune Navigateur vit que le Capitaine n'allait pas supporter ça très longtemps. Il était presque certain pour eux que ces survivants n'étaient pas des clones. Ils ne devaient pas les traquer, mais les secourir.

Néanmoins, Sion Tsering relaya l'ordre à tout l'équipage et se contenta de fixer ses écrans, qui lui montraient une image en haute définition, et une autre, en infrarouge, de l'état des terres. Il avait les dents et les poings serrés. La désobéissance était passible d'enfermement et de rétrogradation. Mais à qui en référer, maintenant que la Terre n'existait plus ?

...

Il pleuvait des cordes. Et si cela eut au moins le mérite d'éteindre les nombreux départs d'incendie résultant du crash, le sol en devint vite spongieux, puis boueux. Manifestement, ils se trouvaient bas sur les terres, et l'eau ruisselait déjà par endroit, disséminant, un peu partout sur leur chemin, des pièges glissants.

Aiolia dérapa en voulant trouver un appui et tomba. Heurtant le sol elle aussi, June gémit et ses paupières papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir. Voyant cela, Aiolia s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui sourit, les cheveux collés au front, aux joues et à la nuque à cause de la pluie. La jeune femme pouffa de rire puis eut une grimace douloureuse et dit, d'une voix éraillée :

\- Tu ressembles à un chien mouillé.

\- Moi aussi j'suis content de te voir, répliqua Aiolia.

Kanon les rejoignit, trainant toujours Hyôga. Il dit quelque chose mais un coup de tonnerre violent couvrit sa voix.

\- Quoi ? cria Aiolia, toujours agenouillé dans la boue.

\- Je crois qu'on est au beau milieu de la mangrove, répéta son compagnon entre deux souffles fatigués.

\- La quoi ?

\- Un marais ! Regarde les arbres !

Aiolia regarda autour de lui. Les arbres, gigantesques, se dressaient de tous les côtés, pointant leurs immenses branches larges vers le ciel encombré de nuages noirs.

\- Bah quoi les arbres ? demanda-t-il encore, ne voyant pas trop où son compagnon voulait en venir.

\- Y'a une ligne sombre, sur l'écorce ! cria encore Kanon. Là où l'eau s'arrête à chaque crue ! On est en plein milieu de la mangrove bordel !

Se redressant, Aiolia plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir à travers le rideau de pluie qui s'abattait toujours. Kanon avait raison. Nettement visible sur l'écorce, une démarcation ornait chacun des arbres. Haute de plus de deux mètres.

\- Merde, grogna Aiolia. Faut qu'on se grouille.

Kanon ne put qu'approuver. Son compagnon se baissa, prêt à reprendre June dans ses bras, mais la jeune femme refusa, arguant qu'elle pouvait marcher seule. Ils cheminèrent donc ensembles en se soutenant, en direction du mont qui se dressait toujours au loin. Très vite, ils se mirent à patauger dans l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles.

Aiolia commençait à se dire qu'ils allaient finir submergés par les eaux lorsqu'ils se heurtèrent tout à coup à un haut tertre de terre et de boue qui se dressait devant eux, retenu par de gros arbres comme le vestige d'une coulée de boue stoppée en pleine course. Voilà pourquoi cette mangrove se remplissait si vite d'eau ; il ne s'agissait en fait que d'une grosse cuve naturelle difficilement, ou pas du tout reliée à la mer, ce qui expliquait pourquoi l'eau ne s'écoulait pas.

\- On va devoir escalader, lança Kanon d'une voix mal assurée.

Aiolia, soutenant June, sembla hésiter. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, comme s'il cherchait une issue. Accrochée à son épaule, le jeune femme vacilla et gémit de douleur. Hyôga, que Kanon maintenait hors de l'eau, était toujours inconscient. Ils étaient épuisés, blessés. Et le mur de boue glissante avait deux têtes de plus qu'eux.

\- Ouais, déclara finalement Aiolia, j'y vais en premier. Ensuite j'attrape June, je hisse Hyôga puis je t'aide. Ça te va ?

Pas d'autres choix. Kanon, avec un bras en moins, ne pouvait pas grimper seul.

\- Ça me va, acquiesça-t-il alors qu'un coup de tonnerre déchirait le ciel.

Depuis que l'orage grondait, ils n'avaient plus entendu les moteurs du vaisseau qui n'avait cessé de faire des rondes au-dessus de leur tête. Ils ne le voyaient même plus. S'était-il posé plus au nord ? Etait-il parti ? Ou attendait-il quelque part, dans le ciel, que cette violente pluie abondante cesse ?

Aiolia laissa June s'appuyer à un arbre, dénoua son bras de son épaule et tenta l'escalade. La boue ne rendait évidemment pas la chose facile, mais les grosses racines nues des arbres, ainsi que leurs branches les plus basses, lui fournirent des points d'appuis fiables et il se hissa tant bien que mal en grondant et ahanant, tremblant de fatigue. Il fut vite essoufflé et ses muscles, réclamant plus d'oxygène, devinrent douloureux. Néanmoins, il parvint en haut du tertre, couvert d'une épaisse eau boueuse qui collait à ses vêtements déchirés, à sa peau meurtrie et à ses cheveux sales. La douleur pulsait dans son crâne à la place de son oreille manquante et, la vision piquetée de points noirs, il se pencha, s'accrocha à une racine noueuse, puis tendit la main.

June l'attrapa de sa main droite, celle dont la peau n'était pas brûlée, une grimace lui déformant le visage, et tenta de prendre appuis sur quelques racines à son tour, poussant sur ses jambes pour éviter à Aiolia le plus gros du travail. Elle fut vite en haut. Aida ensuite son camarade à hisser Hyôga, alors que Kanon poussait en-dessous. L'eau lui arrivait presque aux genoux à présent. Cette ascension fut bien plus longue que les deux précédentes et, par deux fois, Hyôga manqua de tomber violemment, retenu de justesse par ses compagnons.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin en haut, immobile et silencieux, June le traina un peu à l'écart, et tenta de replacer le bandage gorgé d'eau et tâché de boue autour de son crâne. La plaie lui apparut un instant et la jeune femme eut un haut-le-cœur. S'il parvenait à survivre à ça, ce serait un miracle. Elle tenta d'aider Aiolia à faire grimper Kanon, mais ses forces la trahirent et elle ne put que rester à ses côtés, tremblante, gémissante, assaillit par une douleur intense. Finalement, ils furent tous en haut du tertre mais durent attendre plusieurs minutes pour reprendre des forces.

Au bout d'un certain moment, alors qu'elle fixait Hyôga étendu au sol et trempé jusqu'aux os, June eut un doute. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha encore. Le jeune homme était immobile. Complètement immobile. Trop, immobile. Brusquement, elle posa une main sur son torse, puis se pencha sur son visage pour écouter. Ou sentir. Un souffle d'air, quelque chose. Kanon et Aiolia, interpelés par son comportement, s'étaient approchés. Très vite, ils comprirent.

June se redressa lentement, la main toujours sur Hyôga et se tourna vers eux. Derrière les brûlures rougeâtres de son visage, elle était pâle.

\- Il est mort, dit-elle simplement.

...

Le corps tant douloureux de fatigue qu'il en pleurait, Kagaho sanglota lorsque l'un de ses pieds put enfin toucher le fond sableux. Il tenta de se redresser, glissa ; sa tête disparut sous l'eau un quart de seconde mais suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il se brûle les yeux au contact de l'eau salée, puis refit surface en toussant. Il nagea encore, les jambes si douloureuses et fatiguées qu'elles semblaient pleines de plomb, et put enfin prendre pied de manière plus stable. Il se redressa, malmené par les flots violents. Il y avait de la houle, du vent, et la pluie cinglait si fort qu'elle faisait mal.

Il eut un vertige et tangua. Déséquilibré par la terre ferme après avoir été si longtemps balloté par les flots, il eut un haut-le-cœur. Il récupéra son sac, lourd comme un boulet, et laissa la plaque de métal derrière lui, livrée au courant. Un coup de tonnerre raisonna au-dessus de lui, mais ses oreilles bouchées assourdirent le bruit. Plusieurs fois, pris de vertige, il tomba.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il bascula pour la troisième fois qu'il la vit. Cette lumière intense, minuscule, derrière le rideau de pluie sombre. Les sourcils froncés, les genoux dans l'eau, il crut un instant qu'il s'agissait d'un feu de camp avant de se rendre compte que cette silhouette gigantesque autour de la lumière, c'était celle de Pacifitia, échouée sur la falaise. Et lorsqu'une intense flamme jaune, puis blanche, jaillit de la boule de lumière et envoya vers lui un souffle d'air chaud, il sut. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, puis s'assombrirent de terreur et il se redressa, vacillant sur ses jambes raides de fatigue.

Cette lumière aveuglante et lointaine, c'était le cœur de Pacifitia. Son cœur thermonucléaire. Le minuscule soleil qui nourrissait ses réacteurs, puis ses moteurs, convertissant l'hydrogène en énergie de propulsion. Le cœur avait été mis à nu par le crash. A présent, instable, il libérait de l'énergie par vague successive, tentait de survivre en se nourrissant de sa propre matière. Comme le soleil, sur Terre, avant qu'il n'explose. Qu'il ne s'effondre sur lui-même en une puissante explosion nucléaire.

Certes, ce soleil-ci était bien plus petit, vingt centimètres de diamètres, peut-être trente, mais ce serait terrible et puissant comme …

Immobile, les pieds dans l'eau, livré à la pluie au milieu d'une plage de sable sombre, Kagaho sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible. Il n'avait qu'une seule certitude : ils allaient tous bientôt mourir.

...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! Capitaine ?

\- Général je crois que …

Sion pianota énergiquement, faisant dérouler des chiffres et des images sur son claviécran. Il devint très pâle.

\- C'est le cœur de Pacifitia mon Général, souffla-t-il. Il est instable. Le crash a détruit tous les systèmes de sécurité. Le noyau va exploser.

Alone retint son souffle. Il tremblait. Tout allait de mal en pis. Depuis qu'ils avaient attaqué Pacifitia, les choses leur échappaient. Et maintenant, c'était toute la planète qui était en danger. Par leur faute.

Derrière eux, le Général Sage resta silencieux. Il se contenta de prendre une grande inspiration et de soupirer. Alone et Sion se regardèrent. Ils avaient une chance de sauver Espérance et les survivants du Crash ; grâce à Olympus, ils pouvaient tirer le cœur thermonucléaire instable de la zone de risque et la porter hors de l'atmosphère terrestre pour la laisser exploser dans l'espace grâce au système de portage par gravité de leur navette. Pour ça, leur supérieur n'avait qu'un mot à dire.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent cependant sans qu'ils ne disent rien, et l'intercom du poste de pilotage s'alluma alors. Les trois hommes entendirent la voix de Dohko, Pilote en chef de la navette, s'élever dans le silence ambiant.

\- Les hommes sont prêts mon Général, armés et équipés. Nous attendons vos ordres.

Sion était incapable de quitter Sage des yeux, retenant son souffle. Quant à Alone, il avait les yeux rivés sur son claviécran. Maintenant que les petits incendies étaient éteints grâce à la pluie, d'autres lumières s'allumaient, captées par les caméras infra-rouge. Des petits points lumineux pour signifier la vie. Une dizaine de survivants. Plus que ce qu'il avait espéré.

\- Très bien, répondit brusquement le Général en activant l'émetteur de son intercom. Préparez-vous à l'accostage, nous allons atterrir, et tenez-vous sur vos gardes, tout ce bruit a dû exciter les panthera lupus.

\- A vos ordres, confirma simplement Dohko avant que la communication ne se coupe.

\- Général ! lança Sion, n'y tenant plus. Nous devons éloigner le cœur instable d'Espérance ! Si nous ne faisons rien, la planète sera !

\- Obéissez Capitaine ! rugit Sage en retour. Nous avons des fuyards non-purifiés à éliminer !

\- Mais ! L'explosion va tout détruire ! Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre Espérance !

\- Espérance !

Le Général s'était levé de son siège, rouge de rage, et son cri avait fait sursauter Alone, qui se tassa sur lui-même. Mais Sion ne faiblit pas. Il fit face, les poings serrés.

\- A quoi nous sert Espérance maintenant ?! rugit encore leur supérieur. Nous l'avons terraformée pour l'Humanité, pour qu'elle accueille les hommes. Mais il n'y a plus d'Humanité maintenant, tout ça ne sert plus à rien !

\- Il y a nous ! répliqua vivement Sion. Il nous faut une planète ! Et il y a eux ! Je suis sûr que ce ne sont pas des clones … il y a sans doute une explication à tout ça !

\- Le dernier message que nous avons reçu du Docteur était un faux alors selon vous ?! Pour moi il était clair. Des clones se sont rebellés et ont condamné des humains à mort.

\- Il doit y avoir … il y a sûrement …

Mais Sion ne sut que dire. Quelque chose avait dû leur parvenir erroné, forcément ! Cet homme dans la corvette leur avait donné le matricule de Kagaho ! Et il avait piloté avec une dextérité que seul un pilote chevronné pouvait avoir. Ils devaient réfléchir. Ne pas se laisser aveugler par la peur. La douleur.

Le Général agit avant qu'il ait pu trouver ses mots et activa de nouveau son intercom, appelant la salle de débarquement.

\- Dohko ?

Il y eut un bip puis le Pilote répondit :

\- Oui Général ?

\- Prenez un de vos hommes avec vous et venez me rejoindre au poste de pilotage, ordonna Sage d'un air grave.

\- A vos ordres.

L'intercom s'éteignit à nouveau et le silence revint.

\- Vous avez dépassé les bornes Capitaine, gronda Sage. Je vous mets aux arrêts.

\- Vous commettez une grave erreur ! insista Sion, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Espérance doit être préservée ! Elle est notre dernière chance !

\- La priorité c'est d'éliminer ces clones ! Ils sont responsables de tout !

\- Ils ne sont pas responsables de la mort de votre fils.

Alone retint son souffle. Il n'ignorait pas qu'un grand nombre de ses camarades avaient dû abandonner femme et enfants derrière eux en acceptant cette mission de la dernière chance, qui les tiendraient éloignés de la Terre plusieurs centaines d'années. Lui, tout comme ses amis Sacha et Tenma, avaient la chance d'être orphelins et n'avaient donc aucune attache. Mais Sage, apparemment, y avait laissé un fils. Etait-ce la raison de cette colère et de cet entêtement démesuré ?

Les yeux du Général étaient noirs de colère. Les bras de Sion tremblaient, mais non de peur. De surprise. Face à sa propre audace. Il voulait des preuves. La porte du poste de pilotage coulissa pour laisser entrer Dohko et Kardia, tous deux revêtus de leur combinaison en kevlar liquide et armature de titanium et armés de pied en cape. Alone se leva de son siège, prêt à dire quelque chose, à protester, mais un regard noir de la part de Sage le fit taire.

Voyant la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, Dohko, tout en faisant un pas en avant, arqua un sourcil et demanda :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le Capitaine Sion Tsering est mis aux arrêts dès maintenant, répondit le Général avec autorité. Menez-le en zone de quarantaine, le temps que je décide de son sort.

Dohko ouvrit la bouche, abasourdi, mais ne protesta pas. A ses côtés, Kardia fronça les sourcils, attentif. Ça devenait tendu. Mais avant que quelqu'un ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, et à la surprise de tous, Sion bougea de lui-même. Il remonta les quelques marches qui séparaient les postes de contrôle avec la porte d'entrée et se livra en tendant les mains, braquant dans les yeux de Dohko un regard décidé et sûr. Le Pilote, avec des gestes incertains, sortit les menottes aimantées de sa ceinture. Autour des poignets de Sion, il mit deux bracelets métalliques qui, sitôt fermés, s'attirèrent l'un l'autre, entravant le prisonnier.

\- Envoyez-moi El Cid, qu'il prenne le relais, ordonna Sage en se réinstallant dans son siège, et préparez-vous à débarquer.

\- Bien Général, déclara simplement Dohko.

Ils sortirent tous les trois et rejoignirent l'élévateur en silence. D'un frôlement de l'épaule, suivit d'un coup d'œil dont il avait le secret, Sion fit comprendre à Dohko qu'ils devaient se parler seul à seul. Après des années de vie commune, ils parvenaient à dialoguer sans avoir besoin de mots. Dohko comprit. D'un ordre sec, il demanda à Kardia de prévenir El Cid et de rester en salle de débarquement pendant qu'il menait Sion en cellule de quarantaine. Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Sion lui parla de ses doutes.

\- Kagaho ?! lança Dohko, étonné.

\- Oui, il a donné son matricule, et tu as vu son pilotage comme moi !

\- Il a tué l'un des notres.

Sion soupira. L'élévateur continuait son chemin, après avoir déposé Kardia au secteur supérieur.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais il ne faisait que se défendre. Il a tenté de nous contacter par intercom, il connaissait notre fréquence ! Il a essayé de nous expliquer que les passagers de Pacifitia étaient des survivants, mais Sage n'a rien voulu entendre !

\- Tu dis quoi, qu'il s'est trompé ? lui demanda Dohko, sceptique.

\- Non. Je dis juste que sa colère et sa tristesse l'aveuglent. Et je … je voudrais comprendre. Mener une enquête. On ignore ce qu'il s'est passé sur Terre avant sa destruction, on doit savoir avant de faire quoi que ce soit ! Et lui, ce qu'il veut, c'est les éliminer, ni plus ni moins !

Dohko soupira. L'élévateur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent dans un souffle.

\- Ok, accepta Dohko en lui retirant ses menottes. Comment tu comptes faire ça ?

\- D'autres données ont été enregistrées automatiquement avec le message qu'on a reçu du Docteur, des données qu'on n'a jamais pris la peine de décrypter, je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose avec ça. Il me faut juste du temps.

\- D'accord, vas-y. Mais ne te fais pas remarquer.

Sion sourit. L'embrassa. Une chance que Sage ait envoyé Dohko et non pas un autre Pilote. Depuis le temps qu'ils s'aimaient, ils se faisaient aveuglément confiance.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir freiner Sage longtemps, le prévint néanmoins Dohko en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai aucun grade, les autres Pilotes choisiront d'obéir à Sage et non à moi.

\- Je sais, répliqua Sion en sortant de l'élévateur. Je fais aussi vite que possible.

Ils se séparèrent ainsi.

La véritable mission des soldats des Corps Diplomatiques de l'Alliance avait toujours été la protection des citoyens et la sauvegarde du genre humain. En ces temps difficiles, les hommes ne se faisaient plus la guerre entre eux depuis la mort de la colonisation martienne, ils tentaient simplement de survivre dans un monde devenu hostile. Les principaux ennemis des soldats avaient surtout été les Aurochs et les Banshees ; puis, pour eux, les panthera lupus d'Espérance. Voilà pourquoi s'en prendre à des hommes, qu'ils soient ou non des clones, les révulsait autant. Ça n'était pas pour ça qu'ils s'étaient enrôlés.

Sion n'avait pas rejoint les Corps Diplomatiques pour tuer des êtres humains, mais pour les sauver.

Aussi vite que possible, il rejoignit un autre secteur, en choisissant d'utiliser les sas de séparation étanches, tout en prenant garde à éviter les caméras de surveillance. Alone surveillait les écrans, et s'il se faisait voir, il espérait que le jeune homme ne signale pas sa présence au Sage, mais il n'était sûr de rien. Alors il se fit aussi discret que possible jusqu'à parvenir en salle de contrôle, là où tout était archivé et stocké, en espérant découvrir quelque chose.

...

Il continuait de pleuvoir, inlassablement. Ikki, trempé jusqu'aux os, dégoulinant d'eau, rejoignit en courant l'arbre sous lequel ils s'abritaient tous, blottis les uns contre les autres pour tenter de se réchauffer. La nuit tombait. La température baissait avec le plus gros soleil. Avec Angelo et d'autres camarades valides, il était parti inspecter les alentours, voir s'il ne croisait pas la route d'autres survivants. Il en manquait tellement encore. Comme Aiolia. Ikki redoutait le moment où Shun se réveillerait pour s'entendre dire que son amant était introuvable, sans doute mort. Pour l'instant, son petit frère était toujours inconscient ; il n'avait pas repris connaissance depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé et soigné. Du moins, autant que possible.

Tout en adressant un regard désolé à Aioros, qui l'avait regardé approcher, inquiet lui aussi de ne pas voir revenir son petit frère, Ikki contourna l'énorme tronc d'arbre jusqu'à parvenir auprès de Shiryu, resté aux côtés de Shun. Les genoux relevés, les bras autour des jambes, il tremblait et claquait des dents. Il semblait encore sous le choc.

\- Hey ! l'appela Ikki en fronçant les sourcils. Ça va ?

Shiryu ne le regarda même pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? lui demanda-t-il seulement d'une voix tremblante. Hein ? On va mourir. On devrait être mort.

Ikki s'arrêta près de lui, surpris. Il y eut alors une nouvelle secousse, puis un souffle d'air chaud fit danser les feuilles des arbres alentour. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils sentaient tous ça, par intermittence, sans parvenir à comprendre d'où ça venait.

Soudain, Shiryu poussa un sanglot et lui dit :

\- J'aurais dû mourir dans ce crash ! J'aurais voulu mourir dans ce crash !

N'y tenant plus, les mâchoires serrées à s'en faire mal, Ikki attrapa Shiryu par le col de son uniforme déchiré, le releva de force en lui arrachant un grognement de douleur, puis referma l'une de ses mains autour de sa gorge pour le tenir, et plaqua rudement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cri de protestation de Shiryu fut étouffé dans sa bouche. Mais il ne le repoussa pas. Il le laissa faire, sans prendre part au baiser.

Ikki s'éloigna après quelques secondes mais le retenait toujours, lui coupant presque le souffle, et gronda :

\- T'as survécu à tout ça parce que tu devais y survivre d'accord ?! Si tu continus à baisser les bras comme ça, c'est moi qui te tus, compris ?!

Shiryu, encore trop choqué, ne répondit rien et attrapa le poignet de la main qui lui tenait la gorge.

\- On a besoin de toi, insista Ikki en le secouant légèrement. Shun a besoin de toi, alors tu te reprends tout de suite, compris ?!

Prudemment, Shiryu acquiesça, le souffle court, les yeux embués de larmes. Il était épuisé, et il avait mal. Les trois zébrures qu'il avait récoltées durant le crash et qui barraient son torse envoyaient dans son corps des pulsations de douleur chaque fois qu'il faisait un geste, bien qu'elles ne soient pas profondes ni mortelles. Voyant son hésitation, et peut-être aussi sa détresse, Ikki l'embrassa de nouveau. Mais avec plus de douceur. Sa main lâcha son cou pour l'agripper par la hanche et le tenir contre lui. Cette fois, Shiryu répondit au baiser.

C'était un peu désespéré, un peu brusque, mais ça lui fit du bien. Ça l'aida à se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette galère, et que les autres comptaient sur lui.

Un gémissement suivit d'un grondement de douleur derrière eux mit fin à leur échange et ils se séparèrent. Immédiatement, Ikki fut près de Shun alors que ce-dernier revenait à lui.

\- J'ai mal, sanglota le plus jeune avec une grimace, la peau livide. Ikki !

\- Je sais, calmes-toi, lui rétorqua son aîné. Ne bouge pas.

Shun se mit à pleurer. Toute sa jambe droite n'était qu'un amas immobile de souffrance, brouillant sa vision, faisant monter des larmes dans ses yeux. Shiryu s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui prit la main.

\- On a refermé et recousu comme on a pu, lui dit-il dans un souffle rauque, et j'avais un antiseptique sur moi alors ça n'a pas l'air infecté pour l'instant mais …

Il hésita, passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieur, puis lui lâcha la main et s'empara de la sacoche qui enserrait sa taille pour l'ouvrir et fouiller à l'intérieur.

\- J'ai un antidouleur, dit-il en sortant un spray pour le lui montrer. Mais il en reste tout juste assez pour une dose. Toutes les autres ampoules ont cassé. Une seule dose.

Shun le fixa, les joues mouillées de larmes de douleur. Il tremblait violemment des pieds à la tête et avait du mal à desserrer les dents. Il regarda le spray, puis acquiesça. Shiryu vaporisa l'antidouleur sur sa plaie, lui arrachant un frisson et un sifflement, jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit vide. En quelques minutes, Shun cessa de trembler et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ferma les yeux.

Rassuré, Ikki soupira, content que son frère ne lui ait pas posé de question sur …

\- Où est Aiolia ? demanda son cadet en rouvrant les paupières.

Ikki se crispa. Adressa un regard noir à Shiryu, qui arqua un sourcil. Puis répondit :

\- Il va bien. T'en fais pas.

\- Où ? Je veux le voir …

\- Il est … parti avec Angelo. Ils cherchent des survivants. Il va revenir t'en fais pas.

Shun acquiesça faiblement puis referma les yeux. Brusquement, Ikki se redressa et s'éloigna de quelques pas, pas très fier de son mensonge. Shiryu le rejoignit.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?! lui demanda-t-il en baissant la voix. Il pourrait être mort !

\- Il l'est pas ! répliqua brutalement Ikki en lui faisant face. Et je vais le retrouver.

Il fit volte-face et s'éloigna, prêt à sortir de la protection des branches énormes de l'arbre, mais une poigne forte se referma sur son bras, l'arrêtant. Shiryu braqua dans ses yeux un regard inquiet et incertain. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma.

Ikki l'embrassa encore. Beaucoup plus doucement cette fois. Presque tendrement. Puis, avec sa brutalité habituelle, il s'en fut, le laissant seul avec Shun et les autres.

Cette fois, il choisit une autre direction, prenant garde toutefois aux endroits où il mettait les pieds, car il risquait de glisser tant le sol était boueux. Il devait aussi faire attention à ne pas se perdre, et pour ça prenait soin à bien se repérer. Après plusieurs minutes, violemment assailli par la pluie, il entendit un bruit. Une sorte de couinement inquiet. S'arrêtant, il dressa l'oreille, surpris. Un animal, sans doute. Grâce à la violence du crash, ils n'avaient encore croisé aucun prédateur, car ils avaient sans doute été effrayés et s'étaient éloignés. A présent, peut-être que la pluie les tenait à distance, mais il n'ignorait pas qu'il y avait des carnivores, sur Espérance.

Tout en prenant garde à ne pas trop faire de bruit, il regarda le sol tout autour de lui et opta pour une branche lourde comme arme. C'était mieux que rien. Puis il écouta. La pluie l'assourdissait, néanmoins il entendit encore le couinement et, poussé par la curiosité, s'y dirigea. Alors qu'il aurait été préférable qu'il fasse demi-tour.

Derrière un rocher, ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Une bête ailée gigantesque était étendue dans la boue, au pied d'un arbre déraciné et calciné, à moitié ensevelie sous un tas de débris métallique encore fumant. Ses membres d'une étonnante couleur verte étaient distordus et, pour la plupart, arrachés. Ses ailes, d'une envergure étourdissante, étaient déchirées. Quelques-uns des os avaient percé la peau fine et saillaient de-ci de-là, comme des excroissances d'un blanc laiteux. L'animal, fauché par un débris de Pacifitia tombé du ciel, avait dû mourir sur le coup. Ikki le contourna, sans lâcher son bâton, jusqu'à trouver la tête. Gracieuse et fine, elle ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'un serpent mais se terminait par un museau aux naseaux distendus par la douleur. Impossible de voir s'il avait des dents. Ikki s'accroupit, tout en gardant encore ses distances. Il avait entendu des couinements. Pourtant, cette bête-là semblait morte.

Ça couina encore et il se redressa vivement, bondissant presque, avant de brandir son bâton. Un morceau de membrane déchirée de l'une des ailes bougea, puis une petite tête triangulaire jaillit en couinant encore. Ikki se figea avant d'arquer un sourcil. Une minuscule créature s'extirpa laborieusement de sa cachette, trainant derrière elle des ailes démesurées pour la petite taille de son corps sinueux terminé d'une longue queue fine. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à la créature morte, hormis sa couleur, qui était mauve. Elle s'ébroua comme l'aurait fait un chat, tangua sur ses petites pattes incertaines, releva la tête pour le regarder et couina dans sa direction.

Ikki resta immobile, ignorant quoi faire. Puis son estomac gronda. Et il réalisa alors qu'il avait, à ses pieds, de la viande encore fraîche à disposition. De quoi nourrir tous ses camarades, pour leur redonner des forces. Ignorant la petite bête qui le suivait de ses grands yeux orange, il s'approcha de la dépouille et attrapa une patte. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent d'étonnement. Même de près, il avait cru à une peau nue, caoutchouteuse, mais il s'agissait en fait d'une superposition d'écailles incroyablement fines et douces, dont il put sentir les formes sous ses doigts. Il caressa la patte, aussi longue que ses propres jambes, jusqu'au bout, où il découvrit des griffes recourbées et noires. A quelques pas de lui, le petit couina encore mais gardait pour l'instant ses distances.

Ikki commença à réfléchir à une solution pour découper l'animal en morceau, pour pouvoir le ramener sous l'arbre où se trouvaient les autres, mais il n'avait pas de couteau sur lui, pas d'arme hormis son bâton, rien de tranchant qui aurait pu l'aider. Il gronda de frustration. Une sacrée aubaine, mais il était malheureusement impuissant. Agacé, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Le petit s'avança vers lui de quelques pas et couina pour attirer son attention. Ikki lui adressa un regard énervé. Ils se fixèrent.

Il s'agissait sans doute d'un bébé mais il avait déjà une belle taille, aussi grand qu'un chat-teigne adulte, et semblait en forme, signe qu'il avait été bien nourri par sa mère. Mieux que rien. Shun avait besoin de manger pour reprendre des forces et guérir de cette fichue blessure qui lui ferait de nouveau très mal. Alors Ikki reprit son bâton en main et se redressa. Le petit animal le regarda et s'avança encore, pas le moins du monde effrayé, et renifla sa main lorsqu'Ikki la tendit vers lui. Vivement, il referma ses doigts autour de son cou minuscule et serra.

La petite bête poussa un cri indigné puis se débattit et bascula sur le dos, les ailes étendues sous lui, pour tenter de le griffer en battant des quatre pattes, et Ikki eut peur un instant qu'il le blesse, mais les petites armes noires ne firent que passer sur sa peau sans la déchirer. A bien y regarder, les griffes énormes de la mère ne semblaient pas bien tranchantes non plus. Rassuré et galvanisé par cette proie qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à tuer, Ikki brandit son bâton. C'est alors que quelque chose percuta son esprit de plein fouet, le figeant sur place, le coupant le souffle et il resta là, le bâton en l'air, à cligner des yeux.

« Peur. »

Ikki ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et baissa les yeux sur la petite créature qui avait cessé de bouger et le regardait.

« Faim. »

Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de mots, mais plutôt de sensations qu'Ikki parvenait à comprendre et retranscrire. Il ne s'agissait tout de même pas de … de cette petite créature, si ?!

« Froid. »

Lentement, Ikki ouvrit les doigts et relâcha le petit animal qui se redressa en s'ébrouant et couina d'indignation. Son bras qui tenait le bâton s'abaissa de lui-même.

« Faim. »

Fronçant les sourcils, étourdis et un peu effrayé par cette expérience, Ikki se redressa, regarda encore l'animal, ses écailles mauves couvertes de boue, ses grands yeux orange, puis recula et fit demi-tour. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de la carcasse pour l'instant, mais rien ne l'empêchait de ramener avec lui certains de ses camarades pour trouver une solution et grappiller quelques beaux morceaux de viande sur cette proie offerte.

Il fit quelques pas, bien décidé à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le petit animal, mais des couinements forts et répétitifs lui parvinrent alors, le faisant grimacer, suivit d'autres impressions troublantes.

« Peur, peur, peur ! »

Incapable de l'ignorer, Ikki se retourna encore. La petite créature qui l'avait suivi tenta de s'arrêter aussi mais glissa dans la boue et tomba tête la première. Elle s'enfonça dans la gadoue jusqu'au cou, ce qui fit sourire Ikki, puis se redressa et cracha, la tête totalement recouverte de terre épaisse et collante, dont elle tenta de se débarrasser en se secouant, couinant de plus en plus fort.

« Peur, peur, peur, peur, peur ! »

\- Hey doucement, tenta Ikki derrière un sourire amusé en s'avançant vers la petite bête. Arrêtes de gigoter.

Il l'attrapa encore par le cou et l'animal cessa immédiatement de gigoter, puis il l'essuya comme il put, dégageant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il le relâcha, il se secoua encore, puis le fixa.

« Faim, faim. »

\- J'y peux rien moi si t'as faim, gronda Ikki, accroupit face à lui. Allez va-t'en. Va-t'en psssshhht !

Il secoua la main face à l'animal, comme il le ferait pour chasser une mouche, mais le bébé qu'il était pris ça pour un jeu et, gloussant étrangement, il remua la queue, qui sinua dans la boue, alors que ses pupilles se dilataient jusqu'à devenir gigantesques et il tenta d'attraper sa main avec sa petite mâchoire, qui claqua à quelques centimètres seulement de ses doigts. Immédiatement, Ikki les éloigna et sursautant.

\- Hey ! s'indigna-t-il.

« Jeu ! »

\- Non, je ne joue pas ! Va-t'en !

Ikki se redressa et lui tourna encore le dos pour reprendre sa marche. Même scénario : l'animal se jeta à sa suite, tomba, glissa, se cogna, chuta, pour se blesser et se mettre à pleurer d'une petite voix aigüe. Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, Ikki fut incapable de l'ignorer plus longtemps et décida de prendre la petite créature avec lui, jusqu'à la prendre dans ses bras, où elle se blottit avant de quémander l'ouverture de son uniforme en grattant la fermeture de ses petites griffes inoffensives. Ikki l'ouvrit, un peu hésitant, et immédiatement l'animal s'engouffra à l'intérieur avant de se rouler en boule contre son tee-shirt et de se mettre à ronronner. Ikki referma l'uniforme, le ventre distendu par la présence de son nouveau compagnon, appréciant de plus en plus la chaleur diffusée par son petit corps écailleux.

Il repartait en arrière pour prévenir ses camarades de la grande carcasse qui n'attendait qu'eux, quand un craquement raisonna fort à ses oreilles avant qu'une voix ne l'interpelle. Il se retourna alors et vit apparaître, entre les arbres, un Aiolia couvert de boue portant Hyôga, apparemment inconscient, et suivit de Kanon et June qui se soutenaient l'un l'autre.

\- Putain ! s'écria-t-il en courant vers eux. Vous êtes en vie bande de cons !

\- Nous aussi on est content de te voir, soupira Kanon avec un sourire épuisé.

\- On a entendu des bruits bizarres, souffla June qui s'appuyait à son épaule, des couinements étranges.

Manifestement, le raffut qu'avait fait la petite bête les avait attirés à lui. Cette-dernière gigota justement dans son cocon.

« Peur ! »

Elle devait avoir senti les nouveaux arrivants. Inconsciemment, Ikki la caressa à travers le tissu de ses vêtements et elle ronronna de plus belle, rassurée.

\- Comment il va ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Hyôga.

\- Il est mort, répondit Aiolia d'une voix cassée. Mais j'ai pas … j'ai pas voulu le laisser … le laisser derrière nous. Tout seul.

Livré au charognard et aux intempéries. A la décomposition. Ikki sentit son cœur se serrer et regarda un instant le visage de son ami défunt, pâle et immobile, un tissu imbibé de sang et de boue à la place de l'œil. Puis il réalisa qu'Aiolia tremblait d'épuisement, que Kanon n'était pas en meilleur était avec son bras en moins, et que June semblait souffrir d'une grave brûlure, une moitié de visage et le bras rouge de sang et de boue.

\- Je vais t'aider, dit-il doucement. Les autres sont par là, plus loin. Sous un arbre.

Ils transportèrent Hyôga tous les deux, jusqu'à rejoindre le reste du groupe. Si les autres remarquèrent la boule bien visible dans l'uniforme d'Ikki, aucun ne le mentionna. Ils étaient à la fois trop épuisés et soulagés pour parler de quelque chose d'aussi futile.

La petite créature, elle, continuait de ronronner.

...

Retrouver Ikki le soulagea tellement qu'il dû lutter pour ne pas pleurer et c'est avec bonheur qu'il le laissa les guider à travers les arbres. Le groupe qu'ils rejoignirent était plus important qu'il l'avait craint, et c'est avec un sourire rassuré qu'il retrouva une bonne partie de ses camarades.

Dès qu'il vit Shun, étendu, protégé autant que possible de la pluie, Aiolia vint à ses côtés. Le garçon, un peu abruti par la douleur, pleura en le voyant. Sa blessure n'était pas belle à voir. Bien que Shiryu l'assura que lui et Ikki avait remis l'os en place, sa jambe gardait un angle un peu étrange, et la plaie rouge était un peu boursoufflée mais paraissait propre malgré le tâtonnement manifeste dont ils avaient fait preuve en le raccommodant avec les moyens du bord. Tout naturellement, Aiolia se plaça à ses côtés, souleva sa tête pour la poser sur ses cuisses et resta immobile, adossé à l'arbre, heureux de pouvoir se reposer.

Shiryu tenta de soigner June autant que possible et de la soulager de la douleur tout en s'excusant, car le dernier analgésique avait été donné à Shun. La jeune femme ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Mais la mort de Hyôga fit venir une vague de tristesse. Aioros les informa de la mort de Dante ; de son côté, Kanon leur fit part de celle de Shunrei. Angelo revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de Jabu, qu'il avait retrouvé, seul, errant parmi les arbres, sous la pluie. Ne manquaient que Milo, Kagaho, Nachi, Camus et Geist.

Avec Ikki, ils convinrent d'emmener quelques volontaires avec eux pour s'occuper de la carcasse de l'étrange bête ailée, et lorsque Jabu se moqua de la protubérance de son ventre, arguant qu'un extra-terrestre incubait peut-être des œufs en ce moment dans son corps, Ikki se contenta d'ouvrir son uniforme en le traitant de connard pour lui montrer la petite créature roulée en boule qui piailla de contentement et de curiosité. Ce qui attira évidemment la curiosité de beaucoup d'autres, à qui Ikki fut forcé de présenter son petit protégé.

Shiryu, installé tout prêt de Shun pour veiller sur lui, sourit et dit :

\- Il m'étonnera toujours celui-là.

Aiolia sourit. Ikki aurait pu tuer l'animal pour le manger, mais il avait choisi de le sauver. Etonnant de la part d'un homme qui paraissait si insensible d'apparence.

Ils partirent, ne laissant derrière eux qu'Aiolia, Shun, Shiryu, Marine, Kiki et Algol, qui n'avait pas émis un son ni fait un geste depuis qu'ils s'étaient réunis, regardant dans le vide comme s'il dormait les yeux grands ouverts. L'immense soleil doré continuait sa descente, teintant le ciel gris de lumières rouges et oranges, faisant tomber la température. L'autre soleil, bien plus petit et d'une couleur brune étrange, devenait quant à lui de plus en plus visible.

Plusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, silencieuses, seulement troublées par la pluie qui n'avait pas faibli et par quelques grondements lointains dans le ciel qui s'assombrissaient. Quand un souffle chaud les heurta, plus violemment que les précédents. Aiolia s'en inquiétait. Ça lui rappelait ces mêmes vagues de chaleur brûlantes qui s'échappaient du soleil à l'agonie, lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la Terre. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une particularité de cette planète quand la nuit tombait ?

Et puis il y eut cet autre souffle, artificiel ; ce grondement de moteur assourdissant et une silhouette gigantesque, reconnaissable entre toutes, se fit voir au-dessus de leur tête, derrière les branches des arbres. Le vaisseau qui les avait attaqués était revenu, et il volait bas. Shiryu se redressa, les yeux écarquillés de peur, alors que Kiki, blottit contre Marine, poussait un sanglot d'enfant effrayé.

L'énorme vaisseau continua sa descente, puis le sifflement devint encore plus assourdissant, le souffle des réacteurs fit plier les arbres, et une grande secousse fit trembler la terre boueuse sous leur pied.

Il venait d'atterrir.

...

Malgré l'abattement, malgré la fatigue et la douleur, Kagaho avait repris sa route. Les décharges nucléaires du cœur instable devenaient plus fortes, plus chaudes, signe que son effondrement était proche. Que faire ?

Il était désemparé. Rien ne pouvait empêcher la destruction d'Espérance maintenant. Puis il le vit. Olympus. Qui volait très bas, toutes les lumières allumées, tous volets ouverts. Il s'apprêtait à se poser.

Oui. S'il parvenait à les convaincre, à leur prouver que les survivants qu'ils avaient tenté d'abattre étaient des êtres humains capables d'utiliser l'Ansible, alors peut-être qu'il y avait une chance.

Espérance pouvait encore être sauvée.

Kagaho s'élança en avant, glissant sur la boue, la vue trouble, le corps tremblant d'épuisement. Ça n'était pas le moment de flancher. Il devait continuer.

Pour les sauver. Car il était un soldat des Corps Diplomatiques. C'était sa mission.

* * *

OMG je suis désolééééééééééééeeee de cette longue attente !

Malheureusement, deux jours après le dernier chapitre posté, donc le 19 avril, il y a eu un chamboulement dans ma vie et depuis j'ai du mal à trouver l'inspiration, je me sens un peu perdu, 'fin je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie non plus (jaiquittémonboulot) mais voilà, je suis vraiment navrée ! J'espère que ça va rentrer dans l'ordre. En plus j'suis en train d'écrire une autre fic qui m'inspire beaucoup plus, donc voilà :P

Bref ! Tout ça pour vous écrire un chapitre trop court, mais un chapitre dont je suis fière quand même ;)

Comment ça va se passer maintenant d'après vous ? Que va-t-il arriver à nos chouchous ? Sion va-t-il réussir à faire entendre raison à Sage avant qu'il soit trop tard ?

En tout cas j'suis bien inspirée pour la suite, donc ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps ... enfin, je ne vous promet rien :D

bisous tout le monde ! Vous nem :-3


	12. 11 Le sacrifice

**11**

 **Le sacrifice**

Essoufflée, écorchée, épuisée et tremblante, elle remonta la bute en courant, glissant sur la boue froide et collante. Arrivée au sommet, elle s'arrêta, cherchant son air. Un souffle violent fit brutalement plier les arbres et un tremblement secoua le sol. Elle s'accroupit en regardant le ciel, puis scruta les frondaisons autour d'elle. A moins qu'elle ne se trompe, le vaisseau qui les avait abattus venait de se poser.

Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : s'arrêter, s'étendre, panser ses plaies et s'endormir, mais elle pressentait un danger. Depuis un long moment, quelque chose pulsait dans son crâne, comme un signal d'alerte. Prudente, vigilante, elle avait préféré s'engouffrer dans la forêt sitôt s'était-elle remise debout après le crash. Avec un pincement au cœur toutefois. Car elle avait ainsi laissé Marine et Kiki derrière elle, ainsi que les autres femmes, et tous les autres réfugiés du vaisseau. Mais elle sentait le danger. Comme un sixième sens.

Au début, elle avait attribué ça à sa grossesse, qui exacerbait ses sensations, ses sens, sa sensibilité. Mais, au final, elle avait deviné que c'était autre chose. Une force qui avait sommeillé en elle pour se réveiller ensuite lentement.

A gestes fébriles, elle attrapa une pleine poignée de boue et s'en tartina le corps, recommençant jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit entièrement brune et collante. Elle avait retenu ça de leur errance sur Terre : la boue ne protégeait pas seulement des rayons du soleil, elle camouflait également, et ce vaisseau ennemi, qui les avait attaqués, ressemblait étrangement à Pacifitia, il devait donc être doté des mêmes armes, comme des capteurs infra-rouges par exemple. Et rien de tel, pour échapper à ça, que de la boue froide.

Fermant les yeux, elle en appliqua sur son visage et dans ses cheveux pour ne pas oublier son crâne. Elle aurait pu abandonner. C'était tellement plus facile, et la tentation avait été si forte, durant longtemps. Lorsque Cassios était mort, la tristesse l'avait enveloppé comme une cape de plomb impossible à retirer. Grâce à lui, elle s'était sentie vivante, importante, aimée. Puis il était parti, il s'était sacrifié pour eux.

Et puis elle avait senti bouger en elle. L'enfant qu'elle portait vivait et grandissait dans son corps. Mais ce n'était pas seulement son enfant. C'était aussi celui de Cassios. Alors, portée par cette alerte insistante et par son désir de protéger son petit, elle avait fui dans les bois, fui le feu et l'ennemi. Abandonner les autres derrière elle, potentiellement blessés, lui avait fait mal, mais elle savait maintenant qu'elle avait bien fait.

Résolue, elle se recouvra de boue autant qu'elle le put, même si la pluie qui tombait inlassablement ne l'aidait pas à rester camouflée, puis se redressa et courut encore. Elle avait repéré l'endroit où le vaisseau ennemi avait atterri, et avait le sentiment que ses camarades ne se trouvaient pas loin.

...

Ils avaient tenté de se regrouper autant que possible. De s'armer autant que possible. De se faire le plus discrets possible. Mais ils savaient tous que c'était inutile. Comment échapper à des hommes forcément bien mieux armés ? Certainement entraînés ? Et assurément en bien meilleure forme ?

Jabu aurait préféré prendre la fuite, plutôt que de rester à cet endroit à attendre qu'ils les trouvent, mais plus de la moitié d'entre eux étaient intransportables, et Angelo, revenus parmi eux avec les autres initialement partis pour dépecer et découper l'animal mort découvert par Ikki, avait refusé d'abandonner ceux qui ne pourraient les suivre. Alors ils s'étaient regroupés, armés de bâtons, de bouts de métal, de couteaux, et attendaient dans le crépuscule et le froid, dans la boue.

Depuis que le vaisseau avait atterri, c'était le calme absolu dans la mangrove. Ils n'entendaient que la pluie qui tombait, plus forte et plus vive à chaque minute. Il leur sembla attendre des heures durant.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ne nous ont pas localisé, hasarda Kanon, tendu.

\- Pourquoi atterrir si près de nous dans ce cas ? répliqua Angelo la mâchoire serrée.

\- Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient simplement trouvés un bon site d'atterrissage.

\- Ils sont sans doute équipés d'infra-rouge, lança Marine, en arrière, Kiki serré contre elle. Ils nous ont forcément repérés.

Le silence revint, plus effrayé qu'auparavant. Ils étaient épuisés, blessés, acculés. Comme des bêtes traquées. Et, comme des bêtes traquées et affaiblies, bien décidés à lutter pour leur survie.

Aiolia, tout en protégeant Shun de son corps, scrutait les bois qui s'enténébraient, un bâton de fer dans les mains. Ikki était à ses côtés, ne tenant qu'une lourde masse de bois, l'uniforme distendu par la présence de la petite créature qu'il avait adopté. Derrière lui, Shiryu tremblait sans cesser de regarder autour de lui, effrayé. Shun, quant à lui, s'était redressé et, adossé à l'arbre géant sous lequel ils s'abritaient tous, luttait contre la douleur qui s'éveillait dans sa jambe brisée.

Et puis, ils vinrent.

...

Lorsque Sion découvrit le dernier enregistrement audio capté par Olympus un peu avant qu'ils ne soient tous réveillés et découvrent que la Terre avait éclaté en des milliards de débris flottant dans l'espace, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Un message entrant, d'un expéditeur non-identifié, émit depuis la base lunaire de l'Alliance. Le rapport disait que le vaisseau avait, comme à son habitude, envoyé un accusé de réception automatique vers l'envoyeur, mais que ce-dernier n'avait pas abouti. Et, un instant, il se demanda pourquoi. Avant de comprendre.

Ce message avait été envoyé quelques secondes seulement avant que le soleil n'explose. Une chance qu'il leur soit parvenu sans être détérioré ou complètement détruit par les émissions radios de l'étoile mourante. D'une légère pression du doigt, il l'ouvrit.

Le visage triste d'une femme apparu alors sur le petit écran encastré dans la console. Sion se pencha pour mieux entendre sans avoir à monter le son de peur que d'autres l'entendent.

La femme, ravagée par une triste intense, se mit à parler d'une voix calme.

\- Je m'appelle Andromède Hicks. Comme vous, je suis née, j'ai grandi, et je vis sur la Base lunaire. Je lui ai voué ma vie. Mon mari a donné la sienne pour elle. Il y a eu tant de sacrifice … pour des mensonges.

Elle s'arrêta, se lécha les lèvres et reprit, des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Le Directeur de l'Alliance et les Docteurs des Instituts terriennes nous ont toujours menti. A nous. Des clones.

Sion retint son souffle. Elle était un clone ? Lorsque lui et ses camarades avaient quitté la Terre pour Espérance, le clonage n'était qu'un projet afin de repeupler la planète et installer des colonies sur la lune et sur Mars. C'était pour cette raison que lui et ses hommes en avait arrêté plus de la moitié avant le départ : afin de fournir assez de matière génétique aux Archiscientistes de l'Alliance. Il avait enfin l'information qu'il désespérait d'avoir. Ce projet avait fonctionné. Cette femme dont il voyait le visage était un clone.

\- Oui, continuait-elle à travers l'écran – voix venue de très loin, d'un autre temps et d'un autre espace. Nous sommes les clones. Ils nous ont menti. Tous. Depuis toujours ils nous disent que les clones, ce sont eux, ces corps sur Terre retenus dans des caissons de verre. C'est faux. Tout est faux.

Soudain, un éclair de lumière illumina violemment son visage et elle ferma les yeux avec une brève grimace, avant de se reprendre. En sourdine derrière sa voix, Sion entendit alors des rafales, qu'il identifia immédiatement comme des tirs de lasers. Il comprit alors que ce message était une émission pirate. Et que, avant l'explosion du soleil, ç'avait été l'anarchie sur la Base lunaire.

\- Depuis peu, j'appartiens à Icare, reprit la femme avec plus de détermination. Et grâce à des logiciels espions, nous avons capté des rapports en provenance des Instituts terriennes. Ceux qui sont retenus dans ces caissons … frigorifiés sur Terre … ce sont eux, les humains. Nous sommes leurs clones. Les mêmes souches reproduites à l'infini par implantation embryonnaire. Ils ont fait de nous des êtres stériles afin de contrôler les naissances, puis l'aspect des fœtus … afin de déterminer eux-mêmes qui méritait de vivre.

Il y eut une autre explosion, des cris lointains, et soudain le visage de cette femme, Andromède Hicks, se crispa de douleur et de souffrance. Un instant, ses yeux quittèrent la caméra et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Qu'avait-elle vu ?

\- En ce moment, reprit-elle d'une voix tremblante, des hommes sont en train de mourir pour que je puisse transmettre ce message. Des hommes de valeur, courageux. Pour que vous sachiez. Nous ne sommes … même pas leurs enfants. Nous ne sommes qu'une brève reproduction de ce qu'ils sont. Nous avons appris récemment que le programme de cryogénisation des Instituts dégénérait et que, par conséquent, les humains retenus ainsi captifs depuis des centaines d'années, étaient livrés à eux, sur cette Terre mourante et hostile. Des hommes. Des femmes. De vrais humains.

Sion retint son souffle. C'était ce qu'il avait craint. Soudain, une alarme stridente lui vrilla les tympans et il sursauta.

\- A tous les Pilotes, disait la voix calme de Ava. La procédure d'atterrissage est lancée, rendez-vous tous en salle de débarquement. Attention, présence hostile extérieure détectée, armures et armes recommandées. Instruction de votre Général : ordre de capturer les fugitifs, tirez à vue si nécessaire.

\- Pas maintenant, pas maintenant ! grommela Sion en se concentrant sur l'enregistrement vidéo qui défilait toujours.

\- … veux nous cacher la vérité jusqu'au bout, continuait la jeune femme. Le Directeur lui-même, lorsqu'il apprit la vérité, fit exécuter l'humain dont il était issu, un jeune Ingénieur du nom de Seiya Yukimura, afin d'être le seul. L'unique. Il sait, que le soleil mourant n'en a plus que pour quelques heures, et pourtant il garde cette information secrète. Son but est de s'enfuir à bord de navette de courte-distances, emportant avec lui des centaines d'échantillons génétiques viables afin de cloner la race humaine à l'infini. Mais nous ne sommes pas la race humaine. Nous n'en sommes qu'une pâle copie. Nous allons l'en empêcher.

L'image trembla brusquement. Sion comprit alors que la caméra devant laquelle parlait Andromède Hicks était secouée par une nouvelle explosion. Puis, la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait s'assombrit brutalement et des silhouettes projetèrent leurs ombres mouvantes sur le mur derrière elle. A leur aspect général, Sion devina qu'il s'agissait de soldat. Il les entendit crier, lui ordonner de se taire ou elle serait immédiatement exécutée, d'arrêter cette transmission interdite. Elle n'obéit pas. Continua de parler, continua d'affirmer que les derniers humains, les derniers représentants de la véritable race humaine étaient en danger sur Terre, luttant pour survivre.

Sion sursauta et retint son souffle lorsque la jeune messagère reçut, sans autre forme de procès, un tir laser en pleine poitrine. Pour la faire taire, les soldats n'avaient rien trouvé d'autre. Le souffle coupé, Sion continua de regarder l'écran, hagard. Andromède Hicks s'était écroulée. Sur le mur, en plus des ombres de ses meurtriers, il y avait désormais une large tâche de sang et d'éclaboussures.

Il se leva brusquement. Il fallait qu'il montre ça au Général Sage sans plus attendre ! Mais de nouvelles voix étouffées sur l'écran le retinrent un instant. Les soldats recevaient de nouvelles instructions. Sans plus se préoccuper d'être pris sur le fait, il augmenta le son de l'enregistrement. Les voix disaient qu'il y avait eu intrusion dans la salle d'embarquement, que des hommes, se revendiquant membres d'Icare, hurlaient haut et fort que leur vie abominable prendrait fin ici, et que le Directeur ne s'enfuirait pas. Sion comprit, avant de voir ce monde derrière l'écran être ébranlé, qu'ils avaient orchestré un attentat à la bombe, et que la jeune femme avait servi de diversion. Tout trembla sur l'image, il y eu des cris terrorisés, et tout devint noir.

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, Sion resta un instant immobile. Puis, prit d'une impulsion, il actionna le bouton d'appel et demanda :

\- Ava, peux-tu me dire d'où est parti le vaisseau abattu ?

\- Analyse des données téléchargées avant le crash, en cours, répondit la voix claire de l'intelligence artificielle. Analyse terminée. Pacifitia, vaisseau de guerre de classe 1 de l'Alliance, montée et assemblée sur la Base ionienne de l'Alliance ; premier voyage programmé : Io-Terre. Arrivée à destination.

Ava se tut. Sion fronça les sourcils. Io ? Il y avait une colonie sur Io ?! Il ferma les yeux. Une colonie qui avait, elle aussi, disparu après la destruction du système solaire.

\- Que s'est-t-il passé ensuite ? demanda-t-il avec calme.

\- Aucune donnée, répondit Ava.

Sion en haussa les sourcils de surprise.

\- Comment ça aucune donnée ?! demanda-t-il, un peu agressif. Il y a forcément une trace du décollage depuis la Terre ?!

\- Aucune donnée, répéta patiemment Ava.

Il y eut une secousse, signe qu'Olympus venait d'atterrir. Il commençait à manquer de temps. Brusquement, il demanda à l'intelligence du vaisseau de lui afficher le rapport. Une page remplie de donnée apparue immédiatement sur l'écran et il se pencha pour mieux y voir. Ce que Ava lui avait dit apparaissait clairement, suivit de la mystérieuse annotation : « Mama off ».

Il se figea. C'était son rôle, en tant que lieutenant, de connaître toutes les subtilités d'un rapport de pilotage et des données inscrites. Mama devait être le nom de l'intelligence artificielle de Pacifitia. Off signifiait tout simplement qu'elle avait été déprogrammée. Impossible. Sauf si …

Sauf si la navette s'était élevée à la conscience ?

Il en frémit avant de se rappeler que ladite navette n'avait pratiquement pas riposté durant le bref combat qui avait précédé le crash, ce que n'aurait pas manqué de faire un vaisseau de guerre ne répondant plus qu'à son libre-arbitre. Non, cela signifiait simplement que quelqu'un avait pris les commandes de Pacifitia et sciemment désactivé l'intelligence. Mais pour la remplacer par quoi ?

\- Qui pilotait Pacifitia ? demanda-t-il à Ava.

\- Capitaine Milo Kostas, matricule 103-2-817, Pilote de grade dix.

\- Milo !

Inutile d'attendre davantage. Inutile de chercher plus longtemps. La réponse était ici. Il connaissait Milo, puisqu'il l'avait lui-même emmené en salle d'analyse, à l'Institut, conformément aux instructions qu'il avait reçu avant d'être envoyé, avec les autres, dans l'espace. Le meilleur Pilote qu'il ait jamais connu, et le plus fou aussi. Le seul Pilote a jamais avoir atteint le grade dix.

Déjà, il courrait hors de la salle, dans les couloirs. Cette Andromède Hicks avait dit la vérité. Ils étaient humains.

Ils avaient tiré sur leurs anciens camarades, ceux qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes condamné à des centaines d'années de sommeil congelé. C'était donc bien Kagaho, dans cette corvette de combat, que Yuzuhira avait abattu.

Les mâchoires serrées, il courut.

...

Ils avaient surgi des ombres de la nuit qui tombait. Tous, ils retinrent leur souffle et levèrent leurs armes. Leurs bras tremblaient. Aiolia banda les muscles de ses jambes, pour qu'elles ne le trahissent pas. Il était épuisé. En colère. Prêt à protéger les autres, prêt à protéger Shun incapable de se défendre seul dans son état, incapable même de se lever pour fuir.

Mais, en face d'eux, il y avait des soldats. Le corps recouvert d'une combinaison noire et terne, qui se fondait parfaitement dans la nuit, et armés de fusil semblable à ceux que des hommes avaient brandi face à eux avant qu'ils n'atteignent Pacifitia, alors qu'ils étaient encore sur Terre, ils les avaient encerclés sans bruit. Leur tête était recouverte d'un casque que la pluie rendait luisant, et la visière sombre les empêchait de voir leur visage. Marine avait raison. Vu la facilité et la discrétion avec laquelle ils étaient sortis des arbres, pas le moins du monde surpris de les voir sur leur route, ce casque était certainement doté d'une vision infra-rouge. Manifestement, ils ne les avaient pas cherchés longtemps.

Il y eut un souffle d'air chaud, un grondement, le sol trembla ainsi que les arbres autour d'eux, et une voix dit :

\- Shiryu ?!

Ils se figèrent tous. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers Shiryu qui, surprit d'avoir été ainsi interpelé par un soldat dont il ne voyait pas le visage, s'était figé, bâton levé et sourcils arqués.

Et ledit soldat, vers l'extérieur droite de la ligne armée qui leur faisait face, retira justement son casque. Aiolia retint son souffle et vacilla presque sous la surprise. Le visage de Dohko se révéla dans la nuit pluvieuse, tout aussi surpris qu'eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est toi Shiryu ! lança-t-il avec joie.

Aiolia entendit le garçon, caché derrière Ikki, retenir difficilement un hoquet surpris. Plus personne ne bougeait, dans un camp comme dans l'autre.

Impossible !

Dohko était mort sur Terre, noyé par la crue qui les avait fauchés !

...

Sion se dépêcha d'enfiler sa combinaison de kevlar en grommelant. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide, et tous les autres ou presque étaient sortis à la rencontre de ceux qu'ils prenaient pour des clones évadés, et qui étaient en fait leurs camarades humains. Il devait faire vide, ou alors il serait trop tard !

Il gagna la salle de débarquement au pas de course en terminant de fermer sa combinaison, descendit dans le sas de sortie. Passa la porte restée grande ouverte. Et se figea. Face à lui, Milo. Et une arme laser qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il leva les bras, le souffle coupé. Et attendit.

Milo, face à lui, trempé, le fixait intensément. Son bras ne tremblait pas. La lueur dans ses yeux était intense et décidée. Un éclair illumina le ciel sombre, puis il y eut une nouvelle secousse. Le cœur thermonucléaire de Pacifitia n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer sur lui-même, et à exploser. Que faire ?!

\- Milo, souffla Sion prudemment. Qu'est-ce que tu ?

\- Je dois aller le retrouver, le coupa Milo d'une voix sûre. Il est resté là-haut.

Sion fronça les sourcils. Et regarda plus précisément. Les yeux de son interlocuteur étaient complètement dilatés, signe qu'il était sous le choc.

\- Qui ? tenta-t-il doucement.

\- Camus, répondit immédiatement Milo en haussant un peu le ton. Il est là-haut ! Il est seul, je dois le rejoindre.

Le cœur serré par la honte, Sion déglutit. Evidemment, certains étaient morts durant l'attaque qu'ils avaient mené. Evidemment.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en faisant un pas hors du sas.

Milo releva davantage son arme, dont le cœur rougeoyant au fond du canon se révéla à Sion. Il stoppa encore, soudainement indécis. Dans sa douleur, Milo serait-il capable de le tuer ?

\- Je ne veux pas le laisser seul, reprit ce-dernier d'une voix encore plus sûre. Je veux le rejoindre. Laisse-moi passer.

Sion comprit. Si Milo était face à lui, c'est parce qu'il avait l'intention de s'emparer d'Olympus.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, tenta-t-il durement, il y a encore des membres de mon équipage à bord. Je ne peux pas …

\- Tu es mort, le coupa Milo. Tu n'es pas réel.

Durant un court moment terrible, Sion cru qu'il était vraiment menacé, puis il comprit. Milo l'avait vu mourir. Plus précisément, il avait vu son clone mourir.

\- Ce n'était pas moi, répondit-il avec plus de douceur. C'était un clone, Milo. Avant de partir, Dohko et moi avons accepté d'être cloné, et Kagaho lui, est resté. Tu ne !

\- Laisse-moi passer.

Un sifflement monta de l'arme que Milo tenait, signe qu'il avait commencé à appuyer sur la gâchette. Sion frémit. Pour lui, il était déjà mort. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de tirer ?

\- D'accord, concéda-t-il, mais d'abord laisse-moi faire descendre ceux de mon équipage qui sont restés à bord. Tu veux bien ?

Milo ne répondit rien, mais, après quelques secondes terribles, le sifflement de l'arme cessa. Sion fit quelques pas en arrière, remonta dans le sas, les mains toujours levées, sans quitter Milo des yeux. Lentement, prudemment, il tendit la main droite et actionna l'intercom général du vaisseau.

\- A tous les membres d'équipage, annonça-t-il d'une voix aussi sûre que possible. Ici le capitaine Sion Tsering qui vous ordonne d'évacuer immédiatement le vaisseau. Je répète, sortez du vaisseau immédiatement !

Il coupa la communication, leva de nouveau la main, et attendit. Milo lui faisait face toujours face, mais regardait le ciel.

\- Et si tu ne le retrouves pas ? lui demanda-t-il, attirant de nouveau son attention sur lui. Que feras-tu ?

\- Je le chercherais jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve, répondit tout naturellement Milo d'une voix terriblement calme. Mais je sais où il est. Je le vois.

Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers la voûte du ciel. Et sourit.

\- Il me fait signe, précisa-t-il.

Il y eut un nouveau souffle, et la secousse qui s'ensuivit fut plus brutale que les précédentes. Sion tangua sur ses pieds, surpris. D'après son expérience en astrophysique, le cœur thermonucléaire en avait pour quelques minutes seulement avant d'exploser. Et soudain, il comprit qu'il tenait la solution. Que c'était leur seule chance.

\- Milo, reprit-il vivement, écoutes-moi. Il y a un cœur au milieu de l'épave, un minuscule soleil. Tu dois l'emmener avec toi. Il y a un canon de capture gravitationnel sur le flanc gauche d'Olympus. Avec ça tu devrais pouvoir …

Des pas retentirent derrière lui et Sion se décala sur le côté juste à temps pour voir apparaître Alone et Sasha, qui terminaient tout juste de zipper la fermeture de leur combinaison.

\- Capitaine ? lui demanda le jeune navigateur, essoufflé. Que se passe ?!

Il se figea, les yeux écarquillés, en voyant Milo, et leva les mains à sa tour. A ses côtés, la jeune médecin de bord fit de même, le souffle coupé.

\- Restez calme, leur dit Sion sans quitter Milo des yeux. Il est … en état de choc, ne tentez rien.

D'autres pas dans leur dos et Asmita, le Scientifique de bord, apparut, suivit de près par Albafica, Astrophysicien. Tous deux se figèrent à leur tour.

\- Vous êtes les derniers ? leur demanda Sion sans bouger.

\- Oui, répondit Asmita avec prudence. Tous les autres sont sortis avec le Général.

\- Milo ? demanda Albafica, les sourcils froncés. Mais que ?

\- Sortez, répliqua durement Milo, les yeux très sombres. Maintenant.

\- Faites ce qu'il dit, ordonna Sion en s'éloignant du sas.

\- Mais ! tenta encore l'Astrophysicien avant d'être poussé par Asmita.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les cinq, en gardant Milo à l'œil. Dès qu'ils sortirent complètement d'Olympus, la pluie froide et violente les cingla, leur arrachant gémissements et grognements. Milo entra dans le sas à son tour tout en les gardant en joug.

\- Bienvenu Pilote, l'accueillit immédiatement le vaisseau. Mon nom est Ava. En attente de vos instructions.

\- Prépare le décollage, ordonna Milo.

\- A vos ordres.

\- Ava ! lança Albafica, surpris. Mais !

Il se tourna vers Sion et lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi lui obéit-elle ?!

\- C'est un Pilote de grade dix, répondit Sion en regardant la porte du sas se refermer. Dans un vaisseau de première classe comme celui-ci, ça place son autorité au-dessus de celle d'un général.

Aucun des quatre autres lui répondirent. Ils se contentèrent de regarder le vaisseau, détrempés par la pluie. Puis les réacteurs se mirent à siffler et gronder.

\- Eloignons-nous ! lança Sion en les entrainant à l'abri.

\- Il ne va quand même pas réellement décoller ?! lui demanda Sasha, stupéfaite.

\- Il en a l'intention j'ai l'impression.

\- Combien de temps ça va lui prendre de chauffer les moteurs ? demanda Asmita à son tour.

\- Quelques minutes à peine. Ils n'étaient pas éteints depuis dix minutes.

Impuissants, sous l'abri relatif des arbres, tous les cinq regardèrent Olympus s'extraire de la gravité d'Espérance.

Sion regarda s'élever la navette en espérant que Milo avait compris ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

...

\- Dohko ?! lança Angelo, éberlué. Mais ! C'est impossible tu ! Tu es mort !

Dohko tourna vers lui son visage souriant.

\- C'était un clone ! lança-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Un clone voyons !

Shiryu cligna des paupières, stupéfaits. Aucun ne répliqua. Aiolia fronça les sourcils. Comment ça un clone ? Non, Dohko était mort ! Noyé !

\- Bah faites pas vos étonnés comme ça ! s'amusa Dohko. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

\- Vous nous avez tirés dessus, gronda Kanon en réponse, raffermissant sa prise sur son arme improvisée. Dante est mort !

\- Et Hyôga, gronda Aiolia pour l'appuyer.

Le sourire sur le visage de Dohko s'effaça.

\- J'suis désolé, souffla-t-il, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau de pluie. On pensait … on ne se doutait pas que …

\- Ça suffit, gronda une voix grave et autoritaire. Mettez-les aux arrêts.

Tous les soldats se tournèrent vers l'un d'eux, au centre de la ligne. Il y eut un silence, seulement troublé par un coup de tonnerre lointain, et Dohko demanda :

\- Général ?

\- Aux arrêts ! aboya l'homme en réponse.

Aucun des soldats ne bougea.

\- Mais Général, tenta prudemment Dohko, vous … vous savez qui ils sont, ils …

\- Le Docteur dont nous avons reçu le message disait qu'il s'agissait de produits non-purifiés, de clones ! rugit son supérieur en réponse.

\- Il avait tort ! lança une nouvelle voix derrière le vacarme de la pluie.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête et virent apparaitre entre les arbres un Kagaho tremblant de fatigue, couvert de boue jusqu'aux genoux et dégoulinant de pluie.

\- Il avait tort, répéta-t-il en s'avançant. Leur mémoire a été effacée, et une fois que les caissons de cryogénisation ont été incapables de les retenir plus longtemps, les Docteurs et Titulaires des Instituts les ont abandonnés sur Terre.

Dohko cligna des yeux, stupéfaits. Autour de lui, tous ses camarades baissèrent leurs armes. Certains retirèrent même leur casque. Sur tous les visages se lisaient la stupéfaction. Seul l'homme du milieu, que Dohko avait appelé Général, tenait toujours son fusil droit.

\- Non, dit Dohko avant de balbutier : ils nous ont dit … leur but était de les cryogéniser pour … en attendant notre retour ! Le temps qu'Espérance soit prête !

\- Ils ont menti, révéla Kagaho en s'arrêtant à quelques pas d'eux, avant de hausser les épaules. Menti … ils s'en sont servi pour créer des clones à l'infini et contrôler la race humaine. Comme des animaux de laboratoire.

Aiolia sentit la fatigue lui monter à la tête et la douleur l'empêcha de se concentrer sur les mots qu'il entendait. Il n'en comprenait pas un sur deux mais, quelque part, dans son esprit, sa mémoire altérée, raisonnait la vérité. Une vérité qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Dans le vêtement d'Ikki, la petite créature couina.

\- Non ! rugit brutalement l'homme qui avait gardé son casque et son fusil. Non ! Ce sont des clones ! Des clones ! C'est leur faute si tout ce que nous avons entrepris n'a servi à rien ! Leur faute ! Nous avons travaillé à la terraformation d'Espérance, afin d'y installer la race humaine, mais il n'y a plus de race humaine ! Elle a disparu !

\- Mais pas à cause d'eux, tenta Dohko. Le soleil a explosé ! Ils ne sont responsables de rien !

\- Ça suffit !

Et tout en rugissant ainsi, c'est vers son propre soldat que le Général Sage tourna son arme. Shiryu retint un cri, Dohko fit un pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés, alors que le cœur du canon devenait rouge et sifflait. Mais, avant que le coup parte, avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait pu faire un geste, une ombre furtive couleur de boue jaillit des ombres des arbres en poussant un cri de colère et tomba sur le dos de l'homme qui s'apprêtait à tirer. Et cela, sans que les capteurs d'aucun d'entre eux ne les avertisse. Dohko fit un bon en arrière, stupéfié. Puis l'arme tira. Sous l'impact, le Général avait appuyé sur la gâchette.

Malheureusement, le canon de l'arme était enfoncé dans le sol, et le laser tonna dans une explosion de chaleur, brûlant les jambes de ceux qui se trouvaient trop près ; brûlant le Général qui se mit à hurler de douleur. Le torse de sa combinaison avait pris feu, recouvert de plasma liquide.

Immédiatement, certains soldats vinrent en aide à leur supérieur. Son frère jumeau, Hakurei, délogea la jeune femme recouverte de boue du corps du Général qui hurlait toujours et se débattait, puis la porta à bout de bras en la tenant par le cou. Ikki rugit et s'élança en avant pour venir en aide à la jeune femme. De son gourdin massif, il frappa le soldat à l'épaule qui, dans un grondement de colère, laissa tomber sa proie.

Aiolia vit Geist tomber au sol. Elle gémit de douleur et porta une main à son ventre arrondi. Il vit rouge immédiatement et s'élança à son tour, pour frapper un soldat penché au-dessus du corps qui brûlait et hurlait toujours.

Dohko, tétanisé de surprise, ne put que les regarder se jeter les uns sur les autres. Se battre, se frapper.

\- Arrêtez, tenta-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Heureusement, ses propres camarades armées ne se servirent par de leur fusil à impulsion. Les autres n'étaient pas armés comme eux, et ils le savaient. Avaient-ils hontes, eux aussi, de ce qu'ils avaient fait là-haut ?

Un hurlement le fit sursauter et il vit Hakurei tituber en arrière, une main sur le cou, alors qu'un flot de sang s'échappait de sa carotide sectionnée. Une petite créature aux écailles violettes avait jailli du vêtement d'Ikki alors que ce-dernier était en difficulté face à son ennemi, et l'avait mordu avant de disparaître à nouveau dans son cocon.

Hakurei tomba, gargouilla quelques brefs instants, les yeux révulsés, puis mourut. Là, Dohko, réalisa que le Général Sage avait cessé de hurler et que son corps, toujours léché par les flammes nourries de plasma, était immobile.

C'est alors qu'une détonation terrible les secoua tous et ils se figèrent. Levèrent les yeux au ciel. Dohko retint son souffle. Olympus était en train de décoller.

\- Plus personne ne bouge ! rugit Yuzuhira, ivre de colère, en pointant son fusil sur un Shun blessé et tétanisé. Sinon je l'éclate, c'est clair ?!

Aiolia sentit la colère gonfler son corps, mais il ne bougea pas. Tout en se battant, lui et les autres s'étaient éloignés des blessés, de ceux incapables de se défendre seuls. L'un de ces soldats en avait profité.

Selon eux, selon Dohko, ils se connaissaient tous, du moins s'étaient connus. Mais il ne s'en rappelait pas. S'en fichait. Pour lui, ces inconnus n'étaient rien. Seuls comptaient ses camarades, ceux avec lesquels il avait traversé tant d'épreuve ; seul comptait Shun. Il montra les dents.

Dohko fit un pas vers elle.

\- Pose ce fusil, ordonna-t-il avec autant d'autorité que possible.

Elle darda sur lui un regard plein de douleur et de colère.

\- Ces salopards ont tué Cheshire ! hurla-t-elle.

\- C'est moi qui l'ais tué, s'interposa Kagaho en avançant vers elle. Laisse Shun. Il n'y est pour rien.

Le garçon adossé à l'arbre, un bras levé vers le canon de l'arme que la jeune femme pointait sur lui, retint un sanglot. Son visage était terriblement pâle, et sa jambe encore tordue dans un angle impossible l'empêchait de se redresser. Kagaho serra les mâchoires. Il venait de prendre sa défense. De prendre la défense de ce petit con qui ne l'avait jamais regardé.

\- Laisse-le, répéta-t-il néanmoins.

Un souffle d'air brulant, suivit d'un grondement profond, ébranla le ciel, tandis qu'Olympus, au-dessus de leur tête, se déplaçait. Mais qui la pilotait ? La seule personne qui en soit capable était étendue là, dans la boue, toujours en train de brûler. Soudain, Dohko sentit son cœur battre d'inquiétude. Sion était dans le vaisseau !

Mais, comme s'il lui suffisait justement de penser à lui pour le faire apparaitre, Sion se materialisa. Près de lui se trouvaient Alone, Sasha, Asmita et Albafica. Tous sains et saufs.

\- Soldat ! rugit le capitaine en les rejoignant. Je vous ordonne de poser votre arme.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, gronda Yuzuhira, les yeux larmoyants.

Sion baissa les yeux sur les corps de Sage et Hakurei, les deux frères. Puis se redressa.

\- Je suis le plus haut gradé désormais, dit-il gravement. Et je dirige cette section à partir de maintenant. Baissez, votre, arme.

Un sanglot échappa à Shun. Yuzuhira le regarda dans les yeux. Puis elle pleura, et abaissa son arme. Immédiatement, Kagaho fut sur elle pour la lui prendre. Elle braqua sur lui un regard empli de haine.

\- Tu l'as tué, dit-elle les dents serrées.

\- Et vous, combien des leurs avez-vous tués ? répliqua-t-il aussi méchamment que possible.

Il l'attrapa et l'éloigna de Shun, qui sanglota de soulagement. Immédiatement, Aiolia le rejoignit et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

\- Qui pilote ? demanda Dohko à Sion.

\- Milo, répondit ce-dernier avec une grimace désolée.

\- Quoi ?! lança Angelo.

Sasha s'était accroupie près des corps du Général et d'Hakurei.

\- Ils sont morts, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Alone porta une main à sa bouche et hoqueta avant de pleurer en silence. Sion regarda les corps, puis releva les yeux pour regarder les vivants. Les plus blessés, évidemment, étaient les rescapés du crash de Pacifitia, mais durant la brève altercation, quelques-uns de ses hommes avaient reçu des coups. Deux ou trois nez en sang, rien de bien grave. Il eut honte, soudain, en voyant l'état des autres.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! lança Dohko à côté de lui.

Sion releva les yeux. Olympus présentait son flanc gauche à l'épave de Pacifitia. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Milo l'avait entendu, alors, finalement.

Tous, stupéfiés, ils virent les canons gravitationnels tirer une bulle de capture d'un bleu pâle translucide, avant que le vaisseau ne s'élève, emportant avec lui un énorme morceau de la carcasse fumante. Au milieu des débris de métal encore brûlants, ils virent clairement luire une minuscules étoile jaune éblouissante, et furent forcés de porter leur main en visière pour protéger leurs yeux de la lumière.

Une vague rouge s'échappa du cœur pour souffler les nuages et faire tomber sur eux un souffle chaud. Puis un grondement retentit, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le tonnerre. Sion soupira d'inquiétude. Milo allait-il avoir le temps de porter le cœur de Pacifitia hors de l'atmosphère d'Espérance avant qu'il n'explose ?

...

Les nuages sombres s'espacèrent devant lui. L'horizon disparut. L'attraction terrestre cessa d'exercer sur lui une quelconque force, et il se sentit brusquement flotter. Et l'alarme ne cessait de lui vriller les tympans.

\- Explosion imminente, répéta encore Ava, dois-je désarrimer les canons gravitationnels ?

Milo ne répondit pas. Il s'en fichait. Olympus trembla violemment lorsqu'une nouvelle décharge venue du cœur thermonucléaire à nu la frappa de plein fouet.

Il soupira.

Camus, face à lui, sourit et lui tendit la main, l'invitant à le suivre. Alors il tendit la main lui aussi, et dit :

\- Tu étais là ?

...

L'explosion fut si violente, si lumineuse, qu'ils crièrent, autant de peur que de douleur. Le souffle qui balaya les arbres les jeta tous au sol. Un long gémissement sembla venir des entrailles de la planète, alors que des vagues gigantesques venaient s'écraser sur les littoraux.

Aiolia protégea Shun de son corps.

Ikki se recroquevilla sur lui-même et tourna le dos, pour protéger la créature dans son vêtement qui couina de peur.

Angelo protégea Geist autant qu'il put, tandis que la jeune femme, recouverte de boue, entourait son ventre de ses bras.

Marine fit de même avec Kiki, aidée par Shina.

Mû et Shaka se soutinrent l'un l'autre.

Sion s'accrocha à Dohko, entrainé par le souffle.

Tous résistèrent autant que possible.

Puis la nuit revint, plus intense et plus lourde après cette explosion de lumière. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, terribles, et la pluie retomba brusquement, tel un rideau.

Dès cet instant, le monde tel qu'ils l'avaient tous connus, cessa d'exister.

* * *

Hé

Hé

Hé hé hé hé ! dit-elle après des mois de silence radio.

Donc ... j'ai une excuse ! Je sais, c'est hypocrite, mais je vais quand même expliquer : je voulais d'abord terminer une autre fic avant de terminer celle-ci, seulement terminer l'autre m'a pris plus de temps que prévu, alors ... voilà :P

Et en plus je vous publie ça qui est, je vous le dis, je dernier chapitre. Voui voui. Le dernier. La prochaine publication, ce sera l'épilogue, et après bye bye ! Gné hé hé hé !

Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, de ce chapitre ? Rapide, brouillon, trop long à venir ouiiiiii je sais. Mais que voulez-vous ... Pour être honnête, écrire des fics ne me plait plus autant qu'avant, j'aimerais terminer cette période de ma vie d'écrivain et me concentrer entièrement à des romans, du coup je suis en train de bâcler la fin de mes fics en cours. Tu parles d'un professionnalisme -_-

Bref !

J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu :P

Et là, la mort de Camus a pris tout son sens hein ? XD

Bisous à tous, vous nem fort, et vous dis à très bientôt (écrire un épilogue, c'pas dur hein, donc il viendra vite ;))


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Il souleva la lourde tenture et sortit. L'éblouissant soleil du soir lui agressa les yeux et il mit sa main en visière pour se protéger. Devant lui, l'horizon sans fin de l'Unique ; les eaux devenaient violettes et continuaient de s'assombrir. Cet immense océan qui parcourait toute la surface de la planète était calme, en ce moment ; seules quelques vagues paisibles venaient lécher les roches au pied de la falaise.

Cette même falaise où Pacifitia était venue se crasher. Des années plus tôt.

Mais combien d'année exactement ?

Shun ne se souvenait pas. Au début, comme ses camarades, il avait tenté de compter. D'abord en jours terriens, puis en jours nouveaux – Espérance tournait plus lentement sur elle-même et effectuait une rotation complète sur son axe en trente-trois heures terriennes – avant de finalement oublier. Quelle importance, au fond ?

Aujourd'hui, quand il repensait à ce qu'ils avaient tous vécus, ensemble, avant d'en arriver ici, il avait l'impression de chercher à s'emparer d'un vieux rêve. Il arrivait à peine à y croire. Avaient-ils vraiment traversé tout ça ?!

Les paupières plissées, il tourna la tête. Cassios, l'énorme planète gazeuse qui protégeait Espérance, se dessinait déjà malgré la clarté du soir. Elle était si proche que Shun pouvait voir les fluctuations du gaz sur sa surface et, encore une fois, il fut ébahi par tant de beauté. Puis il regarda encore l'énorme soleil qui se couchait, noyant le paysage dans une couleur ocre crépusculaire et vit, au-dessus, telle une petite bille brune, le second soleil. Et il remarqua enfin, en baissant les yeux, la minuscule silhouette assise au milieu de la falaise qui, comme lui, semblait regarder le ciel.

Il s'approcha. Sourit lorsqu'il reconnut la tignasse blonde de l'enfant.

\- Hyôga ! appela-t-il.

Le petit garçon se retourna et sourit. Ses yeux émeraude brillèrent dans la lumière rouge du soir.

\- Papa ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

Shun boitilla jusqu'à lui, la démarche dérangée par sa jambe qui ne s'était jamais véritablement remise. Son genou avait pris un angle étrange et, s'il s'appuyait trop longtemps dessus, la douleur pouvait devenir insupportable. Avec le temps, il avait appris à vivre avec. Il s'installa aux côtés de son fils – ça lui faisait toujours étrange de se dire ça ! – en grognant, et sourit face au regard de l'enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? lui demanda-t-il.

Immédiatement, le petit garçon rougit et regarda ses mains. Surpris, Shun caressa ses cheveux blonds pour le rassurer.

\- Je priais, répondit alors Hyôga en relevant les yeux.

Shun haussa les sourcils, surpris, et éloigna du visage de son fils une mèche courte qui lui tombait sur le front.

\- Tu priais ? rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire. Tu priais qui ?

\- Milo ! répondit vivement le petit garçon en pointant le doigt vers le ciel.

Shun leva les yeux. Là-haut, dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait, brillait une étoile. Ce n'était qu'un point, mais un point incroyablement lumineux qui se voyait même en pleine journée. Une étoile apparut là après le sacrifice de Milo, née de la fusion des cœurs thermonucléaire d'Olympus et de Pacifita lorsqu'elles avaient explosé, et que Shun et les siens avaient tout naturellement baptisé Milo. Une étoile, pour qu'ils se souviennent du courage de celui qui leur avait à tous sauvé la vie.

\- Ah, concéda-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant.

\- C'est pour ma tite sœur, reprit ce-dernier sans quitter l'étoile des yeux. Je demande à Milo de l'aider et de veiller sur elle. Tu crois qu'il m'entend ?

Il se retourna et le regarda. De ses yeux verts si semblables aux siens. Shun lui sourit.

\- Bien sûr qu'il t'entend, répondit-il joyeusement.

Un sourire ravi illumina le visage du petit garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là crapule ?! lança une voix mécontente dans leur dos.

Le père et le fils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir venir vers eux une June furibonde.

\- Maman ! s'écria Hyôga en se relevant. Papa il m'a dit que Milo il m'entendait !

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas venir là quand les Dragonniers reviennent de la chasse ! répliqua June en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine ronde. Tu veux te faire écraser ?

Shun sourit. Le petit garçon, lui, baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds nus.

\- Pardon maman, gémit-il avec une moue triste.

June garda un instant son expression sévère, avant de sourire. D'une tape sur l'épaule, elle rassura son fils tout en le poussant vers une cahute à l'écart.

\- Rentre maintenant, dit-elle doucement, et que je ne te revois plus ici le soir !

L'enfant rit et courut, ses petits pieds nus battant la terre sèche. June et Shun le regardèrent disparaître, puis la jeune femme soupira et s'installa près de lui.

\- Voilà pourquoi je préfère avoir des filles, gémit-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Alors comme ça, il prie Milo maintenant ? sourit Shun.

June lui adressa un regard à la fois amusé, gêné, et sérieux.

\- C'est depuis le cours de Sion sur la religion, expliqua-t-elle, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'obstine à leur parler de tout ça !

\- Il n'a pas envie d'oublier, répondit doucement Shun. Il veut que les générations se souviennent de notre ancien monde.

Butée, June grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Bien sûr, tout ne s'était pas organisé tout seul, ni même rapidement. Chacun, avec le temps, avait trouvé sa place au sein de la colonie. De leur, colonie. Car il y en avait une autre.

Après la brève lutte qui les avait opposés, puis l'explosion des navettes et le sacrifice de Milo, les deux équipages s'étaient séparés. Incapable de se pardonner l'un l'autre. Et si Kagaho avait décidé de rejoindre ses anciens camarades, qui étaient ensuite partis vers la montagne au centre du pays, Sion, lui, avait demandé à rejoindre leur groupe pour les aider, tandis qu'ils restaient ici, sur le littoral. Après tout, ils étaient les plus blessés, et la mémoire ne leur étant pas revenu, ils étaient nettement handicapés comparé aux autres survivants. Dohko, tout naturellement, avait suivi son compagnon.

Voilà comment Sion, avec les années, s'était retrouvé à dispenser aux enfants son savoir, à tenir pour eux le rôle de professeur. Puis, la colonie s'organisant, d'autres métiers avaient vu le jour : bâtisseurs, cueilleurs, sentinelles, médecins, mères. Et dragonniers.

Encore une fois, June le sortit de ses pensées en déclarant :

\- Un soir il est venu me voir et m'a demandé qui on priait ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je réponde moi ? Personne ?! Puis après il me demande où est Dieu, et moi je ne trouve rien d'autre à lui répondre que : là-haut dans le ciel !

Shun rit de la déconvenue de la jeune mère. June avait été la dernière des femmes à avoir des enfants. Marine avait été la première après que Geist ait accouché, puis Pandore et Shina. Et lorsque June lui avait demandé d'être le père de son premier enfant, Shun avait d'abord répondu non. Il avait eu peur de ne pas être un bon géniteur.

La vie sur Espérance n'était pas facile. Moins dure que sur Terre, bien sûr, mais dangereuse. Entre les prédateurs sur terre, ceux qui se trouvaient dans la mer, et ceux qui volaient, il fallait être prudents. Sans oublier la mousson qui, terrible, s'abattait une fois par an. Avec le temps, ils avaient appris à repérer son arrivée, mais cette période était toujours très dangereuse. Surtout pour les enfants. Marine y avait d'ailleurs perdu un fils, noyé parmi les eaux qui montaient bien trop rapidement. Il fallait être fort. Et pas seulement pour ça.

La gravité d'Espérance, légèrement plus forte que celle de la Terre, malmenait les nouveaux-nés qui, durant les premiers jours, peinaient énormément à respirer. Pandore et Shina avait déjà perdus un enfant chacune à cause de ça. Pas assez fort pour résister, ils avaient tout simplement cessé de respirer, deux jours à peine après être nés. Ensuite, lorsqu'ils y survivaient, la seconde épreuve consistait à se dresser sur leurs jambes fragiles, quitte à mettre leurs muscles et leurs os, attirés par la gravité, au supplice.

Mais finalement, Aiolia avait su le convaincre, et il avait accepté. Et lorsque le petit garçon était venu au monde, arborant la belle crinière blonde de sa mère, celle-ci l'avait prénommé Hyôga. En l'honneur de celui qui était presque mort dans ses bras. Et le petit garçon avait survécu, s'était dressé sur ses jambes, et avait déjà vu passer six moussons. Sa petite sœur, à qui June avait donné naissance huit jours plus tôt, était la fille de Kanon. Elle respirait difficilement, mais semblait lutter de toutes ses petites forces de bébé.

\- Du coup il a levé la tête, continua June, le tirant de ses pensées, il a vu Milo et m'a demandé si c'était un Dieu. Que voulais-tu que je réponde ?!

Shun rit encore. Elle sourit elle aussi.

\- Il prie pour sa petite sœur, révéla-t-elle tristement. Pour qu'elle ne meure pas.

\- Mmh, acquiesça Shun avec douceur.

\- J'ai peur tu sais. J'ai l'impression qu'elle peut s'arrêter de respirer à tout moment. Le matin, quand je me réveille, j'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux, peur de la voir froide et immobile dans son petit lit.

Doucement, Shun lui prit la main. Ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Sion, lorsque la fille de Geist et Cassios était née et qu'ils avaient tous constatés qu'elle respirait difficilement, leur avait avoué que c'était un problème auquel personne n'avait pensé. Qui aurait pu croire que cette gravité, à peine plus forte que celle de la Terre, tuerait des enfants ?

\- Elle est forte, déclara finalement Shun, c'est ta fille.

\- Et celle de Kanon, sourit June.

\- Et lui, il est increvable !

Ils rirent. Kanon, avec son bras en moins, était coutumier des déconvenues et chutes en tout genre. La faute à son obstination : il n'avait plus qu'un bras et pourtant s'obstinait à en faire tout autant que ses camarades. Etait-ce pour cette raison que les femmes le choisissaient souvent ?

C'était Marine qui avait lancé cette coutume. Un peu après la naissance de la fille de Geist, elle était allée chercher Aioros pour lui proposer de faire un enfant. Et Shun revoyait très bien la tête que ce-dernier avait fait, totalement abasourdi. Evidemment, il avait accepté. Puis Pandore avait suivi l'exemple et avait proposé la même chose à Ikki, qui ne s'était pas fait prier non plus. Et Shina, à son tour, n'avait pas eu trop de mal à convaincre Minos.

Tour à tour, sur une période plus ou moins longue selon chaque femme – June, par exemple, avait eu son deuxième enfants six moussons après le premier – les femmes allaient chercher parmi les hommes celui à qui elle voulait donner un enfant. Certaines ne changeaient jamais. Pandore, par exemple, demandait toujours à Ikki et avait déjà trois enfants de lui, et Ikki, bien qu'en couple avec Shiryu, n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Mais Marine et Shina avaient chaque fois choisis des pères différents.

Marine avait eu six enfants, dont cinq vivaient encore. Le premier était d'Aioros, venaient ensuite les progénitures de Kanon, Aiolia, Angelo et Shiryu. A tous, elle leur avait légué sa flamboyante chevelure rousse.

Shina en avait eu quatre, mais seulement deux étaient encore en vie : le fils de Minos, et la fille de Kanon.

Geist, contrairement à ce que beaucoup auraient cru, avait à son tour choisi parmi les hommes. D'Angelo, elle avait eu deux fils de plusieurs moussons d'écart et, entre eux deux, une fille de Kanon.

Mais aucun couple ne s'était jamais formé. Du moins, aucun couple hétérosexuel. Les femmes, même lorsqu'elles ne voulaient pas spécialement d'enfant, ne s'empêchaient pas d'aller chercher les hommes, et elles batifolaient de l'un à l'autre. Ainsi, pas de bagarre, pas de jalousie. Même Pandore qui, si elle ne faisait des enfants qu'à Ikki, couchaient avec d'autres lorsqu'elle en avait envie. Elles avaient décidé de ça seules. Avec beaucoup de sagesse. Car elles étaient si peu nombreuses, parmi tant d'homme, qu'il était préférable que des tensions ne naissent pas inutilement.

Dans quelques générations, lorsque le nombre de femmes aurait augmenté, les choses changeraient peut-être mais, pour l'instant, elles étaient ainsi. Et tout le monde s'en contentait. Shun lui-même trouvait ce système mis en place par les femmes de leur petite colonie plutôt ingénieux.

Soudain, il y eut un puissant remous dans l'air ; tout l'oxygène autour d'eux se déplaça brusquement, les empêchant durant une ou deux incroyables secondes, de respirer. Et comme chaque fois qu'il ressentait cette stupéfiante démonstration de force, Shun frémit. L'instant d'après, un terrible rugissement d'appel creva le ciel qui s'était encore assombrit.

Sans attendre, June se leva, dépliant son long corps encore rond de sa grossesse. Shun l'imita mais, gêné par sa jambe, eut du mal à trouver un appui. La jeune femme lui prit le bras pour l'aider et, lorsqu'il fut enfin debout, il leva les yeux vers l'immensité du ciel. Et frémit, encore une fois.

La masse anguleuse, musclée et rayonnante, du corps sinueux de Sûmira*, cacha brutalement les rayons du soleil couchant qui se reflétèrent sur les écailles mauves de la dragonne. Et elle se mit à briller de mille feux, comme si elle était recouverte de milliers de joyaux d'améthyste. Shun sourit, éblouit par la beauté de l'animal. Il l'était à chaque fois.

Dès qu'ils furent assez proche l'un de l'autre, il sentit immédiatement l'esprit puissant et infini de Sûmira toucher le sien, et il sourit. Dans sa tête résonna la voix douce et profonde de la bête lorsqu'elle le salua :

« Bonsoir, petit père. »

« Bonsoir, Reine-brillante. Tu es plus belle que jamais ce soir. »

Une vague de fierté et de satisfaction le submergea, signe que la dragonne avait apprécié ses louanges. Pendant ce court échange, elle s'était approchée de la falaise, prête à se poser, et Shun et June s'étaient éloignés pour lui laisser la place. Sur le dos de l'animal, une silhouette se détachait en contrejour des rayons du soleil, droite et immobile malgré les mouvements lents et profonds des battements d'ailes de sa monture.

Et Sûmira posa son corps puissant sur la falaise, qui servait de piste de décollage et d'atterrissage pour ceux qu'ils avaient tous fini par appeler : les dragonniers. Shun sentit la terre trembler sous ses pieds, tandis qu'un dernier mouvement d'aile envoyait vers lui une vague d'air compact qui le fit chanceler de deux pas en arrière. Incapable de se départir de son sourire, il regarda Sûmira s'assoir et enrouler sa longue queue sinueuse autour de ses pattes, comme l'aurait fait un chat, puis elle replia ses ailes. Même installée ainsi, elle était gigantesque.

Le petit animal orphelin que Ikki avait sauvé et caché dans sa tunique avait bien grandi.

Lorsqu'elle était assise de cette façon, sa large tête harmonieuse hérissée de deux pics osseux pareils à des cornes, s'élevait à presque trois mètres du sol. Du museau jusqu'au bout de la queue, elle mesurait plus de sept mètres et, les ailes dépliées, son envergure atteignait plus de dix mètres. A elle seule, elle occupait presque la moitié de la falaise, et c'était un spectacle stupéfiant de la voir décoller depuis le bord, de la voir s'élancer dans le vide en rugissant de bonheur et d'excitation.

La silhouette sur son dos bougea, et Ikki sauta promptement au sol, pas le moins du monde gêné par la distance entre le garrot de sa dragonne et la terre ferme. Il se réceptionna souplement, rajusta la lanière de sa gibecière et s'avança vers eux.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? lui demanda aussitôt Shun en venant vers lui et scrutant le ciel avec inquiétude.

\- Très bien, lui répondit son frère, les autres arrivent, ne t'inquiète pas. La chasse a été très bonne aujourd'hui.

Shun leva les yeux vers le dos de Sûmira, bientôt rejoint par June, et sourit. Deux énormes proies avaient été hissées sur les épaules de la dragonne, et leur sang chaud coulait encore de leur gorge ouverte.

\- Belles prises ! lança June, contente.

\- Merci, l'appuya Shun en levant davantage la tête, les enfants vont bien manger ce soir.

Sûmira planta ses yeux orange, semblables à ceux des serpents, dans les siens, et un long et profond roulement résonna dans son poitrail. Elle ronronnait. Avec un sourire fier, Ikki posa l'une de ses larges mains sur les écailles de sa dragonne, qui ronronna d'autant plus.

\- Personne ne rivalise avec elle à la chasse, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Appréciant le compliment, Sûmira releva le nez avec fierté.

Un second rugissement ébranla soudainement le ciel, bien plus grave et rauque que celui de Sûmira, qui répondit en y allant de sa propre voix.

Immédiatement, ils s'écartèrent tous pour dégager la piste, même si la dragonne ne put aller très loin à cause de la place qu'elle prenait, sous peine d'écraser les cahutes construites tout autour du pic.

Shun leva de nouveau la tête et son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il le vit. L'animal qui approchait désormais était plus petit que Sûmira en longueur et hauteur, mais bien plus large d'une épaule à l'autre et ses pattes paraissaient, même à cette distance, beaucoup plus musclées. Ses écailles, quant à elle, d'ordinaire cuivrées, se nimbèrent d'éclats rouges sous les rayons du soleil couchant.

Le dragon se posa puis se mit à rugir et grogner à outrance en montrant ses crocs gigantesques, apparemment encore très excité par le sang qui avait été versé durant cette chasse. Sa tête massive au museau court portait trois fois plus d'excroissances osseuses que Sûmira, qui partaient de ses yeux dorés jusqu'au départ d'une collerette de poils drus et roux qui recouvrait tout son cou jusqu'en une ligne fine sur son dos et sous son ventre.

Pour le calmer, Shun tenta d'envoyer vers lui une vague apaisante en touchant son esprit, mais l'animal semblait totalement fermé à toute approche. Il n'émanait de lui que de la violence et un instinct de prédateur qui exacerbait ses sens. L'ignorant, le dragon se mit à gratter la terre de ses larges griffes meurtrières, creusant de larges sillons dans la falaise.

Manifestement agacée par ces grognements, Sûmira tendit brusquement son long cou gracieux et gronda à son tour, envoyant sur le mâle une attaque psychique d'une force et d'une autorité brute que Shun lui-même sentit. Immédiatement, le dragon cessa ses gigotements excités et baissa la tête en gémissant, non sans continuer à montrer les crocs.

Aiolia profita de cette accalmie pour descendre de son dos et atterrit au sol avec un soupir. Souriant, il flatta l'encolure du dragon et lui dit :

\- Bah voilà, à faire l'andouille tu te fais gronder ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

Ikki leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de délester sa dragonne des deux carcasses toujours sur son dos, alors que Shun s'avançait sans plus quitter son compagnon des yeux.

« Prudence, petit père » l'avertit Sûmira en touchant délicatement son esprit.

Il la rassura d'une vague de gratitude. Aiolia le regarda et ses yeux bleus brillèrent malgré l'obscurité qui continuait de tomber. Calmé, son dragon se tourna également vers lui et grogna comme un chien content puis, brutalement, donna un coup de tête à son dragonnier pour réclamer des caresses, ce qui manqua d'envoyer bouler celui-ci au sol.

\- Ah Ormiel** ça suffit ! le réprimanda Aiolia alors que Shun riait.

Tous deux, ils entreprirent de gratter le cou du dragon qui leva la tête en fermant les yeux, appréciant l'attention. Shun toucha de nouveau son esprit et le trouva enfin calmé, puis lui transmit doucement tout son bonheur de le revoir avant de le remercier pour son travail. L'énorme bête se mit à son tour à ronronner, comblé et content.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot. Inutile. Les mâles en étaient incapables.

Sûmira, grâce au contact constant avec l'esprit d'Ikki, avait rapidement appris à parler. Mais Ormiel, bien qu'il soit tout autant lié avec Aiolia, ne parvenait qu'à transmettre des émotions vives ou des images, parfois. Il en allait de même pour les deux autres dragons de la troupe, qui étaient également deux mâles, respectivement liés à Minos et Isaac.

Se lier avec ces créatures n'était pas difficile en soi : il suffisait, pour quiconque maitrisait suffisamment l'Ansible, cette force qui leur permettait de communiquer d'esprit à esprit, de toucher la conscience de l'un de ces formidables animaux et l'instinct de ces derniers faisait le reste. Evidemment, il était préférable de procéder ainsi avec des bébés et non des adultes, sans cela c'était inutile – une fois sauvage, ils le restaient. Mais comme ces créatures, très instinctives, n'obéissaient qu'à leurs propres lois et leurs propres émotions, nouer ce genre de lien était très rare. Shun, pour sa part, avait déjà tenté d'approcher des nouveaux-nés, principalement nés des nichés de Sûmira, mais ne s'était jamais lié.

Et, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient tous craint, vivre avec ces formidables créatures s'était avéré relativement simple.

Très vite, ils avaient compris que les femelles de cette race, en plus d'être les dominantes, étaient bien plus intelligentes que les mâles et plus grandes aussi. Malgré cela, elles avaient bien moins de force, mais comblaient cette lacune avec une agilité et une rapidité en vol que les mâles ne pourraient jamais égaler.

Les trois mâles obéissaient donc à chacune des volontés de Sûmira, qui se plaisait à les commander et leur grogner dessus comme bon lui semblait, s'évertuant à faire en sorte que la cohabitation se passe bien. Et celui qui se montrait suffisamment obéissant et soumis gagnait comme récompense de s'accoupler avec elle lorsqu'il était temps pour elle de faire son nid – ce qui arrivait à une fréquence d'une fois toutes les deux moussons environ. Inutile de préciser que, jusqu'ici, Ormiel, qui était la plus grande tête-brûlée du groupe, n'avait jamais été récompensé, à l'inverse des deux autres. Mais, manifestement, ça ne semblait pas le gêner.

Après avoir ronronné tout son saoul, ce-dernier se secoua pour leur faire comprendre qu'il en avait assez, puis se laissa tomber au sol et entreprit de se nettoyer consciencieusement les griffes.

\- Et Minos et Isaac, où sont-ils ? demanda Shun à Aiolia, qui défaisait les sangles de la selle de son dragon.

\- Ils chargent les dernières carcasses et ils arrivent, répondit son compagnon en évitant de justesse un coup d'aile agacé d'Ormiel. Il y en a trois autres.

Shun arqua un sourcil puis lui demanda encore :

\- Et toi, tu n'en as pas pris ?

\- Impossible de faire entendre raison à cette tête de lard ! répliqua Aiolia, agacé. Il n'a pas voulu en transporter une seule !

Devinant, sans doute au ton de la voix de son dragonnier, que ce-dernier était encore fâché contre lui, Ormiel, qui se léchait toujours les griffes, se remit à grogner, comme s'il n'avait pas apprécié la remarque.

Avec un soupir, Aiolia termina de détacher la selle et se tourna vers Shun.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas empêché ? lui demanda-t-il énergiquement. J'aurais mieux fait de me couper un bras plutôt que de ma lier avec ce gros dragon têtu.

Shun rit. Ormiel, enfin débarrassé de sa selle, s'en donna à cœur joie et se roula dans la poussière en ronronnant de bonheur, sous le regard consterné de Sûmira. Aiolia et son compagnon s'éloignèrent rapidement sous peine de recevoir un coup de griffe ou d'aile accidentelle.

Isaac et Minos, juchés sur leurs dragons respectifs : Kraken, qui arborait de magnifiques écailles vert-forêt et de profonds yeux bleus cyan, et Sylver, dont la beauté de ses écailles gris-argent et de ses yeux rouges rivalisait presque avec celle de Sûmira, les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard. Grâce à eux, la colonie mangea à sa faim ce soir. Ce qui n'arrivait pas toujours.

Si les trois mâles se contentèrent d'un bon repas en récompense et d'un lit de braises encore chaudes pour leur sommeil, Sûmira réclama de Shiryu un étrillage complet. Contrairement aux dragons, la dragonne aimait prendre soin de son apparence, et il n'y avait, selon elle, personne de plus doué que le compagnon de son âme pour nettoyer chacune de ses écailles. Car Shiryu, avec le sérieux que tous lui connaissaient, mettait un point d'honneur à faire briller comme un joyau celle que tous appelaient la Reine, pour la plus grande fierté d'Ikki – à côté d'elle, constamment recouvert de poussière et de terre sèche, Ormiel avait toujours l'apparence d'un animal sauvage.

Durant le repas, Shun surprit une conversation adorable entre Hyôga et Sion. Le petit garçon, armé du vocabulaire simple d'un enfant de six ans, s'évertuait à expliquer à son professeur la façon dont il priait le Dieu Milo pour qu'il aide sa petite sœur à respirer.

Et Sion, loin de s'en offusquer, félicita l'enfant pour sa créativité et son altruisme.

Sans se douter un instant que Hyôga venait de créer une religion qui perdurerait des milliers d'années après sa mort, et dont le culte se transmettrait de génération en génération.

Un culte qui faisait l'éloge d'un Dieu prénommé Milo, descendu des cieux sur Espérance par amour pour un mortel appelé Camille, et qui, à la mort de ce-dernier, se sacrifia afin de mettre fin à la guerre qui lui enleva l'élu de son cœur. L'étoile incroyablement brillante, visible dans ciel de jour comme de nuit, devint la représentation de l'âme du Dieu Milo, qui avait continué, et continuerait inlassablement de veiller sur eux.

* * *

* Bon là, je me suis fait un petit plaisir. Pour celles et ceux qui s'en souviennent, Sûmira est le nom de la jument d'Ikki et Shun dans ma fic "L'étalon de sang" ;)

** Deuxième petit plaisir XD Ormiel, si vous vous en souvenez, est le nom du fils d'Aiolia et Shun dans, toujours, "L'étalon de sang" :P

Bon. Que dire. Soulagée et triste d'être arrivée à la fin d'une fic, comme à chaque fois.

Vous vous en doutez peut-être, mais cet épilogue trèèèèèèèèèèès condensé n'est que le résumé de ce qui était censé être 4 ou 5 chapitres supplémentaires. Malheureusement, par manque de temps, j'ai été obligée de procéder ainsi. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose de tout à fait stupéfiant professionnellement parlant, et je n'aurais donc malheureusement plus le temps, ou alors très très très peu de temps, à accorder aux fanfictions à l'avenir :(

Voilà voilà.

Je crois malheureusement que là, je suis obligée de vous dire adieu O.O

Mon Dieu je n'arrive toujours pas à croire à ce qu'il m'arrive !

Bref. Je chiale. Pas grave, personne ne me voit.

Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez je crois ! Mais bon, je vous dis merci quand même d'avoir lu, apprécié et reviewé mes fics et, rassurez-vous, même si je ne publie plus, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais disparaître, je suis une lectrice de fic moi aussi après tout ;)

Plein de bisous d'amour à tous :3

Ps : mes fics resteront bien évidemment en ligne, sauf peut-être "Le Soleil, la Lune, et l'Orage" ainsi que "La guerre de l'Ansible', pour des raisons professionnelles ... mais rien n'est sûr :D


End file.
